


Un crucero inolvidable

by MiraHerondale



Series: Un crucero inolvidable [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amputation, Anal Sex, Big Brother Mycroft, Bisexual Lestrade, Blood and Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mycroft siendo un pervertido metomentodo, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, References to Drugs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Si John es hetero yo soy la reina del mambo, Torture, Violence, muy leve mystrade, necesitan vacaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John despierta una mañana, y encuentra a Sherlock con la maleta hecha. Lo que hace que el buen doctor coja su equipaje y le acompañe, es que Sherlock dice que le necesita para ese caso. Y cuando llega, las implicaciones de ello le harán replantearse qué clase de relación quiere con el detective, mientras resuelven el caso. "¿Me estás proponiendo algo, Sherlock?" Johnlock. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costa Alegre

Al despertar la mañana del jueves, me encontré con un Sherlock vestido, con el abrigo puesto y la bufanda anudada al cuello. Me quedé sorprendido cuando vi que, junto a sus pies, descansaba una maleta enorme. La única que el detective tenía en su armario. De haber tenido la taza de té del desayuno, la habría dejado caer de la sorpresa. De las pocas veces que habíamos tenido que viajar, siempre me había tocado a mi hacer las maletas de ambos. Como en el caso de Baskerville.

Fuera, el alma latente de una Londres despierta sonaba con energía: coches circulando por Baker Street, cláxones de contrariados conductores, gente pidiendo un taxi, la ajetreada marea de personas desayunando en la puerta de Speedy's. Podía ver el brillo carmesí de su toldo rojo desplegado en el cristal de la ventana frente a la chimenea. El olor a cuero de la maleta y al té de la Señora Hudson en el apartamento bajo nosotros resultaban una combinación ciertamente excitante. Una que prometía peligro, un nuevo caso y un desplazamiento inminente a solo Dios sabía dónde.

De pronto, su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. Claramente, era demasiado temprano para mi mente. Mi cabeza no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar a la hora de seguir un ritmo aceptable, y menos a aquella hora tempestuosa de la mañana. No sin antes, claro, tener un té de por medio. Todo era mejor después del té.

\- ¿John?

Sherlock se quedó mirándome como si me acabara de volver de color verde lima, y yo no podía ocultar mi sorpresa de ningún modo. Aunque probablemente esa fuera una expresión demasiado humana para ser aplicada a él. De haberme vuelto verde, podría jurar que habría dejado cualquier cosa que tuviera entre manos para ponerme sobre la mesa de la cocina (pensamiento que no admitiré que tuve en voz alta, porque un montón de imágenes acudieron a mí, y no precisamente muy científicas), y me habría examinado atentamente, como si fuera otro de sus múltiples experimentos.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? –fue lo poco que acerté a decir. En realidad, me sentí muy orgulloso de conseguir pronunciar la frase sin un solo balbuceo incomprensible, porque en mi estado, no creía que eso fuera posible.

\- Parece evidente. Vamos, John. Sé que es pronto para ti, pero no me seas  _Anderson._  ¿Qué me ha delatado? ¿La maleta? –se burló.

No podía salir de mi asombro. Pensé, por un momento, que la señora Hudson, la santa que teníamos por casera, sería la que le habría preparado el equipaje, pero luego, una revelación. Ella no era la niñera de Sherlock, de modo que no había manera de que hubiera sido la buena mujer. No obstante, la alternativa parecía tan extraña, que no era capaz de imaginarla si quiera.

\- Oh, vamos. No estarás así por que me he hecho la maleta –planteó, con una sonrisa petulante apareciendo en sus labios. Solo pude parpadear, sintiéndome extremadamente estúpido de repente. Era un adulto en pleno uso de sus facultades. Podía hacerse el equipaje solo. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez – Venga, sube y haz la tuya. Nos vamos.

\- ¿Nos? –grazné, aunque una parte de mí estaba que daba saltos de emoción por la idea de que estaba incluido en el viaje - ¿A dónde? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Sherlock, ¡tengo un trabajo! ¡No puedo irme cuando me apetece sin avisar!

Él me miró alzando una ceja, leyendo mi alma mejor de lo que yo mismo podría hacerlo jamás. Para mí, el trabajo era solo una fuente de ingresos. Me sentía bien en el hospital, ejerciendo la profesión que amaba, eso era cierto, pero entre la monotonía de un centro de salud, y la incertidumbre y la adrenalina de un nuevo caso, mi lado de soldado y amante del peligro ganaba siempre la batalla. Disfrutaba en los casos casi tanto como Sherlock y él lo sabía. Ambos lo hacíamos.

Pensé que diría algo más, que haría una mordaz observación en voz alta que alabara con una fuerte dosis de ironía mi profesionalidad, anteponiendo siempre mis obligaciones a lo que realmente quería como había hecho tantas otras veces cuando me había negado. No obstante, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y suspiró.

\- Esta vez te necesito, John. No puedo hacer esto solo.

Me quedé de piedra, y tal vez algo más. Sherlock Holmes no era alguien dado a  _necesitar_  a la gente. La gente le necesitaba a él, no al revés; nunca al revés. Y para más inri, lo estaba diciendo directamente. Me  _necesitaba_.

No pensé en ese momento que esa podía ser otra de sus tretas manipuladoras. El muy cabrón tenía un montón de formas de controlar mi voluntad de mil maneras, hasta el punto de hacerme creer que lo que hacía lo hacía por iniciativa propia, y no porque él así lo hubiera querido en algún momento indeterminado. Tampoco pensé que podía ser parte de un retorcido experimento de sujeto John Watson, o el por qué no me había dado ningún tipo de dato a cerca de qué iba el caso, cuando normalmente daba más información de la que necesitaba o quería si quiera saber, antes de que se lo pidiera. Tampoco me preocupé de preguntárselo hasta que ya fue tarde para desdecirse. Así de fuerte era el dominio que ejercía sobre mí. Simplemente subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta mi cuarto y, aún en pijama y bata, desmonté el armario entero, y parte de los cajones de mudas de ropa interior en la única maleta que poseía, una grande, de color azul desvaído, desgastada en las esquinas, y con una cremallera peleona donde las hubiera. Me cambié tan rápido que pensé que lo había soñado todo, y bajé volando.

Cuando llegué, me estaba esperando en la misma postura. Lo único que había cambiando en aquella imagen era que estaba mirando atentamente su teléfono, leyendo algo con suma atención.

\- Venga, el vuelo sale en veinte minutos, y el tráfico está fatal a la altura de Buckingham.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras tras él, despidiendo a la Señora Hudson, que se había asomado a la entrada en cuanto oyó el ruido de las maletas chocando contra los escalones. Llamé a Sarah tan rápido como pude, y le dije que me había surgido algo importante y que estaría unos días fuera. Tuvimos la inmensa suerte de poder coger un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto y con un conductor de lo más agradable, que nos consiguió una ruta alternativa, lo que nos hizo llegar allí con tiempo suficiente como para pasar el punto de no retorno con tranquilidad, y entretenernos desayunando en uno de los bares de la zona de descanso en el  _duty-free_. Mientras, ya sin las engorrosas maletas, Sherlock metió de nuevo una mano en su bolsillo trasero, y sacó un anillo. Por un estúpido momento que me avergüenza reconocer, pensé que era uno de esos juguetes de merchandising del Señor de los Anillos, pero luego recordé de golpe que Sherlock no era muy amigo de la ciencia-ficción, o los libros de aventuras, o las películas.

\- Antes de que subamos al avión, hay algunas cosas de las que deberías estar al tanto, John. Para que no lo fastidies todo.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco y bufar. Yo no  _fastidiaba_  nada. Y si lo hacía, era porque se negaba a contarme lo que tenía pensado. Esperé, no obstante, mientras acababa el café de máquina que nos habían servido, el amargor de su sabor despejándome por momentos.

\- El avión nos llevará a Cardiff, donde cogeremos un crucero –dijo, mirándome. Yo casi me atraganto con el café. Un crucero. Íbamos a coger un crucero -. Vamos a estar de incógnito, además, por lo que nuestros nombres no son seguros. He pensado que podíamos usar Hamish para ti, y Scott para mí.

\- ¿Incógnito? ¿Qué clase de caso es este, Sherlock? –pregunté, intrigado de verdad por lo que me estaba contando.

Hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- Lo cierto es que es cosa de Mycroft. Le debía un favor, y como no le gusta el trabajo de campo… -al ver mi cara de incomprensión, suspiró, y se explayó un poco más -. El MI6 ha recibido un soplo de que el Costa Alegre podría estar traficando con armas del mercado negro, y con personas desde Marruecos, y trayéndolo todo a Inglaterra. En su último viaje, las cámaras de los observadores pasaron por el reconocimiento facial a la tripulación de forma discreta, y vieron que varios de sus integrantes habían estado en un pasado acusados de terrorismo en dos países, y que el capitán tenía antiguos cargos por trata de blancas. Ayer, Mycroft consiguió que aceptara coger ese crucero para sustituirle en la misión. Al parecer, los favores que consigue mi hermano en el gobierno Británico tienen un precio. Y decidió que era el momento de cobrarse una deuda.

\- ¿Temen que estén armando a una célula terrorista en el país? –adiviné.

Sherlock apretó los labios.

\- Seguramente lo que más les preocupe sea la compra-venta de armas, pero sí, esa es una posibilidad –dijo, girando aún el anillo en sus dedos. Por primera vez, me percaté del que él llevaba puesto en la mano, sobrio y de oro, limpio y pulido. Casi se me para el corazón. No podía, en ningún modo, ser lo que estaba pensando. No dije nada por no ponerme a mi mismo en evidencia, de estar equivocado, así que esperé, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme de la impresión, lo que, por cierto, sería de lo más vergonzoso -. El viaje es de dos semanas, así que tenemos tiempo para investigar y atar todos los cabos sueltos. Y ahí es donde esta cosita tan inofensiva entra en acción –dijo, alzando el anillo ante sí, bizqueando un poco mientras lo observaba. Mis sospechas e iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Aquello era claramente una alianza -. El crucero es para parejas, por esa celebración tan ridículamente humana de San Valentín. Por supuesto, también pueden ir solteros en busca de algo que pescar, pero alguien solo siempre llama más la atención que alguien acompañado –añadió, y ante mi estupefacta mirada, me cogió una mano, la izquierda, y deslizó el anillo por mi dedo corazón. Comprobé, anonadado, que me iba. Ni sobraba, ni faltaba. Abrí y cerré la mano, acostumbrándome a la idea de tener allí aquel accesorio que decía tanto y tan poco a la vez, sin poder salir de mi asombro. Aún no estaba seguro de si eso me parecía bien o no.  _Yo no era gay_.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo algo, Sherlock? –pregunté, entre divertido y sorprendido.

Mi compañero se rió, levantándose de la mesa cuando la mujer de los altavoces anunció que era hora de embarcar para los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo. Le seguí, pagando el importe exacto por el desayuno de ambos, y caminamos juntos hasta la terminal correspondiente.

\- Salimos durante tres años –empezó a explicar, en voz baja para minimizar el riesgo de que alguien pudiera escucharnos -. Trabajas en el Hospital de San Bart's, y yo en la universidad, enseñando Química. Llevamos nueve meses casados. Tú me lo pediste. La ceremonia fue en Julio, solo los familiares cercanos…

\- Espera –corté, alzando una mano - ¿Por qué te lo pedí yo? ¿Y de dónde has sacado los anillos?

Bufó, exasperado por mi interrupción.

\- Me lo pediste tú porque está claro que de los dos, el que lleva mejor el tema de las emociones eres tú. Y los anillos son de la Señora Hudson. Se los pedí esta mañana, y accedió a dejármelos si prometía devolvérselos enteros. Creyó que nos servirían, y no se equivocó.

Se me subieron los colores, y noté como me ardía la cara. Ya era bastante extraño que la buena de nuestra casera pensara que estábamos juntos, como para que encima nos dejara sus alianzas. Seguramente creía que Sherlock y yo nos habíamos fugado a Las Vegas para casarnos en secreto… Dios, que vergüenza.

\- Está bien… ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Sherlock sonrió, aprobando mi retorno al cauce de la misión.

\- Lo mejor sería no salirse mucho de la verdad. Nos presentó un amigo mutuo después de que volvieras de un voluntariado en el extranjero. Buscábamos compañero de piso. Te sorprendí con el viaje para celebrar nuestro primer San Valentín como matrimonio. No hay parte sumisa, aunque de haberla, claramente la dominante sería yo…

Entramos en el avión, y dejamos las bolsas de mano en los departamentos sobre los asientos. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, él en la ventana y yo en el pasillo, y vi como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara al ver mi cara de asombro.

Por ahí si que no pasaba. Jesús, ¿tanto quería cubrirse, que había que entrar también en el detalle del sexo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era gay, hetero o bi! Podía ser perfectamente asexual, que no me lo había dicho. No habíamos hablado nunca del tema, y ahora quería venir con el rol que supuestamente tenía cada uno en un matrimonio inventado, cuando no tenía ni una ligera idea de su orientación sexual, o si la tenía, por algún casual. Muy Sherlock.

\- No creo que haya que profundizar tanto, de verdad. Y no. Está claro que tú no serías la parte dominante –refunfuñé, abrochándome el cinturón.

La verdad era que volar no era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo. Había visto helicópteros de guerra sobrevolando la zona en Afganistán estrellándose contra el suelo en una bola de fuego las suficientes veces como para convencerme a mi mismo de que era mejor estar con los pies en tierra firme. La vez que Mycroft envió uno de esos cacharros del inferno a buscarme para llevarme a palacio por el caso de Adler, creí que no sería capaz de subirme sin que me entrara un ataque de pánico.

\- John, alcánzame la bolsa negra.

Gruñí cuando lo escuché. Acababa de sentarme. Podía habérmelo pedido cuando estaba de pie. Me sentí tentado de quedarme quieto, como si no le hubiera oído, pero finalmente me levanté, abrí el compartimento, y le tendí la bolsa.

\- Ya no me hace falta –replicó, meneando en el aire su IPod. Apreté la boca, conteniendo las ganas de darle el gancho de derecha de su vida, y volví a guardar la bolsa en su lugar. Repetí el procedimiento de sentarme y abrocharme, y cuando estuve listo otra vez, Sherlock se volvió hacia mi, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Tenía las comisuras alzadas en una sonrisa petulante.

\- Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado el punto de tu extraña tendencia miliciana de obedecer todas mis ordenes (y que hemos comprobado que yo sería el dominante, obviamente), ¿podemos seguir con lo que nos ocupa, John?

Tomé aire con lentitud, reteniéndolo en los pulmones, y expulsándolo lentamente, en un intento por calmarme. Cometer asesinato en un avión no estaba bien. Y menos cuando todos creían que la víctima era tu marido.

_Marido_. La palabra sonaba rara incluso en mi cabeza. Decidí no darle demasiadas vueltas, o me volvería loco.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un tiempo. Pensé que Sherlock había perdido el interés por intentar aclarar nuestra tapadera, pero eso era imposible. Parecía que molestarme era una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaba aburrido. El avión se iba llenando cada vez más, y yo no veía el momento de que despegara, solo por saber que, cuanto antes estuviéramos en el aire, antes aterrizaríamos. Me veía muy capaz de besar el asfalto de la pista en cuanto llegáramos a Cardiff. Todo dependía de las condiciones atmosféricas de la ruta. Recé porque el tiempo fuera favorable, y no hubiera turbulencias.

\- ¿Por qué nueve meses? –pregunté, necesitado de un poco de conversación que me hiciera olvidar el inminente desplazamiento.

Pareció encontrar mi pregunta de lo más interesante.

\- Porque, aunque somos de una zona particularmente falta de sol y por lo tanto, pálidos por naturaleza, de llevar más tiempo con el anillo, la piel del dedo habría registrado una marca visible a un ojo curioso y apreciativo. Y porque, a pesar de nuestras dotes de actuación, adaptarse a un nuevo factor mucho tiempo suele acarrear reacciones incontrolables, como en este caso lo serían las cutáneas. Trabajar con las manos con la alianza puesta nos molestará, y lo más probable es que nos produzca alguna llaga en la palma por el roce continuado. Nada serio, pero sí visible. Así que nueve meses parece un tiempo aceptable en este caso.

Parpadeé, sorprendido, y no pude evitar pensar que, si Sherlock decidiera un día cometer un delito, no habría criatura sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de detenerle… excepto quizá su hermano, si se dignara a hacer el trabajo sucio por sí mismo en lugar de relegarlo a sus subordinados.

\- Sherlock.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, interrogante, y jugueteé con el anillo en mi dedo.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé cual es tu color favorito.

Sonrió.

\- El gris, John.

\- ¿Gris? Parece un poco… triste.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- El gris es un color resultante de la mezcla de blanco y negro. El negro es la oscuridad, la mezcla de todos los colores. El blanco, por el contrario, es la ausencia de todos ellos. Atendiendo a la teoría del color, éste es solo el reflejo de la luz que emite un objeto, el reflejo de la intensidad lumínica que no puede absorber. El gris es un intermedio de todo y nada. Es el equilibrio, por decirlo de alguna manera. El gris es la mezcla de todos los colores, no el negro. Porque el blanco también es un color –explicó -. La verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensar en algo tan banal como mi predilección cromática, pero supongo que de tenerla, sería esa.

Silencio entre nosotros de nuevo. No sé que respuesta esperaba, pero esa seguro que no. Por otro lado, era muy suya. Algo típico del Holmes. Me pregunté internamente si creía que él era el blanco, rechazándolo todo, quedándose vacío, y creía que el gris era un color intermedio. Si era lo que quería pero no podía alcanzar. Una armonía entre el todo que tenía la gente, el negro repleto de todas las cosas, y la ausencia que él tenía. De ser así, acababa de hacerme la confesión más íntima y sincera que me hubiera hecho nunca nadie. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, solo estábamos hablando de simples colores. No había nada de psicología compleja en eso… ¿verdad?

\- ¿No quieres saber cual es el mío?

Se rió.

\- Que a estas alturas de nuestra relación no sepas que ya lo sé me ofende, John. Claramente es el verde.

\- ¿Por qué es claramente el verde? –pregunté.

\- El verde es un color muy vivaz, muy natural. Podría incluso decir que emocional. Y tienes un montón de ropa de distintos colores de verde. La pared de tu cuarto es verde. El sofá que compramos es verde. Todo apunta al verde, John.

Noté como el avión empezaba a moverse, girando para posicionarse en la pista, y me aferré con fuerza a los brazos del asiento. Por la megafonía, se daban instrucciones para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, y los avisos de las azafatas y azafatos de vuelo. No les presté atención. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que pasara pronto. El despegue era la pero parte para mi. Una vez en el aire, me sería más fácil olvidar que estábamos a quién sabe cuántos kilómetros de altura, pero no mientras el avión estaba inclinado casi en vertical, ascendiendo. El ser humano no tenía alas, y era por algún motivo.

Noté que una mano se deslizaba dentro de la mía y me la apretaba. Supe que era la de Sherlock, aunque nunca lo había tocado así. La apreté de vuelta, inconscientemente, forzando la mandíbula. Debía de saber que no me gustaba mucho volar. Era un miedo irracional, ya que en teoría, el medio más seguro de transporte era el aéreo, pero… era como intentar que un agorofóbico saliera a la calle, o a un claustrofóbico que las paredes no se cerrarían a su alrededor.

Al poco tempo, empezó a hablarme otra vez de la tapadera, dándome más datos, y cuando eso acabó, sobre el caso que teníamos entre manos. Habló casi sin parar. Todo el tiempo, hasta que la luz verde del cinturón se encendió, y una amable señorita anunció que podíamos encender los aparatos electrónicos. En ese momento, Sherlock terminó su explicación, y permaneció callado, mirando por la ventanilla del avión, y yo me di cuenta de que había estado hablándome para mantener mi mente ocupada. A duras penas me había dado cuenta de en qué momento habíamos empezado a despegar. Me relajé un poco en mi asiento, sin desabrocharme el cinturón, y miré abajo. Mi mano seguía sostenida por la suya, y no parecía que tuviera prisa por retirarla. Me sorprendí a mi mismo sin querer soltarla. Su contacto resultaba… reconfortante, de algún modo.

Lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta fue de que no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia cuando me puso el anillo en el dedo, y me impuso (porque no hablábamos de una sugerencia, había sido una orden clara y sin ocasión de rechazo) que fingiera ser su marido. Ni siquiera había dicho mi ya famoso "no soy gay".

Por primera vez, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde me dejaba eso.

* * *

Entrar en el barco fue una experiencia de lo más extraña, sobre todo porque lo hacía junto a un Sherlock con unas bermudas de flores hawaianas rojas, chanclas, gafas de sol, y una camisa holgada de manga corta, a pesar del frío del puerto de Cardiff. En la mano, llevaba su maleta, y yo arrastraba la mía, algo más abrigado que él, por detrás. El olor del mar, salado y profundo me azotó la nariz con toda la fuerza de una novedad. Las gaviotas planeaban en el cielo sobre nosotros, en busca de algo que poder llevarse al buche, chillando.

Nunca había estado en un barco antes, y estúpidamente pensé que se notaría un bamboleo constante, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La verdad era que se parecía mucho a pisar suelo de tierra firme. Nos dirigimos a nuestro camarote (claro, no podía reservar dos, sería sospechoso), y nos topamos de bruces con una suite marina. El aposento era grande, espacioso, tenía baño propio, y una gran cama de matrimonio de sabanas rojas y cubierta de pétalos de rosa. La estampa hubiera sido una maravilla si no hubiera tenido la perspectiva de que, o alguno de los dos iba a dormir durante quince días en el suelo, o iba a tener que compartir cama con Sherlock Holmes. Aunque él raramente dormía, y podía ser perfectamente hetero o asexual, así que tampoco era que tuviera que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena…

Pero, es que Dios. Dormir con Sherlock. Eso era una gran cosa para mí. Qué digo. Era algo  _titánico_. Que yo, el autoproclamado heterosexual, "el solterito" (como odio ese apodo ridículo) John Watson, el "yo-no-soy-gay-por-si-a-alguien-ahí-fuera-le-interesa-saberlo", y compañero de piso del único Detective Consultor del mundo, sociópata bien integrado Sherlock Holmes, fuera dormir con otro hombre. Simplemente, la idea bloqueaba mi mente.

La sola idea de ello hacía que se me retorcieran las entrañas, pero no de una forma desagradable. Eso junto con todo lo anterior, estaban provocando un importante desorden en mi. Quizá había llegado la hora de contemplar la situación con calma y mente fría, y replantearme muchas cosas que hasta el momento había dado por sentadas.

\- ¿Quién ha pagado esto? Tiene que costar un ojo de la cara. Por lo menos.

\- Un ojo y riñón y medio, a decir verdad –cuando le miré, horrorizado, se rió -. Oh, vamos. Era una broma. Lo ha costeado Mycroft. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que lo ha hecho su tarjeta de crédito –explicó, con una sonrisa de niño pillo, sacando una tarjeta de crédito de color negro, con los datos del mayor de los hermanos Holmes en ella, en letras plateadas.

De verdad que iba a tener que tratar con él esa tendencia cleptómana. Primero las placas de Donovan y Anderson de Scotland Yard, luego las esposas de Lestrade, y ahora las tarjetas de Mycroft. El siguiente paso sería planear un atraco a gran escala de las arcas nacionales.

\- Sherlock…

Él me ignoró por completo, suprimiéndome de esa mente tan brillante, seguramente. Dejó la maleta, y estudió el cuarto con atención. Abrió el ojo de buey del que disponíamos, y que daba al mar en relativa calma del puerto, antes de sacar la cabeza. Por un momento, pensé que lo dejaría pasar, pero el muy idiota era como un maldito gato: por donde pasaba la cabeza, pasaba él. Así que se aferró a la ventana, y sacó medio cuerpo fuera. Juro que casi me da un infarto.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Baja de ahí, que te vas a matar! ¡Deja de hacer el mono! –exclamé, dejando yo también mi equipaje, y yendo hacia allí. Le cogí de las piernas sin pensar demasiado en ello, y le sujeté con fuerza, tirando de él hacia dentro. A veces parecía un niño pequeño.

Se deslizó dentro del camarote de nuevo, quejándose y gruñendo porque había interrumpido su investigación, y dejé que cayera sobre la mullida cama de espaldas. Lo observé rebotar en el colchón, y mi enfado se fue tan rápido como vino. Un Sherlock Holmes tumbado en una cama de matrimonio con un montón de pétalos de rosa a su alrededor, no es algo que uno pueda ver todos los días. La imagen resultaba de lo más divertida. Ahogué una carcajada y me miró, ceñudo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Nada, nada. Tú a lo tuyo, Sherlock.

-Scott –gruñó, molesto.

\- ¿Qué?

Se levantó, y se acercó a mi, antes de dirigirse a su maleta, ponerla encima de la cama, y abrirla para empezar a deshacerla.

\- La tapadera, "Hamish". Ahora soy Scott, ¿recuerdas? Esta gente es peligrosa en un grado bastante alto, así que cualquier fallo, y tendremos un pie en la tumba –dijo, y en cuanto lo hizo, deseé que hubiera elegido otro tipo de explicación. Recuerdos de una sepultura en invierno, y de sangre en el pavimento frente a San Bartholomew's acudieron a mi mente en nítidos y brillantes flashes. Vi cómo hacía una mueca, y me giré para que no me viera la cara. Le ó carraspear, dándose cuenta de su falta de tacto, seguramente-. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Me crucé de brazos, contando hasta cincuenta mentalmente y mirando las estanterías en el interior del armario del cuarto. Pensé en cómo las dividiríamos y fui distribuyendo la ropa mentalmente. De nuevo, me asaltó el sentimiento de que aquello que íbamos a hacer no saldría bien. Era posible que Sherlock supiera casi todo sobre mí solo con un vistazo rápido, pero yo no tenía esa ventaja. No tenía ni idea de cual era su comida preferida, si era alérgico a algo, o quién demonios era el tal Barbaroja que su hermano tanto sacaba a colación para fastidiarle. No sabía nada de su pasado, qué había estudiado (si es que había ido a la universidad), dónde lo había hecho, dónde vivían sus padres. Le daba tan poca importancia a las cosas normales, que se había cerrado de manera hermética para mí. Difícilmente podríamos pasar por una feliz pareja recién casada si lo único que sabía de él era que le gustaba tocar el violín a unas horas que no eran normales, que componía cuando estaba pensando, que le gustaba el café con dos de azúcar y el té verde con una; que se encerraba en su palacio mental para pensar, que podía pasar días sin comer y dormir si así lo requería por un caso, y que su hermano Mycroft Holmes (de alias gobierno británico) era un obseso del control que le mantenía vigilado las veinticuatro horas, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

\- Todavía no estoy seguro a cerca de esto, Sherlock –dije, y al ver su mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, me corregí -… quiero decir, "Scott".

\- Un poco tarde para desdecirse, ¿no crees? ¿Pies fríos, Doctor Watson? ¿O es que la idea de estar "casado" conmigo es lo que tanto te altera? –bromeó, aunque aprecié un cierto tono de molestia bajo tanta frivolidad.

\- No, no es eso… -  _¿Vas a decirle que te gustaría estar casado con él, John? Se coherente, hombre_ -. Me refiero a que no sé nada de ti. Y cuando digo  _nada_ , es… nada en absoluto. Y la verdad, no me parece justo. Tú lo sabes todo de mí.

Sherlock suspiró, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y me miró, con la espalda tiesa como un gato. Los pétalos de rosa seguían a su alrededor. Esta vez, no había nada excesivamente divertido en la escena, sino más… oscuro. Por mi cabeza pasaron distintas imágenes de un Sherlock tumbado de espaldas, como llegó al mundo, entre todas esas rosas, gimiendo y retorciéndose, perdido en el placer, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, pidiendo por más con esas ordenes tan directas... di un respingo involuntario, sin saber de dónde habían salido todas esas imágenes, o por qué. Mi yo heterosexual se sentía pequeño e indefenso, perdido y confundido. ¿Qué demonios acaba a de pasar? Recé por no estar ruborizado.

\- Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –preguntó, resignado. Aparentemente, ajeno a lo que me acababa de pasar por dentro – Además de mi predilección cromática, por su puesto. Creo que eso ya está aclarado.

\- Pues no sé… ahora mismo, así, en frío… -medité, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. Sabía perfectamente lo primero que le quería preguntar, pero no me atrevía. Seguramente no era de mi incumbencia, pero yo necesitaba saberlo para poder quedarme tranquilo… aunque eso era lo que me decía a mi mismo para justificar mi morbosidad.

\- Estás callándote algo. Sabes perfectamente qué quieres preguntarme –se quejó. Odiaba hacer estas cosas porque las consideraba innecesarias y aburridas, pero si encima yo lo alargaba con mis reticencias, la cosa empeoraba – No soy asexual, John. Al contrario de lo que muchos de vosotros creéis. Puede que mi cuerpo solo sea transporte, pero tiene ciertas tendencias (molestas en su mayoría), que tiendo a ignorar sistemáticamente.

Parpadeé, sorprendido por la revelación. Una de cuatro. Ahora solo quedaban tres pájaros en el aire, y solo uno era el correcto. ¿Pero cual?

Le oí reírse por lo bajini.

\- Está bien, ya veo que no puedes dejarlo pasar. Y si no lo has sabido en estos cuatro años, no lo sabrás nunca. Soy, lo que muchos de vosotros vulgarmente denomináis como bisexual. Aunque la verdad es que el sexo nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención, pero… no soy virgen, tampoco, como decía Moriarty.

Aspiré, sobresaltado porque hubiera sido tan directo. La gran incógnita, por fin descubierta. Dos de las grandes incógnitas, dicho sea de paso. ¿Por qué, a pesar de ser adultos ambos, me costaba tanto hablar de sexo con mi compañero de piso? Era… absurdo. Pero ahí estaba. Decidí dejar estar ese tema, aunque ahora me surgían muchos subtemas que me moría por tratar, aunque solo fuera por pura curiosidad mórbida. Me estaba convirtiendo en un cotilla de mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Alergias?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Ninguna. Aunque tengo un poco de asma. O tenía cuando era más pequeño. Inhalé gas butano de pequeño por una fuga de la vieja cocina, y mis pulmones se resienten a veces con la acumulación de mucho vapor. No es nada serio –se encogió de hombros.

Me senté en el filo de la cama, sabiendo que aquello iba para largo.

\- ¿Llevas inhalador encima?

Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, juntando las manos en su pose de pensar.

\- No. Es innecesario y engorroso. Siguiente pregunta.

Pensé en mi siguiente cuestión mientras me apuntaba en mi lista mental de cosas por comprar, un inhalador. Prefería cargar yo con él y tenerlo en un momento de necesidad, que no tenerlo y dejar que se ahogara.

\- ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

\- Claro que sí. Hice Química en Oxford, por supuesto. Me resulta muy útil, aunque biología tampoco hubiera estado mal del todo. Siempre quise visitar las piscinas de miembros de los hospitales universitarios. Molly me dio acceso a la de San Bart's, pero tiene poca cosa.

\- Está bien… vaya. Vale, la siguiente… ¿quién es ese tal Barbaroja que tu hermano menciona de vez en cuando? Parece que consigue sacarte de tus casillas con eso.

Noté como se tensaba, y pensé que quizá mi curiosidad había llegado demasiado lejos. Había dicho que no era virgen y tal vez ese era el nombre en clave de alguno de sus novios anteriores. Tal vez lo habría dejado, o le habría hecho daño, o habría sido una mala experiencia… Eso le afectaba, y deseó disculparse por ello.

\- Era el perro de mi familia. Lo sacrificaron cuando yo era pequeño. Estaba enfermo. Siguiente pregunta –respondió, escueto.

Yo no salía de mi asombro. Aquello parecía incluso tierno. Sherlock Holmes tenía sentimientos. Echaba de menos al perro que tuvo cuando era niño. Odié a Mycroft por sacar aquel tema solo para pincharle. La próxima vez que lo hiciera en mi presencia, tendría unas serias palabras con él. Quise decir algo que le animara, pero pensé que no había nada que yo pudiera decir que le hiciera  _sentir mejor_. Sherlock era demasiado autónomo para todo. Agradecí, de todos modos, su sinceridad en silencio.

Continuamos con nuestro juego de las veinte preguntas, hasta que sonó la bocina del barco, y el crucero dio comienzo. A partir de ese momento, lo quisiera o no, era Hamish, el marido de Scott. Y teníamos que destapar una célula de tráfico de armas. Todo en quince días.

Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba que también compartiríamos camarote, por no decir cama.

¿Había algo mejor?

Sherlock se puso en pie con agilidad, cerró su maleta ya vacía, y la guardó bajo la cama.

\- Vamos, Hamish –dijo, entusiasta. Le vi acercarse a la puerta, y aún no era capaz de acostumbrarme a verle vestido así. Tan… veraniego. Tan turista. Supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas diferentes durante esas dos semanas -. Hay que ver el barco ¡Tenemos que mirar el horario de las actividades de cubierta!

\- Voy enseguida. Ves subiendo. Te alcanzo en dos minutos.

* * *

Cuando subí a la cubierta, dejando mi chaleco marrón, la camisa azul y los tejanos largos en el armario, y con unas bermudas y una camisa de hilo blanca con unas chanclas que Sherlock había conseguido en el  _duty-free,_  sorprendentemente de mi número, no solté una maldición de puro milagro. Todo estaba debidamente decorado para San Valentín: había colgantes de corazones y cupidos de color rosa por toda la zona, globos de corazones rojos. Parejas haciéndose arrumacos en todas las esquinas, y de todas las combinaciones posibles. Pensé que a Harry le habría encantado ese sitio. No había miradas desaprobadoras ni críticas. El amor estaba en el aire… casi en un sentido asfixiantemente literal.

Podía haber llevado a Sarah perfectamente allí. Pero estaba con Sherlock, y estábamos  _casados_. No iba ni a poder ligar. Per-fecto.

\- ¡Hamish! ¡Hamish, amor! ¡Ven! –al principio pensé que no era para mi, pero luego recordé mi tapadera, y aprecié que esa era sin lugar a dudas la voz de Sherlock, así que busqué por la cubierta, entre el bullicio de parejas. Vi su cabeza morena y rizada, y su mano blanca sacudirse en el aire. Caminé hacia allí, con la palabra "amor" resonando en mi cabeza como un eco burlesco. Estaba parado frente a un tablón de corcho que anunciaba con llamativos carteles las actividades de ese día, y del siguiente - ¡Hay baile tradicional en el salón Poseidón esta noche! –exclamó, emocionado, cogiéndole del brazo. Demasiado emocionado para el gusto de John.

\- ¿Me has llamado "amor"? –preguntó, sin poderse contener. Estaba a muy poco de sacar el móvil y grabarlo todo. Nunca tendría mejor material que ese, y aquello sin duda debía quedar para la posteridad. Contuve las carcajadas tan tremendas que se me atascaban en la garganta. Era tan hilarante…

\- ¡Claro, tonto! –dijo, golpeándome en el brazo con más fuerza de lo que parecía. Sin duda había leído mi expresión, y sabía que estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Toda su cara, bajo esa máscara de romanticismo excesivo decía "si le cuentas esto a alguien te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, y luego experimentaré con tus restos de forma que no quieres imaginar" y "no te lo estás tomando en serio, la próxima vez te dejo en tierra".

Sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, pero era imposible contenerse.

\- Está bien, _Scott_. Iremos, si tanta ilusión te hace. Pero recuerda a lo que hemos venido: me prometiste que me enseñarías astronomía –repliqué, intentando que dejara la charada y se concentrara en el caso. Le estaba dando una pista importante que había conseguido en el pasillo de nuestra planta, al salir del camarote en su busca. Encontré un mapa de salidas de emergencia de todo el transatlántico, y en él estaba señalada la ubicación del puesto del capitán.

Sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa que sí era real, y que salía cuando le daba algún dato que o ya sabía, o creía saber por muy poco. Estaba satisfecho de que estuviera por la labor, y lo que era más importante: había entendido mi referencia.

\- Claro, claro. Tal vez después, cuando apaguen las luces de cubierta. Con tanto brillo no veremos nada –recorrió la zona con la mirada, y añadió – Creo que la proa es un buen sitio. No hay muchas lámparas.

Asentí. Si nos separábamos, teníamos que reunirnos allí en cuanto desconectaran las luces de cubierta. Bien. Algo que hacer, además de fingir retozar como enamorados en una cama. Eso me daría tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, últimamente demasiado dispersas.

Una pareja se lnod acercó por detrás, y chocó conmigo. Me giré para disculparme, y me los quedé mirando. Sherlock les observó también, rápido y atento, y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, saludó.

\- Vaya, perdón. Hamish es un poco torpe. Soy Scott, encantado –se presentó. Como vi que aquel no era en ningún modo un comportamiento normal, decidí seguirle la corriente. Habría deducido algo.

\- Es cierto, lo siento. No miraba por donde iba. ¿Estáis bien?-pregunté, amablemente.

La chica, alta, morena y de ojos claros nos miró a ambos y sonrió.

\- Oh, no, que va. Tranquilos, está todo bien aquí. Esto esta lleno de gente. Es difícil no tropezar. Soy Anne, y él es Austin. Somos de Brecon. ¿Y vosotros?

\- Yo soy de Londres, pero Hamish es de Hampshire, aunque estamos juntos en la capital –replicó Sherlock, mostrando orgulloso el anillo. Madre mía, se le veía tan entusiasta con el asunto de la pareja, que como me besara, saltaría por la borda solo para comprobar que estaba despierto.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Os importa si nos enganchamos un poco a vosotros? Parecéis majos, y no… conocemos a nadie en este sitio. ¿Queréis quedar a cenar esta noche? –propuso ella.

No estaba muy seguro de que el nuevo Sherlock me gustara. Era tan sociable, que me sentía como si yo fuera el sociópata. Y para colmo, el tal Austin parecía incómodo con nuestra presencia. Casi tanto como lo estaba yo de estar con ellos allí delante.

Esperé hasta que Sherlock se zafó con educación de la propuesta, alegando que teníamos cosas pendientes esa noche (cosa que hizo que me ruborizara, claro, al recordar lo que había pensado en el camarote), y nos despedimos. Cuando nos dejaron solos, Sherlock me cogió de la mano, y me arrastró hacia uno de los comedores, donde servían la comida. Antes de llegar, tiró de mi hasta que nos metimos en un baño, y cerró el pestillo de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué has visto? –pregunté, curioso. Me tenía intrigadísimo. Debía haber sido algo importante, porque le había costado soltarles.

\- Creo que he descubierto a uno de los de la banda – me dijo, emocionadísimo. Los ojos de brillaban con chiribitas de felicidad. Nunca lo había visto así, como un niño en Navidad abriendo regalos bajo el árbol. Me cogió de las mejillas y se me aceleró el pulso, pensando que me besaría de lo cerca que estaba su cara de la mía – Oh, esto es fenomenal. El primer día ¡y ya tenemos el primer hilo del tapiz! ¡Estoy que me salgo, John!

\- ¿Quién es? ¿La chica? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Me apretaba tanto la cara que la boca estaba aplastada, y la voz me salía rara. No aflojó el agarre.

\- No, no. Ella no sabe nada de todo esto. A penas llevan saliendo un año. Él es la oveja negra. Por eso no habló con nosotros. Probablemente sospeche de todo el mundo, y no quiera quedar con ninguna otra pareja por miedo a que lo descubran. Y no se lo explicará a ella porque no la quiere tanto. Es un ligue, como tantos otros, y de ahí no pasará. Supongo que en cuanto acabe el crucero y estemos de vuelta en Inglaterra, la dejará. Por sus manos, creo que él es la mula de carga. Debe cobrar una comisión ridículamente pequeña que él cree que es más de lo que es, por ello. También es adicto a las drogas. Seguramente le pasen también un cargamento pequeño junto a las armas. Diría que metanfetamina, pero podría se otra cosa.

\- ¿Consume cristal? –estaba desconcertado. Había tenido pacientes en el hospital que estaban en pleno periodo de desintoxicación de metanfetamina, y tenían los dientes podridos de tanta bebida dulce. Al suprimir el apetito, el cristal hacía que los que lo consumían bebieran más refrescos, y el dulce les acababa ennegreciendo los dientes. Ese era un claro distintivo del consumo de esa droga en particular: la "boca de metanfetamina".

\- Lo sé: sus dientes. Lleva dentadura postiza de porcelana. Probablemente se le cayeron hace tiempo. Es más mayor de lo que parece. Cuarenta y pocos. Ella cree que mucho menos, claro.

\- Ah. Eso… está bien… Sherlock, ¿podrías soltarme la cara?

Me soltó, y moví al mandíbula a los lados para relajarla. Vi por primera vez el baño, un lugar pequeño y frío, y escuché las voces de la gente paseando por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, en busca de algo con que llenar el estómago. El mío gruñó. Además de un café en el aeropuerto, no había comido nada desde la cena de ayer, que consistió en un yogurt de fresa que había en la nevera, justo encima de la cabeza en descomposición. Era todo un milagro que no me hubiera intoxicado.

\- Vamos. Ahora que ya tenemos a uno, hay que seguir con el resto. Vamos a que comas algo, y luego seguimos –dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo, conmigo cogido del brazo. Bajamos al comedor, y me metí entre pecho y espalda una ración de filete de ternera con patatas, y una cerveza, todo esto mientras Sherlock se limitaba a beber un poco de té con hielo por guardar las apariencias.

Al acabar, me cogió del brazo, y tiró de mí hacia una de las escaleras.

\- Venga. Me apetece visitar el Spa de la tercera planta. ¿A ti no? –sugirió, con una sonrisa.

Y claro, yo me dejé llevar.


	2. Tanteando el terreno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es de contenido Slash explícito. Sé que no puse esto en el primero, pero no creía que fuera necesario, porque no había "contenido". De todas formas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, date la vuelta y sé feliz. Aquí no hay coacción de ningún tipo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, y blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Os dejo disfrutar.

La primera vez que pensé que me iría de crucero pero al final nunca lo hice, creí que el barco sería un lugar donde conocería a un montón de mujeres interesantes, y podría relajarme.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Estar en una (enorme) superficie flotante con Sherlock Holmes tirando de uno para aquí y para allí, dependiendo de lo que considerara más oportuno en cada momento, no era el concepto que uno tenía de crucero, mucho menos de uno de San Valentín.

Después de subir tres plantas a pie, y pasearnos todo el pasillo, decidió que lo mejor era fingir que realmente estábamos allí para algo más que investigar el navío como si fuéramos inspectores de seguridad, y se metió en las termas del Spa. A mi me tentaba sobremanera dirigirme a las cabinas de masaje, pero prefería no quitarle el ojo de encima a mi "marido", no fuera que le diera un ataque de aburrimiento, y decidiera tirarse al océano solo para entretenerse. Mas que su pareja, empezaba a parecer su niñera.

Me sorprendió comprobar que nuestras bermudas eran en realidad bañadores, de modo que pudimos meternos en el agua sin problemas. El calor que desprendía el liquido resultaba reconfortante para los músculos, y extremadamente relajante. Había más hombres en aquella que mujeres. Pensé que tendría que haber alguna división, peor no la había. Y no parecía molestar a ninguno de los implicados.

Vi de reojo como Sherlock se deslizaba a mi lado y no pude evitar. No habría manera de despegármelo en estos quince días. Si su sentido del espacio personal ya era bastante reducido habitualmente, durante la tapadera se redujo drásticamente hasta ser casi inexistente. Podía sentir su fina rodilla contra la mía bajo el agua, y nuestros brazos se rozaban eventualmente.

Sentí más que vi la mirada de un hombre sobre mí que, no sé por qué extraño motivo, me recordó mucho a Mycroft. Era ancho de espaldas, de la misma edad que yo, y con una mirada que decía que lo sabía todo. Una mirada "Holmes". Hubiera creído que era él, de no ser porque tenía el pelo bastante más largo, de un rubio pajizo, y porque su cara era más bien afilada.

La intensidad de su mirada resultaba perturbadora. Tenía la vista fija en mí, y juraría que era una mirada… predadora. Me removí, incómodo, y me giré para hablar con Sherlock y fingir que no lo había visto, cuando me di cuenta de que éste ya no estaba a mi lado.

— Maldita sea, Sherl… —no pude acabar mi murmullo, porque en nada de tiempo tenía al hombre del otro lado de las termas frente a mi nariz. Di un respingo y ahogué un grito, sorprendido por la visión.

— Hola –saludó, con voz grave. Se me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo. Se relamió, mirándome. Oh, eso era nuevo. Sabía que no era un Bond, pero no estaba mal. Algunas mujeres me habían mirado así en citas y lo que no eran citas, y los resultados de esa acción eran buenos, oh, más que buenos, pero nunca un hombre había hecho eso conmigo. Estaba en una situación nueva, y en la que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Por primera vez desde que subí a ese barco, me alegré de llevar puesto el anillo, señal inequívoca de que no estaba disponible – No te había visto antes. ¿De dónde eres?

— Eh… —me aparté un poco, pensando en dónde demonios se había metido Sherlock, y en cómo saldría yo ahora del apuro – De Hampshire. Esto, yo… verás, me siento alagado, pero…

— Oh, mis padres eran de allí. Yo soy de Bristol—dijo. Noté su mano en mi pierna, y salté. Me miró, sonriendo de medio lado cuando vio mi rubor, confundiéndolo con atracción. La mano fue subiendo desde la rodilla hasta una altura peligrosa del muslo. En cualquier otra situación, me habría defendido diciendo que no era gay, pero la maldita misión me lo impedía — ¿Cómo alguien cómo tú puede estar solo? El moreno larguirucho ese que estaba contigo antes y que te dejó aquí parecía mono, pero no sabe lo que se pierde si te abandona tan fácilmente… —murmuró, e inclinó la cabeza para rozar con la punta de la nariz la curva de mi clavícula –. Que idiota…

Apreté las manos en puños, y lo aparté de un bruco empujón. Podía soportar muchas cosas (era un soldado. Estaba preparado para ello), pero si había algo que sobrepasara todos mis límites, era que insultaran a Sherlock.

— Ese "moreno larguirucho idiota" es mi  _marido_ , gilipollas _–_ gruñí, enseñándole el anillo. Parpadeó, sorprendido, cayendo de culo frente a mí, sacudiendo el agua —. No vuelvas a tocarme.

— ¿Hamish? ¿Va todo bien?

Me giré para ver a un Sherlock vestido con un nuevo juego de camisa, pero gracias a Dios, llevaba un par de pantalones negros, de los que solía usar de forma habitual. Vi como llevaba en las manos un montón de ropa algo más grande. Para mí, presumiblemente.

_Fue a buscar ropa seca al camarote._

— Claro, Scott. Ha sido un malentendido.

Nos estudió a mí y al sobón caído en el agua, y frunció el ceño. No supe decir si sonreía o no. Parecía que ni él mismo parecía decidirse entre sonreír o estar colérico. Me tendió una mano, me ayudó a salir, y me envolvió en una toalla roja antes de cruzar sus ojos con los míos. Vi algo brillar en ellos, un destello rápido. Demasiado para que pudiera adivinar qué era. Se volvió hacia el hombre de las termas, e hizo una mueca de desprecio, la que solía dedicarle a Anderson.

— Esa obsesión insana de flirtear con hombres comprometidos acabará mal para ti, Billy. Yo que tú me centraría más en mi problema de gota y eyaculación precoz que en qué ocultan los demás bajo los pantalones. Tal vez si en lugar de salir por ahí a "conocer" gente en locales de mal gusto, te hubieras centrado más en tu relación, ahora no estarías mendigando polvos como un animal – dijo, frío y contenido, aunque por dentro, algo le bullía. Había un ligero toque de color en sus mejillas, y desde mi cercana posición, podía apreciar la tensión de su mandíbula. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y yo me dejé hacer porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su expresión, intentando adivinar qué parte era cierta, y cual era parte del show. Sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

El tal Billy se puso granate al escuchar todo aquello, miró a Sherlock como si fuera un demonio invocado del infierno, y se echó hacia atrás en el agua. Yo había visto esa mirada muchas veces. Era la mirada del miedo. Miedo a no tener secretos para él, a no poder esconder nada. Miedo a la verdad que Sherlock cantaba de forma tan directa y desnuda. Luego venía el asco. Después, la ira.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, bicho raro? –gruñó.

Me tensé de nuevo junto a Sherlock. Tenía unas ganas de atizarle…

— No insinúo nada. Lo digo y punto. Las verdades duelen.

— ¡Te vas a enterar, fenómeno! –bramó, levantándose y saliendo del agua con los puños cerrados.

Me aparté de Sherlock en un movimiento reflejo, y me puse frente a él. Eché el brazo izquierdo atrás, y lo impulsé hacia el frente en un gancho casi perfecto que le golpeó de lleno en la nariz. Billy se echó atrás, tambaleándose y sujetándose la nariz, mientras ahogaba un grito. La sangre le corría entre los dedos. Le había fisurado el tabique, y reventado algunos capilares, de paso.

— ¡Me has roto la nariz!

— No. Por poco, pero no. Soy médico – repliqué, sacudiendo la mano en el aire. Cuando retiró las manos, vi un corte en el pómulo producido por el anillo —. Nos vamos, Scott. No vale la pena.

Sherlock le dedicó una última mirada de repugnancia y, altivo, me cogió del brazo, y abandonó las termas conmigo, de camino a los vestidores. Tras nosotros, Billy gemía de dolor.

— ¡Me encantará arreglar este asunto cuando tu Hamish no esté ahí para cubrirte las espaldas, larguirucho! ¡Esta me la pagas!

Sherlock alzó una mano, y con ella un dedo. Solo uno.

Luego desaparecimos

* * *

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunté al cabo, ya vestido con lo que me había traído.

Se encogió de hombros. Pude ver que aún estaba tenso por el "enfrentamiento" de antes.

— Había demasiado vapor. Salí a que me diera el aire y luego fui a buscar ropa seca.

Maldije. Se me había olvidado por completo su asma. Debía comprar el inhalador cuanto antes. Me pregunté en qué momento habría llegado allí.

— ¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tengo el aspecto de alguien que vaya a ahogarse?

Parecía molesto, pero no sabría decir de qué. Era tremendamente sorprendente lo muy cerrado que podía ser cuando quería. Y lo imbécil también.

Suspiré, y no pude evitar ruborizarme al pensar cuánto tiempo llevaría él en las termas de vuelta hasta que dijo mi nombre. Tal vez el muy cabrón se había divertido viendo como Billy me acosaba. Le veía perfectamente capaz de ello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –quise saber.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Se me hacía raro verle fuera de casa o del laboratorio de Bart's sin el abrigo puesto.

— Casi nada. Llegué poco antes de que el idiota se cayera de culo.

Apreté la boca. No había nada por su parte: ni preguntas de cortesía, ni observaciones airadas o burlonas por mi apuro anterior. Nada de nada. Era como si lo que había pasado fuer de lo más normal del mundo. Algo que no era digno de su atención. En cierto modo, lo agradecí en silencio. No era que me apeteciera hablar mucho del tema.

— Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Algún sitio en particular al que quieras ir? –pregunté, carraspeando.

Se tiró de la camisa para abajo, y me miró.

— La bodega sería un buen sitio para revisar, pero quizá por la noche, cuando todos… en fin. Estén ocupados tratando otros "asuntos". Y desde luego, no hoy. Si queremos pruebas, habrá que esperar al primer desembarco en España, el del repostaje. Una vez hecha la parada de rigor, sería bueno hacerle una visita a las tripas de este barco, a ver qué más le han metido dentro –explicó, mientras se desabrochaba las mangas, se las doblaba informalmente y las subía hasta la altura del codo —. Por ahora, sería conveniente ver cuantos de nuestros tripulantes están en el ajo. Una visita a la cubierta estaría bien ¿Te apetece un Daiquiri?

Suspiré, viendo que el tema anterior había quedado zanjado, o como mínimo, en una indefinida pausa.

Mientras le acompañaba al exterior por los pasillos, me di cuenta de que no había dudado siquiera a la hora de espetarle a Billy que Sherlock era mi marido. Me había molestado tanto que hablara así de él, que no pude pensar. No estaba seguro de cual era mi opinión al respecto. Obviamente, la idea de que Sherlock me hubiera escuchado decirlo me avergonzaba un poco. No obstante, en el momento en que lo dije, una parte de mi lo sintió… correcto. No sabría como explicarlo, más cuando todo mi ser clamaba a gritos que era hetero. Sabía que no era gay. No me atraían los hombres, eso estaba sobradamente demostrado. Aún así, Holmes tenía un aire de no—sé—qué que no podía dejar de perseguir. Como si fuera una especie de animal, atraído irremediable y fatalmente por las feromonas que él emitía. Dos imanes de polos opuestos. No había comparación mejor.

Y es que él en verdad era todo lo antónimo a mí. Yo era capaz de autodefinirme como alguien sereno en gran medida, sociable, simpático… Sherlock era apático, inquieto, impaciente y asocial. Una perfecta conjunción de opuestos.

Aunque la parte de la atracción me sobraba.

A pesar de que no era gay, de serlo, no creía que tampoco hubiera marcado una diferencia significativa en nuestra relación. Don estoy—casado—con—mi—trabajo—aunque—es—ciertamente—halagador Holmes, estaba demasiado apartado de ese sentido de la humanidad como para que una relación de ese tipo hubiera podido si quiera ser concebida por cualquiera de los dos. Sabía que yo era la excepción a muchas de sus reglas, que yo era diferente de los demás a sus ojos, un hito de la humanidad entre los idiotas que la formaban, aunque no a su mismo nivel. No obstante, sabía de sobras que no era lo suficientemente especial como para hacer que un hombre tan obtuso y cabezón modificara su estilo de vida en pos de una relación que, a la larga, podía no prosperar. Y no me consideraba un hombre de baja autoestima, todo lo contrario. Simplemente, estaba siendo saludablemente sincero y realista.

Nos acomodamos en la barra, donde una chica joven, de veintipocos, con el uniforme de la tripulación, hacía combinados con una agilidad envidiable. Bebí, y para mi sorpresa, Sherlock también. Nunca lo había visto consumir nada estando en un caso, excepto té y un poco de agua en pos de no deshidratarse, pero nada de comida, y desde luego, nada de alcohol.

Estuvimos observando el ambiente, y él catalogó las parejas y los grupos de solteros (sobre todo estos últimos), descartando a los pasajeros, y apuntando en su infalible memoria aquellos que eran siquiera ligeramente sospechosos. Cuando la noche empezó a caer, tiñendo de rojo el agua oceánica en calma, y la gente empezó a desplazarse hacia el interior en busca de las actividades de después de la cena, Sherlock y yo nos levantamos. Me arrastró de la mano entre el gentío (lo que ya empezaba a hacerse habitual), y nos internamos por los pasillos del primer piso, hasta descender por unas escaleras tremendamente concurridas.

Llegamos a una sala de puertas azules con enormes espacios vacíos. Había un cuarteto de cuerda tocando violín, contrabajo, arpa y viola, además de un par de flautas. Fruncí el ceño. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde quería llegar Sherlock.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté.

Se puso las manos a la espalda, y sonrió, contemplando el espacio circular con evidente satisfacción. Luego, sus ojos se posaron sobre los músicos, e hizo una mueca de desagrado que controló rápidamente.

— Venir a bailar, claro. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, Hamish, aquí abajo?

Le miré con cara de incredulidad. Yo no sabía bailar. No había ido a muchas discotecas de joven, porque había tenido que cuidar de mi padre, un borracho crónico que a menudo (más de lo que la gente sabía que era en realidad) se volvía violento, y de Harry, que empezó a caer en la bebida para alejarse de todo. Más después de que nuestros padres averiguaran que era lesbiana. A mi madre le sentó mal, pero acabó por aceptarlo, aunque no fuera plato de su agrado. Nuestro padre, en cambio… se desquitaba con ella cuando volvía con varias copas de más. Quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que no era capaz de tomarme más de una cerveza, sin sentirme con ganas de vomitar. Solo después de que mi padre muriera, había tenido tiempo de vivir mi vida como un hombre normal, pero para entonces, había acabado la carrera, y el ejército había aceptado mi solicitud.

Había ligado con mujeres, por supuesto. Había tenido novias y citas. Pero ninguna había requerido de baile. Y me avergonzaba pensar en unirme a las parejas de la pista, dando elegantes vueltas. No íbamos vestidos para la ocasión, pero eso no era problema. Pocos lo estaban.

Ignoraba por completo si mi compañero sabía bailar o no. La verdad era que nunca le había visto hacerlo. Aunque, de todos modos, tampoco tenía forma de haberlo hecho. No salíamos juntos por la noche, y no íbamos a fiestas.

— ¿Sabes bailar?

Sonrió de medio lado.

— No vendría aquí de no ser así, ¿no crees? –me miró, y puso los ojos en blanco – Oh, vamos. Que nunca me hayas visto no significa que no sepa. Yo también fui pequeño. Tengo "hobbies"… y una madre exigente en cuanto a actividades culturales se refiere. Me pidió que hiciera algo más que química, y el baile me pareció una buena opción. Baile y teatro, por cierto. Útiles para los casos. Nunca sabes cuándo te va a hacer falta fingir que eres quien no eres, o bailar un poco para camuflarte.

Si no me quedé con la boca abierta, fue de puro milagro. Además de sus increíbles habilidades con el violín, no creía que hiciera algo "normal". Bailar parecía algo tan… humano. Tan común.

— Parejas, a la pista de baile. Empezaremos con un vals –anunció el violinista. La banda se puso en posición, y otras parejas empezaron a ocupar sus puestos en el círculo de parquet.

¿Vals? ¡Yo no sabía bailar un jodido vals! No tenía ni idea de nada. Iba a quedar como un estúpido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el motivo por el que estamos aquí? ¿No podemos ir… a la cena temática de las doce?

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No quería quedar como un patoso idiota delante de aquella gente, y menos delante de él… ya me consideraba bastante estúpido sin necesidad de que me viera hacer el ridículo. Apreté los labios, reticente a moverme. Su entusiasmo al hablar sobre el baile de esa noche, comprendí, había sido real.

— Oh —dijo, finalmente. Me miró, deliberando, y me cogió una mano antes de tirar de mí hacia la pista. Intenté zafarme, pero no lo conseguí.

Cuando llegamos a un espacio vacío, me sentí como un niño pequeño al que sacan al encerado para preguntarle sobre lo enseñado el día anterior que no sabe contestar a la pregunta. Tenía el estómago hecho una bola, y estaba seguro de que me sudaban las manos. Igual que el primer día de las prácticas de tiro en la academia.

— Es muy fácil, en realidad. Es una cuestión de coordinarse —me explicó con suavidad. Ese tono de voz tan agradable hizo que me estremeciera. Nunca me había hablado así. Cogió mi mano, la llevó hasta su hombro izquierdo, y él posó una de las suyas en mi cadera. Sentí el calor subirme por la cara hasta alojarse en las mejillas, y me quedé sin habla. Mi cuerpo se destensó y se volvió blando y maleable a su contacto. Podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, y yo le dejaría. Así de simple —. Tienes que seguir todos los movimientos que yo haga, al mismo tiempo y a la inversa. Si doy un paso adelante con el pie derecho, tú tiras atrás tu izquierdo —acercó su boca a mi oído mientras ponía mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios me rozaron la oreja—. Es muy, muy sencillo, John. Te diría que te pusieras sobre mis pies, pero mejor no intentarlo.

Asentí, ido. Estaba paralizado por su contacto. Mi cerbero no estaba trabajando correctamente. No como debería, al menos. Y el Daiquiri debía tener algo, porque era imposible que pudiera llegar a sentirme diferente en algo por un simple roce de la mano de mi mejor amigo… ¿verdad? Aunque los mejores amigos no te sacan a bailar un vals, y mucho menos te enseñan y te hablan al oído de esa forma… cualquiera diría que Sherlock Holmes intentaba cortejarme.

— ¿Preparado?

Yo no sabía qué responder. Si bien mi cuerpo parecía en su mayoría dispuesto a dejarse llevar por mi compañero, mis manos temblaban. ¿Cómo?

Alcé la vista a tiempo de ver sus ojos azules con un destello de diversión, algo oscuro y denso como la miel brillando tras las pupilas, saltando con un duende juguetón. Quedé atrapado igual que un pez en un sedal, y me vi arrastrado por la intensidad de sus hipnóticos ojos. En mi cabeza, una frase se repetía una y otra vez, sin pausa, como un mantra. Mi propio leitmotiv: " _Yo no soy gay, yo no soy gay…"._

Una de sus manos se deslizó dentro de la mía, y en cuanto la sujetó, afianzando su contacto en mi cintura, la música comenzó.

— No apartes la vista de mi. Mírame, John —susurró.

Y yo, como un idiota, obedecí.

Giramos despacio por la pista de baile, siguiendo el ritmo del resto de bailarines y de la música. Fui vagamente consciente de que había un ritmo de "un, dos, tres" en la melodía, pero mi cabeza estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, centrada en la mano de Sherlock que descansaba sobre el hueso de mi cadera, con los largos dedos rozando el hueso sobresaliente por encima de la tela, y sus diestra entrelazada con la mía. Sus ojos atrapaban todo mi campo visual, y sabía que me estaba  _mirando_. Tal vez esa fuera una de las pocas veces hasta el momento en el que había tenido la completa y total atención del genio más grande de todos los tiempos para mi solo. Y era abrumador y halagador por igual, porque nada podía distraerle de mi. Podía leerlo todo de mi, saber cada pequeñísimo detalle, por poca relevancia que pudiera tener. Sus ojos azules parecían atravesarme el alma y desmontarla para volver a montarla cuantas veces quisiera. Probablemente así era.

Me pregunté cuánta gente había pasado por su vida. No pude evitarlo.

Entre esas betas grises de sus iris, y las pequeñas arrugas que ya empezaban a asomar por las comisuras de sus ojos, aprecié a un hombre solitario. Mis habilidades de deducción nada tenían que ver con las de él, ni muchísimo menos. Era un mero aficionado, pero a pesar de todo, no era ciego. Podía ver su distanciamiento en la forma de torcer la boca, nada acostumbrada a sonreír, en la falta de líneas de expresión. En su actitud, incluso. De todas las veces que me había preguntado si para Sherlock yo era algo más que un simple bulto con el que compartir piso porque era una fuente inagotable de nuevos experimentos y entretenimientos menores cuando se aburría entre casos, o si era solo una niñera hábilmente seleccionada por su hermano Mycroft para cuidar de él, de todas esas veces en las que me pregunté si mis esfuerzos valían la pena, si yo realmente significaba algo para él, pude ver que, realmente, era alguien en su vida.

Podía ver al niño pequeño que soñaba con convertirse en pirata en una casa de campo, junto a sus tranquilos padres y a su hermano mayor, insoportable y condescendiente. Un niño que tenía un cerebro asombroso y una inteligencia abrasadora, que había rechazado todo contacto humano por desprecio a una sociedad que a su vez le despreciaba a él por ser diferente.

Todos querían que Sherlock cambiara. Que cediera a la masa y se volviera normal. Qué sobrevalorado estaba el concepto de lo que era o no común. Sherlock era una maravilla de la naturaleza, un regalo. Pedirle que se convirtiera en alguien normal, que rebajara su intelecto para ser otro más de los idiotas que poblaban el mundo porque esos mismos estúpidos tenían miedo de su inteligencia, era como pedirle a Da Vinci que se cortara las manos, o a Miguel Ángel que se arrancara los ojos. A Copérnico que no mirara las estrellas desde su telescopio porque era brujería estudiar el cielo. Castrar a un genio para que no te intimidara.

Era apagar un sol solo porque era demasiado brillante, y no le importaba serlo.

Quizá yo era de las pocas personas (junto a Molly, la Señora Hudson, y Greg) que no eran de su familia, que sabíamos que eso era el acto de degradación intelectual más grave que existía.

En esos ojos, vi el mundo de Sherlock, toda su atención y todo su ser volcado en mi. Me sentí pequeño y estúpido. Me sentí… insignificante.

Seguí sus pasos, olvidándome de todo, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos girando con toda la elegancia que nos permitía nuestra diferencia de estaturas, al ritmo de la música. Y Sherlock sonreía. Una sonrisa genuina que llegó a lo más profundo de mi alma, calentándome por dentro más rápido que cualquier té recién hecho.

De repente, bajo esa sonrisa, el anillo que llevaba al dedo me pesó como si llevara una losa de granito enganchada a él, y la fina banda de oro me quemó la piel.

* * *

Cuando acabó el baile, me di cuenta de que Sherlock era un excelente bailarín. ¡Había conseguido enseñarme a bailar sin que pareciera un pato mareado! Eso debía requerir de una gran dosis de habilidad, por no decir paciencia, y disposición plena a ser pisado más de una vez. Gracias a Dios, eso no sucedió.

Me arrastró fuera del salón cuando terminó, y al salir a cubierta, vimos que las luces estaba apagadas, excepto las de señalización, que eran obligatorias. No obstante, para lo que teníamos entre manos, era más que perfecto.

Mientras seguía a Sherlock, agachados entre los puestos exteriores ya cerrados, no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado antes. Habíamos parecido una auténtica pareja. Me había sentido… no tenía claro como me había sentido bailando con él. Sobre todo un vals, lo que implica un cierto grado de cercanía e intimidad. Solo de recordar sus ojos… se me aceleraba el corazón. Aquel viaje iba a acabar con mi cordura y, por como andaban los tiros, también con mi supuestamente indestructible heterosexualidad. Si al volver a Londres seguía estoico y en mis quince, a este ritmo, iban a tener que darme la condecoración al servicio ejemplar, como mínimo.

Porque me daba la sensación de que, además de resolver un caso de Mycroft, Sherlock estaba aprovechando para resolverme "a mi". A toda costa, y cayera quien cayera. O pude evitar pensar que, de ser así, él también estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con ello. Sabía que era un casi excelente actor, y que era capaz de interpretar papeles de lo más sentimentales si se lo proponía, pero de ahí a lo que estaba pasando había un largo trecho.

Estaba de acuerdo en fingir que éramos pareja (moderadamente de acuerdo, a ver si se entiende. Había puntos que no estaba dispuesto a tocar, nunca mejor dicho, por simple amor propio), incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, como tratarle de forma más cariñosa y melosa, o rechistar menos… aunque había parámetros a cerca de los cuales no acababa de estar completamente seguro. ¿Estaría dispuesto a que me besara? ¿O…. a dormir con él? Porque aún no habíamos resuelto el tema de la cama.

No me importaría compartir cama con otro hombre en circunstancias normales (en el ejército tienes que hacer muchas cosas, y la verdad es que la comodidad no es el pan de cada día), pero esas, para bien o para mal, no lo eran.

Por algún motivo, mi relación con Sherlock no estaba bien establecida. A modo experimental, no pude evitar preguntarme si lo que todos insinuaban sobre nosotros era real. Si de algún modo, era posible que sintiéramos algo el uno por el otro. O como mínimo, que yo sintiera algo por él.

Solo la mera idea de nosotros teniendo algo, hizo que me ardiera la cara.

Mientras nos movíamos, avanzando entre las sombras hacia el puesto de control en busca de pistas o incluso un poco de información, por dudosa que fuera, volví a sentir su mano firme sobre mi cintura. Mi cerebro estaba haciendo una excelente labor de recreación del momento, hasta el punto de que mi piel hormigueaba donde sus dedos se habían extendido por encima de la tela. Conocía esa sensación. La había tenido durante los vagos periodos en los que había salido con alguna mujer, y durante alguna de mis sesiones masturbatorias a modo de estimulante…. Y había algo distinto. Aquel recuerdo estaba apagado por la tela que había habido de por medio, a diferencia de los que conservaba en mi memoria, que eran nítidos por el contacto directo. El pensamiento de cómo debía de sentirse de forma directa me asaltó, y deseé que así fuera, solo para saber cómo sería.

En esos extraños y divagantes pensamientos me encontraba yo, aún sintiendo la mano fantasma de mi compañero sobre el hueso de la cadera, cuando escuchamos una voz grave pasar por estribor, junto a nosotros. Empujé a Sherlock hacia atrás, y nos ocultamos en una zona oscura entre dos columnas en la pared, sintiendo la mano de Sherlock sobre mi pecho, deteniéndome y atrayéndome hacia él, lejos de la zona iluminada por la luna. La luz blanca de una linterna apareció sobre el blanco de la cubierta, y contuve la respiración.

— Faltan dos días para llegar a Coruña. Allí Largo nos pasará el paquete, y solo tendremos que guardarlo en la bodega. Más fácil imposible. ¿Has revisado la sala de máquinas? —preguntó el hombre. Escuchamos atentamente, en espera de una contestación, pero esta se perdió — ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿El motor? Joder, suena como un puto dinosaurio. Arréglalo de una vez. Si esta cosa se para en alta mar, no quiero imaginar lo que nos hará Withmore… Sí, sí… —siguió. Pasó por delante nuestro, muy pegado a donde estábamos, y el foco de la linterna nos rozó los pies. Vi como con la otra mano sostenía un pequeño pinganillo que le colgaba de unos cascos. Oh, estaba hablando por teléfono —. Espero que mañana podamos salir antes. Estas estúpidas fiestas me ponen enfermo…

El marinero fue rezongando hasta que se alejó, en dirección a la piscina. Fue entonces cuando empecé a respirar con normalidad. Sherlock y yo nos habíamos metido en un hueco extremadamente pequeño entre dos tuberías de desagüe de la cubierta superior que yo tomé por columnas, y podía sentirlo pegado a mi espalda. Todo él estaba pegado contra la curva de mi columna, su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, observando y esperando. Podía notar el calor de su respiración en la piel descubierta de la nuca, y el golpeteo rítmico pero acelerado de su corazón en mi hombro. También su cadera contra la parte baja de mi espalda. Era dolorosamente consciente de cada centímetro que nos unía. Qué locura.

— ¿Has oído eso? —susurró en mi oreja. Su respiración contra mi piel hizo que me estremeciera. Su mano seguía en mi pecho, echándome hacia atrás, hacia él, sobre mi corazón desbocado —. Van a cargar en España. La cuestión es el qué. Por cómo hablaba, parece que es droga, aunque ya se verá.

Asentí. No me veía capaz de moverme, no en ese momento. Él no parecía tener prisa tampoco, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que aquel hombre podía volver, y que ya no estaba allí, por lo que era posiblemente en mejor momento que tendríamos para huir.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté finalmente, queriendo saber si había terminado su escrutinio de la tripulación por esa noche.

— No tengo prisa —replicó, y casi pude notar una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios. Cambió el peso de pie, y el movimiento produjo que sus caderas se movieran ligeramente, permitiéndome apreciar más que nunca antes una parte de su anatomía que como hombre no tenía necesidad de explorar. Curiosamente, me ruboricé. De nuevo.

Carraspeé y me aparté, zafándome de la mano sobre mi pecho. Miré a los lados, y al ver que no venía nadie, me deslicé hasta el pasillo de los camarotes. Sherlock me siguió, susurrando mi nombre. Si no fuera quien era, habría dicho que estaba incluso preocupado por mí. Cuando llegue a la puerta de nuestro cuarto, él ya estaba detrás de mí. Oí una voz y unos pasos rápidos. Alguien corriendo.

— Maldita sea, John… —masculló. Yo lo miré, sin entender, y entonces me cogió de las solapas de la camisa, tirando de mi hacia él con brusquedad, antes de estamparme contra la puerta metálica.

Lo siguiente que sé era que me estaba besando. Su boca era torpe contra la mía, pero no inexperta. Se aferraba a la tela de mi camisa con fuerza, tirando de mí hacia sí con energía. Una parte de mí quiso apartarle, pero la otra lo único que deseaba era acercarle más aún, alzar las manos y enterrar los dedos en su pelo rizado, pero nunca lo reconocería. Lo hice. Total, se suponía que estábamos casados. Y un miembro de la criminal tripulación del Costa Alegre venía a por nosotros. Si en lugar de un polizón o un cotilla encontraba a una pareja besándose en mitad del pasillo, frente a la puerta de su habitación, lo mejor que haría sería darse la vuelta.

Yo estaba luchando conmigo mismo. Las consecuencias de llevar meses a dos velas estaban pasándome factura ahora mismo. No tenía otra forma de explicar mi repentina rendición.

Sherlock parecía estar completamente concentrado en el beso, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, pensativo. Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a echarle una mano. Tal vez no fuera virgen, pero desde luego había pasado un largo tiempo desde que hizo algo mínimamente sexual por última vez. Mordí su labio inferior, aprovechando para vengarme por llevarme al baile sin avisarme, y el gruñó en respuesta. Sabía que el sonido que hizo fue por molestia, pero a mi me revolvió las entrañas de forma extraña. Sentí su lengua invadir mi boca de golpe y gemí por la sorpresa y por el trabajo tan impresionante que estaba haciendo. Cuando las pisadas estuvieron a la altura de la entrada del pasillo, se arqueó contra mi (lo que resultaba algo incómodo, ya que yo era más bajo que él, pero vale), y sentí como su mano tanteó el picaporte de la puerta del camarote. Su boca se deslizó fuera de la mía, y bajó por mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja, donde mordió con fuerza el lóbulo. Eché la cabeza atrás, con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro que me salió del alma mientras un escalofrío me recorría la columna.

— Ahora ya sabes que también sé besar… —susurró en mi oído, con voz grave. Su respiración galopaba veloz a través de su tráquea desde sus pulmones.

No creía que a esas alturas del partido me importara mucho el precario estado de mi heterosexualidad. Ni la tapadera, o que un criminal estuviera haciendo de  _voyeur_  en la entrada del pasillo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que Sherlock  _sí_ sabía besar, y que yo no quería que parara.

Se rió bajo y grave junto a mi oreja, y entonces la puerta tras de mí se abrió, y nos precipitamos dentro del cuarto, tastabillando hasta caer sobre la cama llena de rojos pétalos, él sobre mi. El olor de las rosas secas me cubrió, y se me antojó oscuro y excitante. Sherlock se levantó de encima, y cerró la puerta del camarote. Me alcé un poco, apoyándome en los codos, con la respiración acelerada esperando su reacción. Permaneció de espaldas, en silencio, de cara a la puerta de metal. Tal vez escuchando, tal vez pensando. Mi pulso estaba por las nubes, y no podía ni quería calmarme. Cuando su cuerpo, tenso frente a la puerta, se relajó, me descubrí temiendo ver su expresión. No creía poder soportar no ver nada allí, ni un poco de sentimiento en sus ojos, o rubor en sus mejillas. Ni una sola señal de que aquello le había gustado o que, como mínimo, lo había sentido.

No podría soportar la decepción que supondría saber que no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad.

Se giró, suspirando y le miré a los ojos. Se me paró el corazón, antes de empezar a latir frenético otra vez. Allí, en el centro de esos iris azules —que ahora eran de un gris oscuro, del color del Támesis cuando había tormenta —, las pupilas de Sherlock se habían dilatado. Sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color rojo, y las manos le temblaban de forma casi imperceptible. Su respiración seguía agitada, aunque hacía esfuerzos por regularla. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago.

Había sentido algo. Había  _sentido_  algo.

Deseé lanzarme sobre él y volver a besarle, pero me obligué a quedarme quieto. Sabía que él era horrible en esos temas, y que esto era "nuevo" para él. Además, yo no tenía claro lo que quería a partir de ese momento. Lo que sabía seguro, no obstante, era que jamás le obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Nos contemplamos fijamente, hasta que carraspeó, encontrando muy interesante el suelo, al parecer.

— Bueno, ya se ha ido. Creo que deberías descansar. Mañana vamos a tener cosas que hacer —, dijo. Su voz seguía baja y grave.

Me desinflé. Realmente, realmente había esperado que cediera a sus impulsos, que viniera a mi. Que me escogiera por encima de su mente. Lo que me dijo aquella vez en Angelo's, después de que creyera que le estaba haciendo una proposición, resonó en mi cabeza:  _"Estoy casado con mi trabajo, John_ ". Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, y tomé aire por la nariz lentamente hasta expulsarlo por la boca, relajándome. Me levanté de un salto, y me dirigí a la ducha. Tenía asuntos que arreglar, y que visto lo visto, solo podía atender yo.

— Voy a darme una ducha. Creo que deberías dormir, ya lo sabes, pero haz lo que quieras. Me vas a ignorar, de todas formas… —repliqué, tomando mis cosas de aseo, y dirigiéndome a nuestro baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y abrí el grifo del agua caliente.

Mirando el pequeño bote de gel y el cepillo de dientes en mi neceser, me pregunté qué demonios había pasado ahí fuera. Dios, yo lo había disfrutado. Mucho más que un beso experto por la más despampanante de mis citas. Y eso no era… bueno, lo que uno espera cuando dice que no es gay. Y me había encantado que él también hubiera sentido algo. Miré mi mano, apoyada en la encimera, y fulminé la alianza dorada en mi dedo.

_Estoy bien jodido._

_¿Dónde cojones me deja esto?,_ pensé _._  Miré más abajo, molesto, y vi el pequeño bulto en mis pantalones presionar contra la tela, en una dolorosa cárcel.  _Desde luego, no donde tu siempre dices, Watson. Deberías replantearte muchas cosas._

Chasqueé la lengua, y decidí que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Empecé a desvestirme mientras sentía como, con cada prenda de ropa de la que me desprendía, la parte de mí que estaba segura de su sexualidad iba cayendo poco a poco. Cuando entré en la ducha, me sentí completamente perdido.

Miré mi erección con rencor, como si la estuviera culpando de todos mis problemas actuales. Una vez estuve completamente empapado, decidí que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Engañarse a uno mismo difícilmente suele acabar bien. Resignado y un poco decepcionado porque, de haber sido distinto, esto podría haber acabado de otra forma mucho más placentera y ruidosa, tomé mi excitación y me decidí a hacerla desaparecer.

Mientras el agua caía con fuerza y con el recuerdo aún fresco del beso en el pasillo, y de su mano en mi cadera mientras bailábamos, liberé la tensión que me estaba matando, buscando un poco de paz. Si tenía que compartir cama con él, que así fuera. Pero para eso, necesitaba estar relajado y descargado. No podía fiarme de mí mismo, ya.

Mi mente se llenó de suculentas imágenes inventadas de todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo en ese instante. En otro momento, podría haberme reprendido por estar pensando en mi mejor amigo para masturbarme, pero qué demonios. Él era el culpable de que me encontrara en ese estado. Que apechugara con las consecuencias. Agradecí el fuerte rugido del agua por cubrir los pocos gemidos que no logré sofocar, y una vez acabé, un poco más sereno, terminé de ducharme, me puse el pijama, y me lavé los dientes, negándome a creer que hacía unos instantes había tenido un orgasmo pensando en mi mejor amigo.

Al salir del baño, me encontré con Sherlock, en pijama y bata, sentado dentro de la cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidas bajo la barbilla. El muy cabrón estaba en su Palacio Mental. Fenomenal. Había sacudido los pétalos fuera de la colcha, y ahora estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Suspiré, guardé mis cosas, y me metí en mi lado de la cama, hundiendo el colchón.

— ¿Piensas dormir? —pregunté, bostezando.

No me respondió. Vale. A ese juego podían jugar dos.

— Está bien. Buenas noches, Sherlock.

Me di la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a dormirme. Necesitaba descansar para mañana estar alerta. Y tenía que replantearme años de convicciones heterosexuales.

La luz se apagó, y quedamos envueltos en noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno… *huye disimuladamente entre la niebla nocturna* No sé que os habrá parecido. Este se lo dedico a VnikLord, que es mi fiel seguidora en todos los Johnlocks que he hecho hasta ahora, y que quería un poco de salseo en esta historia. Espero que esto compense que no se besaran en el baño ;)
> 
> Y todos sabemos que a partir de aquí, todo va en aumento… muajajajaja.
> 
> Podéis dejarme review con sugerencias de actividades que pueden hacer a bordo del barco, si queréis, y si pegan con la trama, las incluiré XD


	3. iPod

_Mis dedos golpeaban la mesa de madera rítmicamente, la barbilla apoyada en la parte trasera de la palma abierta. El restaurante estaba completamente vacío, excepto por Sherlock y yo. Él miraba distraídamente a la calle, como si los transeuntes y el tráfico fueran más interesantes que yo._

_Probablemente lo eran._

_Una mano clara y peluda nos encendió una vela en la mesa, aunque no alcancé a ver de quién era. Supuse que del dueño del local. Vi como la cera se derretía, combando aún más hacia el interior la punta, haciendo un lago de cera líquida que empezó a resbalar por uno de los lados, dejando marcas como lágrimas blancas por la caña. Miré la llama amarilla y roja bailar con una ligera brisa que me revolvía el pelo._

_Escuché como decía algo, vagamente. No llegué a entender mis palabras, pero Sherlock sí, porque se giró inmediatamente para mirarme. Alcé la vista hacia él, cansado de esperar una comida que nunca llegaba, y me encontré con su ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Debí haber dicho algo realmente interesante, porque parecía concentrado._

_\- Yo... No es por... Resulta halagador, pero me considero casado con mi trabajo..._

_Hice un mohín, suspirando, y de pronto la puerta de la cocina se batió, abriéndose de par en par. Una nube de arena entró en tromba por ella, cubriéndolo todo. Salté de mi asiento para ponerme sobre Sherlock y cubrirnos de la arena, y cuando esta se detuvo, me separé de él y vi un desierto enorme, dunas altas como montañas que se extendían más allá de lo que alcanza la vista. Tenía un fusil en la mano, y nos estaban acribillando. Los afganos se cubrían tras los restos de una casa de piedra. Cogí a Sherlock por el cuello del abrigo y lo arrastré agachado junto a mi, bloqueando cualquier posible disparo con mi cuerpo. En algún momento, un fuerte destello de dolor me abrasó el hombro, y tropecé de la impresión. Sentí los brazos de Sherlock tirando de mi hacia una cobertura. Me sacó la chaqueta del uniforme, y miró la herida de bala. La sangre empezaba a manchar la tela marrón. Me miré yo también el balazo. Limpio. Un orificio de entrada, y otro de salida. Dios, dolía como mil demonios._

_\- Maldita sea, John... -gruñó Sherlock. Minutos después, me estaba besando. Lo hacía rabioso, con fuerza, y me quedé helado. No supe qué hacer. Sus dedos acariciaron mis pómulos con una delicadeza que no asociaba con él, y cuando gemí de dolor al sentir un nuevo destello en la herida, se separó de mí, y concentró toda su atención en mi disparo._

_Las manos blancas de mi amigo presionaron la herida para evitar el sangrado y entonces levanté la vista y le vi. Estaba allí parado, con la cabeza ladeada, mirándonos, igual que un zorro al acecho que ha entrado en un gallinero. Me tensé y aferré mi arma con más fuerza, con el dedo en el gatillo, listo para alzar el brazo y disparar._

_\- Interesante. No pensé que Sherlock se rebajaría al nivel de su mascota. Johnny, tienes problemas -canturreó. Su impecable Westwood estaba recién planchado, y no tenía ni una sola mancha de arena. Sacó una pistola e inmediatamente le apunté con el fusil. El músculo herido se quejó por el esfuerzo, pero lo ignoré lo mejor que supe._

_\- John, quieto..._

_\- No._

_El arma de Moriarty apuntaba directamente al pecho de Sherlock. Podía verlo desde allí. Aunque no parecía un tirador experimentado, desde aquella pequeña distancia acertaría, y el tiro sería mortal. Luché por empujarle tras de mi, pero no quiso ceder. Maldije en silencio._

_\- Voy... a quemar... tú... corazón - dijo, amartillando el arma. Disparó. La bala atravesó el pecho de Sherlrock, sobre su corazón, y yo grité. Luego sentí el dolor. La carne siendo abierta y apartada, perforada. En mi pecho se había abierto un boquete del tamaño de una bala del 35, justo en mi corazón. Y la sangre manaba, uniéndose a la del hombro. Moriarty rió, y Sherlock pareció horrorizado, mirándome con la boca abierta._

_\- John... John, no te muevas... -me apremiaba Sherlock, intentando que me quedara tumbado, mientras cubría mi herida sangrante con su bufanda azul, tiñéndose de rojo. Un hilo rojo empezó a deslizársele por la cabeza, y sus ojos se fueron apagando. Me dio el mayor ataque de nervios que haya tenido nunca._

_\- No. Ahora no. Oh, Dios mío, por favor... Sherlock... ¡Sherlock! -le sacudí, intentando que reaccionara. Se había quedado frío, y la sangre seguía manándole de la cabeza. Me giré para encarar a Moriarty. Apunté el arma directa a su frente, pero me temblaba demasiado por el dolor del hombro y el pecho._

_\- Vaya, Johnny. Parece que tu novio se muere._

_Apoyé la culata del fusil en mi estómago, y lo ajusté para apuntarle a la cabeza._

_\- No. No esta vez. El que va a morir serás tú -gruñí._

_Disparé. El sonido se perdió en la arena, y un orificio redondo surgió en el hueco entre las cejas de Moriarty, que siguió riendo. Disparé una, dos, tres veces, y el muy cabrón seguía allí. Notaba como empezaba a ser arrancado de allí. Como dejaba de respirar. Curioso que siguiera con vida después del disparo en el corazón. Me estaba muriendo, y él seguía allí, con el arma en las manos, mirando a Sherlock como el maníaco que era en realidad. Grité de frustración, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Sherlock con la izquierda..._

\- ¡John!

Unas manos me sacudieron sobre la cama. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con Sherlock sobre mí. Literalmente sobre mí. Estaba sentado sobre mi caderas, con las piernas a cada lado de mi torso, y las manos entrelazadas con las mías, sostenidas por encima de mi cabeza. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, inclinado como estaba. Llevaba la camiseta gris del pijama, y sus holgados pantalones. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Las pocas veces que dormía, lo hacía desnudo. Hubiera sido incómodo despertar y encontrármelo tal y como llegó al mundo, sobre mí.

Noté que estaba sudando. Tenía la ropa de cama pegada a la piel, y una gota se me deslizaba por la sien abajo. La herida de mi hombro quemaba como el día en que me dispararon. Miré su rostro, y vi sus ojos grises concentrados en mí. Noté como me subía el rubor por las mejillas, y que le estaba jadeando en la cara, alterado por el sueño, sin duda. Sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiera decir algo, y algo se retorció en mi estómago ante esa visión.

Parpadeé, desorientado. Era el tercer día que llevábamos en el barco, y aún me costaba saber dónde rayos estaba.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Sacudí la cabeza, y la giré lo justo para ver mi reloj de pulsera en la mesilla de noche. Las cinco de la mañana. Que desperdicio de horas de sueño.

Me levanté bruscamente, tirándole de encima hasta que cayó sentado entre mis piernas. Le cogí la cara con las manos, y me pegué a ella, buscando signos de violencia o heridas. Le agaché la cabeza para rebuscar entre sus rizos oscuros, y suspiré, aliviado, cuando no vi nada de sangre. Me dejé caer contra él, exhausto por la pesadilla. Apoyé la frente en el hueco de su hombro, sin importarme lo que estaba haciendo, y cerré los ojos. Una pesadilla. Una estúpida pesadilla.

Noté su mano vacilar antes de posarse sobre mi espalda y acariciarla lentamente. Fue un acto quizá más pensado para los niños, pero lo agradecí. Me pareció tierna, su preocupación.

\- John... -dijo, no muy seguro de sus palabras. Empecé a sentí el sueño apoderarse de mi lentamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Moriarty, con un disparo en la cabeza y vivo... y en Sherlock sangrando a mi lado. Pensé que, de estar en Baker Street, habría bajado a la cocina a hacerme un té, y habría permanecido despierto hasta que llegara la hora de marcharme al hospital. Total, era pronto.

Pero en esa habitación no podía hacer nada salvo esperar.

\- John -volvió a intentar Sherlock, carraspeando -. Deberías descansar. Hoy desembarcamos en España. Hoy van a cargar la bodega. Te necesito despierto.

Gruñí contra su hombro.

\- Estoy despierto.

Las manos de Sherlock se apoyaron en mis hombros, y me empujaron hasta dejarme tumbado. Se estiró hasta su lado de la mesilla, y me tendió su iPod. A decir verdad, me tendió sus cascos, porque él se quedó con el aparato.

\- Póntelos -ordenó. Cuando le miré con reticencia, él sonrió -. Es una especie de experimento. Póntelos, vamos. Confía en mí.

Ante eso, le miré, intrigado, pero me coloqué los botones blancos en las orejas. Al cabo, Sherlock deslizó el dedo por el menú, y una suave melodía de violín empezó a sonar. Me sonaba muchísimo. Era lenta, con tiempos repetidos, y muy, muy bonita. Se la había escuchado tocar a Sherlock a veces, por las noches. Me pregunté si era otra de sus canciones de pensar, y si tenía todas sus composiciones en su reproductor de música. Se escurrió por la cama, aún con el cacharrito en las manos, y se sentó en su lado, fuera de las sábanas, mirándome.

Poco a poco, se me fueron cerrando los ojos de nuevo, hasta que solo pude ver negro, chiribitas blancas, y nada más.

* * *

Desperté por la mañana con el sonido de la bocina estruendosa del barco, que parecía una ballena en celo. Sherlock acababa de salir de la ducha, con unos pantalones, y una toalla colgando del cuello mientras se secaba el pelo revuelto y mojado. De su pecho descubierto caían gotas de agua. No salía vapor de la ducha. Agua fría, entonces. Me lo quedé mirando, atontado por estar recién despierto, y vi como sonreía.

\- Vamos, John. Tenemos que desembarcar. Hay que seguir a unos traficantes -dijo, animado.

Toqué mis orejas mientras me sentaba en la cama estirando los músculos agarrotados. Ya no había cascos. Quizá lo había soñado todo.

\- Té -mascullé, con la boca pastosa de no usarla durante la noche. Bostecé mientras me levantaba y me iba al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

\- Sí, sí. Ahora iremos a que desayunes algo, que con el estómago vacío estás irritante -dijo, buscando algo decente que ponerse como camisa en sus estantes.

Me deslicé dentro de la ducha, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta. Tenía demasiado sueño, todavía. Me miré en el espejo: estaba ligeramente ojeroso, y tenía una cantidad de legañas que no era normal. Me froté los ojos, me lavé los dientes, y me duché rápidamente. A falta de ropa que no recordé coger, me envolví en una toalla blanca, la até a mi cintura, y salí dando tumbos hasta el armario. Sherlock estaba asomado por el ojo de buey, mirando la costa o el muelle, supuse. Abrí el armario, y busqué incansablemente mis tejanos azules, sin éxito. Moví todas las perchas sin dar con ellos.

\- ¿Has visto mis... ?-pregunté.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua, y se me acercó por detrás. Estiró el brazo, pegado a mi espalda, y descolgó una percha con una cazadora cerrada. Abrió la cremallera de un tirón, y dentro vi los pantalones.

\- Gracias.

\- Deberías organizar mejor tu guardarropa. Venga. Rápido o les perderemos.

Gruñí y busqué mi ropa interior. Cuando la encontré, me vestí rápidamente. Sentí la mirada de Sherlock sobre mí en todo momento, lo que resultaba un tanto incómodo, pero bueno. Me puse los zapatos con unos malabares dignos de los acróbatas más experimentados del Circo del Sol, y seguí a Sherlock fuera del camarote... sin olvidar coger la pistola, claro. Nos unimos a las demás parejas que desembarcaban y me detuve a mirar el puerto. El cielo estaba cubierto, como en Cardiff cuando salimos, y el Londres de forma habitual. Me resultó muy familiar, muy parecido a casa. Había grandes jardines, parterres, y un paseo con árboles y arbustos en flor. Un estallido de color en contraste con el puerto del que partimos. Había un paseo más allá de los muelles, que reseguía la línea de costa hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi cara, y miré arriba, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba a muy poco de ponerse a llover.

 _Sherlock_  me cogió de la mano, y tiró de mi calle abajo, alejándonos del grupo. No me preocupaba que nos perdiéramos, pero difícilmente íbamos a encontrar a los traficantes si no estábamos siguiendo a nadie en particular.

Su abrigo se agitó tras él cuando, ya cruzada la calle, echamos a correr por unas callejuelas de casas de piedra. Calles enteras, repletas de bares de tapas. Subimos unas escaleras en mal estado, con la piedra resbaladiza por la humedad, y trepamos un muro de una finca cerrada. Y todo eso, sin que se dignara a darme una sola explicación.

Era el segundo día que había pasado después del beso en el pasillo, y no habíamos sacado el tema, ninguno de los dos. Yo me negaba a creer que había disfrutado, y Sherlock parecía no darle la más mínima importancia. Todo lo que parecía importarle era el maldito caso de Mycroft quien, por cierto, envió la noche anterior un mensaje preguntando como iba. Sherlock dijo que seguía con las visitas al dentista, y que probablemente le habían sacado la muela que llevaba tres meses picada y seguía con la anestesia. Le di el parte de que todo iba lento pero seguro (aunque no con esas palabras), y el mensaje que me envió como réplica me dejó atontado.

 _¿Está seguro de que absolutamente todo va por el buen camino, Doctor Watson? -_ MH

Me pasé el resto de la tarde buscando cámaras por el camarote. Era decididamente improbable que Mycroft, por mucha influencia que tuviera en el Gobierno Británico, hubiera instalado vigilancia en su habitación. No obstante, a lo largo de su convivencia con Sherlock, había aprendido que la palabra "imposible" no era aplicable a un Holmes, a menos que estuvieras hablando de entenderles a ellos. La idea de ser espiado mientras dormía no era algo que me sedujera ni un ápice, es más, me ponía los pelos de punta. No encontré nada, lo que me dejó aún más intrigado. Mycroft debía saber cómo estábamos trabajando de incógnito para hacer esa insinuación... de que había algo más entre su hermano y yo. Me pregunté si le molestaría que así fuera.

No había respondido al mensaje, pero ahí estaba. Y Dios, me tenía tan intrigado... no era capaz de establecer una línea de pensamiento para mi cabeza. Estaba obsesionado con la idea de no dejarme idiotizar, y repetirme que a mi  _no me gustaban los hombres_ , mientras que la otra línea mental, la escurridiza, no podía dejar de suponer y especular, de llenar mi cabeza de  _¿Y si...?_ :  _¿Y si se lo comentara? ¿Y si le besara, para probar? ¿Y si realmente estuviéramos casados? ¿Y si no hubiéramos parado al entrar...?_  Obviamente, después de eso, me costaba muchísimo mirar a Sherlock a la cara y fingir que todo iba como la seda. Me ruborizaba como una colegiala, y él me miraba como si fuera el enigma más complicado del mundo.

Sherlock tiró de mi mano hacia abajo cuando llegamos al final del parque mirador, haciendo que me agachara. Vi a unos tipos cargar una furgoneta blanca, una nevera de congelados. Unos hombres cargaban cajas de marisco y pescado, toneladas. Bien. Estaban comprando provisiones. ¿Qué tendría de sospechoso?

Iba a preguntar cuando Sherlock me cubrió la boca con su mano. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer con más fuerza sobre nosotros.

\- Si nos ven, John, se acabó. Si nos identifican, se acabó la misión. Y ahora, mira y escucha -dijo. Parpadeé, frunciendo el ceño, molesto porque me tratara de idiota, y volví a asomarme.

Una mujer despampanante salió del trastero del local desde el que sacaban las cajas. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes. Tenía el pelo rubio recortado de forma asimétrica, los labios pintados de rojo, y un tatuaje en forma de rosa de los vientos en el hombro. Sacó un papel alargado y se lo enseñó al tipo que estaba de espaldas.

\- Los proveedores están aquí. Tienes la cantidad y el proceso. La próxima vez que pierdas un cargamento, te meteré una bala entre ceja y ceja, ¿queda claro, blanquito? No sabes lo difícil que es moverse con la policía dando vueltas por aquí... desde que pillaron aquella barcaza, nos tienen cogidos por las pelotas...

El hombre cogió la lista, la dobló, y se la metió en la chaqueta.

\- Confía en mí, Largo. Tendrás el dinero para la semana que viene.

\- Eso espero. Va. Han cantado una falsa alarma de atentado en el aeropuerto. Eso les mantendrá ocupados un par de horas. LLévate todo esto.

Sherlock tiró de mí hacia atrás, y la furgoneta se puso en marcha, encendiendo el motor. El hombre calvo subió al asiento del copiloto, y la mujer entró de nuevo en el local, cerrando la persiana metálica tras ella.

\- ¿Trafican con... pescado?

Sherlock me ignoró.

\- Oh, esto es bueno, muy bueno, John. Además de armas, trafican con droga. Por supuesto. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Deben de ser transportistas autónomos... me pregunto cuantas bandas están implicadas en esto... puede que dos, tal vez tres... -murmuró, con las manos unidas bajo la barbilla, y los ojos echándole chiribitas.

\- ¿Alguna idea? -pregunté. Saqué mi móvil y le hice una foto al local cerrado, teniendo cuidado de que la placa de la calle fuera legible.

\- Tres, por ahora. Aunque pueden ser dos.

Revisé los mensajes. Nada. Mycroft seguía en silencio, Lestrade igual. Nada con lo que distraerse. pensé en jugar al snake un rato, sabiendo que cuando entraba en ese modo de pensar, era difícil sacarle pronto. Me sorprendió sentándose en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, y mirándome fijamente. Oh, no. Quería hablar. ¿Quería yo?

\- John...

\- ¿Qué?

Una gota de lluvia le cayó en la nariz, y se rió.

\- Nos separan casi dos mil kilómetros de Londres, y sin embargo, el clima es el mismo. Fascinante.

Parpadeé.

\- Sí, bueno. Olvidas que aquí hace algo más de sol... aunque hoy no se decida a saludar -seguí, con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan?

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

\- Entrar en la bodega del barco, obviamente. Pero aún estarán llegando a la zona de carga, y se supone que no deben vernos. Esperaremos a la noche -dijo.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato más, y me pregunté si pretendía quedarse allí sentado hasta que fuera hora de irse. Me pasé una mano por el hombro, aún dolorido. No acababa de entender cómo había empezado a notarlo arder. Se suponía que solo tendría que doler al hacer presión sobre él. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando me dispararon: fuego comiéndome la piel, desde dentro a fuera.

\- John... respecto al otro día... si estás enfadado o molesto por el...

\- Sherlock -corté, incómodo. No. Definitivamente no quería hablar del tema.

Él no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

— Si te hice sentir incómodo... no fue mi intención...

— No pasa nada. Es igual.

— No. No da igual -replicó. Se enderezó y me miró. Solo me miró -. Sabes que los sentimientos no son lo mío, John. A estas alturas ya tendría que estar sobradamente claro. Por eso voy a necesitar tu confianza. Si me sobrepaso en algo, o hago algo que te... incomode... dímelo. No puedo hacer funcionar... esto... si en lugar de quejarte abiertamente y decirme qué es lo que te molesta, te lo callas y te sigues cabreando, me volveré loco. Me estoy volviendo loco.

— ¿Perdón? Creía que era muy fácil de leer.

Él gruñó, me cogió la cara entre las manos, y me miró a los ojos.

— Antes lo eras. Y no sé si es que estoy perdiendo facultades (cosa improbable), o que algo pasa contigo. Me inclino por la segunda opción. Tal vez has cambiado demasiado estos dos años. Tal vez...

Me quedé pensando en lo que me decía mientras respiraba muy despacio, casi aguantando el aliento. me sentía como un animal atrapado intentando huir de un depredador que ya me tenía entre sus garras. tenía el pulso acelerado, y sentía el calor en mis mejillas. Pensé en empujarle para apartarle, pero se estaba abriendo. Intuía que me estaba contando algo, y yo me aferraba a ese algo con uñas y dientes. No siempre puedes sonsacarle algo a Sherlock Holmes...

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me molesta? -murmuré.

No respondió. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia mí. Apoyó la nariz en mi cuello, justo donde el jersey terminaba, y empezaba mi cuello. Me quedé quieto, como haciéndome el muerto, cuando sentí su boca presionar contra mi piel. No podía pensar. No podía... hacer nada en absoluto.

— Por ejemplo, si esto te incomodara... podrías decírmelo...

Olió mi yugular, y se apartó para mirarme a los ojos. Se acercó a mis ojos y los observó uno a uno.

— Vetas azules y verdes cerca de la pupila en el derecho... y azules y marrones en el izquierdo. Antecedentes de heterocromía familiar -murmuró. Sus dedos bajaron y pasaron por el borde de mis ojos hasta las bolsas de sueño que tenía en el párpado -. Ojeras y marcas de expresión. Alegre y optimista. Pesadillas producidas por algún desequilibrio emocional temporal o algún conflicto interno... no duerme bien. Labios masculinos, heredados del padre... pero nariz pequeña y redonda, de la madre. Pestañas cortas, rubias... -me pasó los dedos por el pelo y sonrió -. Mechones de raíz desgastada. Primeras canas, poco numerosas. Indicios de tinte en la juventud: cuero cabelludo ligeramente resentido. Tonos oscuros. Negro, tal vez. Un intento de cambiar, de desligarse del pasado... Pabellón auditivo externo sobresaliente pero bien formado...

— ... Sherlock...

Se detuvo y volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Te molesta?

Jadeaba. Aquello había sido... vaya. No hubiera sido menos íntimo si me hubiera besado. Me sentía... desprotegido y expuesto de una forma que nunca había sentido. Que Dios me amparara, le estaba entregando mi alma a un sociópata... si es que no lo había hecho ya.

— No... no lo sé.

Algo brilló en sus ojos. Un destello de decepción. ¿Esperaba él que le dejara llegar... más lejos? ¿Esperaba que le diera permiso? No podía creer que Sherlock esperara algo de él, después de repetirle que las relaciones no el interesaban.

Meneó la cabeza y la dejó caer.

— Nunca entenderé las relaciones humanas, John. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si fueran realmente tomadas en consideración por las personas, realmente sería más fácil. No habría nada que entender. Me he negado a almacenarlas porque todo el mundo tiende a ignorarlas. Se me considera insensible a ellas porque no les doy mil vueltas. Donde hay odio hay odio. Donde hay dolor hay dolor. Donde hay amor... bueno. Vosotros tendéis a esconderlas debajo de capas y capas de supuesta moralidad, cuando ninguna de ellas la tiene. Intentáis ajustar lo que sentís a vuestros parámetros sociales. Dicen que no se puede sentir amor e indiferencia al mismo tiempo, ni odio y afecto... pero sí se puede. La primera vez que me permití sentir algo, salí escaldado. Y de las heridas se aprende. Pensé que eras diferente de todos esos idiotas, John -parecía enfadado cuando hablaba. yo no entendía qué demonios había hecho mal.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Se levantó bruscamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y me dio la espalda, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la lluvia arreciaba y nos empapaba.

— No lo sé, John.

* * *

Después de ese momento extraño, Sherlock había echado a andar, dejándome allí tirado y aturdido. Cuando me levanté y le busqué, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Y empezaba a llover. torrencialmente, además.

— Genial...

Eché a correr por las calles, intentando seguir el recorrido que habíamos hecho. Al final, me perdí en varias calles que me parecieron iguales, y tuve que detener a un chaval universitario que corría con una carpeta. Nos metimos en un escaparate con terraza, y me indicó el camino. Incluso se ofreció a acompañarme bajo su paraguas. Cuando llegamos al puerto, a paso ágil, le di las gracias y subí por la pasarela al barco, enseñando mi embarque. Afortunadamente, no subí solo, pues había otras parejas y solteros que subían a bordo para alguna actividad o para comer, seguramente. Mi estómago rugió. Aún era pronto, así que esperaría a que Sherlock apareciera. Si no lo hacía, me dedicaría a deambular por el transatlántico hasta que encontrara algo digno de mención.

Cogí el móvil y le llamé varias veces. Su teléfono daba llamada, pero la operadora decía que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. En otras circunstancias no estaría muy preocupado. Iba y venía cuando le iba bien. nunca se había perdido. Pero aquello no era Londres. No conocía las calles, y tal vez tampoco el idioma. Podría estar perdido.

No. Era Sherlock Holmes. Encontraría el camino.

Sin nada que hacer, me fui al bar bajo cubierta, y tomé un té con hielo. Nada de alcohol, esa vez. Cuando me fui (las consumiciones venían incluidas en el billete, mira tú por donde), me asomé por la borda. Vi en el muelle la furgoneta congelador donde llevaban pescado, y a los mismos hombres que cargaban, descargarla. Cajas y cajas con marisco y pescado... o al menos eso era lo que ponía el exterior. Medité, apoyado en la barandilla, y pensé en ir a investigar, pero decidí que en ese momento era demasiado arriesgado. Quedaba poco para que acabaran con el cargamento.

Me dirigí al camarote. Me cambiaría de ropa. Al fin y al cabo, estaba empapado. Seguía lloviendo.

De camino a la habitación, intenté llamarle de nuevo, y no me cogió el teléfono. Pensé en llamar a Mycroft, pero tal vez era demasiado pronto. Cuando le había visto en el parque, de pie, parecía... ¿Resignado? ¿Enfadado? Un Sherlock Holmes manifestando sus emociones no era algo muy común, por lo que andaba un poco cojo en ese sentido.

Abrí la puerta del camarote con la tarjeta justo cuando me saltó el contestador. Estaba temblando. Tal vez una ducha caliente estaría bien para no enfermar. Me desvestí nada más entrar, y recogí la ropa, pesada por los litros de agua que había absorbido para tirarla en el suelo del baño. Luego la dejaría secar en la bañera, que ya había empezado a llenar de agua tibia. Salí del baño, y me paseé por la habitación, sin nada qué hacer. Observé la cama, que estaba hecha, y tenía dos bombones sobre las almohadas. Me comí el mío. Tenía licor de cereza. Volví a llamar a Sherlock, solo porque sabía que no me respondería. No tenía valor para hablarle después de lo del parque, y no sabría qué decirle. No lo cogió. Le escribí un mensaje.

 _Voy a entrar a la bodega. Han acabado de descargar. ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, ten cuidado_  -JW

Esperé. Y esperé. Diez minutos y no había respuesta. Suspiré.

 _Solo quiero saber si estás bien_ \- JW

Miré su mesilla mientras esperaba. Por curiosidad, abrí el cajón. no debería haberlo hecho. Fue un impulso provocado por el aburrimiento. Invadir la intimidad de Sherlock no estaba en mis planes de vida. pero ahí estaba yo.

Sabía que no tendría nada importante allí, donde cualquiera podría cogerlo y llevárselo, pero debajo de unos calcetines, encontré su iPod. Lo cogí. Era largo y de color gris. Desbloqueé el selector circular, y me desplacé. La mayoría era música clásica, de violín, muchas. Había muchos álbumes de recopilaciones de Paganini y Saint-Saens. Me sorprendió encontrar grupos de Heavy, y otros de los que había oído hablar, pero que nunca había escuchado: The Civil Wars, Of Monsters and Men, Carbon Leaf, The Script, estaban los Beatles, Michael Jackson, Queen... había mucha banda sonora, también. Muchas de ellas de películas que estaba seguro que Sherlock no había visto jamás. Por curiosidad, me puse los cascos, y fui a la zona de reproducción en curso. Luego le di al play. Escuché la misma melodía de esa madrugada, la que me puso como un experimento hasta que me dormí. Aprecié que era una grabación, no de muy buena calidad, pero aún así suficiente. Desbloqueé la pantalla en hibernación, y miré el título. Porque tendría título.

Casi se me cae el reproductor de las manos.

_John's Lullaby._

El puñetero título era "La nana de John", literalmente. ¿Qué cojones se suponía que tenía que pensar ahora? Sin pausar la reproducción (la canción me gustaba, qué demonios), salí al álbum donde estaba. Había montones de pistas como esa, todas con nombres raros: "Nightmares", "Afganistan", " _Nocturne_ ", "Tea", "Briliant", "Light conductor", "Date", "Green". Me dejé caer sentado sobre la cama cuando las rodillas ya no me sostuvieron. La nana terminó, y dio paso a otra composición de violín. Un sonido que se me hacía ya muy familiar. El título lo decía todo: "Love". Todas esas canciones estaban en el álbum que tenía de nombre "John H. Watson".

Pensé en la noche anterior, mientras Sherlock me despertaba de mi pesadilla, y se dejaba tocar la cabeza, sin siquiera preguntar. Cuando me tendió los cascos y me puso la música para que me durmiera otra vez. Pensé en el Moriarty de mi sueño, con la pistola que apuntó al corazón de Sherlock, mientras decía que lo iba a quemar. Cuando empecé a sangrar como si a quien hubiera disparado hubiera sido a mí. Por primera vez en el día, recordaba el sueño al completo, y no fragmentos sueltos sin coherencia.

Mientras, la música seguía sonando a través de los cascos. Algo en el sonido del violín me partió en dos y me apretó el corazón. Por mi cara se empezaron a caer las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía. Me quedé allí sentado, escuchando, hasta que noté que alguien se me acercaba. Vi unas manos blancas, mojadas por la lluvia, sostener las mías. No recordé que estaba desnudo hasta que Sherlock se levantó, cogió su bata, y me la pasó por los hombros. Tenía un frío que me moría. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Recordé la bañera y miré hacia el baño, alarmado. Él pareció entender, porque intenté levantarme, me detuvo, y fue él. La música seguía sonando. Cuando salió del baño, había algo raro en su expresión... diferente.

Tenía la boca apretada, y los puños cerrados. Me saqué los cascos con cuidado, y pausé la reproducción. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. No podía pararlas. Parecía un retrasado, llorando solo, y todo por una estúpida canción. Se agachó junto a mi, chorreando, con el abrigo más pesado de lo habitual por la lluvia, aún sobre sus hombros.

— Lo siento, Sherlock. Yo... -empecé. Había invadido su espacio sin permiso. Tenía derecho a estar enfadado conmigo.

Me observó un rato, miró la canción que sonaba en el iPod cuando lo paré, y luego a mí. Sus manos se aflojaron.

— No importa, John. Es igual -dijo. El flequillo le caía mojado sobre los ojos -. Además, muchas ya las has oído. No es como si hubieras desvelado documentos secretos del despacho de Mycroft. Esto es casi de dominio público -me cogió las manos y las apretó, antes de soltar una, y limpiarme las lágrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás enfadado?

Me reí.

— ¿Enfadado? ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadado? -no podía creer que el genio que tenía delante no entendiera -. Tú, brillante y loco idiota...

Meneé la cabeza, secándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Qué vergonzoso.

— ¿John?

Cerré la bata con más fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba agachado delante de mí, y yo estaba completamente desnudo.  _Gran trabajo, John. Te has lucido, chaval_.

— Esta bien, Sherlock. En serio. Quítate eso, que vas a coger algo -le insté.

Me dirigí al baño para ducharme y dejarle a él la bañera primero (yo ya estaba casi seco, y él parecía que había llegado al barco a nado). Me puse un albornoz, y cuando volví a la habitación para darle la bata, se estaba desabrochando la camisa. Tragué saliva, y me acerqué para echarle una mano cuando vi que tenía la tela tan mojada, que se le pegaba a la piel y no daba sacado. Se quedó quieto, dejándome hacer.

— Creí que estabas en la bodega -murmuró.

Me ruboricé.

— Iba a ir, después de bañarme. Llegué aquí como tú ahora.

— ¿No has visto los mensajes? -inquirió.

Le miré sin comprender, hasta que alcancé mi teléfono. Había como veinte mensajes, todos de Sherlock, excepto uno de Mycroft. La mayoría eran lo mismo, solo que con diferentes fórmulas.

(12:20) _Estoy bien. No me esperes para comer_  -SH

(12:21) _No vayas. Van armados y son muchos. Estoy de camino_  -SH

(12:30) _¿John? Contéstame o asumiré que te ha pasado algo malo_  -SH

(12:37) _¿John? Si ves esto, espérame en el camarote_  -SH

(12:50) _Como bajes sólo, tendremos que hablar_  -SH

(12:58) _Si te matan, te mato_  -SH

(13:02) _Contesta_  -SH

(13:04)  _Por favor, John_  -SH

Abrí todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo había pasado realmente mal. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que leyó que iba a bajar hasta que decidió volver. Al final, vi el de Mycroft. De nuevo, algo enigmático que parecía únicamente destinado a mí.

(13:03)  _Le sugiero que pruebe con la Fe. Tal vez ilumine un poco su camino -_ MH

Me quedé pensando en ese extraño mensaje, hasta que vi el rectángulo plateado sobre la cama, aún en pausa. Sherlock se consiguió deshacer de la camisa, y se fue al baño, dejándome allí solo. Guardé el teléfono, y cuando le oí meterse en el agua, me puse los cascos, y busqué alguna pista bajo el nombre de "Faith". Cuando la encontré me sorprendí. Estaba en mi álbum.

Presioné Play, y escuché atentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando acabó, cinco minutos más tarde, dejé el iPod de vuelta en su lugar, me levanté, y justo cuando llegué al baño, Sherlock salía, mojado y envuelto en una toalla atada a la cintura, con la bata doblada en los brazos.

Decidido, le cogí la cara entre las manos, bajo sus sorprendidos ojos abiertos.

* * *

Era pasada la una del mediodía, cuando Mycroft recibió un nuevo mensaje. Abrió el teléfono, acomodándose en su asiento, de cara al escritorio de caoba, y meneó la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, Greg Lestrade, Detective Inspector de New Scotland Yard apareció con una taza de té para el mayor de los Holmes, y otra para sí. Se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando por encima del hombro de Mycroft sin conseguir ver nada. El tic-tac de las agujas del reloj de pared isabelino marcaban el paso del tiempo en el silencio del despacho.

— ¿Cómo van? -preguntó Greg, dejando el té sobre el protector rojo.

Mycroft tomó la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de meterse el móvil en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje.

— Parece que progresan. Han encontrado a una de las bandas de traficantes de droga que cargaba el barco. Parece que mi querido hermanito no se lo toma con calma.

Greg se rió.

— Me refería a lo otro, Holmes. No me líes.

Mycroft se cogió distraídamente las manos sobre la mesa, y miró al Inspector sentado en su escritorio como si aquello fuera un pupitre de escuela. Suspiró.

— Recuérdame, Gregory, por qué acepté tu propuesta.

Lestrade tomó su móvil, movió los dedos por el menú, hasta llegar a las fotografías. Pasó una a una, hasta llegar a la que buscaba. Se la enseñó al político, satisfecho como un gato cazando a un ratón, y Mycroft suspiró.

— Podría hacer desaparecer esas imágenes... comprometedoras... de tu teléfono si quisiera. Supongo que en el fondo, tengo un lado morboso, en lo que respecta a la vida de mi hermano.

Anthea entró, con su Blackberry en las manos, y la mirada fija en ella. Alzó la vista un momento para mirar a su jefe, y luego volvió a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

— Señor, el Primer Ministro le espera ¿Mantengo la alerta sobre John Watson y Sherlock Holmes mientras está reunido?

— Por supuesto -dijo Mycroft, levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo su paraguas -. Gregory, puedes irte a la central cuando quieras. Anthea te acercará en coche. Te informaré si hay novedades.

Greg vio marchar al político por el pasillo adelante, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué rayos tenían los Holmes en la cabeza para ser tan ignorantes para algunas cosas, y tan listos para otras... Aunque Mycroft le parecía distinto en ese sentido. parecía haber alcanzado una armonía entre lo que Sherlock era y el resto del mundo humano.  _Curioso_ , pensó, mientras terminaba su café mediado. Miró su reloj de pulsera, y saltó de la mesa para volver al trabajo.


	4. Fricción

Besar a Sherlock resultó muchísimo más satisfactorio de lo que recordaba desde el pasillo. No fue nada demasiado pasional, pero Dios, es que no podía quedarme igual sabiendo lo que sabía de él.

Había estado sentado sobre mis manos escuchando la música, pensando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Podría haberle dicho que lo sentía, que no podía corresponderle, que a mí realmente no me interesaba tener nada con él. Lo habría hecho, probablemente... de haber estado pensando.

Cuando me levanté y le cogí la cara nada más verle salir, estaba seguro de que de ningún modo estaba pensando. Estaba reaccionando, simple y llanamente.

Yo era un sentimental, para que llamarnos a engaños. Simplemente me había tocado la fibra sensible. Y de qué manera.

A penas fue un beso. Tal vez solo el amago de uno. Sherlock se quedó quieto, esperando, sin saber qué hacer seguramente, hasta que separé mis labios de los suyos y, avergonzado por mis actos, me escurrí por su lado con la cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos, dispuesto a darme una ducha. Ciertamente, se había sentido diferente de cuando me besó en el pasillo. Esto había sido voluntario y consentido. Había sido sentido. Jesús, probablemente era el beso más sincero e inocente que había dado en toda mi vida, sin esperar una continuación o segundas intenciones.

Le esquivé, murmurando una disculpa, y me metí en el baño. El parecía no haber reaccionado en absoluto a mis acciones. Corrí el pestillo, buscando algo de privacidad, y me apoyé contra la puerta, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Me sentía perdido. Notaba que había algo que tiraba de mí hacia él -Jesús, si podía prácticamente sentirle, aún parado por la sorpresa, al otro lado de la puerta-, pero no podía dejar que eso creciera, porque yo no era gay. A mi no me gustaban los hombres. De echo, había visto muchas noticias de revistas cotillas para mujeres, en las que salían los actores y famosos "más buenorros", y no se me había movido ni un pelo. No obstante, con Sherlock... cada momento era una aventura, un descubrimiento. Y era excitante y curioso saber más y más. Y me moría porque me prestara atención, y porque entendiera las cosas que eran importantes para mí, y quería compartir cosas con él y viceversa.

Pensé en cómo sería pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien como él. No. Pensé en como sería pasar el resto de mi vida sin él, ahora que ya le había conocido. No parecía haber una fórmula normal para ello. No parecía haber nada. Ciertamente, lo mal que me había sentido, lo destrozado que había estado después de su falso suicidio, no había sido una reacción normal para alguien que solo quiere una amistad. Y los celos con Adler, cómo me había sentido desplazado cuando ella había estado presente. Cómo parecía que Sherlock se había olvidado de mí por completo en favor de la dominatrix. Cómo todas mis parejas me habían dejado porque anteponía a Sherlock por encima de ellas sin pestañear.

Recordé mi sueño y el momento en el que él me dijo en Angelo's aquella primera noche en un caso, tras confundir mi curiosidad morbosa con interés romántico, que era halagador, pero que estaba casado con su trabajo. Más que un dato aislado, había parecido una advertencia. No pude evitar preguntarme por qué alguien que era el rey de la puntilla y la corrección, el amo supremo de las palabras únicamente necesarias y el mayor genio deductor, iba a molestarse en lanzar un aviso tan fútil. Tal vez, porque él sabía algo que yo intentaba ignorar. Porque lo había leído. Porque todos a nuestro alrededor lo habían leído y supuesto.

Sus palabras en el patio resonaron en mi cabeza oportunamente:  _"Nunca entenderé las relaciones humanas, John. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si fueran realmente tomadas en consideración por las personas, sería más fácil. No habría nada que entender. Me he negado a almacenarlas porque todo el mundo tiende a ignorarlas. Se me considera insensible a ellas porque no les doy mil vueltas... Vosotros tendéis a esconderlas debajo de capas y capas de supuesta moralidad, cuando ninguna de ellas la tiene. Intentáis ajustar lo que sentís a vuestros parámetros sociales... Pensé que eras diferente de todos esos idiotas, John"._ Entonces no había entendido el por qué de sus palabras, o el significado que les había dado. Ahora podía verlo con total claridad. Acababa de convertirme en lo que más había odiado siempre. Me había convertido en mi padre, en un hipócrita. Decía que estaba bien con Harry, que no tenía ningún problema, pero eso era mientras no me pasara a mí. Una vez tocaba terreno propio... era como  _Voldemort_. Nombrarlo era siquiera impensable.

Lo único que me ponía malo de todo el asunto, era que todos lo habían visto siempre menos yo. Incluso los desconocidos.

Sherlock me atraía. Y tal vez algo más.

Que Dios me ayudara.

* * *

Al salir de la ducha, me lo encontré en la misma posición. De pie, con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante, y los ojos abiertos. Parecía que ni siquiera había pestañeado desde que me separé de él. Era una perfecta estatua viviente.

Me vestí rápidamente, y él seguía en la misma posición. Empecé a preocupame. ¿Estaría en shock? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho?

\- ¿Sherlock? –moví una mano delante de él. Seguía estando medio agachado, con la boca abierta, y los brazos medio extendidos. Parpadeó y boqueó, pero seguía sin responder visualmente. Miré por el ojo de buey. El sol empezaba caer del cielo, aunque aún estaba elevado. Debía de ser la segunda tanda de comedores - ¿Estás bien? –pregunté por segunda vez. Cambié el peso de pie, y suspiré. No tenía que haberlo hecho. No debería… - Tenemos que bajar a la bodega, o les perderemos y no habrá servido de nada que nos hayamos bañado en agua de lluvia.

Eso sí pareció hacerle reaccionar.

\- Sí… claro. Por supuesto.

Se incorporó, me miró, y luego corrió a vestirse. Una vez estuvo listo, se quedó delante de la puerta. Sonreí al ver los ligeros toques de rubor en sus mejillas, y caminé hasta él. Abrió la puerta, y me cogió de la muñeca, tirando de mí. A penas me dio tiempo de respirar antes de que sus labios se estamparan contra los míos. Una de sus manos se puso en mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Notaba su boca invadiendo la mía, moviéndose en busca de una respuesta. Cerré los ojos por reflejo, y gemí por la sorpresa. Noté su ceño fruncido, concentrado, y me dejé hacer hasta que terminó, instantes después.

Cuando me liberó, jadeábamos ambos. Yo abrí los ojos y parpadeé, atónito por su adquirida destreza. Sin duda, su técnica había dado un agradable giro desde la última vez. No supe cómo había conseguido tanta práctica, pero prefería no preguntar. Siendo él, podría esperar cualquier cosa. Cuando enfoqué la vista, estaba sonriendo como un gato satisfecho, de la misma forma que un pirata.

\- Vamos, John. Hay que jugar al escondite.

La forma en que lo dijo resultó… bueno, oscura y prometedora. No había ninguna otra forma de definirlo.

Se coló por delante de mí, y le seguí, palpando el arma en mi espalda, bajo la camisa.

* * *

El camino a la bodega no fue especialmente fácil. Con las luces encendidas y todos los pasajeros y el personal despiertos, nuestro camino fue algo complicado. En varias ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en estancias solo reservadas al uso de los empleados, y en otras, simplemente fingir que mirábamos un mapa porque estábamos perdidos.

Al final, conseguimos dar con la habitación en cuestión. Sherlock se sacó una tarjeta negra con una banda plateada. La pasó por el lector, y la luz de la cerradura parpadeó verde antes de desbloquearse y abrirse para nosotros. Alcé una ceja, interrogante, y él volvió a gustarse la llave mágica en su bolsillo.

\- Se la robé a un tipo. ¿Recuerdas a Austin?

Asentí, haciendo memoria. El tipo callado de la primera pareja que nos encontramos nada más llegar.

\- Pues digamos que es bastante torpe y deja la puerta entreabierta cuando sale de su camarote.

Meneé la cabeza, incrédulo. Saqué la pistola, y la sostuve con ambas manos. A partir de allí, ya no nos valdrían las excusas ni las tapaderas. Sería matar o morir.

\- Cuando todo esto se finiquite, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esos impulsos cleptómanos –dije, siguiéndole al interior oscuro de la bodega.

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros, y encendió una pequeña linterna portátil de luz led que llevaba siempre encima, colgando del llavero. Suficiente para ver dónde pisábamos.

\- No será lo único que hagamos, espero.

De haber estado bebiendo, estaba seguro de que me habría atragantado o lo habría escupido. ¿Acababa de…? ¿Acababa de  _insinuárseme_? ¿De verdad que estaba flirteando conmigo? Quise pellizcarme para saber que era real y no un loco sueño. Lo hice.

\- Ay.

Se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –siseó.

\- Lo siento.

Continuamos en la oscuridad, intentando ver las cajas de pescado entre todo el cargamento de abordo, pero bajo aquella luz, todas parecían iguales. Estuvimos un buen rato, él con su mini linterna y yo con el teléfono, buscando entre los paquetes, hasta que algo plateado brilló tenuemente en la distancia. Me acerqué a ver qué era. El dibujo de un pez con pintura plateada metalizada. La caja era de plástico blanco opaco, y estaba limpia. No era un experto, pero hasta donde yo sabía, el pescado tenía que estar en hielo o en sal para conservarse en buen estado.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Aquí! –susurré. Sostuve el teléfono con los dientes y la pistola en el cinturón, mientras me dedicaba a destapar la caja. La tapa se abrió con un chasquido, y reveló un montón de paquetes blancos, de color transparente. Él apareció a mi lado justo cuando metía el teléfono en el bolsillo del pecho de mi camisa, con la linterna apagada, y cogía la pistola. Vi como metía un dedo, y le golpeé el dorso de la mano. Me miró, enfadado, retirándola -. De ninguna manera. Yo pruebo, tú catalogas.

\- Esto es absurdo –se quejó, indignado, aún en susurros -. Tú no has probado la droga en tu vida, y por una dosis tan ridícula no voy a recaer.

\- Hay cosas que no sabes de mí –repliqué.

Mantuvimos una batalla de miradas, cada cual más amenazadora, hasta que se rindió.

\- Está bien, está bien. Hagámoslo a tú manera. ¿Qué es? ¿Cocaína o cristal?

Metí un dedo, rasgando ligeramente con la uña el envoltorio de plástico. El polvillo blanco me cubrió la superficie del índice, como azúcar glas. Lo observé, lo froté entre dos dedos, y me lo llevé a la boca, paladeando.

\- Metanfetamina –aseguré. Conocía de sobras el sabor. Habíamos incautado quilos de esa mierda en una misión en Afganistán una vez. Nuestro superior nos hizo probar un poco para saber identificarla en caso de que fuera necesario para futuras misiones.

Me limpié el dedo en el pantalón a conciencia, evitando que quedaran restos, y volví a tapar la caja después de que Sherlock tomara una foto con su móvil. Hicimos un par más al resto, confirmando que era cargamento de droga, y luego nos miramos.

Estábamos a punto de salir de la sala, cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Apagó su linterna, y retrocedimos en la oscuridad hasta dar con un hueco profundo. Una segunda habitación. Cerramos la puerta, pensando que sería una sala conectada, justo cuando la luz de la bodega se encendió. Por los pelos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté.

Había muchísimas estanterías llenas de latas, verdura y más comida. El suelo resbalaba, y las paredes reflejaban la luz de unas luces de emergencia en los estantes. Empecé a temblar cuando el frío de la habitación se me coló por la piel hasta los huesos a través de las finas capas de ropa que llevaba.

Nos habíamos metido en el congelador.

\- Me cago en… Estamos en la nevera, Sherlock. Estas cosas no están pensadas para ser abiertas desde dentro.

Se acercó a mí para taparme la boca con su mano, y escuchamos los pasos pesados de un hombre que silbaba. Empecé a temblar de frío, pero no me moví. Incluso evité respirar a grandes bocanadas, no fuera a ser que nos oyera por eso. Esperamos y esperamos, oyendo ruido de cacharros y movimiento de cajas, hasta que resonó de nuevo el chirrido de la puerta de la bodega de nuevo.

La mano de Sherlock se apartó de mi boca, y tomé una profunda inspiración. El aire frío me entró por la garganta, irritándola, y decidí subirme el cuello de la camisa para intentar protegerla un poco. No quería anginas, gracias.

\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí? No hay picaporte ni lector de tarjeta…

Sherlock se arrodilló frente a la gruesa puerta del congelador, y se estiró para ver la rendija casi inexistente que los separaba de la pared. Cogió la tarjeta, y la pasó por ese hueco, sin conseguir nada. Bufó, exasperado, y una nube de vaho se formó frente a él. Guardé mi pistola en la espalda de nuevo, sabiendo que allí no nos serviría de nada, y traté de calentarme las manos con el aliento. Sherlock sacó su estuche de cachivaches, y de él sacó una ganzúa plateada. Palpó buscando algún lugar para colarla en la cerradura manual y cuando lo encontró, se quedó allí, maniobrando con mucho cuidado con las manos. Esperé un tiempo hasta que mi estómago empezó a rugir. No había desayunado con las prisas, y según mi reloj, ya era pasado el mediodía. Debían de ser las dos. Intenté ignorarlo tanto como me fue posible, hasta que Sherlock gruñó.

\- Por amor de Dios, detén ese ruido infernal, John. Me distrae.

\- ¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga? Tengo hambre y estamos encerrados –repliqué, ácido. Me empezaban a castañear los dientes.

\- Estamos en una nevera. Sé creativo.

La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido atracar el congelador, aunque tampoco era que la comida congelada llamara demasiado mi atención. Busqué entre tembleques que empezaban a ser incontrolables, algo que no estuviera cristalizado, y di con una lata de atún. La abrí con cuidado de no cortarme, y empecé a picotear. Estaba bastante… aceptable. Seguí comiendo de la lata hasta que mi estómago se calmó un poco.

-¡Joder!

Vi como la ganzúa caía rota al suelo desde las manos de Sherlock, convertida en pedazos brillantes sobre el suelo congelado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La ganzúa se ha roto –gruñó, con los dientes chocándose ente ellos. Abrió el estuche, y cogió otra, de un color más apagado -. Y era mi favorita.

Temblé, y me escurrí hasta quedarme sentado pegado a él, intentando que ambos guardáramos algo de calor, aunque fuera corporal. Me miró de reojo mientras colocaba la ganzúa. Las manos empezaban a temblarle por el frío. Una placa en el interior, un termostato de información, marcaba los grados. Estábamos a cero. Exactamente.

\- Si consigues sacarnos de esta, prometo que haré lo que quieras durante veinticuatro horas, y no me quejaré –murmuré, apoyando la frente en su espalda. No aguantaríamos mucho más en aquella temperatura sin enfermar o morir.

No me contestó. Siguió trabajando en la cerradura mientras yo pensaba en formas de mantener el calor. No había muchas. Ya estábamos pegados entre nosotros. Estaba la fricción, pero si estaba abriendo la puerta, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer salvo esperar. Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido (cosa poco recomendable), cuando oí el chasquido de la puerta, un sonido que me pareció gloria.

\- No pienso acercarme a una de estas nunca más.

Sherlock empujó la puerta hacia fuera, abriéndola, y noté un golpe de calor que me resultó tremendamente agradable. Me levanté con cuidado para no resbalar, y extendí una mano para ayudarle. Salimos de allí temblando, y cuando cerramos la puerta tras nosotros, vi que tenía los labios azules. Me dolían los dedos, pero cogí su mano para tirar de él, y nos fuimos corriendo por el pasillo adelante, con rumbo al camarote. Me moría por meterme en la cama bajo las mantas. El frío de me había metido en los huesos.

Entramos casi entrampándonos contra la puerta, olvidando meter la tarjeta llave. Empecé a sacarme el jersey, pensando en meterme en la cama sin la ropa para enfriarme, cuando vi que Sherlock escribía un mensaje con dedos temblorosos.

\- Ahora Mycroft tiene pruebas de que yo tenía razón… y podrán enviárselo al juez para que los meta en la cárcel, al menos de momento… La pena… subirá cuando encontremos… las armas…

\- Oh. Genial –concordé, saboreando el aire cálido que entraba por el ojo de buey -. Eso está bien… sí, muy bien…

Sherlock se apoyó en las rodillas flexionadas, respirando para poder recuperar el aliento, nos miramos y reímos.

\- Sin duda, esto es una gran historia para tu blog –dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- Por supuesto. Muerte en potencia por congelación. Cosas más raras habremos hecho.

Nos quedamos así, recuperando el color y la temperatura, hasta que el móvil de Sherlock sonó. Lo cogió, descolgando, y esperó.

\- Sí, Mycroft. Lo hemos confirmado… No, yo no…. Sí, fue John… ¿eres tan incompetente que necesitas escuchar mi voz diciéndotelo?... Ya… Bueno, pues avisa a Lestrade de que cuando vuelva, quiero un par de casos, y que no sean mediocres, por favor… Oh, claro que nos vamos a quedar… -dijo, y me miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Por primera vez desde que empezó la llamada, me pregunté de qué estaban hablando – Hemos pagado el viaje al fin y la cabo… pues puede que lo haga, sí. Que sepas que no es de tu incumbencia… oh, pues búscate un buen sofá y coge palomitas, porque va para largo. Sabes que no tengo ese tipo de complejos… ve a comerte a alguien, Mycroft, y déjame en paz.

Colgó, tirando el teléfono sobre su abrigo en el suelo, y suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Estaba ligeramente nervioso. No había entendido una palabra de la conversación, pero no podía ser nada bueno cuando Sherlock sonreía tanto. Hablar con su hermano nunca le ponía de buen humor, a menos que fuera para dejarle en evidencia.

\- John –dijo de pronto, mirándome.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Recuerdas qué me prometiste si conseguía que saliéramos de esa nevera?

Alcé las cejas. Sí. Le había prometido veinticuatro horas de hacer lo que quisiera sin quejarme. Supuse que eso le animaría, porque muchas veces quería llevar a cabo experimentos conmigo a los que yo me negaba, como ver cuanto tiempo podía pasar con las manos en agua antes de que sintiera la necesidad de sacarlas, o qué frecuencias auditivas era capaz de captar. También intentaba provocarme sustos de infarto con la misma técnica varias veces seguidas, antes de que el truco estuviera tan visto que ya ni me impresionara para comprobar cual era el tiempo de adaptación a un entorno hostil, o algo por el estilo.

La forma en la que me estaba mirando decía que era algo completamente diferente.

\- Esto… era una broma, Sherlock…

\- No fue eso lo que me pareció –dijo. Se movió hasta quedar delante de mí, y yo retrocedí por instinto hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared. Se cernió sobre mí, con un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza. Tragué saliva, y vi como hacía un puchero - ¿Tengo que dejar de confiar en tu palabra, John?

Intenté contestarle, pero estaba demasiado cerca. Su olor, su presencia me intoxicaban. Su piel aún no desprendía demasiado calor, y su boca ya había empezado a tomar un color más saludable. Fui repentinamente consciente de su respiración, de cómo el pecho se hinchaba con cada inhalación y rozaba el de Sherlock. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Casi nunca aguantaba cuando insistía de esa manera. Lo único con lo que no había conseguido hacerme ceder era con el tema de su seguridad y su salud, lo que englobaba el tabaco, las drogas, y las armas dentro de casa (de fuego o de filo).

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonrió.

\- Vamos a comer.

Parpadeé.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Vaya, la congelación te ha espesado el cerebro. Vamos-a-comer –dijo, despacio, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años.

\- ¿ _Vamos_?

Se inclinó para apoyar los labios fríos en mi oreja. Me estremecí al sentir la temperatura.

\- Claro. Tú comerás, yo comeré. Y luego… ya se verá.

Su voz grave en mi oreja despertó cosas, muchas cosas. Me sobrevino un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con la comida, pero no dije nada. Me cogió de la mano, y tiró de mí hasta el comedor.

Mientras íbamos por los pasillos, me quedé pensando en mi corazón, latiendo fuerte y rápido en mi pecho, acelerado por la anticipación y el deseo. Sí. Deseo. No tenía sentido que me lo siguiera negando, y la aceptación parecía la salida más clara.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, pensé que sería tan tarde que lo habrían retirado todo y no habría nadie comiendo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En las mesas circulares, con largos manteles, había montones de parejas comiendo, charlando y riendo. Supuse que el desembarco hizo que el horario tuviera que ser algo más flexible. A nosotros nos iba de perlas.

Como Sherlock iba a comer, dejé que escogiera mesa, y nos movimos hasta una redonda, pegada a una de las esquinas del comedor, junto a una de las amplias ventanas que daban al pasillo exterior de la planta. Desde allí, podíamos ver el puerto, y a la gente local paseándose tranquilamente por él bajo sus paraguas, mientras caía el hermano pequeño del diluvio universal. Pedimos lasaña, algo rápido de comer. Me sorprendió gratamente cuando él se pidió lo mismo. Sabía que la pasta le gustaba, pero como nunca comía... supongo que no estaba realmente seguro de que fuera a ingerir nada de alimento hasta que le vi pedir.

\- Estás gastando mis veinticuatro horas de "esclavitud" haciéndome venir a comer -observé, extrañado -. No me puedo quejar, la verdad.

Sonrió, llevándose las manos unidas a la barbilla, y me estremecí. Esa sonrisa no conllevaba nada nuevo.

\- Bueno, tengo mis motivos, Hamish.

Me reí. Dios, odiaba ese nombre a conciencia...

\- Seguro que sí. Tú con tus misterios...

El maître llegó con nuestra comida, y mi estómago rugió en simpatía al delicioso olor del alimento. Había sido tremendamente rápido. Supuse que ya tendrían varias tandas en espera. Miré a Sherlock con las cejas alzadas, esperando para ver si realmente iba a siquiera probar bocado. Él estaba siguiendo al hombre del traje con la mirada, hasta que le perdió de vista, y sus agudos ojos grises se fijaron en mí. Cortó con el filo del tenedor un trozo humeante de lasaña, lo pinchó, se lo llevó a los labios lentamente, y  _comió_. Esperé a que tragara para acabar de creerlo.

\- ¿Qué? -inquirió, sorprendido, comiendo un nuevo trozo - ¿No tenías mucha hambre? Está bastante bueno. Creo que el cocinero es italiano -observó.

Me atreví a comer mi primer trozo de lasaña, aunque solo fuera para corroborar lo que decía. Además de que aún estaba quizá un poco demasiado caliente para mi gusto, lo cierto era que estaba delicioso. La comida italiana era algo que me encantaba, pero tenía que andarme con ojo porque la pasta tiene muchos hidratos de carbono y poca proteína. Si fuera por mí, sería pasta día y noche. Estoy mal de la cabeza, lo admito.

\- Italiano, sin duda - añadió.

Cuando el maître volvió con una botella de vino tinto, Pinot Noir, y lo sirvió en ambas copas. Estuve a punto de decir que no me sirviera, pero me contuve. Sherlock estaba comiendo. Y yo estaba atado a mi servidumbre de un día. No pasaba nada por una copa, de todas formas.

Me quedé mirando el vino, que tenía un tono ligeramente ocre en la copa. La alcé y lo olí por encima, sin querer parecer un idiota. No sabía nada de vinos, aunque la verdad era que sabía muy poco de licores y demás. No me gustaba mucho beber. A pesar de eso, juraría que tenía olor a grosellas negras, frambuesa y fresa, además de un poco de algo de fondo que no daba identificado. Me pregunté si sabría igual que olía.

Sherlock también miraba la copa con interés.

\- Cosecha añeja. Nueve años, calculo, aunque pueden ser ocho y medio.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por el olor? -pregunté, curioso.

\- No. Es por el color. Cuanto más ocre es, más viejo. El olor es bueno... -dijo, aspirando en profundidad -. Hay regaliz de fondo.

Aspiré de nuevo con esa idea en mente, y ahí estaba, el aroma ausente. Regaliz.

\- ¿Por qué has pedido vino?

Se encogió de hombros, y se llevó un nuevo pedazo de pasta a la boca.

\- Éste va bien con la lasaña. Tiene un sabor suave.

Meneé la cabeza mientras atacaba mi comida. Por curiosidad, probé el vino. La fusión de sabores fue buena, aunque supuse que para alguien entendido en el tema, debía de ser como una ópera clásica perfecta.

\- No sabía que te gustara.

Dio un sorbo a su copa, y me miró por encima del filo del cristal.

\- No suelo consumir alcohol durante un caso. Pero como éste ya está resuelto... o al menos lo está, prácticamente...

Cortamos la conversación, y seguimos comiendo. Sherlock acabó antes que yo, lo que me sorprendió gratamente. Se quedó mirando el vino mientras me esperaba, distraído. Algo le tenía completamente abstraído.

\- ¿Qué quería Mycroft?

Parpadeó, y desvió inmediatamente su atención de su copa a mí.

\- Nada en especial. Es simplemente un metomentodo con complejo de Gran Hermano. Solo le gusta fastidiarme.

\- Ya.

Acabé de comer dos minutos más tarde. Nos marchamos sin pedir cuenta ni postre (no me habría importado que Sherlock se hubiera tomado uno, pero no quería tentar a la suerte, y la verdad era que yo mismo me veía incapaz de meterme nada más en el estómago), y le pregunté si quería investigar algo más, que no fuera la bodega. Aquel sitio ya nos había llegado para los restos. Pensó durante unos instantes, hasta que me detuvo en el pasillo.

\- Tengo una pregunta a cerca de tu promesa.

Me puse alerta. Qué rumbo estaba tomando la conversación...

\- Dispara.

\- ¿Se trata de veinticuatro horas a contar desde la primera vez que te haga hacer algo, o veinticuatro horas en tiempos de mi elección?

Suspiré. Parecía una duda bastante inocente y razonable.

\- Me inclino por lo primero, si no te importa.

\- Pero... ¡no es justo! ¡Por lo menos nueve te las pasarás durmiendo! -se quejó.

Tenía que admitir que como promesa era una mierda. Estuve meditando la cuestión un tiempo, hasta que decidí que nada malo podía pasar si le cedía esas horas reales.

\- Está bien. Tienes razón. Que sea en tiempos de tu elección, pero que sepas que ésta será la primera y última vez que algo así suceda, de modo que ya puedes disfrutarlo.

\- Puedes contar con ello.

Abrió la puerta tras de sí, y me dispuse a regañarle por invadir las habitaciones ajenas, hasta que me di cuenta de que era la nuestra. Estábamos pasando el día metidos en el camarote. Eso no podía estar bien.

Se sentó en el filo de mi cama, en el lado que me pertenecía, y me miró desde allí.

\- Está bien. Tomaré un poco de ese tiempo, John -tragué saliva. ¿Por qué se me antojaba una combinación explosiva mi servidumbre diaria y estar en la habitación encerrado con él? La mirada de Sherlock era depredadora y oscura. No. No era oscura. Era que las pupilas se habían dilatado hasta casi engullir el iris - Quiero que dejes de pensar.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. ¿Me estaba pidiendo... que qué?

\- Oye, yo no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la gente normal no puede  _dejar de pensar_. No tenemos un interruptor en el cerebro para eso.

Bufó.

\- No me refiero a eso. Digo que no quiero que le des vueltas a lo que sea que te haga hacer. Simplemente hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Esto me da muy mala espina_.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sherlock sonrió.

\- Sácate la camisa.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Solo había un rumbo que esto pudiera estar tomando en esa dirección, y... qué demonios, me gustaba.

Hice lo que me pidió. Saqué la prenda de dentro de la cintura de los pantalones, y empecé a desabrochar los botones, de abajo a arriba, sin prisa. Observé como su mirada seguía el movimiento de mis dedos, y cuando flexioné los brazos para quitármela de encima y dejarla caer, su mano blanca palmeó el colchón a su lado, y me senté, de frente a él, doblando las piernas bajo el cuerpo. Se me acercó, con los ojos recorriéndome el torso... ávidamente. Sí, esa era la palabra. Vi como se mordía los carrillos por dentro, la ligera depresión combada que esto producía en sus mejillas. Vi su mirada posarse en mi hombro, y sus dedos se acercaron lentamente hasta la cicatriz de la herida de bala. Me miró a los ojos, deteniéndose antes de llegar, como pidiendo permiso en silencio. Le dejé hacer.

Las yemas blancas se posaron sobre la arrugada piel rosada y resiguieron el contorno de donde la bala había penetrado en la carne. Los dedos se deslizaron por mi pecho hasta bajar a los abdominales. Luego pasaron por los costados, y juraría que estaba siguiendo la cordillera de mis costillas. Cuando acabó, se puso de rodillas detrás de mí. Noté como se hundió el colchón cuando se agachó para rozar la base de mi cuello con los labios hasta llegar a la nuca, y me estremecí cuando suspiró, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Notaba el corazón en la garganta.

Su boca bajó por mi hombro, y se posó sobre la herida del otro lado, la del orificio de salida. Tomé una larga inspiración, y cerré las manos en puños sobre las rodillas. Sus dedos resiguieron mis vértebras, desde las cervicales hasta prácticamente las del sacro. Aquello era... se me iba la cabeza por momentos. Me obligué a recitar el nombre de todas y cada una de ellas a medida que iba descendiendo, como una forma de mantener la compostura. Un escalofrío me recorrió entero, y juraría que tenía todo el pelo levantado en una cresta magnífica.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros.

\- Túmbate -ordenó.

Obedecí, dejándome caer, y me encontré con que se había sentado encima de mí, con las piernas dobladas a cada lado de mi pecho. Él aún llevaba un montón de ropa puesta. La visión que me proporcionaba enviaba descargas eléctricas por mis nervios mientras miles de posibles escenarios con esa posición pasaban por mi cabeza. Se lamió los labios y sonrió cuando me mordí el labio.

\- Vaya. Parece que estamos sensibles hoy, John.

El rubor acudió a mis mejillas, y me pregunté como era eso posible si tenía toda la sangre acumulada en otro punto de mi anatomía... o eso pensaba. Se inclinó sobre mi para poner su cara sobre la mía, y me cogió las manos por encima de la cabeza, como esa mañana de madrugada, cuando me despertó de mi pesadilla. Su nariz se hundió en le hueco de mi cuello, y resiguió la curva de la clavícula hasta que llegó al hombro sano. Entonces, empezó a lamer la piel con cuidado, como si me estuviera probando. Dejé escapar un gemido. Aquello era...

Justo cuando pensé que se retiraría, noté sus dientes mordiendo, presionando mi carne, y dejé escapar una protesta, aunque no había una queja real en ella. Sherlock no había clavado los dientes, no había hecho sangre. Simplemente estaba marcando de forma sutil. Rascó con los afilados incisivos la epidermis hasta dejarla enrojecida, y luego volvió a enderezarse para mirarme.

No supe si me estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante o qué, pero se lo di. Le entregué la llave de todo mi ser, y no le pedí que me la devolviera. Sonrió, como si hubiera captado la idea, mientras yo jadeaba. Como si sus palabras me obligaran, cual genio sacado de su lámpara, me encontré dejando de pensar. Todo lo que ocupaba mi mente era el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre el mío, su tacto sobre mi piel desnuda, y su aliento en mi mejilla.

\- Doctor Watson, creo que aún tengo frío ¿Me ayuda a entrar en calor?

Sonreí. ¿Cómo alguien que parecía a primera vista tan asexuado como una patata podía ser tan endemoniadamente pervertido?

\- Bueno, señor Holmes. Tendrá que quitarse primero la ropa. El mejor método para su caso será la fricción.

Se irguió y pareció escandalizado y asustado. Solo el deseo en sus ojos me dijo que era una simple actuación. El cabrón era bueno.

\- Pero doctor, me duelen los dedos. Aún están entumecidos, mire -dijo, y me acercó los dedos a la cara. Los cogí con mis manos, y los besé uno a uno, hasta llegar al último meñique, con el que me entretuve sin romper el contacto visual, jugando con mi lengua, hasta que le oí ahogar un gemido.

\- No se preocupe, yo le ayudaré con eso.

Mis manos dejaron las suyas, y me dediqué a desabotonar su camisa con una paciencia y una calma que no sentía. Una parte de mí quería arrancarle la ropa a lo salvaje y pedir las disculpas pertinentes después, mucho después, pero esto era un juego, y yo no iba a perder tan fácilmente. No sin presentar batalla antes. Me saqué la alianza de la Señora Hudson, y estiré el brazo para dejarla en la mesilla, no fuera que se manchara o se estropeara. Había que devolverlas luego, al fin y al cabo. Sherlock fue a quitarse la suya, entendiendo, pero le detuve. Quería provar algo.

Tomé su mano izquierda, y metí su dedo corazón en mi boca, rodeándolo con la lengua, humedeciéndolo. Toqué el anillo, y cuando lo sentí ligeramente flojo, lo agarré con los dientes, y tiré de él hacia atrás con suavidad, retirándolo. Una vez lo tuve en mi poder, lo dejé en la mesilla. No tuve tiempo de analizar lo que había hecho, o que había sido sin duda lo más erótico que había hecho hasta la fecha. Simplemente... mi cuerpo estaba tomando las decisiones.

Cuando la camisa de Sherlock estuvo en el suelo, procedió a quitarme los pantalones.

\- Aún está muy vestido, doctor -dijo, bajando la cremallera y tirando de ellos por las piernas abajo. Yo, que ya me había librado de los zapatos, me escurrí hasta que los sentí caer. Estaba expuesto. La única ropa que me quedaba era un calcetín a medio quitar, y la ropa interior, que empezaba a ser molesta en un grado alto. Los pantalones de Sherlock volaron, y ahí me di cuenta de que el muy pervertido no llevaba ropa interior.

Su miembro se alzaba erecto desde un matojo de rizado vello oscuro, y brillaba ligeramente, húmedo por los primeros indicios de líquido preseminal. La sola idea de que yo había sido el causante de eso hizo que me pusiera una medalla de oro. No solo era capaz de atraer a mi mismo sexo, que además, conseguía excitar sexualmente a Sherlock Holmes.

Rodé hasta quedar sobre él, y me miró desde abajo, con el pelo revuelto a su alrededor, en una aureola oscura.

\- Bésame -mandó, jadeante.

Y yo obedecí.

Ataqué su boca con todo lo que tenía y sabía, invadiéndola con mi lengua, con la que entabló batalla. No me había equivocado, la cosa había mejorado con respecto al día anterior. Sus manos se afianzaron en mis hombros y los dedos acariciaron la piel rugosa de la herida de la bala, a lo que no pude evitar gemir. Era una tontería, pero esa zona, antes que insensible, se había convertido en un punto extra receptor. Era una zona erógena importante que pocas de mis parejas habían sabido o querido explotar, y también, por contra, un punto a defender en una pelea. Que me golpearan allí seria extremadamente doloroso.

Clavó sus uñas en mis omóplatos cuando friccioné las caderas contra su erección atrapada, estimulándole. Lo cierto era que el sexo cambiaba muchísimo al ser practicado con un hombre o con una mujer, y eso era algo que analizaría más tarde, con calma y paciencia, pero no podía pensar en que estaba acostándome con otro hombre, porque todo lo que tocaba mi mente era que estaba con Sherlock. Podía haber sido una avestruz o una rana moteada, o una mujer para perder el hipo, que me habría dado igual. Porque era Sherlock, independientemente de lo que fuera. Por primera vez, sinceramente, entendí su discurso sobre los sentimientos.

Quise llevármelo dentro, meterle en mi corazón y no sacarlo. Ofrecérselo en bandeja de plata y darle un puñal junto con él para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Quise abrirme en canal y esconderle dentro de mí, donde estaría seguro de todo y de todos. Pero eso no era lo que él quería. Él necesitaba libertad e independencia, y yo no se la quitaría, porque estaría arrebatándole su identidad. Tal vez por eso nunca se había embarcado en una relación. Porque no había encontrado a nadie que quisiera aceptarle por completo sin intentar cambiarle.

Seguiría molestándome que dejara miembros humanos en la cocina, que no me ayudara a hacer la compra, que no comiera o durmiera, que se pusiera en peligro, o que explotara reactivos peligrosos en la cocina. Seguiría discutiendo con él por lo mismo, por supuesto. Eso no sería distinto.

Pero no le pediría que cambiara. Ni por un segundo. Porque entonces dejaría de ser quien era. Estaría matando su esencia para crearme a la persona perfecta con la que estar, y eso no era lo que yo quería. No me gustaba un modelo de conducta, una lista de condiciones. Me gustaba él, con sus pros y sus contras.

Sus manos habían bajado mis bóxers, que cayeron junto al resto de la ropa, y me encontré rozando piel con piel. La sensación era tan intensa, que gemí sin contenerme esta vez, dejando escapar su nombre. Por mucho que me sintiera atado a él, aún no estaba preparado para algunas cosas, así que me senté, y le coloqué sobre mí. Le cogí la cara entre las manos mientras le besaba con urgencia, necesitando un poco de libertad, un poco de tacto.

Sentí sus dedos rozando mi erección, su piel febril había olvidado el frío, relegándolo al exilio, y empezó a frotar nuestros miembros juntos, al mismo ritmo. La sensación era deliciosa, y yo estaba lejos de todo pensamiento mínimamente coherente. Me separé de sus labios lo justo para respirar antes de sentir como mi frenesí se desvanecía en cuanto alcancé el clímax. Dejé caer la cabeza contra su hombro, mareado y exhausto, con el sudor perlándome la piel, jadeando.

Él también perdió la fuerza que le quedaba, y caímos de costado sobre la cama, antes de rodar inevitablemente hasta quedar de espaldas, mirando al techo. Frente a mis ojos, bailaban chiribitas blancas. tomé aire por la nariz, intentando que mi respiración volviera a niveles estables, y dejé que la cabeza me cayera de lado hasta que me encontré con su mirada.

\- Gracias, doctor. Ya no tengo frío -jadeó, exhausto, con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza, y rompimos a reír.

 


	5. Exploración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft continúa con sus mensajes, y envía un presente especial...

Me pasé las manos por la cara, frotándome los ojos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer y con quién. No podía dejar de pensar que ahora las cosas entre nosotros iban complicarse sin necesidad. Nunca tendría que haber cedido, no tendría que haber dejado que Sherlock me camelara para que le acompañara en este estúpido viaje. Me froté la nariz, que empezaba a dolerme, y supuse que me la habría golpeado mientras dormía. Ay.

— John —llamó. Me giré para mirarle, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para no esconder la cara. Él parecía ido, aún recuperando el aliento. Tan... vulnerable. Cuando volvió a hablar, habría jurado que casi suplicaba —. No te escondas.

Lo decía en un doble sentido, faltaría. Así que él quería esto. Quería esto conmigo y todo lo que implicaba. Él sabía como era, sabía que era un romántico, que me gustaban las citas y las cosas como San Valentín, regalar cajas de bombones y ver películas que rezumaban arcoíris por todas las esquinas. Asumí que también sabía que después de lo que acabamos de hacer, yo solo disponía de dos salidas aceptables a mi criterio: o disculparme y recular antes de que fuera tarde para hacerlo, o cuadrarme y tirar para adelante con lo que habíamos empezado.

Francamente, no me apetecía nada retirarme, no sin presentar batalla, por lo menos. Pero supuse que ya no dependía solo de mí. Le estreché la mano a mi yo heterosexual, le palmeé el hombro con un alentador "has luchado bien, hijo", y le hice el saludo militar por el tan buen servicio que había hecho durante toda mi vida antes de despedirme de él para siempre. Reconozco que me va el drama.

Aún después de haber quedado en una relativa paz conmigo mismo, seguía preocupado por todo esto. Sherlock no era alguien hecho para estar en una relación convencional. Odiaba el tedio y todo lo que tenía que ver con los sentimientos y la esencia humana en general. Sin duda, estaba dispuesto a tirar de la relación, a intentarlo tanto como hiciera falta, pero no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo podría estar aguantando el que Sherlock se olvidara de nuestro cumpleaños, que interrumpiera nuestras citas o cualquier cosa que hiciéramos juntos por un caso o, en el caso de que la cosa fuera a más y nos casáramos (cosa que veía algo improbable en el momento actual, pero todo podía pasar), que pasara por alto nuestro aniversario. Que no pudiéramos formar una familia. Yo quería tener hijos, quería criarlos, verles crecer y saber que dejo a alguien bueno en el mundo para que me suceda, para que vea y viva. Con Sherlock no podría. Y no porque fuéramos hombres ambos —no tenía ningún problema con adoptar—, pero él realmente no era la clase de persona hecha para una familia, para estar con niños. Por Dios, si se portaba como uno la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía un punto insensible, y poca paciencia. Tendría que retirar sus experimentos a otro sitio, y su modo de vida se vería severamente trastocado. Y no parecía alguien amante del cambio.

— Le estás dando vueltas, John. Lo estás complicando de más —dijo, interrumpiendo mi línea de pensamiento, y pareció molesto —. Creo que eres el único ser vivo sobre la tierra a parte de mí que es capaz de pensar en algo inmediatamente después del sexo.

Me reprimí de decirle que técnicamente no habíamos tenido sexo en el sentido exacto y completo de la palabra.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Necesitaba estar seguro de si Sherlock había sido consciente de ello y desde cuando, aunque no sabía por qué motivo.

— Lo supuse cuando hablamos en el caso del Estudio en Rosa en el restaurante, pero actuabas tan distante que llegué a preguntarme si me había equivocado. El beso en el pasillo me puso sobre ello otra vez, y estuve investigando sobre el tema, y sin duda, la música fue el punto definitivo. Aunque hasta ahora no lo tenía claro del todo. Eres un enigma muy bien pensado, John Watson —dijo, y frunció el ceño, concentrado —. Debo advertirte que no será fácil. No soy como los demás. Los compromisos, las emociones...

A veces me asustaba lo mucho que podía leer mi mente. ¿Cómo podía saber qué era lo que me preocupaba?

Otro pensamiento pasó rápidamente por mi cabeza. Sherlock no decía las cosas porque sí. Las decía siempre por algún motivo. Y si me estaba diciendo eso, era porque sin duda él estaba dispuesto a sacar esto adelante, a seguir con l _o nuestro_... fuera lo que fuera eso. Quizá eso fue lo que me dio el empujón que me hacía falta para cuadrar los hombros y empezar a caminar al frente sin mirar atrás.

— No son tu área, ya —reí por lo extraño de la situación. ¿En serio estaba sentando las bases de una relación? ¿Con Sherlock Holmes? De habérmelo dicho cualquiera en otro momento, lo habría tomado por loco o borracho —. Creo que podré sobrellevarlo, tranquilo. Aunque parece que estoy un poco oxidado en ese asunto. Tú te has dado cuenta antes que yo.

Sherlock giró perezosamente la cabeza para mirarme, con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente levantadas. La forma en la que le brillaban los ojos era contagiosa. Parecía feliz, de una forma igual a cuando resolvía un caso, pero matizada de forma distinta.

— En realidad, era más un problema de aceptación que de verdadero sentimiento —dijo.

Nos reímos juntos sin saber de qué.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿significa que estamos en una relación? ¿Dónde demonios nos deja esto, Sherlock? —pregunté con una sonrisa, secándome las lágrimas que me habían salido de los ojos.

— ¿Qué necesidad hay de ponerle un nombre ahora mismo? No tenemos por qué etiquetarnos aún. Podríamos estar simplemente en una especie de... periodo de prueba, y a ver qué tal. Estoy convencido... sé que siento algo por ti, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. De poder ser una buena pareja. Eres importante para mí, John, y no quiero estropearlo todo. No quiero lanzarme a la incertidumbre sabiendo que si todo se va a la mierda, te perderé. Prefiero perderte ahora, de este modo y tenerte como amigo, que no tenerte en absoluto. Te has vuelto extrañamente necesario para mí. Nunca había dependido de nadie, ni necesitado a otra persona hasta que llegaste tú.

— Sherlock... murmuré, conmovido — No vas a perderme, en absoluto. Pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amigo. Y nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

Sonrió de una forma que no le había visto nunca. Estaba relajado, y verdaderamente alegre, como si algo le calentara desde dentro. Qué... fascinante.

— Eso me reconforta.

Dicho eso, tiró de mí, acercándome a él, y me besó. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, y el ronroneo que dejó escapar, vibrando en su garganta, hizo que se me erizara la piel. Se retorció hasta rodar y ponerse sobre mí. Noté nuestras pieles pegajosas por la reciente actividad que habíamos compartido, pero quedó relegado a un segundo plano. El cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock se frotaba contra el mío, y podía notar su piel, cada centímetro de ella, la suave textura, el tacto blando de la carne que se hundía bajo mis dedos, cediendo. Me recordaba a una escultura que di en el preuniversitario, en Arte:  _Eros y Psique_. Sherlock era lo más parecido al dios del amor que esculpió Cánova que otra cosa.

Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a la lasaña, con rastros del Pinot que habíamos tomado. Su lengua jugó con la mía, intentando invadirme y que me rindiera. Yo estaba encantado de estar allí, pero sabía que había otra cosa que tendríamos que estar haciendo, más cosas a parte de estar dándonos el lote en cueros en el camarote. Sus dedos recorrieron mis costillas, y yo pasé las mías por su espalda, perdido en él. Pasé los dedos en una caricia por encima de las marcas de uñas que le había dejado en algún momento indeterminado, en una silenciosa disculpa. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a las firmes nalgas, donde me afiancé, apretándolo contra mí. Gimió en mi boca, y entonces se apartó de mí un momento.

— Sherlock — murmuré contra sus labios. Me ignoró y cogió mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, tirando de él antes de engancharlo de nuevo y chuparlo a gusto —. Sherlock, tenemos traba... Oh, madre mía...

Gemí cuando movió sus caderas adelante y hacia abajo contra las mías, y olvidé lo que fuera que tenía que decir. Iba a acabar conmigo.

Se separó de mi lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Se lamió los labios, y volvió a moverse, con lo que yo acabé sin poder enfocar la vista de forma decente. Demasiados estímulos al mismo tiempo, demasiado...

— Recuerda, John, que aún me quedan veintitrés horas de dominio — dijo, y su voz sonó tres octavas más grave que antes. Me estremecí, y tuve que apretar con más fuerza mis manos para no coger su cabeza, besarle y darle la vuelta para hacerle callar hasta que solo pudiera decir mi nombre entre gritos —. Hay tantas cosas que quiero probar...

Jadeé. Aquello había hecho que el nudo de mi estómago se afianzara. Todo mi cuerpo de estremeció ante eso, y ya no pude contenerme. Desplacé las manos a su pelo, y le hice una llave con las piernas para rodar juntos y quedar sobre él. Me preocupé bien poco de no aplastarle en el intento, pero creo que no le importó demasiado. Pasé una mano por una de sus piernas, y la alcé para que rodeara con ella mi cintura. Así lo hizo. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué manda el señor?

* * *

Cuando abandonamos la habitación, ya empezaba a atardecer. Por primera vez, empezamos a parecer una pareja recién casada. Al cerrar la puerta, pasé el dedo por la zona donde debía estar el anillo, y me di cuenta, alarmado, de que no lo llevaba. Pensé que se me había caído, pero luego recordé que nos los había sacado, y me tranquilicé. Apreté la mano de Sherlock, y cuando me miró, señalé la puerta con la cabeza.

— Los anillos.

Asintió y me acompañó de nuevo a la puerta. Una vez los tuve en mi poder, me puse el mío, y le cogí la mano. Bajo su atenta mirada, deslicé su alianza por su dedo anular muy despacio, hasta que la acomodé tras la articulación proximal, que era lo único que impedía que la joya se saliera si decidía resbalar. Sherlock me miró, sostuvo mi mano frente a sus ojos, la observó, y se la llevó a los labios, besando los nudillos. Estaba seguro de que me puse del color de las cerezas maduras.

— ¡Oh, que pareja! — exclamó una jovencita que había en el pasillo, detrás de nosotros.

Sherlock dejó caer nuestras manos unidas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos con fuerza, con un pequeña sonrisa. La chica tenía el uniforme de empleada del crucero, el que le había visto a las animadoras: una camisa roja, y una falda—pantalón corta de verdad. Sonreía, pero miraba a Sherlock con una evaluación depredadora que me hizo apretar su mano con más fuerza y pegarme más. Automáticamente, pasé al modo vigilante: como se acercara a él más de la cuenta... no me hacía responsable de mis actos.

— Verán, estamos preparando una actividad de grupos en el Salón Nereida. Es algo así como una prueba de parejas. Comenzará dentro de nada, y necesito tener la lista de inscripciones ya. Aún hay puestos libres. Si quieren, puedo apuntarles.

Estuve a punto de decirle que gracias, pero que podíamos disfrutar perfectamente nosotros solos, cuando Sherlock respondió por mí.

— ¿Podría hacer eso? —preguntó, y casi pareció esperanzado — ¡Sería genial!

La chica (Irina, según su placa de "Hola, soy...") cogió su portafolios, y después de pedir nuestros nombres, y que Sherlock nos apuntara como los Señores Doyle, seguí con la mirada a la chica hasta que desapareció. Por supuesto, no me pasó desapercibido el exagerando movimiento de sus caderas al marcharse.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Pareció desconcertado por mi pregunta.

— ¿Ver? —preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas, como si no entendiera la pregunta — Bueno, a la vista está que ese conjunto es horroroso, pero a juzgar por su cutis casi impoluto y su trato con el maquillaje, diría que es una universitaria de primer o segundo año que ha venido a trabajar en busca de algo de dinero con el que pagarse el nuevo ordenador que necesita para sus trabajos. El viejo tiene muy poca resolución, y el brillo exagerado de la pantalla le está dañando los ojos. Es publicista... o al menos eso espera ella...

— ¿Está implicada?

Se giró para mirarme y se apartó un poco, como si quisiera observarme mejor. A pesar de sus medidas, no soltó mi mano. Siguió mi mirada hasta acabar en el pasillo por el que la chica se había marchado, y sonrió.

— ¿Estás celoso? — me acogí al derecho de silencio, y no respondí. Apreté los labios, negándome a darle eso, pero se rió — ¡Estás celoso! No puedo creerlo.

Murmuré por lo bajo, defendiendo mi postura, cuando noté su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla, alzándola. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, deteniendo mis quejas de forma muy eficaz, y cuando se separó, estaba parpadeando, embobado. Ya ni me acordaba de por qué estaba refunfuñando. Dio un ligero apretón a mi mano, y tiró de mí pasillo adelante.

— Anda, vamos Capitán Watson.

* * *

La cola para entrar en el salón Nereida era sin lugar a dudas considerable. Había un amplio número de parejas que esperaban para entrar delante de nosotros, y otro tanto detrás. Me removí entre el gentío para poder ver mejor cuánto nos quedaba exactamente para poder entrar en el condenado salón. Ser de estatura baja tenía desventajas variadas. Un amplio abanico de opciones a elegir: desde ser pisado, a no poder ver nada. Sherlock, a mi lado, parecía mi banderín de señalización. Genial.

Por supuesto, no tenía muchos problemas con mi estatura, pero bueno. También tenía días en los que odiaba ser bajito.

— ¿A qué demonios nos hemos apuntado?

Sherlock estaba concentrado mirándome. Tanto, que incluso llegué a sentirme un tanto incómodo bajo su escrutinio. ¿Iba a ser así, a partir de ahora? ¿Todo el tiempo? Qué miedo.

— Pues si he leído bien el papel de la actividad que Irina llevaba en las manos cuando nos paró en el pasillo… creo que es un cuarto oscuro. Bueno, o algo muy parecido. Si tenemos en cuenta que todo el mundo entra por parejas, que de vez en cuando se oyen gritos, y que depende de lo rápido que salgan, más rápido avanza la fila (y diría que han conectado dos salones, y han montado dentro una especia de atracción de terror), seguro que es algo como un laberinto de Halloween a oscuras.

— Oh. Eso tiene… sentido.

— ¿Sentido? No veo dónde. Las actividades de este crucero tendrían que estar pensadas para ensalzar el amor y todos esos sentimientos tan bucólicos entre las parejas, con un montón de adornos de un niño rechoncho de rojas mejillas colgando de todas partes, mientras se cubre a penas con un paño rojo, y te mira con una sonrisa intentando dispararte con una flecha que te va directa al corazón —frunció el ceño mientras apartaba con un dedo uno de esos niños cupido que colgaba cerca de su cabeza. Suspiré, un poco aliviado. Al menos, el que Sherlock estuviera conmigo no significaba que ese tipo de cosas le gustaran más o menos. Seguramente seguía odiándolas.

— Hombre, dicho así suena un poco… diabólico.

Se rió.

— La palabra sería "satánico", pero los sinónimos son también aceptables.

La pareja que está delante nos miró en lo que pretende ser algo disimulado, pero que es claramente una de las ojeadas más reprobatorias que he visto en mucho tiempo. Supuse que porque, básicamente, estábamos diciendo entre los dos que Cupido era un niño ángel satánico. Tenía que admitir que hasta a mí me sonaba raro.

La cola fue avanzando, y nos quedamos esperando. Había por lo menos seis grupos más delante de nosotros. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo por estar allí. Sherlock tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y la vista clavada en el frente. Me pregunté si estaría a medias en su Palacio Mental y le envidié. Ojalá yo pudiera evadirme así de fácilmente de las cosas. Seguro que allí encerrado, dentro de su cabeza, el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa que ni te enterabas de cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí.

Vi como la chica joven que nos atendió en el pasillo y nos "coló" en la lista estaba allí, en la puerta del salón. Ella estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, y tenía la vista clavada en Sherlock. Jugueteé con mi anillo, nervioso. ¿Le decía algo? ¿Qué podía hacer? Opté por ignorarla. Total, que se lo comiera con la mirada no era altamente nocivo. Solo… molesto. Y él parecía estar en otro plano existencial, por lo que tampoco era como sí la chica pudiera incitarle a responder a la oferta que a todas luces le estaba dando. Me pregunté qué pasaría si su jefe se enterara de su comportamiento. Borré esa idea. Probablemente era un flirteo estúpido, por parte de una niña, que se acabaría pronto. Y su jefe era un traficante. No es que la fuera a despedir por poner ojitos tiernos a los pasajeros. ¿Desde cuando era tan vengativo, tan… posesivo?

Nunca creí tener que luchar contra una niña por un hombre, pero heme aquí. Las vueltas que da la vida. Si es que ya me lo dijo uno de mis compañeros de guerra. Recuerdo haber estado en el hospital, aburrido, esperando a que vinieran los heridos que transportaba un comboi médico desde otra base. El enfermero que estaba conmigo siempre estaba en mi unidad, y llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando. Prácticamente desde que me destinaron a los fusileros. Se podría decir que éramos algo así como amigos. Recuerdo las largas charlas sobre conquistas, y como él me preguntó si había estado con algún hombre. Cuando le dije que no me interesaba, realmente, sonrió y me palmeó el hombro, aunque era mucho más joven que yo.

—  _Nunca digas "de este agua no beberé", John. A veces no sabes que tienes sed hasta que la pruebas._

De haberme visto ahora, se habría reído conmigo… o de mí, lo que es más probable.

Seguí estudiando a mi aparente contrincante de forma tan disimulada como me fue posible. Dios, sí era atractiva. Muy joven, pero atractiva. Supongo que, de tener unos años más y de encontrarme en otra situación, habría intentado conseguir algo con ella. Calculé que no debía tener más de veintitrés. Era bastante más joven incluso que Sherlock, lo que me llevó a hacer una mueca. Sabía que tenía una cara que, junto al peinado, hacía pensar que no era tan mayor, pero no le quitaba tantos años.

No fue hasta que algo pareció llamar la atención de Sherlock, y miró a la puerta, que vi como la chica se pasaba la lengua por los labios descaradamente. Para un espectador ocasional, aquello era un simple gesto. Para mí, que  _sabía_ , era una provocación. La parte bestial que había en mí quiso marcar su territorio, reivindicar su derecho de pertenencia sobre su pareja. Mis bajos instintos primarios me llevaron a querer competir de verdad con la niña. Mi menté evocó estúpidamente la imagen de un oso grizzly frotándose contra un árbol y levantándose a dos paras para rugir.

Sherlock era mío. Mío y de nadie más. Yo era su  _blogger_ y él era mi loco-cleptómano-sociópata-detective consultor. Hasta un ciego podía ver que eso era complementariedad en estado puro.

Mi detective consultor. Único en el mundo, para más señas. Que se lo follaran con la mirada no era un opción.

Cogí la mano de Sherlock y tiré de él hacia abajo, atrayendo su atención. Le vi parpadear cuando salió de su palacio mental, de vuelta a la aburrida realidad, pero no le di tiempo a aclimatarse. Le agarré el cuello de la camisa, y lo atraje en un beso que esperaba que le hiciera perder el aliento. Aunque siendo quien era, con que perdiera un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos era suficiente mérito personal.

No tardó en apretarme contra él. Casi podía oír su mente zumbando, intentando encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a lo que estaba haciendo. Casi pude saborear su rendición, cuando decidió que no valía la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo elucubrando cuando me lo podía preguntar directamente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura hasta que llegaron a la parte baja de mi espalda, donde se instalaron para acercarme aún más.

Me había dado cuenta de que los besos le gustaban. Parecía disfrutar encontrando matices y aprendiendo como hacer cosas. Y yo no era quién para quitarle el gusto. Si los besos eran ahora su tema de estudio, el sujeto John Watson estaba disponible para la experimentación.

Cuando se separó de mí para respirar, se agachó para abrazarme. Estaba, efectivamente, sin aliento. No cabía en mí de gozo.

— Que conste que no me estoy quejando en absoluto —jadeó en mi oído —, pero asumo que hay algo detrás de este… intercambio espontáneo y público de fluidos bucales. Y creo conocer el motivo —sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello, y estuve tentado de abofetearle por reírse de mí —. Sabes que no tiene ninguna posibilidad ni la tendrá. Ella es _aburrida_ , por no decir muy joven. He deducido su vida entera solo viéndola la primera vez.

— No me gusta como te mira —refunfuñé, aunque mi molestia se había reducido considerablemente desde el momento en que dijo que Irina no tenía posibilidades. Tenía que mantenerme firme.

— Ya. Me he percatado. No has sido precisamente sutil.

Me mordió la oreja y tuve que morderme el labio para no hacer un ruido inapropiado cuando se está en compañía.

— No pretendía serlo — repliqué – ¿Te apetece otro intercambio de fluidos bucales, como lo llamas tú? Solo por asegurar el terreno.

Sonrió.

— Faltaría más.

* * *

Al final, Sherlock me besó de una manera que hizo que los que teníamos delante y detrás de sintieran incómodos, por no hablar de la chica en cuestión (que era lo que más me interesaba), que se sonrojó cuando pasamos a su lado, y nos abrió la puerta a una oscuridad total.

Yo estaba muy satisfecho con mi reclamación de Sherlock, y casi podría decir que, me pusieran lo que me pusieran delante, nada iba a ser capaz de pichar mi burbuja. El laberinto que habían preparado allí dentro era tremendo y estaba muy bien decorado. Había pequeñas luces rojas que dejaban ver el poco humo que habían dejado funcionando en una máquina para uno de los escenarios, supuse, y el ruido ambiental de sierras cortando hueso (oh, sí. Conocía el sonido, y era tremendamente desagradable) y gritos era bastante logrado. No obstante, todo me pareció un juego de niños. Yo estaba demasiado eufórico por mi pequeña victoria.

Por eso, cuando cerraron la puerta tras nosotros, y quedamos sumidos en la oscuridad más absoluta, no estuve preparado para el entorno hostil que se presentaba.

— ¡Joder!

Me avergüenza decir que salté para atrás, y estuve a punto de tumbar a un pobre empleado vestido de payaso asesino con una llave del ejército que había salido para darnos un susto de detrás de una de las paredes de forexpan. Sherlock tiró de mí para evitar que goleara al payaso zombie cubierto de sangre falsa. Cuando lo pasamos de largo, una de sus risas agudas me hizo estremecer.

— No sabía que te asustaban los payasos —dijo, y parecía divertido aunque su tono decía claramente "buenos reflejos".

— Digamos que tuve un compañero de habitación en la facultad al que le gustaba el género de terror y que era tremendamente insistente.

Cuando una sierra pasó por encima de nuestras cabeza, Sherlock me hizo agacharme, y corrimos encorvados hasta llegar a un cruce. Por un lado, había una luz verde y se oían ruidos de ahogamiento. Por el otro, un brillo azulado y ruido de agua. Nos miramos.

— Hay que encontrar la salida ¿Por dónde? –pregunté.

Sherlock estiró el cuello y afinó el oído, pero luego maldijo.

— No sé. Creo que es la derecha, pero podría ser la izquierda. No me paré a mirar los mapas de los salones. Ciertamente, la idea de un estrangulamiento resultaría interesante si no fuera porque estamos encerrados en un laberinto y sé que es falso. De otro modo…

— ¿Agua, pues?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Lo dejo en tus capaces manos, John.

Me detuve a pensar un momento. Era bueno orientándome, y los laberintos siempre se me habían dado bien por alguna razón. Y llámame loco o qué, pero la izquierda, la zona del ahogamiento, me parecía un callejón sin salida. No pude pensarlo mucho porque vi al payaso correr tras nosotros, con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en las manos, y mi impulso ganó la batalla. Tomé la mano de Sherlock y lo arrastré a la derecha tras de mí. Tenía el corazón a cien y, aunque sabía que no era real, notaba la adrenalina correrme por la sangre, preparando mis músculos y mis sentidos para afrontar la amenaza.

La atracción cumplía su función.

— Odio los payasos. Los odio de verdad —gruñí, mientras giraba por las esquinas sin a penas pensar. Fui vagamente consciente de que estábamos subiendo a una superficie elevada, y luego bajando por una, hasta que me di de bruces con una pared. Un callejón sin salida.

A la luz blanca parpadeante, me quedé mirando el muro, incrédulo. Mi instinto me había fallado. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

Podía oír la risa del payaso acercándose más y más, y eso me ponía tenso. Nunca más iría a un circo. Nunca. Más.

Sherlock se puso a buscar una salida, cuando me llamó. Sus dedos se agarraron a algo, y desapareció en las alturas. Una mano blanca descendió, y la tomé para ayudarme a subir. Descubrí que en la pared había asideros, como si fuera un muro de escalada, así que lo seguí con rapidez, hasta que legué arriba, donde me lo encontré agachado en una especie de túnel.

— Supongo que esto es legal. En fin, la pared era para escalar.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué importa? Vamos.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, decidimos que estábamos demasiado cansados como para ir siquiera a cenar, aunque el panfleto rojo de la entrada a los comedores prometía "la velada más romántica para ti y tu pareja". Lo de la velada romántica tendría que esperar un poco para nosotros. Desde que salimos de la nevera, mi única fantasía era meterme en la cama y dormir un poco al calorcito de las mantas (fantasía que colisionaba gravemente con la de un Sherlock a mi disposición  _sobre_  la cama,  _enredado_  en las mantas. No sé si podéis apreciar las sutiles derivadas que surgían de ambos anhelos, pero yo sí, y no era capaz de decidirme), por lo que me dirigí allí sin pensar demasiado.

Sherlock me siguió, y ambos comentamos animados el laberinto. Alabó mis dotes de orientación, lo que me hizo sonreír. Nunca alababa nada. O en muy contadas ocasiones. También nos reímos de la cara de todos cuando abandonamos el laberinto minutos después de haber entrado, superando con mucho los tiempos más rápidos que nos precedieron. Además de el echo de que en lugar de salir gritando, salimos riendo.

Cuando toqué la mullida cama del camarote, ya casi no recordaba el pacto de obediencia a Sherlock. Claro que él tuvo a bien hacerme consciente de mi error fatal de una forma que, vamos a exponerlo de forma sutil, no me desagradó para nada.

Estábamos a medio desvestir, yo con la camisa abierta y sin nada de cintura para abajo, y él solo con sus pantalones (dentro de los que también se encontraba mi mano, por lo que no sé si cuentan como prenda compartida), cuando sonó mi móvil con un mensaje. Además de Sherlock, los únicos que me mandaban SMS eran Lestrade y Mycroft, por lo que me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el hermano de Sherlock hubiera mandado otro de sus mensajes misteriosos o que Greg quisiera saber que estábamos de una pieza y no nos habían dejado como un colador, o matado entre nosotros.

Sherlock tenía la boca pegada a la piel de mi pecho, con la lengua jugando con uno de mis pezones, cuando se quedó quieto. Mi mano detuvo su exploración también.

— Capitán Watson, ni se le pase por la cabeza contestar mientras está de servicio —advirtió en un tono que prometía tomar represalias si paraba.

— Podría ser Lestrade. O la Señora Hudson. Podría haber pasado algo — intenté convencerle, pero el muy canalla tenía muchos buenos argumentos con los que rebatirme.

— También podría ser un aviso de que ha estallado una bomba nuclear en Londres, en cuyo caso debemos ir aceptando que todos nuestros allegados morirán de una forma terrible, porque no podremos hacer nada al respecto, por lo que mirar el mensaje podría considerarse una inútil pérdida de un valiosísimo tiempo —replicó. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cicatriz, y sus labios se trasladaron allí para depositar un suave beso — De verdad creo que nos aprecian lo suficiente como para perdonarnos por disfrutar del momento, John.

Su otra mano viajó por el centro de mi pecho hasta mi estómago, y fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con el inicio de mi vello púbico. Tomé una profunda respiración antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Me incorporé y cogí el teléfono de la mesilla, sin poder contener mi curiosidad. El mensaje era de Mycroft.

Noté como Sherlock suspiraba y se arrodillaba detrás de mí, apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro, mirando también la pantalla.

— ¿Mi hermano te ha enviado eso? —preguntó, repentinamente curioso.

Leí el mensaje una, dos, y tres veces. No le encontré el sentido.

 _A pesar de que ya es creyente, tal vez aún necesite un empujoncito, doctor._  –MH

— Creo que alguien ha suplantado a tu hermano. O quizá el té de esta mañana estuviera demasiado cargado. ¿Te lo imaginas dando botes como un conejito hiperactivo por todo Buckingham?

Sherlock cogió mi teléfono, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando el aparato y tecleando sin control.

— ¿Ha estado mandándote estos mensajes raros desde que embarcamos?

Me pasé una mano por el cuello, rascándome la nuca.

— Prácticamente. La verdad es que no pillé ninguno, aunque creo que el objetivo era que acabáramos así… lo que es bastante retorcido, si te soy sincero.

Sonrió antes de devolverme el móvil, y luego hizo una mueca.

— Odio que se meta en mis asuntos. Recuérdame que le mande un paquete de correo basura a su email cuando lleguemos a casa. Eso le mantendrá entretenido un rato. Detesta los spams.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, diciendo que era el servicio de habitaciones. Nos miramos, preguntando con la mirada. Sherlock negó, y yo fruncí el ceño. Me agaché y cogí mi pistola, preparado para lo que fuera. Él echó un vistazo por la mirilla y luego abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí? Yo no he pedido nada, lo siento.

Escuché la voz del encargado.

— Tenemos un pedido de paquete especial para la habitación 314, a nombre de H. Vernet. ¿Es correcto?

Sherlock pareció considerarlo, hasta que dejó entrar al hombre con un carro de metal. El artefacto llevaba encima un número considerable de bandejas, una fuente de chocolate, y llevaba una caja negra con un lazo rojo de satén en la base. Dejé el arma, y el hombre se fue por donde había venido deseándonos una buena noche. Sherlock cogió mi móvil, y escribió un rápido mensaje. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para verlo.

 _¿A qué estás jugando, Mycroft?_  –SH

Yo tenía dudas más apremiantes.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es suyo? Podría ser cualquiera.

Bufó.

— Solo mi hermano firma con  _H. Vernet_  cuando quiere "ir de incógnito". Vernet es el apellido de la familia de mi madre —explicó.

La respuesta al mensaje de Sherlock a su hermano llegó tan rápido que me pregunté si el mayor de los Holmes se lo había dictado a Anthea. Nadie tenía tanta destreza con un móvil como ella. Vernet… me sonaba mucho el nombre, pero no podía recordar de qué. Tendría que buscarlo en internet más tarde. Leí el mensaje de respuesta desde encima de la cama.

 _Yo no juego, Sherly. No tengo tiempo. Tú y el doctor Watson, en cambio…_  -MH

Sherlock rió entre dientes, y yo me puse violentamente rojo. Él sabía. Mycroft  _sabía_. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y, con las manos en las caderas, observó atentamente el carrito en nuestro camarote con una seriedad tal que parecía olvidar que ambos estábamos desnudos… yo más que él.

Se acercó y examinó cada una de las bandejas con comida que había en el primer piso. Las destapó una a una, y fue revelando el delicioso alimento: había fresas, rodajas de algo que parecía plátano y también musse de chocolate. Junto a ellos, la fuente de fondue de chocolate seguía derramando el preciado semiliquido.

— ¿Tu hermano nos está... alimentando?

No me estaba quejando. Es más, cogí con un palo para pinchar unos trozos de plátano, los bañé en chocolate, y me los llevé a la boca. El chocolate era negro 100%, del amargo que tanto me gustaba y gemí. Estaba tremendo. Sherlock me ignoró mientras yo seguía atacando el chocolate (tendría que ponerme a dieta cuando volviéramos a casa a este ritmo) y se agachó para examinar la caja roja. La cogió, la sopesó, y el contenido chocó haciendo ruido cuando la agitó. Curioso, la dejó sobre la cama revuelta, deshizo el lazo de un elegante tirón, y abrió la tapa. Vi como arqueaba una ceja al ver el contenido y no pude reprimir mi curiosidad, de modo que pregunté qué había.

De la caja sacó un tubo de lubricante naranja, una tira de preservativos (realmente larga) y una fusta negra.

Tosí furiosamente, casi atragantándome con lo que acababa de comer. Si antes había pensado que estaba rojo, ahora seguramente brillaba en la oscuridad. Su hermano nos había enviado provisiones... en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Hasta cierto punto estaba agradecido por los dos primeros elementos, pero por Dios, ¡una fusta! Imaginé al pervertido controlador de Mycroft sentado en su despacho, mirando una cámara espía instalada en nuestra habitación del camarote...

_¡Basta, basta! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Corta!_

En ese momento, recibí otro mensaje del pervertido Holmes.

 _La comida es de mi parte, por no haber cenado. Espero que la disfrutéis. La caja es un presente de un amigo vuestro cuyos elementos cree que podrían ser necesarios en algún momento_  -MH

Miré al teléfono y a la caja alternativamente, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Un nuevo mensaje.

 _Que os divirtais_  — MH

Justo en ese momento, apagué el teléfono y me deshice de él con rapidez, no queriendo recibir más mensajes perturbadores de Mycroft. Cuando me giré para encarar a Sherlock, estaba sonriendo como un pervertido y sostenía un dildo rojo cereza en la mano. Creí que iba a desmayarme. Hasta me mareé un poco y todo.

— John...

Sherlock había empezado a ronronear mi nombre, como lo hacía cuando quería pedirme algo y que yo no me negara. Se había girado hacia mi, con el juguete aún en la mano. La fusta, los condones y el lubricante descansaban en una ordenada fila sobre la cama. Tragué saliva.

— No, Sherlock.

Estaba respirando lo más calmadamente posible, pero mi corazón se aceleraba contra mi voluntad. Tenía que estar tranquilo. sherlock era como un depredador cuando le apetecía.  _Él olía el miedo._  No estaba del todo asustado, en parte me excitaba (lo que era raro y nuevo, pero estamos en etapa de aceptación sincera, así que vamos a ser coherentes), pero no me veía ni física ni mentalmente preparado para eso. Tal vez un poco más... adelante.

Hizo un puchero, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Maldición. ¡Los ojos de cachorrito no!

— Va. Normalmente no acepto lo que mi hermano me da, pero no tiene por qué saberlo...

Retrocedí.

— No me estoy negando a todo, Sherlock. Es solo que pienso que es un... poco pronto para  _todo eso,_  ¿vale? Considéralo un experimento... en el que las condiciones no son las idóneas aún. Un experimento que necesita de un proceso.

Se detuvo, me miró, miró el dildo en su mano, y luego a la caja. Permaneció callado un rato, hasta que hizo un sonido de conformidad.

— Parece razonable, teniendo en cuenta que soy tu primera experiencia sexual con tu mismo género.

Suspiré, aliviado, cuando guardó el dildo en la caja. Luego fruncí el ceño, recopilando datos.

— ¿Tú has tenido experiencias con hombres antes? Sé que dijiste que no eras virgen, pero...

Se rió.

— Digamos que para llegar a la conclusión de que ambos sexos me atraían por igual una vez se reunían unas condiciones muy específicas, tuve que experimentar de primera mano esas condiciones. En su mayoría en mi etapa universitaria, aunque hubo uno un poco después -con eso, dio por zanjado nuestro pequeño interludio verbal y me hizo acompañarle a la cama. Se subió entero y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas —. Estás nervioso —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón, notando como trotaba, acelerado. Me observó, me miró a los ojos, y se quedó pensando en su mundo durante un rato —. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Te dije antes que no voy a consentir perderte del todo, así que iré despacio. Si en algún momento quieres que pare, lo haré. Iba en serio cuando te dije en el puerto que necesito que me cuentes lo que te molesta. Antes era fácil, podía deducirte. Ahora no puedo, y no sé por qué. Me... gustas, y quiero estar contigo más de lo que he querido nada en mi vida, pero no necesito sexo. Si ves que es demasiado y no quieres seguir, para mí estará bien.

Después de eso yo estaba... sorprendido se quedaba corto. Conmovido, incluso. Me vi en obligación de aclararle que no era que no le deseara.

— Sherlock, yo... no voy a echarme atrás... pero agradezco que me dejes ir a mi ritmo. Confío plenamente en ti, ya lo sabes. Probablemente ese es uno de mis grandes fallos, pero me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás. Y a estas alturas, ya estoy curado de espanto. Es solo que...

Me besó y no me dejó seguir. Di por supuesto que con eso me había entendido y, lentamente, el fuego y la urgencia que había sentido antes de que llegara el camarero con el carrito de comida y caja volvió. Me atrajo hacia él en el beso y cayó de espaldas, conmigo cerniéndose sobre él. Agradecí la falsa sensación de control que eso me proporcionaba porque me cuerpo se iba relajando inconscientemente (falsa porque sabía que, por mucho que yo creyera que tenía las riendas de algo, la mayor parte del tiempo era Sherlock quien me controlaba), y para darle las gracias, desvié una mano al botón de su pantalón, con el cinturón ya abierto.

Gimió mi nombre muy bajito, tanto que creí que me lo había imaginado, y sus manos me recorrieron el torso muy despacio, en perfecto desacuerdo a su respiración acelerada. Escurrí su pantalón hacia abajo, quitándoselo cuando él alzó las caderas, permitiéndome arrebatarle la última prenda de ropa. Mi camisa voló también, cayendo descuidadamente sobre una silla, y entonces, al movernos, el lubricante rodó hasta chocar con mi mano, apoyada frente a la cabeza de Sherlock. Él miró la botella naranja, luego a mi, y los ojos le brillaron cuando sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

Sonreí. Había llegado la hora de que mis años de medicina me devolvieran el favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El oso grizzly mencionado por John es una de las subespecies del oso pardo más grandes y agresivas del planeta, que suele vivir en las tierras altas del territorio norteamericano.
> 
> Perdón por cortarlo aquí! Prometo que el siguiente tendrá un poquito más ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer, bienvenidos nuevos lectores, y nos leemos el lunes que viene!
> 
> MH


	6. Fiesta de Disfraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco corto, pero solo he tenido el domingo para escribir. El horario de clases de estas dos semanas es nefasto, y no me deja tiempo para nada. Paso doce horas en clase, literalmente. Entro a las ocho, y salgo a las ocho. Espero poder hacer el siguiente un poco más largo de lo habitual.  
> Nos vemos el lunes!

* * *

 

(22:22)  _¿Les ha llegado la caja?_  —L

(22:26)  _Por supuesto. Me aseguré de ello_ —MH

(22:28)  _Parece que se han decidido a dar el paso. Mi contacto dice que han pasado casi todo el día en el camarote_ —MH

(22:30)  _Voy a tener que borrar esa fotografía. Lástima, me gustaba de verdad_ —L

(22:33)  _Parece que vas a tener que pensártelo mejor la próxima vez antes de amenazarme, Gregory_  —MH

(22:37)  _Siempre puedo hacer otra y ponérmela de fondo de pantalla_  —L

(22:39)  _Oh, me aseguraré de que eso no suceda de nuevo_ —MH

(22:41)  _¿Estás acabando con esto?_ —L

(22:43)  _Con lo de las fotografías comprometedoras, sí. Con lo demás, no me atrevería. Parece que va muy bien_  —MH

(22:44)  _¿A qué tanto interés en que tu hermano acabe con Watson? Seguro que no es solo por el chantaje. Podrías borrar la foto si quisieras solo con levantar un dedo_  — L

(22:46)  _Resulta que mi hermano me importa, Gregory. Y el bueno del doctor es el único capaz de hacer de él alguien mejor_ —MH

(22:48)  _¿Por eso le ofreciste esta misión? Ibas a hacerlo aunque no te amenazara_ —L

(22:50)  _Digamos que tu propuesta fue un mero incentivo de un proyecto que ya se estaba esbozando_ —MH

(22:52)  _¿Por qué una fusta?_  — MH

(22:54)  _¿Tengo que explicártelo, Mycroft? Te creía mayor_  — L

(23:00)  _Gregory_  —MH

(23:05)  _Digamos que es un kink de tu hermano. A veces ser creativo no es malo_ —L

(23:10)  _Creo que puedo vivir sin conocer esa información_  —MH

(23: 17) _Dijo el voyeur que espía a su hermano y su ahora pareja, no solo en su propio piso, sino en un crucero. No haber preguntado_ —L

(23:20) _Cierto. Buenas noches, Gregory. Te informaré de los nuevos progresos_  — MH

(23:23 _) Buenas noches, Mycroft_  —L

(23:40) _¿Te apetece una cena en Trípoli mañana por la noche? Detesto hablar por mensajes_  —MH

(23:43 _) Me encantaría. Siempre y cuando NO hablemos de tu hermano y de John, y te refieras al Trípoli restaurante italiano de Fleet Street_ —L

(23:45) _Por supuesto, Gregory_ —MH

(00:07) _Recógeme en NSY a las seis en uno de esos coches negros tan sofisticados del gobierno. Le estoy cogiendo el gusto a dejar a Anderson y a Donovan con la boca abierta_ —L

(00:08) _Hecho_  —MH

* * *

— John… John, despierta.

— Mmmm…

Me retorcí en la cama, sin ganas de levantarme todavía. Me estiré, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y giré la cabeza abriendo los ojos muy despacio, mirando entre las pestañas. Sherlock estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre mi pecho, cruzado en horizontal sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo, igual que yo. Le pasé una mano por el pelo, aún medio ido por el sueño. La noche anterior habíamos estado despiertos hasta altas horas, dándole un buen uso a mis estudios de medicina y al lubricante de Mycroft. Sherlock era deliciosamente sensible, por lo que me entretuve muchísimo en descubrir todos los puntos y todas las caricias que podía aplicar para volverle loco. La verdad era que verle desatado y liberado era tremendamente imponente, como ver a un tigre siberiano en la intimidad de su morada, tranquilo y disfrutando de la sencillez de la vida. Toda la prisa, el aburrimiento, desaparecían bajo mis manos, y era como magia. Me sentí poderoso. Me sentí… especial.

No obstante, también descubrí que era muy mandón, y que le gustaba llevar el mando en la cama casi tanto como fuera de ella. Aunque no me quejaba. Era tremendamente excitante oírle ordenarme entre gemidos y gruñidos dónde y cómo debía tocarle… y en algunas ocasiones, hasta suplicar. Nunca hubiera podido creer que podía resultar tan satisfactorio dar placer a alguien, pero sí, lo era.

— John. Hay que trabajar.

— ¿No puedes dejarlo estar un ratito?  _Carpe diem_ , Sherlock —suspiré, peinándole con los dedos los rizos revueltos.

Se rió.

— Creo que anoche tuvimos mucho de eso —me reí entre dientes y giró la cabeza sobre mi pecho para poder mirarme —. Vamos. Arriba.

Le sonreí.

— Convénceme.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron con un destello travieso, y una de sus manos, su derecha, bajó por su estómago lentamente.

— Oh, ¿quieres un argumento? Está bien —cedió. Observé su mano deslizarse hacia el sur de su cuerpo, hipnotizado. Sus dedos sostuvieron un puñado de vello púbico, y tiró de él con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio, antes de soltarlo y rodear su media erección matutina —. Si te levantas ahora, nos vestimos y nos vamos, podremos encontrar más datos nuevos con los que preparar el desembarco en Marruecos de mañana —empezó, con la voz más ronca que antes. Su mano se movía arriba y abajo con parsimonia por su miembro, sus ojos fijos en mí. Los movimientos eran lentos pero precisos, justo como me había indicado a mí la noche anterior. Vi como llevaba la otra mano hacia mi boca, y yo lamí los dedos con dedicación hasta que decidió que era suficiente y los retiró, llevándolos más abajo, y pude imaginar con mucha precisión como su dedo corazón acariciaba el perineo, tentando la entrada. Jadeó cuando su mano izquierda se hundió un poco más entre sus piernas. Contuve la respiración, y volví a centrarme en los movimientos de su mano. Su respiración empezaba a estar acelerada —. Si te levantas ahora, podremos acabar con lo esencial para la hora de comer, y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros solos… oh, Dios… y podremos estrenar la fusta con un poco de suerte, si te ves con… ganas…  _John_ …

Sus manos había acelerado los movimientos, el pulgar de la derecha acariciando de vez en cuando la punta de su miembro, esparciendo la gota de preseminal, lubricándolo. Mi estómago se retorció de mil maneras y deseé no tener ninguna estúpida misión, estar de verdad de vacaciones en aquel barco, lejos de los casos y cualquier otra cosa que le distrajera de esto.

Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar y asaltarle como anoche, cuando se detuvo tan rápido como había empezado y se levantó de un salto de la cama, dejándome excitado y confuso.

— ¿Vas a venir a la ducha, o tendré que ir solo?

Arqueó una ceja al verme con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y se agachó para recoger una toalla del suelo, lo que me dio una vista estupenda de su trasero. En cuanto le vi desaparecer por la puerta del baño, salté yo también de la cama y me apresuré a seguirle.

Me estaba esperando, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y el del agua fría mientras ésta caía sobre él en gotas pequeñas que lo hacían brillar. Me colé tras él, cerrando la mampara para evitar salpicar el suelo del baño, y le mordí el hombro. Sonrió.

— Por lo que veo, has sido razonable. Hubiera detestado tener que gastar mis diez horas restantes de control en algo como el trabajo.

— Seguro. Pero has usado trucos sucios, Holmes —reprendí, mientras se giraba para encararme.

— Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, John —murmuró, agachándose para besarme.

Sherlock tenía una fijación con los besos. Tal vez ese era su fetiche, pero siempre, siempre, encontraba una excusa para besarme. En el laberinto, en la cama, en el pasillo, en la cola, en la ducha, por la noche… todo valía. Me pregunté qué tendrían los besos que tanto le interesaba. Juraría que solo con eso estaría satisfecho. Y la verdad es que había aprendido mucho desde la primera vez. Sherlock era un alumno aplicado.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y se aferraron a mis glúteos, a lo que yo gruñí por la sorpresa contra su boca. Me pegó contra sí, y sentí su erección contra mi vientre. Oh, señor…

Me separé de él lo justo para deslizarme hacia abajo por su pecho, deseando probar lo que había aprendido la noche anterior. Yo también quería lucirme ante mi profesor. No solo él iba a ser quien alardeara de sus conocimientos recién adquiridos. Jadeó al sentir mi mano sostener su miembro por la base, apretando para evitar que se viniera antes de tiempo. Deseaba llevarlo al límite esa mañana, solo para ver qué efectos tendría eso en él durante el día. Ya había comprobado que, después de un poco de sexo tardío, dormía como un bendito. La ciencia no se vería frustrada.

Lo tomé en mi boca poco a poco, concentrándome en la punta, que era su zona más sensible (y porque aún no había desarrollado una gran resistencia, y me daba miedo hacerlo muy profundo por si le vomitaba encima). Escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios, y al mirar arriba vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus manos sostuvieron mi cabeza, pero no demandantes, sino como si simplemente quisiera asegurarse de que yo estaba allí, de que no era un loco sueño. Me dejó hacer, sin querer ni pretender marcar el ritmo.

Había leído alguna vez en algún sitio (o me habían dicho, el caso era que me sonaba), que durante una felación, producir sonidos con la garganta –graves, sobre todo-, producía una vibración, por lo general, bastante placentera. Ninguna de mis parejas lo había hecho conmigo, pero ya que estaba en fase experimental, podía probar la teoría.

Tomé todo lo que me fue posible sin temer sufrir arcadas, moviendo la lengua igual que él lo hacía cuando me besaba. Esperé un par de segundos y luego gruñí suavemente, arrastrando una "o" continuada. No se hizo de rogar.

— ¡John!

Sonreí mentalmente, y continué gruñendo un tiempo más, llevando mi mano libre a mi propia erección, con toda la intención de torturarle hasta que estuviéramos al mismo nivel. Continué con los movimientos de mi lengua hasta que le oí, intentando decirme algo. Noté como se hinchaba bajo mis dedos, y apreté un poco más, deteniendo su liberación, retrasándola.

Yo había hecho eso antes conmigo mismo un par de veces, y sabía el efecto que estaba teniendo en él la interrupción de la eyaculación: una ligera frustración sexual mezclada con un placer intenso y concentrado que subía por el cuerpo y las entrañas como una onda expansiva hasta que te hacía hormiguear la base del cráneo, poniendo la piel de gallina. Mucho mejor que el orgasmo en sí.

— John… John…  _por favor_ …

Esperé un poco más, notando como temblaba por mis acciones, hasta que sentí que ya estaba a punto. Me preparé para soltarle y liberarle, y en cuanto noté que yo mismo ya estaba, le solté y descubrí mis dientes, rascando la piel con ellos ligeramente.

Se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo con un grito ahogado, encogiendo los dedos de los pies y tirándome del pelo, diciendo mi nombre. Me alcé para mirarle cara a cara, y se apoyó en mí cuando las piernas le fallaron. No habíamos hecho nada de eso esa noche, y era con diferencia, bastante más intenso. Le sostuve mientras el agua nos limpiaba, cálida sobre nosotros, y cuando se recuperó, sus latidos volviendo a una cadencia normal, acarició mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

— Tengo una nueva composición —le miré, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba pensando en música? ¿Ahora?

— ¿Puedo preguntar como se va a llamar?

Sonrió, arrasándome bajo el agua de la ducha.

— " _Frenesí_ ".

* * *

Cuando salimos, nos fuimos a desayunar al comedor con mucha tranquilidad. Yo aún estaba amodorrado, y Sherlock parecía flotar a mi lado. Me llegué a preguntar si tendría que coger una cuerda o algo para atarle y que no se fuera volando como un globo de los de los niños, rellenos de helio. La sola imagen mental de ello me hizo soltar una risita.

Una vez conseguimos desayunar (oh, sí. Sherlock desayunó conmigo un té verde y magdalenas de chocolate), subimos a la cubierta principal en busca de nuestro objetivo ese día. El Capitán y su Primer Oficial. Sabíamos que el Capitán Rogers era alguien que no desentonaba, más bien del montón. Los hombres de Mycroft lo habían descrito como "alto, pelirrojo, y con un tatuaje de rosa de los vientos en el hombro". Con esa descripción, podría ser cualquiera.

Gracias a Dios, al acercarnos a África, la temperatura había subido enormemente, así que la mayoría iba de tirantes o manga corta, por lo que localizar el tatuaje sería coser y cantar, en ese sentido. Verificar si era quien el servicio secreto decía, ya era harina de otro costal. Nos paseamos por la cubierta cogidos de la mano, mirando a los pasajeros.

— ¿Crees que estarán aquí? –pregunté.

Sherlock tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a todas partes con una atención felina. Parecía estar más despierto que nunca. Sonreí.

— Probablemente no… pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Mañana cargarán las armas, y hay que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a vender algunas.

— ¿Podemos hacer eso fuera del territorio británico?

— Podemos, porque lo haremos en colaboración con las autoridades locales. Mycroft ha contactado con ellos para forjar esos acuerdos.

Asentí, dando una ojeada. Había muchísima gente en el exterior, la mayoría en la piscina, tomando el sol en las tumbonas y dándose un chapuzón.

Se abrió los botones del polo que llevaba, intentando bajar su temperatura. La verdad era que verle de manga corta y vestido tan sport era tan raro que me resultaba curioso. Difícilmente podía apartar la mirada de él y centrarme en lo que teníamos entre manos. Su piel había empezado a tomar un tono más oscuro. No lo suficiente como para que fuera un bronceado excesivo, pero sí que había perdido esa tonalidad de mármol travertino tan característica. Las marcas del moreno de las mangas empezaban a dibujarse en su piel.

Antes de salir, le había aplicado un poco de crema solar protección treinta por si se quemaba. Yo ya tenía la piel acostumbrada por los años en Afganistán, así que, aunque no fuera a ponerme del tono de un ídolo dorado, por lo menos no me quemaría. Con que me aplicara un poco de hidratante al volver al camarote sería suficiente.

Bajo sus gafas de sol, su mirada se concentró en un punto fijo, y tiró de mí. Le seguí en dirección a la barandilla del otro lado del barco, donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres con uniforme de la tripulación tomaban un café y fumaban alegremente. Sherlock se puso detrás de mí, cogiéndome por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro mientras yo me sostenía en la barandilla, mirando al horizonte azul. Me besó el hombro y apretó su mejilla contra mi cuello, aspirando el olor de mi gel de baño.

No me estaba quejando, pero me resultaba raro que, después de todo ese tiempo conviviendo con él en el que el contacto había sido mínimo, muy típico de los estándares ingleses -, ahora no se despegara de mí. Era como si estuviera intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Sus labios se pegaron a mi oreja y me dejé apoyar contra su pecho. Con el sol picando sobre nosotros, la suave brisa fresca que corría, arrastrando el olor a salitre del océano, y su cuerpo tras de mí, aquello era el paraíso.

— A tu izquierda, la mujer con la gorra bajo el brazo —susurró, ciñendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia el lado que me indicaba y dejé vagar los ojos, como si más que buscando algo simplemente estuviera echando una ojeada curiosa a la subida a la cubierta pelícano. Entonces la vi, muy de refilón, casi saltándomela, pero lo suficiente como para buscar los detalles. La mujer era alta, de espaldas anchas para los estándares femeninos generales. Era pelirroja, con la larga melena recogida en una coleta. Su polo del uniforme tenía unos gruesos tirantes que dejaban a la vista la totalidad de sus brazos, más concretamente el tatuaje en su hombro: la rosa de los vientos. Aprecié que era más alta que algunos de sus compañeros fumadores, y eso que no siquiera llevaba tacones, sino un cómodo y anodino zapato plano. Calculé que debía ser uno ochenta y dos, por lo menos.

Volví a girarme.

— Creí que dijeron que era un hombre —murmuré.

— En realidad, son bastante palurdos. Se limitaron a escribir las características de forma general, sin especificar géneros —replicó Sherlock, molesto por la ineptitud de los subordinados de Mycroft. Y no era de extrañar.

— Ahora entiendo por qué siempre intentan matarnos, a pesar de la vigilancia de tu hermano. Su equipo es realmente incompetente.

Se rió entre dientes.

— Tendré que decirle qué opinas al respecto. Siempre ha pensado que soy el único al que eso le molesta.

Suspiré. Ya quedaba menos para que nuestra misión terminara, y yo no podía estar más decepcionado. Tenía la sensación de que esto se acabaría en cuanto volviéramos a Londres y los casos de Shelrock empezaran a llamar de nuevo toda su atención. Yo no pretendía que renunciara a su trabajo. Sabía que eso era lo que le definía, lo que le hacía ser quién era, pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para meses de inactividad, para que olvidara por completo mi presencia y me hiciera de menos… ¿o sí? Total, eso ya lo aguantaba cada día… y no parecía ser superior a mi aguante.

Y yo que pensaba que este iba a ser un simple caso más…

— Bueno, ahora que tenemos a Kirk, necesitamos encontrar a Spock.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca.

— Creo que el echo de que haya entendido esa referencia es la primera señal de alarma de mi cerebro para que empieza a borrar datos basura.

Me reí, girándome entre sus brazos para poder mirarle a la cara. Se retiró un poco, lo justo para enderezarse, y movió un pie hacia delante, poniendo su pierna entre las mías, empujándome hacia atrás hasta que la barra horizontal de la barandilla presionó la parte baja de mi espalda. Un ramalazo de deseo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo rápidamente ante eso, pero me contuve. Estábamos en público, en una cubierta. Y era un adulto responsable y con la cabeza bien amueblada. Podía y debía controlarme a mí mismo.

— Vamos, disfrutaste con esa película casi tanto como yo. Admite que Spock te cayó bien.

Hizo una mueca.

— Obviando el que es una obra de ficción y que nada es real… supongo que sentí una cierta afinidad con el Vulcano. Aunque tú te me pareciste bastante al capitán.

Meneé la cabeza, riendo.

— Nunca pensé que te oiría hablar de una película sin una crítica de por medio.

— Supongo que hay excepciones y excepciones,  _Hamish_.

Se inclinó despacio y me besó.

— Hay una fiesta de disfraces esta tarde. Estaba dentro del programa, así que pensé que estaría bien como forma de conseguir datos —dijo después, entre susurros —, aunque ya tenemos mucho material. Lo ideal sería poder tener pruebas que puedan incriminarles de forma definitiva en el contrabando, pero para eso necesitaríamos entrar en el puente, y será complicadísimo ¿Te apetece ir? He leído que hacer cosas con tu pareja y compartir actividades lúdicas es importante para mantener una relación sana y dinámica…

Me reí a carcajadas.

— ¡Como si nuestra vida no fuera ya lo suficientemente dinámica! –le miré, con una sonrisa. Nunca le había visto disfrazado y, la verdad, era algo que me tentaba —. Está bien, será entretenido… Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacamos los disfraces?

Sonrió.

— Por eso ni te preocupes. Vamos al camarote.

* * *

Resultó que los disfraces eran una copia bastante fiel de los uniformes de  _Star Trek_. Y también había un traje de corbata de tres piezas de color negro al estilo Bond, que complementaba a otro traje un poco más informal de informático, junto con un juego de dos trajes de pirata.

Miré los tres pares de vestimentas tendidos en bolsas sobre la cama del camarote, con una mano en la barbilla y la otra cruzada bajo el pecho, indeciso. Sherlock se estaba duchando mientras yo intentaba decidir qué usar para la fiesta/concurso de esa tarde. Sherlock me había dicho que había encargado los de piratas por correo electrónico la última vez que fuimos a una fiesta de disfraces de Yard en Navidad como compensación hacia Lestrade por destrozar su coche particular durante un caso, pero que como llegaron con retraso, los guardó en el armario. El de 007 era un improvisado con uno de mis trajes de tres piezas (de los pocos que tenía), y uno de sus conjuntos de "camuflaje". El de  _Star Trek_  había sido un "reglo" de Mycroft. Ambos habían llegado en la caja negra con el lazo rojo en el que habían llegado los juguetes y los demás artilugios.

Tenía una debilidad por el conjunto de capitán y primer oficial, porque me consideraba un treki fiel. De joven, antes de alistarme al ejército, la serie me encantaba. Incluso tenía figuritas y trajes guardados en cajas en el desván de la casa de Harry. Además, el de primer oficial venía con unas orejas de silicona como complemento, claramente siendo de Spock…

Al final no pude resistirme, y tomé el conjunto de amarillo. Me desvestí y empecé a pasarme las nuevas prendas por encima del cuerpo. Me sorprendió enormemente que fuera de mi talla, y que la tela no raspara. Muchas de las telas de los disfraces rascaban un poco e irritaban la piel. Esta debía ser cien por cien polyester o algo mezclado con algodón, porque era suave y agradable al tacto. Me estaba ciñendo el cinturón con la pistola aturdidora cuando Sherlock salió de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla atada a la cintura.

— Le veo bien, Capitán —saludó con una sonrisa apreciativa mientras se desataba el nudo de la toalla para secarse. Noté como sus ojos se deslizaban como la miel por mi torso. La camiseta era de algo elástico, que se ajustaba bastante a mi figura. Era casi como la licra, pero sin ser tan invasivo. Aún así, me sentía desnudo de cintura para arriba. Más si seguía mirándome de esa manera —. Sabía que te decantarías por esos. Lo esperaba, de echo.

— Tengo que mejorar un poco mi cara de póker, entonces.

Le observé mientras se ponía los pantalones (sin ropa interior, qué novedad) y se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza, de un tono azul intenso. La insignia de la Flota Estelar le quedaba justo encima del corazón. Se ató el cinturón, y yo aproveché para guardar los demás conjuntos en el armario mientras cogía las orejas de pega y se las ponía. Cuando me giré, ya no estaba allí. Aproveché para revisar el móvil. Había un mensaje de Lestrade.

 _He quedado a cenar con el hermano de Sherlock esta noche. ¿Qué hago?_  —L

Se me abrió la boca. ¿Qué podía querer Mycroft de Greg?

 _¿Sabes por qué?_  —JW

 _Creo que quiere hablar conmigo, aunque nos lleva a un italiano de Fleet. Ayuda, John_  —L

 _¿Quieres que le llame y cancele la cena?_  —JW

 _¡No! Es solo que… los Holmes imponen ¿Cómo lo haces con Sherlock?_ — L

Me reí. Vaya broma. Como si Sherlock fuera tan difícil de tratar como su hermano, alías emperador secreto del universo y voyeur.

 _Creo que Mycroft es un poco diferente con respecto a S_. _Es educado, así que simplemente no te dejes atosigar. He discutido con él un par de veces. No asusta tanto como parece_ —JW

 _¿Tú que quieres, Greg?_ —JW

 _¿Si te digo que no lo tengo claro?_ —L

Suspiré. El matrimonio de Greg había hecho aguas definitivamente el año anterior, después de que, en el undécimo intento, su mujer volviera a ponerle los cuernos. Al final, estaba soltero. Normal que se sintiera solo. No podía culparle por buscar compañía… no cuando yo había caído tan fácilmente en los brazos de Sherlock. Supuse que tendrían mucho de qué hablar cuando volvieran a Londres… preferiblemente en nuestro pub, con una pinta delante.

 _Haz lo que creas, Greg. Por probar no pierdes nada. Mycroft no muerde_ —JW

 _Gracias, John_  —L

 _¿Cómo va todo con Sherlock?_  —L

Me mordí el labio, e iba a responderle que era largo de contar y que hablaríamos cuando llegara a casa, cuando el susodicho salió del baño con las orejas puestas. Se las había pegado con cola de disfraces, soluble con agua y jabón, y estaba increíble. De no ser por el pelo rizado y las cejas, juraría que era el mismísimo primer oficial y oficial científico de la  _Enterprise_.

Dejé el teléfono en mi bolsillo, silenciado, y me lo comí con los ojos. Oh, la de cosas que estaban pasando por mi mente… cosas tremendamente censurables y no aptas para todos los públicos, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué opina, Capitán? ¿Tengo permiso para entrar en el puente?

Tenía la boca seca.

— Permiso concedido, señor Spock. Siempre es un placer tenerle a bordo —bromeé. Vi que él también llevaba su aturdidora de imitación en el cinturón.

— Son de verdad —dijo, sacándola de su funda. Apretó un botón, y la carcasa plástica reveló una Magnum del cincuenta y cinco —. La tuya es una Sig. El gatillo es perfectamente funcional, y el seguro también, así que se pueden usar sin descubrirlas. Cortesía de mi hermano.

Volvió a guardar el arma no tan falsa en su cinturón y me miró.

— ¿Listo para salir a deslumbrar?

Yo asentí.

— Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido algo que podría funcionar…

Me había separado de Sherlock cuando llegamos a la cubierta, y busqué a la capitana por todas partes. Mientras intentaba localizarla entre el gentío disfrazado, moví mi dedo para juguetear con mi anillo (acción que se había convertido rápidamente en un tic), pero lo retiré al notar que no estaba. No recordaba que me lo había quitado. Ahora Sherlock llevaba dos anillos en lugar de uno.

Lo cierto era que cuando le hice partícipe de mi para nada ingeniosa idea, no estaba al cien por cien seguro de que la idea fuera a gustarle, pero la verdad fue que, después de sopesarlo unos minutos, accedió. Cuando le vi por última vez, iba paseándose con su traje de Spock por los límites de la cubierta, inspeccionando la seguridad que llevaba al puente.

Tropecé con una mujer vestida de espía, con un traje negro digno de una novela de Tom Clancy, cuando al ayudarla, me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi sujeto. Aprovechando que había derramado un poco de mi piña colada sobre su disfraz, desplegué todos mis encantos y artimañas de seducción. Me sorprendí gratamente al comprobar que seguían siendo igual de efectivas que siempre. Estar con Sherlock esos días me había hecho preguntarme si había perdido mis facultades de algún modo. No por nada era John  _Tres Continentes_  Watson.

Conseguí invitarla a una copa, y en uno de mis barridos, observé como Sherlock se acercaba por detrás a uno de los hombres que la seguían con disimulo, sin separarse de nosotros más de dos personas. Vi como chocaban accidentalmente, y sonreí cuando me guiñó un ojo. La señal. Las tenía. Tenía las llaves. Que orgulloso me sentí de mi detective consultor cleptómano en ese momento.

— ¿Y qué haces solo aquí, Hamish? ¿No has venido con tu pareja? –preguntó, curiosa. Por su mirada, buscaba un revolcón de una noche. En otras circunstancias, hubiera estado encantado. En las actuales, no iba a ser posible.

— Pues vine acompañado, pero parece que el barman es más interesante que yo —dije, intentando sonar decepcionado.

Perdí a Sherlock de vista, y di un trago a mi copa. Ella me miraba.

— Debe ser idiota si te deja escapar por un barman. Créeme, yo he contratado la plantilla y ninguno de ellos es tan interesante —replicó, con una sonrisa.

Seguimos flirteando en la barra hasta que me pidió un baile. Salimos a la pista y nos movimos un poco. Yo, como lo único que sabía bailar era lo que Sherlock me había medio enseñado el segundo día de crucero y nada más, me limité a balancearme a los lados. Pasamos un buen rato así, y me hubiera divertido de no ser porque no dejaba de pensar en si Sherlock estaría bien, si lo habrían atrapado o peor. Le dije que iba a por unas bebidas, cuando vi su pelo oscuro y su traje azul. Suspiré aliviado, y le puse una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Lo has conseguido?

Se giró para mirarme y sonrió.

— Afirmativo, Capitán —replicó, apoyándose perezoso en la barra. Me devolvió el anillo con disimulo — ¿Le parece si deja sus actividades y volvemos a las comunes?

— Me parece perfecto. Voy a deshacerme de mi nuevo ligue, y en seguida estoy contigo.

Tomé la bebida de ella en las manos, dejando la mía y cuando iba a marcharme, su mano se estrelló contra mi trasero. Salté por la impresión, pero no me giré para mirarle. Oí que me gritaba que no me retrasara.

Cuando llegué junto a la capitana, hice mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento.

— Mira, yo... lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Puede que sea un cabrón, pero aún le quiero. No estaría bien -dije, como avergonzado. Ella me puso una mano en el hombro, y me lo apretó.

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Vete si es lo que quieres, pero si decides dejarle, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió, desapareciendo entre la gente. Volví a la barra, pero Sherlock ya no estaba allí. Me alarmé, pensando lo peor, cuando la chica de la barra se acercó, haciéndome señales.

— ¡Tú! ¡El de Star Trek! —gritó, y me giré para mirarla — !Un chico vestido de Spock me ha dicho que te diga que te espera en el camarote!

Suspiré de nuevo.

— ¡Gracias! -repliqué. Me alzó un pulgar y me guiñó un ojo, deseándome suerte.

* * *

— ¿Sherlock?

El camarote estaba a oscuras cuando entré, y nadie me respondió. Encendí la luz, buscándole y se me paro el corazón. Estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la fusta en las manos. Me miraba con hambre, y la estampa hubiera resultado tremendamente provocativa de no ser pos sus orejas puntiagudas. Me reí y chasqueó la lengua.

— Capitán, ha sido usted muy malo hoy.

Entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí con un chasquido. Di un paso vacilante, luego otro, con una sonrisa tironeándome de los labios.

— ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho, señor Spock?

— El artículo 4576 del reglamento de la Flota Estelar estipula que un Capitán no puede establecer contacto emocional con un local, ya sea real o ficticio — recitó, como si realmente eso existiera. Me estremecí, por el camino que estaban tomando las cosas.

— Vamos, Spock. Lo hice por el bien de la misión. Concédame eso, al menos. Sabe que soy todo suyo —repliqué.

Movió la fusta hasta que el fleco de cuero de la punta tocó mi pecho.

— Debería apuntar eso en mi informe... pero podría hacer una excepción... si usted decidiera compensarme. Y recuerde que aún me quedan horas de control, Capitán —ronroneó. Echó la fusta atrás, y me golpeó sobre la cadera. Fue un golpe seco, para nada suave, que me hizo soltar un ruidito, aunque no había resultado doloroso —. Venga aquí y sáquese los pantalones y la ropa interior, y recuéstese, o me veré obligado a relevarle justificándolo como que se ha visto comprometido emocionalmente. Y no queremos eso en el diario de abordo...

Hice lo que me ordenó. Me recosté sobre la cama, boca arriba, a su lado. Él se arrodilló a mi lado, y me hizo girarme. Me puse de espaldas a él, y no tardé en sentir la fusta golpear una de mis nalgas. Sonrió cuando gemí al sentir el impacto en la piel desnuda. Su mano libre acarició la piel con cuidado, y estuve tentado de girarme para poder levantarme y besarle, pero me contuve. Dio un par de golpes más, con precisión y sin repetir el lugar para no dañar la piel. Luego me hizo girarme y se sentó sobre mí.

— Creo que no podré volver a azotar nunca ningún cadáver en nombre de la ciencia sin pensar en esto.

Definitivamente, no.

Sonrió.

— Capitán, me tiene muy abandonado... —se quejó, en un mohín, restregándose contra mis caderas. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra el pantalón.

— ¿Sabes que estamos representando exactamente lo que una parte de los trekis considera un canon, no? Los primeros slash de fans empezaron con esta pareja —le dije, distraído, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

— Dudo que el señor Spock le diera con una fusta en las nalgas a Kirk —replicó, con una sonrisa, pasando la fusta por mi mejilla para luego bajarla por mi pecho. Golpeó uno de mis pezones, y mis dedos temblaron sobre su botón. Gemí.

— Te sorprendería la de cosas que hacen esos dos en las historias de internet…

La conversación terminó en cuanto volvió a moverse contra mí, sacándose la camiseta. Una de sus orejas se movió pero no cayó, y luego se inclinó para sacar mi polo amarillo y lanzarlo por los aires. Se inclinó para besarme. Su lengua luchó contra la mía mientras mis manos le buscaban, recorriéndole la espalda y el pecho.

— ¿Tienes lo que buscábamos? —pregunté, entre beso y beso.

Gruñó.

— Claro que lo tengo —replicó, molesto por mi duda. Alzó la fusta y me golpeó en la cadera sin mirar siquiera, con una precisión que asustaba —. Eso por dudar de mí.

Volvió a besarme, estirando el brazo por encima de mi cabeza, buscando algo en el cajón de su mesilla. Oí el chasquido de una tapa al abrirse. Había cogido el lubricante. ¿Qué demonios se le había ocurrido ahora?

Me embadurnó los dedos de la mano derecha y la arrastró, cogiéndome por la muñeca, hasta su trasero. Entendí. Separé sus glúteos con cuidado, y tanteé en busca de su entrada, acariciando el perineo con el pulgar. Gimió contra mi boca, enredando sus manos en el poco pelo que tenía, soltando la fusta. Lentamente, deslicé el primer dedo por su entrada, sintiendo la presión de su esfínter a medida que lo hundía. Me moví despacio al principio, pero me instó a incrementar la velocidad, así que obedecí. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra las mías cuando añadí un segundo dedo, y se irguió, con la espalda recta cuando alcancé su próstata, castigándola como la noche anterior, sacándole gemidos y gritos ahogados.

— Dios, John... vas a matarme...

Añadí un tercer dedo, moviéndolos en círculos para dilatarle, acelerando para acompasarme a su movimiento de caderas. Pensé que eso sería todo, como esa noche, y me dispuse a acariciarme cuando me detuvo. Se volvió a estirar, y cogió un preservativo. Abrí mucho los ojos.

— Sherlock, ¿estás...? —pregunté, alarmado.

— ¿Seguro? Sí ¿Tú? —asentí, seguro. Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo — Bien. Pues póntelo, vamos —mandó, sin dejar de moverse.

Saqué mis dedos y abrí el paquete plateado con los dientes, antes de deslizar el látex por mi miembro. Lo hice rápido, fruto de los años de práctica y de la prisa que tenía. Tomé el lubricante, y vertí lo que me pareció una cantidad suficiente. Para Sherlock, era excesiva. Se rió de mí, pero lo callé alzándole las caderas con las manos. Se mantuvo levantado y me coloqué, con el corazón en la garganta, nervioso perdido.

— ¿Preparado? 

No me respondió, sino que se limitó a apoyar una mano en mi pecho y a descender muy despacio. Sentí la presión de sus músculos a mi alrededor a medida que iba bajando sobre mí. Jadeé, notando lo diferente que era, lo apretado que se sentía a mi alrededor, su rostro de concentración mientras me miraba. Cuando llegó hasta abajo y quedó sentado sobre mí le miré, buscando signos de dolor o de molestia. A cualquiera de ellos, pararía en seco y él lo sabía.

— ¿Bien? —pregunté, con la respiración acelerada.

Se movió, tentativo, y la boca se le abrió. Vi como mordía el labio, y se apoyó contra mi con su mano, levantando un poco las caderas antes de volver a bajar.

— Muévete, John. 

Obedecí, enloquecido por su calor y su voz ronca. En un momento indeterminado, cuando me dijo que acelerara, nos hice girar para quedar encima. Así podría llevar el control del ritmo y buscar el ángulo que me interesaba. Probé varios, hasta que, en una de las embestidas, aulló, clavándome los talones en el culo. Ay.

— ¡John! ¡Más rápido!

Sherlock era un bestia en la cama. Todo le gustaba rápido, todo le gustaba fuerte, y yo tenía que moderarme un poco porque sabía que se acabaría haciendo daño, como pasaba con todo lo que hacía. Aún así, me dejé ir un poco, sabiendo que así no había mucha manera de que pudiera hacerle daño. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, y le besé furiosamente cuando sentí los primeros apretones de sus músculos sobre mí. Noté el sabor salado del sudor en sus labios, y lo caliente de sus manos en mi espalda, clavándome las uñas. Le dejé respirar, y bajé la boca hasta su hombro, donde la lamí la piel expuesta con fuerza, antes de clavar los dientes sin fuerza. Gimió mi nombre y se arqueó contra mí, separando las caderas de la cama.

— Sherlock... no puedo...

— Vamos, John... suéltate...

Nos hizo girar otra vez, quedando él encima y se limitó a mecerse, despacio ahora. Me di cuenta, con cierto retraso, que estaba manteniendo un ritmo: lento, lento, rápido, rápido, lento... Empezó a moverse con movimientos más rápidos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, olvidando su ritmo, y vi como sus mejillas se encendían poco a poco hasta ser dos focos de sangre roja en la piel blanca. Sus orejas de pega eran un elemento discordante, de un color pálido que no encajaba. Llevé una de mis manos a su miembro, y me dediqué a imitar sus movimientos, hasta que se deshizo sobre mí con un gruñido, y yo le seguí, para no ser menos.

Yo estaba, literalmente, en una nube, flotando muy por encima de todo el mundo conocido, presa de mi propio éxtasis. La expresión de Sherlock cuando alcanzó el orgasmo fue algo que resonó tras mis párpados cerrados todo el tiempo que estuve recuperando la respiración. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca medio abierta, todo su cuerpo presa del placer, la espalda medio arqueada, como si un ángel le hubiera robado el aliento... Le acaricié la espalda, alucinado por la experiencia. ¿Cómo podía haberme estado perdiendo esto? ¿Perderme esto  _con él_?

Le besé en la coronilla, y apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho, mirándome. Parecía... ido.

— Creo que queda perdonado, Capitán.

Sonreí.

— Acabamos de pervertir la mejor parte de mi infancia, ¿sabes?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Venga, la  _hemos mejorado_  y lo sabes.

— Cierto. Pero no creo que pueda volver a ver esa película sin empalmarme. Eres un Spock muy convincente.

Bostezó y yo a su vez. Dios, qué contagioso. Salí de él muy despacio, sacándome el preservativo y anudándolo antes de lanzarlo a la papelera. Me recosté contra él, solo para que luego se despatarrara sobre mí como le fuera bien, ignorando por completo la distribución de la cama, o el echo demostrable de que yo no era un colchón.

— Maldita sea, ¿qué me has hecho, John? —masculló, amodorrado, con los ojos cerrados —. Antes no dormía tanto. Voy a convertirme en mi hermano. 

— Prometo pararte los pies si eso llegara a pasar.

No pasó mucho más antes de que, además de que no recibiera contestación, oyera sus ronquidos, suaves contra la piel de mi pecho.


	7. Sangre y pólvora

Lestrade despertó con la luz de la mañana entrando a través de las cortinas en un filtrado amarillo anaranjado. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos, un poco desubicado. La cama donde estaba acostado era más grande que la que tenía en casa, y el colchón más blando que el suyo. Por un momento, pensó que estaba en un hotel, a juzgar por los altos techos y la elegancia del lugar, pero nunca había podido costearse más de un tres estrellas, de modo que desechó la idea. Palpó la mesilla a su lado, y encontró el teléfono para poder ver la hora que era. Cerca de las seis. Qué pronto.

Se incorporó, con las sábanas blancas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo que, descubrió, estaba desnudo. Frunció el ceño, y al saborear los restos de lo que fue la cena de esa noche, se quedó tieso.

Había ido a cenar con Mycroft, por supuesto, al restaurante italiano de Fleet. Se sentaron y comieron mientras mantenían una agradable charla entre el primer plato, el segundo y el postre. El mayor de los Holmes decidió invitar a Greg, ya que él había sido el que le había invitado. Lestrade dejó que lo hiciera, primero porque una parte de Mycroft le intimidaba, y la otra porque el italiano había resultado ser más caro de lo esperado y se salía de su presupuesto. A pesar de ser DI de Yard, el salario no daba para muchos caprichos, teniendo en cuenta lo que había tenido que pagar a su mujer por perder el juicio. Aún no se explicaba como era eso posible, cuando tenía las pruebas de las infidelidades. Cuestión de abogados, supuso, fastidiado. Ahora, demás de estar más solo que la una, estaba pelado.

— Siento haberte despertado, Gregory. Vuelve a dormirte.

La voz de Mycroft despertó recuerdos ardientes de los momentos después de la cena, volviendo en el coche negro del gobierno a la elegante morada del político, muy cerca el uno del otro, sin hablar. De las manos suaves y cuidadas rozando su piel y descubriendo su cuerpo, adorando cada centímetro, explorando lo que no había visto nunca. Manos masculinas pero mimadas, propias de alguien que no suele trabajar con ellas. Del calor de otro cuerpo a su lado, de la sensación increíblemente placentera de saberse deseado y querido, después de tanto tiempo a dos velas y siendo la sombra de los múltiples amantes de la que una vez fuera su esposa.

Era innegable que a Lestrade le atraían tanto los hombres como las mujeres, y que Mycroft Holmes siempre había tenido ese punto de curiosidad y misterio que le llamaban la atención. Al principio, pensó que podrían ser amigos, buenos, incluso (de una forma diferente que con John, pero aún así cercanos, más allá de ser la niñera de su hermano pequeño), pero nunca esperó eso.

— No pasa nada ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, carraspeando. Tenía la voz tomada por el sueño, y se negaba a ruborizarse como si tuviera dieciséis. No allí, no en ese momento, no con él.

Mycroft estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, dentro de las mantas, mirando su teléfono. Tenia el ceño fruncido, y parecía preocupado.

— Nada va mal. No realmente —contestó, cerrando el móvil y dejándolo sobre su mesilla, a su lado. Se frotó los ojos, suspirando de cansancio. — Es solo que hoy desembarcan, y me gustaría tener un par de ojos en ellos.

Mycroft estaba nervioso. Si bien nunca lo admitiría y no debería estarlo, le preocupaba que su hermano saliera herido. Incluso que John lo hiciera. Esa era la parte más delicada de la misión que les había encomendado, y una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar y deducir la cantidad ingente de cosas que podían salir mal, y sus nefastas consecuencias. Necesitaba tener un ojo puesto en ellos dos, aunque sabía que no debía porque eso podía contribuir a que los descubrieran. Debería esperar pacientemente al final del día para tener un reporte completo del progreso del día.

Greg se arrodilló junto a Mycroft, y palmeó el colchón junto a él, y el Holmes se lo quedó mirando, alzando una ceja. No tuvo ni que hablar. Como si fuera un lector de mentes, el político se estiró sobre el pecho en la cama, a todo lo largo del cuerpo. Greg se sentó sobre sus caderas, y clavó los dedos en la piel, masajeándolos con cuidado, dibujando círculos amplios con sus dedos sobre los agarrotados músculos de los hombros.

— Todo irá bien. Sherlock es listo y John es fuerte y ¡Jesús, fue a la guerra! Estarán bien. Relájate, por una vez en tu vida.

Mycroft suspiró y se relajó, bajo las manos de Greg, que ablandaban sus músculos lentamente, expulsando casi todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

El sol picaba con fuerza cuando llegamos a Marruecos. El olor a mar enmascaraba el de la tierra seca y el calor que sabía que había. El puerto de Tanger era un lugar bonito, de altas casas blancas que tapaban la vista del horizonte. Había palameras en el lugar donde deberían estar los árboles, pero no era una vista completamente nueva. No pude evitar sentirme un poco inquieto al recordar los años de servicio en la guerra, e intenté disimularlo como buenamente pude.

Esa vez no íbamos de la mano, sino simplemente caminando, como si paseáramos e forma casual. Desembarcamos, y nos perdimos entre el gentío, sabiendo que teníamos diez horas hasta que el Costa Alegre volviera a zarpar. No era que pensara que no podíamos hacerlo. Era simplemente que aquel era un paso muy, muy importante. Si metíamos la pata o la cagábamos, no habría vuelta atrás.

Una vez perdimos de vista a los demás pasajeros del crucero, me atreví a preguntarle a cerca de la misión.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Les pararemos antes de que carguen las armas, espero.

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

— Aquí no tenemos inmunidad diplomática en ese sentido. Somos extranjeros. Los acuerdos que mi hermano ha hecho son con Portugal, incluso con España. Aquí estamos solos.

Suspiré. Genial.

Nos movimos entre la gente, siguiendo de lejos a un grupo de empleados del crucero que se habían perdido entre la gente. Lo que más me preocupaba era el que íbamos a tener que detener a esa gente en el barco, probablemente en alta mar, y ellos eran más que nosotros. Además de que por medio había civiles, y que ellos dispondrían de un armamento que nosotros no tendríamos.

Atravesamos calles en ascenso, mezclándonos con los locales tanto como les era posible. El grupo entró en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad, y nos ocultamos para entrar. Habían un montón de filas de estanterías con cajas de cartón y madera, y nos parapetamos en la oscuridad de una de ellas. Empezaron a hablar en árabe, y me costó entenderles. Me hicieron falta un par de frases perdidas para recuperar el conocimiento de aquello que creía perdido en las lagunas de mi memoria.

— ¿Os han seguido? —preguntó uno de ellos. Llevaba una MK-43 en las manos, y la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas.

— No somos idiotas. Claro que no. ¿La mercancía?

El traficante señaló con el arma un tanque cerrado de color verde botella.

— ¿El dinero?

Los marineros alzaron un teléfono móvil, y se lo entregaron.

— La transferencia ya está completa.

Se escucharon quejas de alguien detrás de ellos, y mi capacidad de recordar y traducir el idioma me falló con el eco, por lo que no pude entender lo que decían. Fruncí el ceño y regulé mi respiración, llevando la mano a la espalda, donde tenía el arma escondida. Acaricié el mango suave y frío de la Sig, y la tomé en la mano, preparado para disparar, pues había tenido el buen tino de recargarla antes. Mi pulso se había vuelto firme, y mis manos temblaban tan poco, que podría haber hecho líneas perfectas con ellas. Solo la presencia de Sherlock a mi lado me recordaba que no estaba en la guerra, porque la sensación de peligro inminente y de enfrentamiento era la misma.

— Vendremos a recogerlo en dos minutos. Si contactamos de nuevo, entregaremos vuestra posición, revelaremos las cuentas y daremos información a autoridades que están deseando echaros el guante, ¿queda claro? —dijo la capitana Rogers, guardando de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Se encasquetó la gorra.

— Sherlock... —murmuré, avisando, mientras daba un paso atrás. El grupo venía hacia nosotros. De pronto se detuvieron, y sacaron juegos de pistolas idénticos. Nos quedamos en silencio, y eché a Sherlock hacia atrás, parapetándolo entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que el brillo de la luz en ellos podía darles una pista buena a cerca de nuestra posición si se detenían a mirar, y me concentré totalmente en lo que oía. Escuché un paso, luego dos, y un arma cargándose.

Calculé nuestras posibilidades. La ametralladora nos dejaría como un colador si nos veía, de modo que las primeras víctimas tenían que ser el hombre del pasamontañas y su amigo el de detrás. Las pistolas de la tripulación serían letales, pero el menor de nuestros problemas. Desventajas de nuestro escondite: en cuanto disparara, al haber una única vía de acceso, seríamos fácilmente acorralables, y nos matarían.

Opción dos: disparar al segundo de abordo, que parecía el más diestro con las armas, incapacitar a la capitana, y deshacernos de los MK después.

Opción tres: crear una distracción, disparar, y salir perdiendo el culo.

Cogí mi teléfono, le saqué la tarjeta SIM, borrando todos los datos que tenía dentro y lo hice deslizarse por el suelo lo más lejos que pude en dirección a la retaguardia de los locales del pasamontañas, asegurándome antes de que el tono de llamada estuviera lo suficientemente alto. Luego cogí el de Sherlock de su abrigo, bajo su atenta mirada que gritaba por una explicación en silencio. Manteniéndolo contra mi cuerpo para evitar el brillo de la pantalla, presioné mi botón de llamada, y esperé, notando la respiración de Sherlock muy baja tras de mí, y los latidos de mi corazón en las orejas.

El tono de llamada, estridente y potente sonó en el almacén, y tal y como esperaba, todos se giraron en esa dirección, abriendo fuego. Aprovechando la cobertura que el sonido de las ametralladoras nos proporcionaba. Nos deslizamos por la rendija abierta de la puerta corredera del almacén justo cuando uno de los marineros gritaba en nuestra dirección y abría fuego. Empujé a Sherlock por delante de mi, y le hice correr mientras me giraba rápidamente para disparar. Menos mal que se nos había ocurrido comprar unos  _thobes_  blancos y pañuelos para la cabeza en un mercado que había en el puerto, y ponérnoslos, porque de otro modo hubiéramos sido fácilmente reconocibles. Nos deslizamos por un callejón, y subimos unas escaleras de incendios de uno de los edificios, justo antes de que una bala me acertara en la pierna. Ahogué un grito y perdí pie cuando llegamos al tejado. Sherlock se giró para mirarme y sus ojos se abrieron. Juro que vi su labio temblar y, de no haber estado en una situación de vida o muerte, me habría parecido curioso e increíblemente humano que Sherlock pudiera sentir así. Dio marcha atrás y me hizo cargarme en él para compensar la pierna herida.

— Vamos, John. Vamos.

— Sherlock... espera un minuto...

Nos detuvimos detrás de una salida de aire que nos cubría, escuchando como subían las escaleras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas? —inquirió, mirando mi herida, que empezaba a manchar la tela blanca de la túnica de rojo.

Le di la pistola, caliente por el disparo, y me moví para sacarme el cinturón, con el dolor del balazo recorriéndome los nervios. Deseé tener algo más de adrenalina en el cuerpo, porque a ese paso, o me desangraba, o me moriría de dolor.

Cerré el cinturón entorno a mi pierna con fuerza, justo sobre el disparo para detener la hemorragia. Suspiré al comprobar que había orificio de salida, por lo que en cuanto llegáramos al barco limpiaría con alcohol, me cauterizaría con un mechero y un cuchillo, a la antigua usanza, cosería la herida y listo.

— Lo siento —gruñí —, vas a tener que cargar conmigo hasta el barco.

— No lo sientas. Sería peor que esa posibilidad hubiera dejado de existir —dijo, y su ceño de frunció como nunca lo había visto. Creí ver como se estremecía. Casi le sigo. La eventualidad de que aquella bala hubiera acabado en otro lugar era muy, muy real, y tenía un porcentaje muy alto. Solo la suerte y un Dios curioso de nuestras actividades y con un buen día habían hecho que el tirador fallara. En estos instantes podía haber sido un cadáver en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar esa idea de su mente—. Vamos.

Me tendió la pistola, y cargó conmigo de nuevo hasta que llegamos al otro lado del edificio. A penas separaban unos metros del que había al lado, donde un acceso al interior nos permitiría acceder al ascensor que seguramente tenía. Era lo suficientemente grande como para tener uno. En otras circunstancias podría haberlo saltado con facilidad, pero con la pierna inútil…

— ¿Podrás?

Oí los disparos, y una bala pasó rozándome la oreja, haciéndome un corte poco profundo, y una quemadura.

— Tendré que poder. Empújame.

Me preparé para saltar, y noté las manos de Sherlock en mis caderas, dándome impulso para el salto. Ignoré el dolor agudo del músculo perforado, y me agarré al saliente del edificio, impulsándome con los brazos hacia arriba cuando Sherlock aterrizó a mi lado limpiamente y, cogiéndome de la mano, tiró de mí hacia arriba. Corrió conmigo acuestas hasta que entramos en el edificio, y bajamos un trecho de escaleras hasta el ascensor.

Un hospital. Perfecto.

Nos sacamos los  _thobes_ y los tiramos a la cesta de la lavandería, mientras Sherlock tomaba una bata de médico blanca y se colgaba un estetoscopio de una mesa de la planat de urgencias del cuello. Le hubiera reñido por cogerlo, pero nos hacía mucha falta.

— ¿Hay algo aquí que necesites? —preguntó, cuando me obligó a sentarme en una de las sillas de ruedas, empujándome a través de los pasillos.

— Tal vez hilo… no de eso tengo en el botiquín. ¿Morfina? ¿Adrenalina? Cualquiera de esas me vale, y si me consigues unas pocas de vendas, me puedo hacer una cura rápida... ¿Puedes…?

Sherlock había desaparecido, dejándome aparcado en una esquina del pasillo. Tomé una manta de otro carro de la lavandería, y me cubrí las piernas para evitar que los enfermeros se fijaran en la sangre. Arreglé el cinturón, dando otra vuelta para que presionara la herida y detuviera en gran medida el sangrado, deseando tener un trapo de cocina o lo que fuera para poner de por medio. Siseé al sentir la presión del cuero sobre el músculo y la piel en carne viva.

Mi silla empezó a moverse cuando Sherlock apareció con una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de frascos y un par de jeringuillas esterilizadas. Vi que había conseguido tanto la morfina como la adrenalina, y calmantes en formato oral. Me tendió la gasa.

— Supongo que esto te vale.

La tomé y arremangué la manta, separando el cinturón para hacer la cura.

— He trabajado con menos. Gracias.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al camarote, me estaba costando no gritar de dolor. Hacía mucho que había pasado por el disparo del hombro, pero aún creí poder recordar ese daño. Nada podía parecerse a aquello, ni siquiera en mi mente.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y Sherlock fue al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda. Me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones, y me quedé en ropa interior, rebuscando el material que me hacía falta en el botiquín que había metido en la maleta. Mientras recogía y preparaba el hilo para coser, y buscaba algo metálico y plano para cauterizar la herida, noté como me iba limpiando el balazo, sacando la sangre y desinfectándola con el jabón que había puesto. Apreté los dientes al sentir el potente escozor, y cogí un paquete cerrado de gasas de emergencia, metiéndomelas en la boca para morderlas.

Me pasó un mechero (preferí no preguntar de dónde lo había sacado), y esterilicé el metal, preparándolo para coser.

Le hice apartarse, y traté de pasar la aguja por la carne para coserla, pero no llegaba. Viendo mi problema, Sherlock me la quitó de las manos y, en silencio, hizo un nudo en el final del hilo, cortando con los dientes el sobrante. Sabía que tenía un pulso bastante bueno, y que más o menos sabía coser. Tampoco había que ser un genio de la costura para cerrar una herida, así que me dejé en sus manos. Me miró.

— ¿Listo?

Asentí, dejándome caer hacia atrás, y gruñí al sentir la afilada punta de la aguja atravesarme la piel. Le vi apretar los labios mientras cosía la herida rápido y con diligencia, sin perder el punto, y cuando me hizo girarme para hacer el otro lado, perdí de vista su expresión. Intuí que creía que era su culpa, pero era tan mía como suya. Sabía los riesgos que corría cuando me quedé a vivir con él. Consideraba el estar vivo una ventaja tremenda.

Cuando terminó, consideré el dejar la cauterización para otro momento, pero meneé la cabeza. No era sensato hacer eso.

Cogí mi navaja del ejército, y calenté con el mechero la hoja tanto como pude sin deformarla. Volví a ajustar las gasas en mi boca, y acerqué la hoja candente a la herida. La piel chisporroteó mientras se quemaba, cerrándose, y aullé con la boca cerrada, como si así pudiera quitarme el dolor. Cuando acabé por la parte de delante, pasé a la de atrás, y repetí el proceso de calentar el metal. Una vez lo terminé, me recosté en la cama, jadeante, sin fuerzas para nada más. Me temblaban los músculos por el esfuerzo de aguantar el daño de la pierna, y estaba un poco mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Me hice un vago diagnóstico rápido: tenía un corte y quemadura en la oreja, nada serio, y un balazo en la pierna. La bala había perforado el músculo y atravesado la extremidad, dejando un orificio de salida, por lo que había sido limpio. No había impacto ni contacto con el hueso, lo que me ahorraría mucho tiempo de recuperación, cosa que agradecía. Desgraciadamente, estaría un tiempo sin poder correr detrás de Sherlock por Londres, y tendría que volver a usar el bastón, esta vez sí, por una necesidad real, y no una estúpida cojera psicosomática. Probablemente jamás volviera a moverme igual de bien ni a correr tanto, sabía que la rehabilitación no hacía milagros, pero podía acercarme bastante.

Sherlock se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mirándome. Tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre las rodillas, con los dedos blancos de clavarse en la piel.

— Sherlock…

Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

— Voy a buscarte algo de comer. Debes estar muerto de hambre. Vuelvo enseguida.

Fue escueto y rápido, y me quedé perplejo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando la puerta cerrada como si la viera por primera vez. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Demasiado cansado por el balazo y la carrera hasta el barco, decidí inyectarme una pequeña dosis de morfina para poder aliviar el dolor y dormir un poco. me retorcí para coger la jeringuilla y el frasco, y busqué una vena del brazo en la que poder pincharme. No fue extremadamente difícil. Al poco rato, empecé a notar como el daño iba desapareciendo, diluyéndose de mi cuerpo y suspiré, cómodo de repente. Cerré los ojos, con la cabeza entre las frescas almohadas, y me dejé ir.

* * *

Desperté con el olor de la carne caliente en salsa y las patatas. Me avergüenza decir que tenía un hambre de lobo, a pesar del sustancioso desayuno que había tomado esa mañana antes de desembarcar, pero la pérdida de sangre usualmente tiene ese efecto, así que poco me importaba. No era como si fuer a aganar una ingente cantidad de quilos por disfrutar de un filete bien hecho.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que a penas habían pasado más de dos horas desde que me quedé frito en medio y medio de la cama. Sherlock estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación, inclinado hacia el frente, con las manos juntas bajo la barbilla, mirándome fijamente pero sin verme realmente. Miré el carrito de la comida de donde venía aquel delicioso olor. Vale, cuando dijo que iba a por algo de comer, estaba pensando en un sándwich o en un bocadillo, no en que pidiera al servicio de habitaciones algo similar a un bufete. Se había pasado un poco. Solo un poco.

— Come.

Fue todo lo que dijo, la única muestra de haber percibido que estaba despierto y de que no estaba tan perdido en su mente como yo pensaba. Obedecí, más por el hambre que porque él así lo quisiera, así que me moví hasta llegar a la bandeja, intentando que la pierna no se moviera demasiado. Conseguí abrir las dos campanas metálicas y abrí la boca, sin saber qué hacer. Por mucha hambre que tuviera, yo solo no podría con dos platos como aquellos.

— Sherlock, yo no...

— Come.

Meneé la cabeza.

— Yo solo no puedo con todo esto. Comeré si tu también lo haces.

Él se limitó a parpadear, y unió los dedos, cerrando las manos en un puño y dejando la cara apoyada en él. No parecía tener intenciones conscientes de entablar una conversación, por más nimia que fuera, de modo que decidí comer mi parte y dejar la suya para hacerle comer más tarde. Ni me molesté en destaparla, preocupado porque se enfriara. Estaba ligeramente intimidado por la idea de que me observara comer, pero se me pasó de prisa. Tan rápido como mi estómago empezó a llenarse.

Terminé rápido la comida, y luego empujé el carrito hasta Sherlock. Él se limitó a seguir mirándome. Señalé la comida, y luego a él.

— Vamos. Necesitas alimentarte. Reponer fuerzas.

Sherlock negó.

— No tengo hambre, John.

Achiné los ojos y le escaneé como pude, buscando algo que me dijera qué demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Tenía los hombros tensos, sus ojos seguían atentos todos mis movimientos, y todo él estaba tirado hacia adelante, como si estuviera preparándose para saltar hacia mí en cualquier momento. Parpadeé confundido.

— No es culpa tuya —dije, categórico. Increíblemente, era eso lo que le turbaba.

Bufó, como si le molestara que le dijera eso.

— Claro que lo es.

Ahora sí, me cabreé.

— Oye, tú —me acerqué a él, y le obligué a mirarme, levantándole la cabeza con el pie, sin poder doblarme para usar las manos. Pareció funcionar, a pesar de mis medidas simiescas —. No eres responsable de mí. Soy mayorcito para cuidarme solo. Y no soy... Sé que crees que soy idiota, pero la guerra es mi especialidad. Y si el plan de huída salió mal, fue culpa mía, no tuya. Y esto no es nada. En unos días cicatrizaré, y en un par de meses, estaré perfectamente.

Sherlock desvió la mirada, como si quisiera que dejara de hablar.

— Te equivocas. Sé que eres idiota. El más idiota de todos los idiotas que he conocido. Incluso Anderson palidece a tu lado. Solo alguien así pondría su vida en peligro por seguirme.

Gruñí, molesto. Vi lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba intentando hacer que me cabreara. Vi claramente su movimiento. En Baker Street, solía hacer eso cuando no quería hablar de algo: me provocaba, me hacía enfadar, y yo me iba de casa un par de horas. Aquí, que no podía moverme, esperaba que le echara de la habitación. Eso no iba a pasar. Me eché a un lado en la cama.

— Ven aquí —esperé, pero no se movió. Tomé aire con cuidado —. Ven aquí, Sherlock.

Ahora sí, se movió y se sentó junto a mí, mirándome desde las alturas y le cogí la cara con las manos.

— No-es-tu-culpa. Soy un soldado. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, esté contigo en Londres atrapando criminales o Dios no lo quiera, en Afganistán en el ejército. No es como si no supiera dónde me estaba metiendo cuando acepté compartir piso contigo. Tú lo dijiste. Esto es lo mío. Esta es la vida que elijo.

Cubrió mis manos con las suyas y las apartó con suavidad. Medio sonrió.

— Realmente te va el peligro.

Me reí.

— No lo sabes tú bien.

Se inclinó muy despacio, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, y esperé, notando el hormigueo de anticipación en mi estómago, notando su aliento en mi cara, caliente y rítmico. Nunca había pensado que un beso podía ser tanto, mucho más que un simple roce de pieles. Me estremecí cuando me miró la boca, y cerré los ojos, ansiando el contacto. De todos los besos que había dado, ese era sin duda el más intenso... y no había empezado aún. Y yo me consideraba un romántico.

Sus dedos resiguieron las líneas redondeadas de mi cara lentamente y bajaron hasta que sus manos se encontraron apoyadas en mi cuello, y me subió la cabeza con los pulgares. Notaba mi pulso acelerado, y era consciente de que él podía sentirlo golpeando en la vena de mi cuello. Dios, lo estaba alargando demasiado. Como no me besara rápido, estaba por tirarle sobre la cama y hacerlo yo, hubiera o no un agujero de bala en mi pierna.

Afortunadamente, sus labios rozaron los míos momentos después, por lo que pude quedarme cómodamente sentado, disfrutando del contacto de su boca. Mis manos se movieron hasta encontrarse con su camisa, y se aferraron a ella, arrugando la tela. Me lo imaginé en su sofá en Baker Street, sentado con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa camisa morada que, vamos a ser sinceros, le sentaba fenomenal... los botones abiertos sobre el níveo torso, su pecho subiendo y bajando con su acelerada respiración, sus labios entreabiertos en gritos mudos de apreciación y placer...

Gemí en su boca, notando como mi cuerpo respondía a esa fantasía y a su contacto y tiré de él hacia mi, atrapando sus labios. Gruñó cuando le mordí, y presionó contra mí, sin acelerar el beso. Noté la dulzura de su contacto atravesarme el cuerpo como un chute de adrenalina. Nunca había pensado que Sherlock pudiera ser tierno, ese tipo de cosas, de emociones humanas, parecían ser algo ajeno a él... y eso estaba bien, porque él era gruñón, desconsiderado, insultante y mandón, además de apático e insensible. Verle ser así, tan... cariñoso... hizo que me preguntara si había una parte de él que yo aún no conocía. Me di cuenta de que sí la había, y deseé poder escarbar más profundo, ahondar en ella. Esa era una parte preciosa y nueva de Sherlock, y no quería que la perdiera por nada.

— John...

Me concentré en todos los puntos en los que nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto, en donde podía notar escalofríos y la piel erizándose bajo la ropa, como si una corriente eléctrica circulara por nosotros y produjera chispazos. Sus manos temblaron cuando se separaron de mi cuello para bajar por mis hombros y pasar a mi cintura. Sherlock estaba... ¿nervioso? No. Estaba asustado. Recordé la expresión que le vi en la azotea cuando me vio con el disparo en la pierna, sus ojos abiertos como un ciervo mirando los faros de un coche momentos antes de ser atropellado, lo vulnerable que me había parecido. Por un momento, había contemplado la posibilidad de que aquella bala hubiera acabado en otro sitio, y no en mi pierna, igual que yo. Tal vez me equivocaba al pensar que lo que estaba haciendo ahora era disfrutar del contacto, asegurarse por todos los medios que tenía a su disposición de que yo estaba realmente allí, vivo.

¿Qué hacer para dar una respuesta a eso? Podía estar totalmente equivocado. La mente de Sherlock Holmes es, y siempre será, un misterio para mí.

Caí de espaldas por el peso de la gravedad, y lo arrastré conmigo mientras profundizaba el beso, su lengua rozando la mía, no dominante como las otras veces, si no tentativa. Doblé la pierna buena y le desabroché la camisa, notando un molesto picor en las manos, que ansiaban tocarle desesperadamente. Se estremeció entero cuando mis dedos fríos de posaron en su estómago plano, y ahí recordé que el muy canalla no había comido nada. Intenté recordárselo, pero no me dejó hablar. Tampoco era que estuviera oponiendo mucha resistencia.

Su camisa de manga corta quedó abierta y colgando mientras mis manos subían por su pecho, admirando la suavidad de la piel y la firmeza del músculo, trabajado, pero no en exceso. Músculos desarrollados a base de correr tras los múltiples malhechores de la  _City_. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas sin dejar de besarme, lo justo para poder llevar sus manos a mi camisa, también, y desabrocharla. Si me quejé, no lo recuerdo.

Su boca se separó de la mía, y bajó resiguiendo la piel, dibujando un mapa de mi cuerpo con su boca, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo donde y como le daba la gana. Cuando abrí los ojos, me mareé, por lo desajustado de mi visión. Una vez dejé de ver doble, noté como sus labios e posaban sobre la piel de mi herida vieja en el hombro, una zona a la que parecía haberse aficionado bastante, y la besó con cuidado antes de pasar la lengua por las zonas donde la piel rugosa de tejido curado se unía con el resto del pectoral. Me arqueé y jadeé cuando mordió sin hacer presión.

Continuó explorando, más a fondo de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, y cuando creyó que era suficiente, volvió a besarme. para entonces, yo ya estaba al límite de mi autocotrol, y por lo que podía notar a través de la ropa, no era el único. Yo ya tenía una idea en mente. Desde la noche anterior, había estado considerando la opción, seriamente. Incluso había soñado con ello, y me había gustado. No voy a decir que no veía un mejor momento para hacerlo, porque había montones de otras oportunidades en las que podía haberme lanzado a la piscina, pero en ese instante, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería que Sherlock tuviera absolutamente todo de mi. Quería darme por completo, quería que sintiera exactamente lo que sentí yo esa noche, teniéndole entregado a mi. Enredé mi pierna sana en su cintura, y lo atraje hacia mi, rozando mis caderas contra las suyas. Jadeó cuando comprendió mi propuesta y me miró a los ojos, a penas separándose de mis labios.

— John, tu pierna... — aprecié por su tono de voz que realmente eso le preocupaba. Yo no estaba dispuesto a que usara eso como excusa, porque era la más tonta del mundo.

— No me jodas, Sherlock. Estoy perfectamente bien —gruñí.

Me estudió atentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, y yo me estaba conteniendo para no frotarme contra él, porque ya había pasado el punto de no retorno, y esa pausa estaba acabando conmigo. Sonrió, después de asegurarse de que de verdad no me molestaba. El efecto de la inyección de morfina aún no se había pasado, y lo agradecía.

— Creí que tu plan era que hiciera justo eso —se burló, socarronamente. No obstante, cuando llevé mis manos a su cinturón, y lo desabroché de un tirón, no dijo nada más.

— Cállate, anda.

Empujé sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejándolo completamente desnudo excepto por la camisa que aún seguía colgando de sus brazos, abierta como una cortina sobre mí. De nuevo, no llevaba calzoncillos, y la visión me hizo tomar aire.

— Deberías plantearte el empezar a usar ropa interior como los niños grandes —sugerí, estirando el brazo para coger el lubricante de mi cajón.

— Pero si te encanta, John —provocó, restregándose contra mí un poco más, y deseé que me acabara de desnudar de una buena vez para poder sentirle del todo —. Además, es muy molesta. Creo que ahora ves el por qué...

— Cabronazo. Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad?

Sonrió y bajó por mi pecho de nuevo, besando la piel, hasta que llegó al borde elástico de los calzoncillos. Me miró, con algo travieso brillando en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y enganchó la tela con los dientes, haciendo una tentativa de bajarla. Ante mi mirada y mi cara encendida, soltó la tela, y dio un casto beso a mi erección atrapada por encima de la ropa. Gemí.

— Lo dices como si fuera el único...

Tmé una larga inspiración, sintiendo como el calor de mi cara iba a más. Juro que mi corazón sufrió una arritmia por un instante, y que mis pies se doblaron más que los de una bailarina de ballet.

— Te juro por Dios que...

No terminé. Sus dientes volvieron a enganchar la tela de los bóxers rojos, y los bajaron lentamente pero con decisión. Sentí el alivio de la presión sobre la piel casi de forma inmediata, y a punto estuve de que me diera un patatús cuando le vi arrodillarse delante de mí, separándome con cuidado las piernas y tomando el lubricante, dejándolo a su lado en la cama.

— Eres mío, John Watson —dijo, y su voz, ocho octavas más grave que antes, casi ronroneante, me hizo estremecer.

Bajo mi atenta mirada, tomó mi excitado miembro con una mano, y se lo llevó a la boca. Aquel movimiento tan simple resultó tan pornográfico que tuve que cerrar los ojos, consciente de que la simple imagen podía acabar conmigo en cuestión de segundos. Aferré las sábanas con las manos y las apreté, intentando canalizar el exceso de sensaciones en algo más que no fuera la sangre acumulándose por debajo de la línea de mi cintura.

A pesar de las maravillas que su boca estaba haciendo, noté como un dedo frío rozaba mi perineo y se acercaba a mi entrada, tentativo. Podía notar el lubricante que llevaba en la piel, dejando un rastro resbaladizo, y entendí que estaba haciendo aquello para distraerme y que me relajara. Desgraciadamente, tuve que pedirle que parara, o no serviría de nada todo lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a subir, con su mano aún entre mis nalgas, y lo agarré del pelo para besarle.

En algún momento, sentí su dedo entrar en mi cuerpo muy despacio, y lejos de resultarme algo desagradable, fue... terrible y arrolladoramente excitante. Sherlock me estaba tocando como tocaba a su amado violín, sacando las notas de mí con suavidad y delicadeza, roce a roce, sin prisa cuando la situación así lo requería, con emoción cuando la cosa se calentaba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo añadió un segundo dedo, solo fui consciente de que estaba ejerciendo más presión, y que eso era justo lo que quería. Cuando tocó mi próstata y grité, sorprendido por la intensidad de la sensación, sonrió satisfecho, y me besó para acallarme.

No me asustaba el sexo anal. Conocía los aspectos técnicos, aunque en ese sentido era virgen (ya no tanto, pero bueno), y nunca había sido algo que me llamara a gritos. Tal vez porque no era el momento, o porque no estaba con la persona apropiada. Tal vez porque no estaba preparado y punto. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo placentero que podía llegar a ser, porque siempre me había parecido algo... secundario, aunque sabía que miles de homosexuales no podían equivocarse, no todos a la vez en el mismo tema, al menos.

Y lo cierto era que me alegraba de no haber estado interesado hasta la fecha. Me alegraba poder darle algo a Sherlock que fuera solo suyo. Una parte de mi que le perteneciera solo a él. Aunque fuera algo tan tonto como eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que llego un poquito tarde, en justicia debería haberlo colgado ayer por la noche tarde, pero hoy tenía que levantarme a las cinco, y no me veía con ánimos de dormir cuatro horas, así que espero que me perdonéis por tardar.
> 
> Soy malísima, lo sé. Además de que lo hago cortito, y provoco un nuevo disparo a John, lo corto justo ahí. Debo de tener algún diablillo susurrándome cosas malas al oído... pero como no me cala muy hondo, prometo que el siguiente empezará justo aquí e.e No soy tan retorcida de dejaros sin el first time de John ;)
> 
> Espero que os haya alegrado el lunes, aunque sea solo un poquito!
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene!
> 
> MH


	8. El día después

Escuché el ruido de algo metálico chocar y me giré en la cama, parpadeando, confuso. Mi idea había sido darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, con el olor de Sherlock en la almohada a la que tan posesivamente me abrazaba, y casi lo conseguí. Aún debía estar medio dormido, porque sentía el cuerpo ligero y me notaba extremadamente relajado. Un poco más, y sería gelatina de John Watson. La idea no me desagradó para nada, la verdad.

Empezaba a deslizarme de nuevo a la inconsciencia, cuando sentí el robusto colchón ceder a mi lado. Inmediatamente después tuve la intensa sensación de que estaba siendo observado, y con esa incomodidad presente en mi mente, ya no pude volver a dormirme. Suspiré en algo que fue medio gemido medio gruñido cuando metí un brazo bajo la almohada y abrí los ojos, parpadeando, mientras me limpiaba las legañas, frotándome los ojos con el dorso de una mano. Bostecé. Podía notar la cara de atontado que tenía, y eso era algo que, curiosamente, no me importaba en absoluto. Medio sonreí cuando vi a Sherlock recostado a mi lado, tumbado sobre el costado y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirándome. Solo _mirándome._

 _—_ Buenos días —saludé, ronco. Fruncí un poco el ceño, sintiendo mi propia voz extraña en mis oídos. Por las mañanas solía tener un tono bajo y raspado, pero no ese. Pocas veces me había quedado afónico, o incluso rozado ese estado. Y entonces recordé. Oh, por supuesto.

_Los gritos de ayer._

_—_ Buenas. Supongo que tendrás hambre —dijo, y sonó como una proposición realmente indecente, aunque ambos sabíamos que hablaba de comida real.

— Supones bien —dije, retorciéndome de lado para estirar los músculos, agarrotados del sueño — ¿Has dormido algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas, con las manos sobre el pecho.

— Sí, mamá.

Sonreí.

En el momento en que se tumbó, aproveché para mirar las suaves líneas que los músculos del torso trazaban en su cuerpo, produciendo un suave modelado. Le observé en silencio, con la calma que me proporcionaba saber que tenía tiempo para hacerlo, hasta que mi estómago decidió que era apropiado avisar de que estaba vacío, y gruñó. Empecé a odiar mi necesidad constante de alimento por interrumpir mi momento de contemplación.

Me giré para enderezarme con cuidado, notando los pinchazos del disparo en la pierna, intentando no moverla demasiado o hacer presión con ella para que los músculos heridos descansaran. Al retorcerme y sentarme, hice una mueca de dolor. Gruñí.

— ¿John?

Oh, demonios. De haber sabido que no iba a poder ni sentarme en la cama al día siguiente, no le habría metido tanta caña a Sherlock esa noche. Uff... realmente quemaba.

Me golpeé internamente. ¡Era doctor, por el amor de Dios! Sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo triste era pensar que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, absorbido como estaba por el momento. Me había convertido oficialmente en el equivalente adulto de un adolescente hormonado, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Escuché un sonido estrangulado a mi lado, y me giré para encontrarme con Sherlock observándome, divertido. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron, y sus labios estaban apretados en un a fina línea, conteniendo una risa. Supe que la preocupación que había mostrado hacía unos minutos se había esfumado tan pronto como supo que lo que me pasaba no tenía nada que ver con la herida de la pierna. Arqueó una ceja al ver la mueca que hice cuando me moví para no estar totalmente sentado.

— Intenta no reírte, al menos —dije, malhumorado.

— No me estoy riendo.

Obviamente, mentía. El tono serio que estaba intentando mantener no estaba funcionando ni por asomo.

— Oh, sí lo haces —repliqué —. Te estás descojonando a mi costa internamente.

— Eso no es más que una hipótesis.

— La culpa de que me arda el culo es tuya, además —gruñí, dejándome sentado, intentando ignorar el escozor. Se iría con el tiempo, solo era cuestión de esperar. Además, si salíamos de la habitación, iba a necesitar disimular eso lo mejor posible. No podía ir con esa cara por ahí cada vez que me sentara... Aunque no estaba enfadado. No era como si me importara repetirlo.

Se puso en pie y se estiró, perezoso, con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Se flexionó hacia adelante, descongestionando la espalda, y observé de nuevo atentamente el movimiento de sus músculos relajándose y contrayéndose. La tersa piel de su espalda tensa en sus omóplatos y un poco más arriba del sacro. Nunca la anatomía me había resultado tan terriblemente fascinante. Caminó desnudo hasta la silla donde habían aterrizado sus pantalones, y sacó el móvil del bolsillo, encendiéndolo. Desde detrás, me limité a apreciar la forma redondeada y firme de sus nalgas y la nube de rizos rebeldes y oscuros en la que se había convertido su pelo, disparado en todas direcciones.

— Con que esas tenemos, capitán Watson. Pues ayer no te pareció tan terrible...

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el pelo, notando lo largo que ya estaba. Tenía que pasar por la peluquería y meterle un buen tajo... aunque le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de tener un poco de melena. Pensé en lo que me había dicho. Cierto. Esa noche, en lo último en lo que pensé fue en las consecuencias que podían derivar de esa situación. De echo, creo que no llegué a pensar en absoluto...

* * *

— Sherlock...

Las sábanas habían quedado relegadas a un olvidado segundo plano, y mi respiración acelerada estaba empezando a marearme. Ahora sí, temía que me diera un ataque al corazón, pues sentía sus latidos irregulares, y demasiado rápidos y fuertes dentro de mi pecho. Me mordió el labio con fuerza, haciéndome sangre, y noté el sabor ferroso y salado en la lengua. Emití un vago ruido de protesta cuando eso pasó, porque también sus magníficos dedos se retiraron. Moví mis caderas hacia las suyas, intentando convencerle de que siguiera. Estaba demasiado perdido en el momento como para que nada me importara en ese momento más que el echo de que Sherlock se había detenido.

— Shh. Calma, John —dijo, jadeante, sobre mí —. Tenemos toda la noche.

Fruncí el ceño. Algo en esa frase estaba mal, aunque no tenía claro el qué. Sherlock cogió una de las almohadas, y me hizo levantarme lo justo para poder deslizarla bajo mi zona lumbar y elevarme las caderas.

— Aún es mediodía.

Sonrió contra la piel de mi pecho.

— Exacto.

Me estremecí cuando sentí su excitado miembro rozar el interior de mis muslos, cubierto por el látex de un preservativo ¿Cuando demonios se lo había puesto? Enterré las manos en su pelo y tiré de él con fuerza. Sus dientes estaban maltratando uno de mis pezones, y los escalofríos me recorrían de arriba a abajo. Enredé la pierna alrededor de su cintura con más fuerza, tirando de él hacia mí. Tenía... una sensación de vacío, extraña e inquietante, y sabía que él me la quitaría. Necesitaba que me quitara esa sensación.

Me miró desde su posición, y debió verlo escrito en mi cara, porque se alzó y me observó. Estudió mis facciones, y apreté los labios para no suplicar. Ah, no. No iba a ganarme así. No iba a hacer eso... a ver cuánto tardaba en desdecirme.

— John... —dijo, con la voz ronca — Dios, como te deseo...

No pareció consciente de haber pronunciado esas palabras, pero las dijo con sorpresa, como si no se hubiera esperado eso. Como si acabara de descubrir que podía sentir algo tan intenso y carnal como el deseo, incluso siendo el deseo por otra persona.

Se inclinó, meciéndose a un ritmo constante contra mí, arrancándome unos ocasionales gemidos, y sus labios se posaron en mi clavícula. Su boca recorrió mi cuello, mi mandíbula, y se entretuvo en la zona de piel rasposa por el afeitado de hacía unos días bajo la oreja. Yo era dolorosamente consciente del tacto de sus labios finos sobre mi piel, del roce de su estómago contra el mío, de como sus caderas chocaban contra las mías estableciendo un ritmo, con enérgicos golpes.

— John —llamó, de nuevo. Parpadeé para enfocar la vista. Sus ojos grises me observaban desde las alturas —, voy a ir muy despacio, ¿vale? Puedes pararme cuando quieras.

Asentí, aferrándome a sus rizos. Esperé, jadeante, hasta que noté algo frío hacer presión en mi entrada. Tomé aire, intentando no moverme. Instintivamente, me tensé, aunque sabía que eso era justo lo que no debía hacer. Viendo como estaba, se inclinó y me besó, intentando distraerme y que me relajara. Me concentré en el beso, intentando olvidar que estaba a punto de ser penetrado (aunque eso fuera exactamente lo que quería), buscando tranquilizar mi cuerpo. El beso fue desordenado y húmedo, extremadamente enloquecido. Sobretodo, porque ambos estábamos jadeando, sin aire, y no aguantábamos mucho tiempo sin respirar.

Noté como entraba despacio, obligando al esfínter a dilatarse para que tomara algo ajeno a él. Apreté los dientes al sentir el tirón del músculo y de la piel, y le tiré del pelo, siseando, cuando se introdujo un poco más. Sus manos estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, los brazos estirados manteniéndole en alto por encima de mí. A pesar de lo apretado que se sentía, había también un deje resbaladizo, producido por el lubricante, seguramente. Hizo ademán de parar, pero le empujé con el talón. Quería que siguiera.

Continuó avanzando, llenando centímetro a centímetro mi cuerpo, hasta que la piel de sus testículos tocó mis nalgas. Entonces, se quedó quieto, temblando encima de mí. El sudor empezaba a bañarle la piel. Cuando me miró a los ojos, le vi luchando contra el deseo de tenerme a su manera, a lo loco, intentando resistir, imponiendo su dominio de sus emociones para contenerse. Yo aún intentaba habituarme a la nueva sensación de tener algo  _ahí_.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Bien. Es... raro.

— ¿En que sentido? —preguntó, intentando averiguar si había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Toda su obsesión, incluso en ese momento, era mi balazo en la pierna. Yo ni siquiera lo sentía ¿Teniendo tanta sobrecarga sensorial? Ja, ja. A duras penas sabía donde tenía los brazos, o recordaba como usarlos, mucho menos iba a notar una herida para la cual estaba medio sedado.

— En el sentido de muévete o te mato.

— John...

— Sherlock —repliqué, seco. Le hice mirarme, y me preocupé de vocalizar en la siguiente orden, esperando que me entendiera esa vez —. Muévete.

Asintió, apretando los labios, y sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás, muy despacio, antes de volver a acercarse. Gemí entre los dientes apretados al sentir la fricción y la nueva invasión en la ya prácticamente habituada zona. Esta vez, hubo un ligero ardor en la piel, pero iba mezclado con una fuerte dosis de placer. El chasquido de nuestros cuerpos chocando envió una corriente eléctrica a través de mis nervios, y me llegó hasta el cráneo, haciéndome abrir los ojos y arquearme hacia él, buscando aumentar el contacto. Sus caderas establecieron un movimiento de tiempos largos, en los que salía y entraba con calma, aparentando no tener prisa, aunque el temblor de sus músculos, inestables por estar aguantándose las ganas de embestir como quería hacerlo, era realmente visible.

Me hubiera encantado poder darle la vuelta, tumbarlo sobre su espalda y marcar yo el ritmo. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil y menos exasperante que estar esperando a que decidiera que era un buen momento para cambiar de la segunda marcha a la tercera. Yo no veía el momento de que llegáramos a la quinta. Intenté por todos los medios que acelerara, pero parecía gustarle la idea de salir de mí casi por completo, solo para volver a colmarme. Y yo no podía decir que no me gustara, porque la sensación era francamente fantástica. Ya no recordaba el dolor o la quemazón.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? El estar tan cerca. Te vuelve loco... -jadeó en mi oído, y no supe si hablaba sobre mí, o sobre él. Gemí.

En algún momento, alguna tuerca giró en su cerebro, y decidió que había que ponerle un poco de acción a la cosa, porque empezó a salir despacio, y a entrar de golpe. Consiguió sacarme algún grito cuando, por accidente, rozaba algún punto relativamente cercano a mi próstata. Le vi moverse, intentando modificar su ángulo de penetración, hasta que consiguió sacarme un alarido. le tiré tan fuerte del pelo, que la sonrisa de suficiencia que dibujó en su boca al haber encontrado mi punto sensible mudó en una mueca de dolor. Aún así, se limitó a gruñir, y continuó atacando ese punto. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, arqueándome como un gato, incapaz de absorber tanto placer, tantas sensaciones. Abrumado por la intensidad de éstas. No podía entender como lo hacía Sherlock para mandarme mientras se encontraba en mi actual posición, bajo todo ese cúmulo de cosas. Yo a penas podía pensar en mi nombre.

— ¡Más rápido! Demonios, Sherlock...

Estiró el cuello, gimiendo cuando, ahora sí, empezó a moverse en serio. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda y aproveché para besar ese largo cuello estirado, ahora a mi alcance y total disposición. Clavé las uñas en su espalda con fuerza cuando golpeó con fuerza mi próstata, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora, y gruñimos ambos. Podía notar como pegaba su cuerpo contra el mío, buscando estimular mi erección rozándola con nuestros cuerpos, y la verdad era que estaba funcionando bastante bien. Tanto, que noté como el orgasmo se acercaba, como un tsunami. Hundió su cara en mi cuello, acelerando cuando se lo pedía, golpeando con furia, desatado. Noté como temblaba sobre mí, sobrecargado, seguramente. Le abracé, intentando avisarle de que no aguantaría mucho más.

Se limitó a besar con cuidado la zona de mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón, respirando de forma agitada. Estaba intentando aguantar. Estaba conteniéndose. Yo no quería que se pusiera trabas. Quería que fuera libre, que explotara conmigo. Que se consumiera a mi lado y volara. Quería que todo desapareciera para él, tanto en su mente como en el resto del mundo, aunque solo fuera por un instante. Que solo existiéramos nosotros.

— Déjate ir, Sherlock. Te tengo. Déjate ir.

En ese momento, dio un acelerón brusco, aún cuando yo creía que ya no podía ir más deprisa, y enloqueció. Sus movimientos frenéticos me hicieron escalar rápidamente la cima de mi propio placer, y fallé estrepitosamente a la hora de retenerlo. Ciertamente, fue más fuerte que yo. El orgasmo me golpeó con una fuerza inusitada. Nunca había experimentado nada tan intenso, en mi vida. Mi menté se quedó en un alarmante blanco, borrándolo todo de mi mundo, hasta que regresé del clímax, oyendo como Sherlock gritaba mi nombre y se desplomaba sobre mí, meciéndose con más suavidad, casi distraídamente. Como si lentamente fuera perdiendo fuelle hasta detenerse. Noté el semen caliente y pegajoso atrapado entre nosotros, poniéndonos perdidos. Más tarde tendríamos que limpiarnos. O darnos una ducha. No podíamos permanecer así para siempre, aunque a ninguno de los dos nos importaba mucho en ese momento.

Sherlock jadeaba contra mi pecho, y yo notaba su aliento acelerado y caliente contra mi piel, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, peinando los rizos revueltos con los dedos casi de forma distraída. La ligereza post-orgásmica seguía en mi cuerpo cuando se deslizó fuera de mí, y me sentí repentinamente vacío. Aún así, era capaz de sentir una réplica fantasma en mis músculos de lo que hacía unos instantes había estado allí, como un recuerdo.

Si alguna vez había dudado de la intensidad del sexo anal, ahora ya me había quedado constancia de su grado.

Suspiré, contento de que Sherlock se hubiera soltado y muy, muy relajado. El pensamiento de que podía haber muerto hacía unas horas desapareció de mi mente, y esperé que hubiera hecho lo mismo con la de él. Fui vagamente consciente de como Sherlock tomaba un pañuelo de la mesilla y nos limpiaba, primero a mi y luego a él. No pude evitar reír. Creo que fue la primera vez que limpió algo por iniciativa propia.

Se recostó a mi lado después de tirar el preservativo usado y el pañuelo a la papelera. Me miró desde la almohada, y sus ojos parecieron flotar sobre mí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia? —preguntó.

Sonreí, medio adormilado.

— No podría haber ido mejor.

* * *

Sherlock se había inclinado delante de mí, alzándome la pierna y apoyando mi talón en su rodilla. Tenía unas tijeras en la mano, y empezó a cortar la gasa que envolvía mi herida para poder revisarla. Yo me había puesto colorado solo de pensar en la noche anterior, y tuve que carraspear varias veces para traerme a mí mismo de nuevo al presente, y evitar una situación incómoda, teniendo en cuenta que tanto él como yo seguíamos desnudos. Retiró el vendaje con suavidad, desenrollando la gasa ligeramente manchada de sangre. Me preparé para ver el desastre, pero lo cierto era que estaba en bastante buen estado. Los puntos que Sherlock había cosido se mantenían, sin saltar, y una costra había empezado a formarse, uniendo la piel herida, aunque el músculo dañado de debajo aún no estaba sanando ni por casualidad. Lo cierto era que la cauterización había sido una buena idea para detener el sangrado y matar las zonas afectadas y cualquier partícula dañina. Desesperada, pero buena, al fin y al cabo. Por otra parte, sabía que necesitaba tomar algún tipo de antibiótico para expulsar toda la infección del balazo, y sabía que quedaría una zona ennegrecida de piel alrededor del orificio de entrada, producido por la incrustación de los granos de pólvora de la bala y por la quemadura, pero no me importaba. El tatuaje era lo de menos.

Me quedé mirando el anillo de Fisch que se había formado alrededor de la herida, como un nubarrón negro, y empecé a ver las primeras señales de aparición visible de la cintilla de contusión, lo que era buena y mala señal. Mala porque indicaba el daño de la piel por el impacto de la bala, y buena porque significaba que la zona estaba tan limpia como podía estarlo.

Sherlock pasó los dedos con suavidad por la herida, mirándola fijamente durante un rato, hasta que alargó la mano para coger el alcohol médico. Vertió un poco en un trozo de gasa limpio y, mirándome, esperó a que asintiera para pasar con suavidad la tela con el desinfectante por la zona afectada. Siseé cuando entró en contacto con la piel expuesta y herida, limpiando algunos indicios de pus (lo que era bueno porque significaba que el cuerpo respondía positivamente a la infección y la estaba expulsando, aunque la idea de que hubiera una era bastante negativa), y desinfectando lo que quedaba contaminado.

Después de limpiar ambos orificios, y asegurarnos de que no quedaba nada dañino, me ayudó a desplazarme hasta la ducha, sirviéndome de apoyo para la pierna. Me armé de paciencia, odiando la sensación de dependencia que me creaba el estar herido, y sabiendo que la recuperación no sería inmediata. Por lo menos, ahora no tenía cojera psicosomática. Después de ducharnos, salimos envueltos en toallas, y me hizo apoyarme en el borde de la cama. Volvió a vendarme con un nuevo pedazo de gasa, guardando el equipo en mi botiquín, y se enderezó. Sabía que, a pesar de nuestras medidas, iba a tener que ir a un hospital cuando esto acabara. Las curas que podían hacerme en un edificio aclimatado, bien provisto, y con médicos que me trataran (yo podía hacerlo, pero curarse a uno mismo es altamente complicado) eran necesarias y mucho mejores, así que, teniendo en cuenta que todo esto no era más que provisional, estaba bastante bien.

— Pásame unos calzoncillos.

Empecé a ponerme en pie, apoyándome en la pierna izquierda. No podía quedarme todo el día desnudo, y desde luego, no encerrado en el camarote. Necesitaba que me diera el aire un poco, o me iba a poner de los nervios.

Un pedazo de tela oscura cayó a mi lado en la cama, y empecé a ponérmelo con cuidado mientras veía a Sherlock empezar a secarse con la toalla. Justo cuando estaba desnudo de nuevo, buscándose unos pantalones, el teléfono sonó, impaciente. Sherlock lo miró, suspiró, y descolgó, activando el manos libres.

— Hola, Mycroft. Llamas en un mal momento —saludó, no muy amigable.

— Buenos días a ti también, hermano —la voz de Mycroft, ligeramente distorsionada por el manos libres, sonaba casi... ¿alviada?... bajo toda esa socarronería con la que solían tratarse el uno al otro —. Sabes para qué llamo. No es una charla de cortesía. Las autoridades de Tanger han dado parte de un tiroteo en las afueras de la ciudad. No habrás tenido nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

El susodicho resolpló.

— Te creía más perspicaz ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado azúcar en sangre, o es que tu cita de anoche te ha dejado el cerebro fundido? Va a ser verdad la teoría de que el dulce y la serotonina son un combinado nefasto...

Me quedé con la boca abierta ¿Cómo podía saber Sherlock que Mycroft había tenido una cita? Yo no había dicho nada, y aún no sabía siquiera si Greg había decidido aceptar la invitación del hermano de Sherlock, o la había rechazado. Por un momento, me sentí mal por Lestrade, atrapado en medio y medio de una guerra de hermanos. Mycroft no me había usado a mi como baza para atacar a su hermano en sus peleas verbales (al menos no estando yo delante), pero estaba seguro de que Sherlock no dudaría en utilizar esa ventaja en su favor ¿Sabría él que la cita de Mycroft había sido Greg?

Mycroft no se dejó amilanar.

— Dímelo tú, Sherlock. Chocolate y el Doctor Watson... eso claramente es una mezcla peligrosa. Te noto  _lento_.

Parpadeé, confuso y un poco avergonzado por la imagen que se me había formado en la cabeza por las palabras del hermano de mi compañero. El día que la fuente de chocolate apareció en el camarote a modo de regalo suyo, casi no la habíamos tocado, y todo lo que habíamos hecho había sido comer. La imagen de un Sherlock cubierto de chocolate me hizo desear relamerse. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclararme la mente, y cuando alcé la vista, vi la sonrisa ladeada de Sherlock, que debía de estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

— Te sugiero que te limpies los oídos, entonces. Nunca he estado mejor —replicó, e increíblemente, me guiñó un ojo.

— Buenos días, Sherlock ¿Todo bien por alta mar?

Sherlock se quedó de piedra a medio vestir, con la boca medio abierta, y yo no pude evitar reírme por la estampa que presentaba. Parecía estar en estado de shock.

— ¿Hola? ¿Sherlock? ¿John? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó Greg, preocupado porque la llamada se hubiera cortado al no recibir respuesta.

Me levanté con un gruñido dolorido cuando la pierna hizo moverse a la herida, y me acerqué al teléfono.

— Buenos días, Greg. Está puesto el manos libres. Sherlock ahora no puede... hablar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, y casi podía distinguir una sonrisa en su tono de voz.

— Eh... —miré a mi compañero, aún paralizado a medio vestir, parpadeando y boqueando, como si no supiera qué decir o cómo interpretar la situación ahora que la variable de Lestrade había aparecido —. Creo que le has dejado impactado, Greg. Parece haber entrado en shock. No tengo claro si debería o no preocuparme.

Escuché sus risas al otro lado de la línea alejándose del teléfono, y como el aparato era desplazado a una nueva localización. De fondo, escuchaba el rumor de la ropa moviéndose, e imaginé que, por la hora que era en casa, debían de estar recién levantados. Sonreí al imaginarles juntos. No era que Mycroft fuera santo de mi devoción, pero no era quién para juzgar los gustos de nadie. Si Greg era feliz, era suficiente para mí. Y por como sonaba su risa, estaba bastante contento.

— Doctor Watson, evíeme una fotografía del momento, si es tan amable. Creo que nunca he visto a mi hermano en ese estado. Y será mejor que tome asiento ¿Dónde la han herido? —preguntó Mycroft al otro lado del teléfono, olvidando las frivolidades. Por supuesto que él sabía que no estaba bien del todo — Suena como si fuera en la pierna, aunque no es su cojera de nuevo. ¿Un disparo, tal vez?

— Sí. Ametralladora MK-43. 7,62mm. No hay fractura ósea, de modo que no es excesivamente preocupante, pero necesitaré atención médica cuando lleguemos a Londres —respondí, ignorando si Mycroft estaba entendiendo algo de lo que le estaba diciendo. hice lo que me sugirió, y tomé asiento en la silla, notando un alivio instantáneo en la pierna. Me incliné y tomé uno de los frascos de morfina que Sherlock había birlado del hospital, y la jeringuilla. La cargué con el sedante, golpeé y apreté para que saliera el aire que pudiera haber entrado, y me inyecté la dosis, suspirando —. Y me parece que lo de la foto va a ser altamente complicado, teniendo en cuenta que mi teléfono ha sido acribillado a balazos.

El mayor de los Holmes suspira al otro lado de la línea, chasqueando la lengua, y cuando mencionó que se encargaría de que un equipo médico nos espere en el próximo puerto donde hagamos escala, Sherlock reaccionó. El detective llamó la atención de su hermano, y mantuvieron una conversación privada, desactivando el manos libres. A pesar de eso, pude entender que hablaban de hacer detenerse al barco en un puerto más cercano, solo por mi pierna. Decidí intervenir, sintiendo como la morfina circulaba por mi sangre y me iba quitando el dolor poco a poco.

— Sherlock, estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo aguantar, en serio. No voy a morirme. Lo peor que puede pasarme si me espero a llegar a casa, es que coja una infección leve y que pase más tiempo con antibióticos orales o que me receten unos intravenosos que puedo administrarme yo solo en Baker Street. Además, eso sería horrible para nosotros. Si les hacemos pararse en un puerto fuera de la ruta, sospecharán más aún de que tienen a alguien infiltrado. Con el tiroteo fue suficiente. Si llegaran a creer que los van a pillar, podrían hacerle daño a alguien. Hay civiles aquí. No podemos hacer eso. No podemos hacerles parar antes.

Sherlock me miró, y vi como consideraba seriamente lo que le había dicho. Obviamente, mi exposición era difícilmente refutable, y extremadamente lógica. Tendría que aceptarla sí o sí.

— ¿Cual es la siguiente parada? —preguntó a su hermano por teléfono, sin dejar de observarme. En algún momento durante la conversación con su hermano, había conseguido ponerse los pantalones, aunque no se había molestado en desabrocharlos —. Atracaremos en Lisboa en cuatro días. Mycroft nos hará llegar antibióticos orales para que puedas ir tomando mientras no atracamos, y una ambulancia nos esperará en el puerto.

La forma en que lo dijo sonó más como la constatación de un echo que como una sugerencia, de modo que me froté la cara con las manos, y le dejé hacer. Sabía la obsesión tan profunda que tenía Sherlock por controlarlo todo, y a mi no me molestaba del todo el que quisiera tenerlo todo bajo una más o menos estricta planificación. Aunque las medidas de la ambulancia me parecieron excesivas, me limité a dejarle hacer, si con eso conseguía que se quedara más tranquilo.

Iban a ser cuatro días bastante largos.

* * *

Después de que Sherlock cortara la conversación con Mycroft, ambos Holmes nos cedieron sus respectivos móviles para que greg y yo pudiéramos hablar, ya que mi teléfono había fallecido en una situación no muy agradable, y no había manera de recuperarlo. Había guardado mi tarjeta SIM y la micro SD donde tenía guardados todos los contactos y las fotografías y vídeos por seguridad, dentro de mi cartera, a la espera de adquirir un nuevo móvil en Londres, de modo que no había ningún peligro de que, de poder recuperarse algún dato del teléfono, fuera algo comprometedor.

La conversación entre nosotros terminó rápidamente. Fue algo bastante breve, sobre todo porque la mayoría de cosas de las que queríamos hablar, tenían que ser en privado, lejos de nuestros sujetos de conversación, de modo que quedamos en vernos en nuestro pub habitual en día después de que Sherlock y yo volviéramos a Londres. Cuando colgué, le devolví el teléfono, y me sugirió que saliéramos a dar una vuelta por la cubierta con calma, con la excusa de que me hacía falta que e diera un poco el aire.

— Pasar más de veinticuatro horas en una habitación no es bueno para alguien como tú, John.

— ¿Alguien como yo? —inquirí, con una ceja alzada.

Asintió.

— Alguien sociable. Estar con más gente te relaja, aunque no hables con ellos, aunque no establezcáis ningún tipo de contacto. Eres el prototipo de hombre con concepción de manada. Cuanta más gente alrededor, mejor. Y si son alguien de quien cuidar, aún más. Así que ponte algo encima, y vamos fuera. Lo último que quiero es que te vuelvas loco —explicó, diciendo esto último con una sonrisa.

Me cogió de la cintura (una forma bastante disimulada de apoyarme en él, por cierto), y ambos salimos del camarote. Caminamos despacio hacia el exterior, sin prisa, y a un ritmo que a mi pierna le resultara medianamente aceptable. Agradecí que estuviéramos en el primero piso, y no en uno de los inferiores, o no estaba seguro de haber podido subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la cubierta, un hombre, el mismo que nos trajo el carrito con el chocolate y la caja, se nos acercó y le tendió a Sherlock una caja de color oscuro que contenía Amoxicilina de 500mg, y otra con dosis intravenosas de Metronizadol de 500mg/10m en envases de 100ml, con su respectiva jeringuilla. Sherlock se los guardó discretamente en el bolsillo del abrigo, y consiguió una botella de agua para que me tomara la primera dosis de Amoxicilina. Negué con la cabeza. Aquel debía de ser los ojos y oídos de Mycroft en el maldito barco. Por qué tenía antibióticos de uso médico, no tenía ni la menor idea.

— Voy a tener que pincharme. Al menos por ahora.

Frunció el ceño.

— Dijiste que con los orales era suficiente.

— Sí. Suficiente como para evitar que la infección vaya a más si no hay otra cosa, pero teniendo el intravenoso, no voy a arriesgarme. De todas formas, me harán falta después, así que no las tires. Luego —añadí, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y obligándole a guardar la caja de pastillas otra vez.

Apretó los labios, y seguimos hasta llegar al extremo de la proa. Nos sentamos en el suelo, con el viento en la cara, sacando las piernas por fuera de la barandilla de seguridad, dejando que colgaran por el borde del barco. El olor a sal empezaba a no resultarme tan pesado como hacía unos días. Mientras estábamos allí, me quedé mirando el sol brillar sobre el agua en calma del océano, y pensé en lo genial que sería estar de verdad de vacaciones en un lugar como ese, donde parecía que las preocupaciones del mundo se perdían a lo lejos, en el horizonte azul.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, cogiéndome la mano y jugando con mis dedos.

Carraspeé.

— Bien, bien— sabía que no solo se refería a la pierna.

Sherlock suspiró, sin dejar de mirar mis dedos.

— No lo entiendo.

Le miré, sin comprender a qué se refería. En parte, estaba bastante sorprendido de que admitiera que no entendía algo.

— No entiendo por qué tengo esta...  _necesidad_... de estar pegado a ti en todo momento —me miró, y debió ver algo porque negó con la cabeza —. No, no. No me mal interpretes, no es que no quiera estar contigo. Es que es... asfixiante. Demasiado abrumador. Mi cuerpo nunca me había controlado así. He tenido más sexo contigo en cuatro días del que he tenido en toda mi vida, y tuve tres parejas previas... por llamarlas de alguna manera. Con esos no sentí... nada. Había deseo, sí. Curiosidad también, pero no había... esto. Es posible que en algún momento necesite... reajustarme. Todo esto me sobrepasa. Me sobrepasas, John. Bloqueas mi mente. Me abrumas. Antes yo siempre llevaba el control, podía distanciarme. Contigo no puedo. Eres increíblemente absorbente.

Parpadeé. O estaba muy drogado por la morfina, o Sherlock acababa de avisarme que probablemente en algún momento pasaría unos días en silencio total y ausencia en su Palacio Mental, además de decirme que me quería. Me reí un poco, y le apreté la mano.

— Por si te sirve de consuelo, tú también me abrumas —sonreí —. Además, esto es solo al principio. Luego todo se normaliza. A veces hasta se vuelve aburrido.

Le vi sonreír, cogiéndome el dedo donde descansaba la alianza de oro del marido de la Señora Hudson, y girando el anillo, susurró:

— No creo que pueda aburrirme nunca de ti, John.

Mi corazón dio un salto en ese momento, y el estreché la mano con fuerza. Aquello era lo más romántico y bonito que me había dicho nunca.

— Cuando... cuando estábamos en España, dijiste algo... —empecé, recordando las palabras que me llamaron la atención pero a cerca de las que nunca recordé preguntarle — A cerca de la última vez que te dejaste sentir algo saliste escaldado…

Noté como se tensaba a mi lado. Claramente, aquel era un tema que prefería ignorar. Si no me respondía, no iba a forzarle a hacerlo.

Se lamió los labios, levantando la mirada para fijarla en el horizonte, antes de coger aire y empezar a hablar.

— Después de la muerte de Barbaroja, me costó aún más interesarme por mis compañeros de escuela. Antes ya había sabido que eran lentos, pero ahora se me hacía insoportable. La idea de que cualquiera en quien yo pusiera mi afecto podía un día desaparecer y dejarme no me gustó, por lo que me limité a no dejar que nada de eso ocurriera.

— Los sentimientos no son una ventaja —dije, recordando una de las frases que le había oído a él o a Mycroft, no podía recordar a cual.

Asintió.

— Años más tarde, Mycrfot se fue de casa a la Universidad, y me quedé aún más solo. Mi hermano y yo no siempre habíamos tenido tantas peleas como ahora, teníamos los típicos conflictos de hermanos, solo que ligeramente agravados por nuestro... intelecto. Cuando llegué a preuniversitario, decidí que tenía que entender hasta qué punto podía ser capaz de interactuar con otras personas, y quién me atraía para así evitarlo en caso de quererlo. Fue ahí cuando tuve mis primeros... amantes. Un chico y una chica. No recuerdo sus nombres, ni como eran. Del que sí que tengo un recuerdo, fue de uno que conocí después de la universidad, pero perdimos contacto. Se casó, yo vine a Londres y ya no volvimos a hablar.

»Recuerdas el caso de Carl Powers? —preguntó. Yo asentí. Cómo olvidarlo — Por aquel entonces tenía un único amigo. Se parecía mucho a ti. También era bueno ayudándome, y era bastante inteligente para su edad. Se llamaba Victor Trevor. Al principio todo fue muy bien, hasta que, poco después de que termináramos la universidad, sus padres decidieron mudarse a Francia, y él se iba con ellos. Estuve desquiciado. Mi único amigo se iba para siempre y me quedé solo de nuevo. A partir de ese momento, decidí no volver a permitírmelo. Borré todo lo que tenía relación con los sentimientos, que no fueran datos esenciales para los casos, y seguí trabajando.

No dije nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. Sherlock no quería la compasión ajena, y yo no era quién para ignorar sus preferencias así. De modo que me limité a coger su mano con más fuerza, esperando que entendiera lo que estaba intentando transmitirle. Apoyó la cabeza en la mía, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro cansado, como si todas esas emociones le estuvieran pasando factura, como si no fuera capaz de gestionarse a sí mismo todo lo que sentía. El ruido tras de nosotros había desaparecido casi por completo, cuando escuché la voz de Sherlock susurrando algo con una media sonrisa.

— John, ¿aún te arde el culo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El tatuaje es el nombre que se le da en medicina a la marca oscura que deja un impacto de bala en la piel. Una es lavable, que es la que deja el deposito del negro del humo, pero las dos que John menciona son permanentes.
> 
> Espero que el first time os haya gustado. Creo que fue la parte que más me ha costado escribir, porque nunca había narrado algo así en primera persona. Ojalá que no fuera un absoluto desastre XD
> 
> Gracias por leer, eso siempre ;)
> 
> Nos leemos el lunes que viene! Feliz semana a todos!
> 
> PD: voy a cambiar la fecha de actualizaciones al domingo por la tarde, porque tal y como tengo el horario, el lunes es imposible que pueda hacerlo. Espero que el cambio no os moleste.  
> MH


	9. Acero en la piel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem, ejem. Es tan corto que me da vergüenza subirlo, pero no quiero dejaros sin capítulo esta semana. Digamos que este es la mitad del que tendría que haber sido hoy, por lo que es posible que el siguiente quede igual que este, o más largo, si me da tiempo de escribir el siguiente al completo.
> 
> Porque alguien me pidió un acercamiento en el agua... Siento que sea tan corto. No he tenido nada de tiempo esta semana T T
> 
> Os compensaré, lo prometo.

Cuando volvimos a vernos esa mañana, después del desayuno, Sherlock parecía decepcionado. Me temí lo peor.

— ¿Lo saben?

Chasqueó la lengua pero negó con la cabeza. Me apoyé en la barandilla, descansando la pierna, más tranquilo.

Esa mañana habíamos decidido pasearnos por el barco para buscar información y comprobar si habían conseguido identificarnos. Aunque temía que mi cojera fuera demasiado evidente, Sherlock aseguró que nadie se fijaría demasiado. Ambos ya estábamos más o menos habituados, yo más que él, por lo que el andar sería muy suelto y desgarbado, desde luego no propio de alguien que acaba de perder movilidad en una extremidad.

Nos habíamos separado para recaudar dicha información, y si bien habían reforzado la seguridad en algunas zonas que supuse comprometidas, las escuetas conversaciones que pude captar entre ellos no me ofrecieron ninguna pista a cerca de si estaban o no al tanto de que había alguien a bordo que intentaba sabotearles, aunque sí que estaban al corriente del tiroteo durante el intercambio, y eso los estaba poniendo nerviosos.

— Tienen la impresión de que algo no va bien. Idiotas todos ellos —murmuró Sherlock, como si le cabreara tener que tratar con ineptos tan grandes como aquellos. Su mirada paseaba por los pasajeros que aparecían y desaparecían por el corredor. Tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, de la forma en la que los achinaba cuando estaba pensando o tramando algo.

Cambié el peso del pie, e intenté apoyarme en la espalda. El izquierdo empezaba a molestarme de estar tantas horas de pie sobre él. El infiltrado de Mycroft nos había dejado un bastón plegable de los de hospital en la puerta del camarote por la mañana. No supimos de dónde lo había sacado, pero yo no le hice ascos. Odiaba el dichoso artilugio, pero me hacía tanta falta en esos momentos, que prefería no preguntar si eso significaba que el bastón se quedaba. Me había dado cuenta de que Sherlock lo miraba como si fuera lo más repulsivo del mundo. Podía apreciar que el que la barra plegable volviera a ser algo necesario para mí, para él era un fracaso personal imperdonable.

— Mejor que sigan así. Imagina un mundo en el que todos fuéramos como tú.

Alzó una ceja.

— Nadie puede ser como yo. Pero supongamos que hipotéticamente existiera dicho mundo... sería entretenido. Mucho mejor que ahora, sin duda. Menos aburrido, más... interesante.

Me reí.

— ¿En serio? Con lo que te va fanfarronear, dudo mucho que te gustara en serio. Sería una novedad los primeros días, sin duda, pero lo acabarías odiando. ¿Imaginas a Anderson siendo igual de listo que tú? —la cara de asco que puso me dio lo que necesitaba saber. Me reí — Ya. Lo imaginaba.

Observamos a uno de los guardias de seguridad pasar por delante de nosotros y cuando se fue, continuamos la conversación.

— Tal vez la idea de un mundo lleno de personas como yo no sea apetecible, pero la gente podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo consciente por pensar y usar la cabeza para algo más que para adornar. Son como borregos. Me extraña que el mundo siga girando dentro de su órbita a estas alturas.

Gruñí, volviendo a apoyarme en el pie izquierdo cuando noté el hambre. Con la urgencia de comprobar si nos habían descubierto, habíamos prescindido del desayuno, y mi estómago acusaba su ausencia.

— Bueno, tal vez tu IQ superior pueda mantenerte en forma sin alimentarte, pero aquí uno de los borregos necesita comer, así que, espécimen superior, ¿acompañas al tu amigo el involucionado a por algo de alimento?

Meneó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró.

— Tú y tu estómago...

* * *

Después de pasar un par de horas en cubierta otra vez, asegurándonos de que todo iba bien, empezamos a sudar. El calor de aquella zona empezaba a ser insoportable con tanta ropa, aunque íbamos bastante ligeros en lo que a tela se refería. Yo estaba deseando abanicarme con un panfleto de los que había sobre la barra del bar exterior o lanzarme a la piscina y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Ver a los demás meterse en el agua fría me estaba dando mucha, mucha envidia. Sherlock parecía también bastante molesto por la temperatura.

Pensé en ofrecerle la opción de darnos un baño, pero recordé mi pierna y me lo pensé mejor. Si alguien veía el disparo, sí que nos pillarían. Esperé un rato, pensando en otras soluciones que no implicaran volver al camarote, hasta que al final se me aclaró la mente.

— Vamos dentro, me muero de calor.

Asintió y me acompañó al interior. Yo me dirigí a la zona del spa, donde había visto un cartel que señalaba hacia una piscina interior. No sería agua fría, pero por lo menos reduciría en algo el calor tan insoportable que teníamos. A ambos nos caía el sudor a chorro por la frente.

— ¿John?

Sherlock se detuvo tras de mi cuando llegamos a la piscina interior. Solo había tres personas, y estaban en uno de los pequeños jacuzzis, por lo que no era nada de lo que preocuparse. Empecé a quitarme la camiseta, dejando el bastón en el suelo. Le miré, un poco agobiado por el calor, y vi como fruncía el ceño.

— Mira, esto parece el infierno y aquí no hay prácticamente nadie. Así que a menos que quieras morir de un golpe de calor o volver a la nevera de la bodega, te sugiero que te desvistas y entres en el agua —repliqué, deshaciéndome de los pantalones. Tan pronto como terminé, me tiré de cabeza.

Sentí el fresco del líquido rodearme entero, y me dolió todo al sentir la diferencia de temperatura, pero no me importó. De echo, fue bastante más agradable de lo que se pueda pensar. Buceé un poco, refrescándome, y notando como la flotación aliviaba la tensión de los músculos de mi pierna. El poco cloro de mantenimiento que le habían echado al agua hizo que me escociera el disparo, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Cuando salí, cogiendo aire, me dejé flotar, muy a gusto, moviendo los brazos con parsimonia hacia los lados. Cerré los ojos, dejándome boca arriba sobre el agua, disfrutando del fresco. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Sherlock de pie, al borde del agua. Ambos nos estábamos bañando con la ropa interior (cosa que iba contra las normas del lugar, pero qué más da), y me miró desde arriba, pensativo. Sonreí.

— ¿No...?

Saltó al agua antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar, encontrándome con la boca abierta cuando su cuerpo atravesó la superficie del agua, y con el consiguiente resultado de que me entrara agua en la boca. Tosí, medio ahogándome, y cuando salió fuera sonriendo como un niño travieso, le salpiqué en venganza. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Sherlock Holmes tirándose a bomba a una piscina.

— Ahora agradeces que te obligara a ponerte los calzoncillos esta mañana, ¿no?

— No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta, Capitán... —murmuró. Empecé a erguirme, rojo, cuando sus manos se posaron en mi estómago y empujaron. Me hundí en el agua, removiéndome para intentar salir. Sherlock seguía presionando, no con la fuerza necesaria como para ahogarme si realmente quisiera salir, pero si lo suficiente como para mantenerme sumergido. Decidí que se la iba a devolver.

Me hundí más y con un pie en el fondo de la piscina, y el otro en la pared, le agarré de los pies y tiré hacia abajo. En cuanto perdió pie y se hundió a mi lado, antes de que pudiera recobrarse, me di impulso y salí disparado hacia adelante, braceando. Nadé hasta el otro lado de la larga piscina, oyendo como chapoteaba a mis espaldas. Sonreí. Posiblemente él era más rápido en superficie, donde sus largas piernas hacían buen servicio, pero yo tenía brazos y piernas fuertes, y eso me daba bastante ventaja en el agua.

Me quedé esperándole en la esquina, esperándole y no pude evitar retarle a unos largos. Su espíritu competitivo pudo con él, y nadó conmigo. Admito que fue gratificante saber que había algo en lo que podía ganarle o, por lo menos, llevarle ventaja. Al cabo de un rato, nos quedamos solos en la piscina. La gente del jacuzzi se había ido, y estábamos solos en una relajante paz. A pesar del cansancio por el esfuerzo físico de la natación, estábamos más frescos que antes. O por lo menos yo lo estaba.

Estábamos colgando de uno de los bordes empapados de la piscina, jadeando y bromeando, cuando Sherlock llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué?

— He dicho que si me ayudas con un experimento.

Suspiré. Su cabeza no podía parar ni siquiera unos minutos. Me pasé una mano por el pelo mojado y le miré, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Sonrió.

— Ven.

Se impulsó hacia atrás y se dejó llevar hasta que alcanzó la parte más profunda de la piscina. Le seguí, y cuando llegamos allí, me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

— Coge aire.

Fue todo el aviso que recibí. Instantes después, me empujó hacia abajo, sumergiéndome. A penas tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí, vi su figura borrosa hundirse a mi lado. Alcé las manos en señal de incomprensión, y entonces puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y sus labios presionaron los míos. Me pareció un momento un poco extraño para un beso, pero me encogí de hombros y le dejé hacer. Fruncí el ceño cuando su lengua me obligó a abrir la boca y entonces una bocanada de aire entró en mis pulmones. La tomé, aspirando, y se separó de mi para volver a la superficie a por oxígeno para sí mismo. Al subir le miré, confundido.

— ¿Qué era exactamente lo que querías comprobar?

No me contestó. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Estaba a punto de bracear hacia las escaleras y salir, cuando su mano me retuvo.

— Otra vez.

Alcé una ceja. Dios sabía que había hecho cosas más raras que esa, pero me parecía bastante extraño que quisiera hacer eso en ese momento. Le escruté un momento, con la pregunta escrita en mi cara. Tiró de mí con más insistencia, y yo traté de resistir el impulso de obedecer, aunque fuera por salvaguardar una parte de mi orgullo propio. Funcionó durante más o menos quince segundos. Luego, toda mi resistencia se fue al carajo.

— ¿Por qué demonios quieres repetirlo?

Volvió a poner las manos sobre mis hombros y alzó la barbilla, intentando mantener una expresión digna.

— No estoy satisfecho con los datos recopilados. Y necesito más entre los que comparar. Las variables son importantes.

—Lo que tú digas.

Me hundí de nuevo, tomando una buena cantidad de aire esta vez, y cuando apareció a mi lado de nuevo, se enredó en mi para que quedáramos pegados, antes de coger mi cabeza entre sus manos, y volver a poner su boca sobre la mía. Esta vez no hubo transfusión de aire ni nada de eso. Esta vez era un beso de verdad, un beso en serio. El peso de nuestros cuerpos pegados en el agua nos hizo descender hasta tocar el fondo de la piscina, y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo. Nunca había dado un beso bajo el agua, y la verdad era que se sentía extraño, quizá diría que hasta curioso. Nos impulsé con la pierna buena cuando empecé a notar que nos quedábamos sin aire, y cuando conseguimos respirar, nos movimos hacia atrás, en dirección hacia uno de los extremos de la piscina. Sentí el borde de piedra chocar con mis hombros, y el cuerpo de Sherlock me atrapó contra la pared de la piscina. Sentí sus caderas contra las mías, todo él colgado de mi cuerpo. Le rodeé con los brazos mientras nos besábamos, sosteniéndole. Sonreí contra su boca cuando me di cuenta del día que era.

— Feliz San Valentín, Sherlock.

* * *

El teléfono de Mycroft sonó con un nuevo mensaje a las cuatro de la tarde, justo cuando este entraba en el Club Diógenes. Al ver el remitente, se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle de nuevo mientras abría el SMS.

 _Les hemos perdido_  - K

Con dedos demasiado firmes y una fría expresión en la mirada, movió el pulgar por la pantalla del teléfono hasta localizar el botón de llamada rápida. Esperó los pitidos, notando como la sangre le huía de la cara con cada uno, y se iba enfriando. podía ser simplemente una treta de su hermano, podía ser simplemente que su equipo era realmente incompetente, pero había algo en esa frase que, junto a los acontecimientos del día anterior, le ponían nervioso. Mycroft Holmes nunca se ponía nervioso.

— ¿Qué significa exactamente que les habéis perdido? —inquirió, con una voz tan relajada que presagiaba lo peor.

El infiltrado en el crucero parecía nervioso.

— Les seguí la pista hasta las piscinas interiores y después de que se marcharan del comedor sobre las tres, no he vuelto a saber de ellos.

— ¿Su camarote?

— Vacío, señor. Ni rastro de ellos por todo el barco.

La mano de Mycroft se crispó sobre el teléfono.

El mayor de los Holmes tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, intentando dominarse y racionalizar la situación.

— Kevin, cuando vuelvas, serás degradado con carácter de inmediatez. Entre tanto, te sugiero que sigas buscando hasta que des con ellos, a menos que quieras perder tu puesto en el MI6 de forma definitiva.

—Sí, señor.

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente, y Mycroft se quedó mirando al otro lado de la calle, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su americana. El aire frío soplaba en el exterior, ventilando la ciudad. La atmosfera era propia de un día de febrero, y el olor a humedad flotando arrastrado por el viento predecía una tormenta en las próximas horas. Se aferró a su paraguas mientras su mente daba vueltas, acelerada, pensando en los posibles lugares donde Sherlock podría estar escondiéndose, si es que se estaba escondiendo, que lo dudaba. Ni siquiera escuchó a su asistente, Anthea, cuando ésta le llamó desde el asfalto, detenida frente al coche negro en el que había llegado al Club, que aún no se había marchado. Necesitó que se lo repitieran muchas veces antes de volver a conectarse al mundo en tiempo real.

— ¿Señor? ¿Ocurre algo, Señor Holmes?

Mycroft carraspeó y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado. Subió al coche de nuevo, sin dar explicaciones, y tomó su móvil personal del pantalón.

 _En paradero desconocido_  —MH

Cuando consiguió enviar el mensaje, dio al chófer la dirección de la central de NSY donde se encontraba Greg. Luego procedió a enviar otro a su hermano, esperando que por lo menos se dignara a contestar esa vez.

 _Deja de jugar ¿Dónde estás?_  —MH

A penas había presionado el botón de llamada, cuando el tono de llamada saltó. Lo descolgó en seguida.

— ¿Mycroft? ¿Cuánto hace que han desaparecido? —preguntó Greg al otro lado de la línea. A juzgar por el ruido de ropa que se oía al otro lado, se estaba poniendo el abrigo para salir.

Donovan, al otro lado, se quejaba, preguntando a su jefe por qué se iba de su puesto de trabajo en horario laboral, y si se podía saber con quién demonios hablaba y de qué. Mycroft quiso atizarla. Era la primera vez que quería ejercer la violencia física sobre alguien en serio. Él era más de atacar verbalmente, sin rebajarse a los estándares que implicaban el contacto físico. No obstante, el mensaje lo había alterado. No era que su hermano no desapareciera de vez en cuando de su control, pero desde Moriarty, y con John herido, ambos atrapados en un barco, lo difícil era no preocuparse. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Sherlock era como un hijo para él, probablemente era lo más cerca que estaría jamás a tener uno. En cierto sentido se sentía responsable de su hermano porque sabía que el que se hubiera ido a la universidad a Irlanda del Norte había sido una de las causas del aislamiento de Sherlock, y otra de las muchas que provocó que cayera en las drogas. Mycroft se sentía... culpable.

— Cállate, Donovan. Vuelve a tu trabajo —escuchó que espetaba Greg. Mycroft parpadeó, sorprendido. No había conocido a nadie tan paciente como Gregory Lestrade, y ciertamente, jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz antes — ¿Dónde estás?

— Frente a la central. Baja.

Colgó. Anthea se bajó y pasó al asiento delantero, dejando libre el espacio tras el conductor para su nuevo invitado. Mycroft vio a Greg baja las escaleras de Scotland Yard a la carrera, directo hacia el coche abierto con el abrigo marrón ondeando tras él, y los famosos Donovan y Anderson mirándole de brazos cruzados, con la boca abierta al comprobar que el automóvil al que se subía su jefe era uno del gobierno. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, el coche arrancó, de camino al aeropuerto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Lestrade. El DI miró al hermano mayor de Sherlock, apreciando su nerviosismo en la forma desmedida en la que se aferraba al mango curvado del paraguas gris que le había regalado el día anterior.

En otras circunstancias, le habría encantado ver al hombre llevando algo que le hubiera comprado él, pero estaba bastante preocupado. Tantos años con Sherlock hacían que las palabras "paradero desconocido" adquirieran un nuevo y escalofriante significado. Si bien el Holmes había pasado una semana entera en la calle una vez sin ningún efecto negativo, aquello era completamente diferente. Era distinto cuando desaparecía estando sin un caso, a cuando desaparecía en mitad de uno. Más de una vez un equipo de Scotland Yard se lo había encontrado atado en un almacén, o herido en alguna esquina de Londres. O con una sobredosis. Sherlock se tomaba muy al pie de la letra eso de que el fin justifica los medios. Demasiado.

— Nos vamos a Lisboa, siguiendo con el plan original.

— ¿Cómo?

Lestrade no estaba en absoluto preocupado por su trabajo. Sabía que Mycroft podía arreglar eso cuando quisiera, y él era, al fin y al cabo, el DI con más casos resueltos de todo Scotland Yard. Dudaba que le echaran solo por desaparecer unos días. Le preocupaba la forma de pensar del hombre que tenía a su lado. Pensó en la herida de John, ralentizando y disminuyendo sus posibilidades de escapar. Sherlock no iba a irse sin él, eso lo sabían ambos. Y tampoco iba a ocurrir a la inversa. O los dos, o ninguno. Eso era lo que preocupaba a Greg.

— No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto sea una falsa alarma. Nos vamos a Lisboa, junto a un equipo de extracción. Si tardan más de doce horas en responder, entonces actuaremos.

— ¿Les has enviado un mensaje?

— Por supuesto.

El resto del viaje fue tenso. Lestrade también envió un par de mensajes a Sherlock, con la esperanza de que todo fuera bien y de que John contestara a alguno, si Sherlock no quería hacerlo. A cada minuto que pasaba, su preocupación aumentaba.

Cuando subieron al avión, Greg apreció el lujo del jet privado de Mycroft en unos aproximados dos minutos, que fue el tiempo que tardó en tomar asiento junto a Mycroft mientras Anthea pasaba a la cabina de los pilotos, y daba las órdenes sobre la ruta. Deslizó su mano dentro de la del político, y la apretó en un gesto de solidaridad mientras veía como se apoyaba en una mano, con los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados en una final línea. La mano que Greg no sostenía estaba cerrada en un apretado puño.

Greg se sacó su abrigo y lo tiró descuidadamente sobre los asientos frente a ellos, antes de hacer lo mismo con el de su compañero.

— Estarán bien, no te preocupes.

El móvil de Mycroft sonó con un nuevo mensaje, y éste se apresuró a cogerlo. Lestrade miró ansioso por encima de su hombro, y sus esperanzas se desinflaron cuando vio que se trataba de un mail. El político juntó las cejas y lo abrió. Greg no era particularmente bueno en leer expresiones faciales, aunque había visto a suficientes familias en comisaría como para conocer la expresión de alguien que acaba de conocer un dato que le quita más esperanzas de las que tenía. Algo había en ese mail que acababa de pinchar la poca fe que tenía Mycroft en que las cosas salieran bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mycroft? ¿Qué va mal?

La mano que Greg sostenía se deslizó fuera, y Mycroft le tendió el teléfono mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cara. Cuando las retiró, juntándolas ante la barbilla en un gesto que le daba un tremendo parecido con su hermano menor, Greg apreció la derrota y el  _miedo_. Mycroft Holmes tenía  _miedo_.

— Los primeros informes de la misión revelaron que no era de alto grado de peligrosidad, o no habría dejado a mi hermano ir de buenas a primeras, no sin una necesidad real. Pero las cosas siempre se complican —suspiró. Greg sintió como el jet se movía, avanzando por la pista, ya en posición de despegue. Se ató el cinturón, y miró el teléfono, ampliando una imagen adjunta de una mujer pelirroja. Había algo en su cara que le resultaba tremendamente familiar... esos ojos... —. Sabíamos que la tripulación era criminal, los sabíamos. Sabíamos nombres, historiales delictivos, fechas de nacimiento... todo. Lo teníamos todo. Pero cuando me llegaron las primeras fotos de Sherlock a bordo, la de la Capitana Rogers me llamó la atención. Tenía una teoría, que por improbable que fuera, necesitaba comprobar. Así que le pedí a mi infiltrado que consiguiera alguna muestra de ADN que poder analizar y comparar... para salir de dudas. No dije nada entonces sobre mis sospechas porque no creí que fuera relevante, y porque tal vez confío demasiado en las habilidades de Sherlock... pero el caso es que acaban de llegar los resultados, y no podía ser peor momento.

Greg volvió a mirar el correo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Bajo todos esos tecnicismos y datos que er incapaz de comprender, había una comparativa de ADN con imágenes que sí podía entender. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedó lívido.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto es correcto?

Mycroft asintió.

— Absolutamente. Mandé comprobar los resultados dos veces antes de avisarme para evitar errores.

— Dios mío —exclamó, dejando el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mensa, con la pantalla hacia arriba. Sacó su propio teléfono, y mandó un nuevo mensaje, por si se daba el milagro de que conseguían leerlo. Eso era algo que tenían que saber.

—Sí. Es imperativo encontrarles. Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

— ¿Sherlock?

Me removí, incómodo por la posición, y no fue hasta que mis brazos quedaron retorcidos e inmovilizados, que no pude darme cuenta de que estaba atado con esposas a una cañería. Parpadeé para aclararme la vista, y noté los párpados pegados. Cuando me lamí los labios, sintiendo la boca seca, noté el sabor de la sangre. Estaba un poco desorientado, y la verdad era que estaba oscuro, pero juraría que estaba sangrando por la cabeza. Oh, Dios mío.

_Por favor, que esto sea solo un sueño._

La alternativa parecía tan negra, que preferí no pensarla. Aunque con tantas evidencias físicas en mi contra, era difícil mantener esa ilusión.

— Él no está aqui, doctor Watson.

Me tensé al escuchar esa voz decir mi nombre. Oh, mierda. Nos había reconocido. Genial. Fantástico. Fenomenal.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de la Capitana Rogers, que me sonreía, inclinada hacia mí. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Sherlock, y cuando me giré para mirar a la derecha, me encontré con el cadáver sangrante y destripado del infiltrado de Mycroft pegado a la pared con varios cuchillos largos.

—Por Dios...

Aparté la mirada, sintiendo arcadas, y le vi. Estaba noqueado, con las manos atadas por delante del cuerpo, colgando de unas esposas enganchadas en una tubería. La cabeza le caía entre los brazos, y unas gotas de sangre caían rítmicamente de su barbilla. Peleé contra los grilletes, pero el acero me arañó la piel, desgarrándola.

— Ah, doctor Watson. Es usted todo un soldado. Deje a su "amigo" tranquilo. Se irá pronto de aquí. Tenemos cosas que discutir en... privado.

Mi corazón latía a cien, incapaz de relajarse, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en formas de escapar. No veía llaves ni alambres ni nada que pudiera usar para abrir las esposas, y dislocarme la muñeca no era una opción. Estaban demasiado ajustadas como para eso. Además, nuestro único contacto en el barco estaba con las tripas desparramadas por el suelo a unos metros de mí. Demasiado pocos. Sin mencionar que Sherlock, que era el de los planes brillantes, estaba inconsciente y atado.

No recordaba como nos habían capturado, y eso era lo que peor estaba llevando en esos momentos. Lo último que podía recordar con claridad, era que volvíamos al camarote a por algo de ropa después de comer, y... todo era negro a partir de ahí. Intenté mover la pierna herida, pero algo me lo impidió, lo que me hizo gruñir de dolor. Cuando miré abajo, estaba con los dientes apretados. Me habían abierto los puntos del balazo, y la sangre manaba de la herida. Vi que la capitana sostenía una botella en la mano, llena de líquido transparente. Oh, no.

Me cuadré cuando vi como se arrodillaba y se acercaba al balazo.

— Vaya, doctor. Esto tiene mala pinta. ¿Y si desinfectamos primero?

Acto seguido, noté como el líquido frío de la botella caía a chorro sobre la herida, atravesándome la pierna de un lado al otro. Los puntos de la parte de atrás no habían sido retirados, por lo que el alcohol médico se acumulaba dentro de la herida. No pude evitarlo. Grité.

Oí sonido de cadenas removiéndose, y miré en la dirección de Sherlock, que empezaba a despertar. Apreté la boca cuando la mujer se retiró, cerrando la botella.

— Buenos días, Sherlock Holmes. Empezaba a preocuparme por ti —la capitana se agachó, y cogió la mandíbula de Sherlock con los largos dedos, alzándole la cara. Los párpados de Sherlock luchaban por permanecer abiertos. Aún desde mi posición, podía ver que la droga que nos habían administrado aún no había salido de sus sistema.

— John...

—Mírale, Sherlock. Y memoriza su cara porque será la última vez que le verás —siseó, clavándole las uñas en la mandíbula, haciéndole sangre, girando su cara hacia mi.

Me removí, peleándome con las esposas una vez más, y sin éxito.

— Eso estaría bien... si pudieras cumplir tu amenaza, Elisabeth.

La mujer se apartó de Sherlock, con una sonrisa casi maníaca en la cara, y yo volví a respirar tranquilo. La prefería lejos de él. Inconscientemente, busqué mi navaja, pero no di con ella. Maldición, ¿por qué tendría los dedos tan endemoniadamente cortos?

— Has tardado, Holmes. Creía que tardarías menos, dada tu fama internacional.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes.

— Ya. Estaba ocupado en otras cosas, y no te consideraba una gran amenaza, la verdad. Pero eres buena, lo admito —dijo, y la voz le salió pastosa —. Acabo de darme cuenta de quién eres en realidad, aunque tus motivos se me escapan un poco, si te soy sincero. Dudo que sea una venganza familiar, porque todo en ti dice que no existía ningún apego entre vosotros, en todo caso, hasta te alegras, pero no acabo entender que todo esto sea por una simple redada anti tráfico. Hay demasiado rencor.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no te equivocas respecto a mis motivos? ¿Respecto a quién soy yo?

Sherlock se rió. Se rió. Madre mía. La droga le estaba sentando mal de verdad.

— Tus orejas. Esos pabellones auditivos solo se pasan de padres a hijos, o entre hermanos. Dada tu edad, me inclino por lo primero. Y, sin duda, hay gestos que se pegan y que son muy reveladores.

La capitana Rogers dejó la botella de alcohol, y se acercó a la esquina oscura junto a la puerta. De la pared, descolgó algo largo y afilado. El olor a humedad de la sala no consiguió enmascarar el peculiar aroma del cuero, y cuando la luz amarillenta que entraba por el techo dio en sus manos, me estremecí. Era la fusta. Era nuestra fusta. La fusta de Sherlock.

— Hemos encontrado esto en vuestro camarote. Veo que os justa jugar... duro. El problema aquí, Holmes, es que yo no juego.

La fusta cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda de Sherlock, con un chasquido audible, lo que me hizo pensar que le habían sacado la camisa, aunque no podía verlo. Siseé, retorciéndome otra vez. La cañería no parecía estar en muy buen estado. Si tiraba con fuerza suficiente, tal vez conseguiría que cediera por el peso...

— Has destrozado... años de trabajo... años de acuerdos y contratos... de mierda... y eso... me cabrea —gruñó, golpeando una y otra vez. Los hombros de Sherlock se tensaron, absorbiendo los golpes, y apretando la boca, reprimiendo los ruidos de dolor —. Me has jodido, Sherlock Holmes... y eso... tiene... consecuencias...

— ¡Déjale!

La capitana se detuvo, a medio golpe, y se giró para mirarme.

— Oh, Johnny. No seas  _aburrido_. Acabo de empezar.

Me quedé de piedra. No podía ser cierto... ¿verdad? Era verdad que había notado algunas similitudes, pero nada fuera de lo normal, no demasiado chillón como para resultarme vagamente familiar. Y como Sherlock no lo había mencionado, supuse que solo estaba en mi cabeza. Pero ahora, a la luz amarilla que entraba en el cuarto a oscuras, con la fusta en su mano y esa sonrisa maníaca, pude verlo. Las orejas que Sherlock había mencionado. La forma de hablar. Los gestos de la boca.

La capitana Rogers era hija de Moriarty.

 


	10. En la oscuridad

Aún después de haber visto lo que había visto, y saber lo que sabía, no podía creer que aquella mujer con la que había flirteado (falsamente) unos días atrás, fuera la hija del mayor rival de Sherlock, el gran criminal asesor: Moriarty. Yo no era un ser violento. No me consideraba así, por lo menos, pero nunca en la vida había tenido tantas ganas de hacerle daño a alguien como las tuve con Rogers. Quería dispararle hasta asegurarme de que lo último que quedaba de Moriarty en la Tierra había sido erradicado. Quería dispararle hasta ver la luz de la vida abandonar sus ojos, sabiendo que después de eso, Sherlock estaría a salvo y habría un monstruo menos en el mundo por el que preocuparse. Que fuera una mujer me traía al pairo. La igualdad de género está para todo, no solo para lo que conviene. Una mujer es perfectamente capaz de hacer tanto o más daño que un hombre, aunque no siempre se hable de daño físico (que también).

Después de un par de horas tirando de mis esposas, intentando liberarme, tenía las muñecas en carne viva y sangrando. La herida de la pierna me ardía igual que si tuviera clavado un hierro candente atravesando la carne y Sherlock permanecía inmóvil, inconsciente contra la tubería ascendente que sostenía la barra horizontal por la que estaba colgado. Apreté los dientes cuando dije su nombre, llamándole, intentando que despertara. Hacía rato que la sangre había dejado de caerme por la cara desde la cabeza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitaba desesperadamente limpiármela con algo.

Recordé como, después de que dijera en voz alta que Rogers era la hija de Moriarty, la mujer sonrió.  _Sonrió_. Fue una sonrisa que me puso los pelos como escarpias, y luego me felicitó por la agilidad. También que lamentaba tener que matarme, que no era nada personal, pero que creía que para mí su muerte sí lo sería, después de que terminara con lo que tenía entre manos, de modo que no podía dejarme ir porque no quería cabos sueltos y porque sabía que, en el momento en que le pusiera una mano encima a Sherlock, me convertiría en su mayor amenaza.

— Volveré en un rato, doc. Cuide de su paciente en mi ausencia. Sería contraproducente que muriera ahora.

Acto seguido, sujetó los rizos de mi compañero, tiró de su cabeza atrás y se miraron. Les vi matarse con los ojos, hasta que Rogers esbozó un amago de sonrisa y echó su cabeza hacia adelante, empujándola con fuerza al frente y haciéndola chocar con un fuerte golpe contra la cañería.

Desde entonces, no había habido manera de que despertara, y habían pasado dos horas fácil. No pude evitar ponerme en lo peor. Solo el sonido bajo de su respiración constante me relajaba un poco. Eso quería decir que, por lo menos, seguía vivo. Ya era más de lo que podía pedir.

Las gotas de humedad caían sobre mi cabeza y era horrible. No podía sacarme esa molesta sensación de encima. Así que me esforcé por intentar pensar en una forma de salir del lugar. De nuevo, volví a considerar la opción de romperme la mano para poder escapar, pero las esposas estaban demasiado cerradas entorno a mi muñeca como para que, aunque consiguiera hacerlo, me sirviera de algo para salir de allí.  _Por lo menos_ , me dije,  _no están oxidadas. Eso sería una putada_.

Sherlock se removió, gruñendo, y una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho. Me removí, miré alrededor y luego, habiéndome asegurado de que nadie nos estaba escuchando, le llamé.

— ¡Sherlock!

El susurro resonó con fuerza en el cuarto cerrado y miré a mi lado, a la dirección donde el cadáver del espía de Mycroft se pudría, con los intestinos y las tripas cayendo al suelo. El olor a sangre y vísceras impregnaba el aire, y juraría que incluso había unas cuantas moscas zumbando alrededor. Prefería no mirarlo más. No era alguien de estómago sensible —no podía serlo si había servido en el ejército—, pero eso no significaba que me recreara en la desgracia y en la muerte. Prefería no ver los cadáveres desmontados si podía evitarlo.

Una vez perdí de vista el desagradable escenario, intenté relajarme por todos los medios. En la academia te enseñan que, a la hora de estar en una situación límite, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener la cabeza fría y pensar. En resumidas cuentas: no entrar en pánico. Y era algo que, viendo a Sherlock inconsciente y sangrando por las muñecas, y al cadáver abierto en canal a mi lado, era un tanto complicado pero no imposible, después de todo. Me concentré en tomar largas inspiraciones, y focalicé mi mente en el problema actual, que no era otro que escapar. Decidí que lo mejor era tomármelo como un ejercicio de matemáticas, aplicando variables y rutas. Lo complicado del asunto venía de que hasta que Sherlock despertara, no iba a poder establecer la gravedad de sus heridas o lesiones, lo que me limitaba mucho a la hora de planear.

Tampoco tenía manera de comprobar si seguía teniendo mi navaja, porque no sabía si nos habían cacheado antes de atarnos a las tuberías y mis dedos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones en la posición en la que me encontraba. Suponía que sí, porque eso sería lo que yo haría, pero no parecía que esa gente estuviera muy preparada para este tipo de situaciones. Mi valoración personal decía que eran lo suficientemente buenos como para pasar armas, drogas y personas de contrabando, pero que no estaban especializados en las detenciones sorpresa. En algún momento cometerían un error, y eso nos permitiría escapar.

Lo malo del asunto, era que todos mis planes de fuga partían del supuesto de un Sherlock consciente y despierto, y de nuestras manos liberadas. Esperaba que cuando el genio decidiera despertar, se le ocurriera algo que hacer, en ese aspecto.

—John...

Me eché al frente sin pensar y reboté de vuelta cuando la cadena de las esposas se estiró al límite, mordiéndome la piel. Intenté acercarme lo más posible a él desde mi incómoda posición, pero lo único que conseguí fue destrozarme los brazos.

— Sherlock... Sherlock, estoy aquí... ¿me ves? A tu derecha.

Su cabeza giró sobre sus hombros rodando, como si simplemente la estuviera flexionando, sin fuerza para que su cuello la sostuviera alzada. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos en la oscuridad. Le vi arrugar la nariz, las pupilas dilatadas, ya acostumbradas a la penetrante penumbra.

— ¿A qué rayos huele...?

— A cadáver destripado. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta ya. El... nuestro amigo ha tenido mala suerte —dije, sin querer nombrar a Mycroft, aunque solo fuera por mantener un as en la manga.

Le oí suspirar y el tintineo de las cadenas que le sujetaban cuando tiró de ellas, una y otra vez, cada golpe con más energía que el anterior. Me vi en obligación de detenerle. Eso ya lo había probado yo, y lo único que conseguiría haciendo eso era destrozarse las muñecas, o amputarse una mano. Vi como se dejaba caer hacia adelante y apoyaba la frente en la cañería que tenía delante, con las manos alzadas colgando de las esposas plateadas, destellando en la negrura. Aún debía estar medio atontado por la sedación y el golpe en la cabeza. Mi lado médico quiso acercarse a examinarle, pero no podía hacerlo. Y desde aquella distancia, realizar un diagnóstico, por superficial que éste fuera, era imposible. Tendría que conformarme con sus conocimientos y su sinceridad.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le oí gruñir, y debió de entender por qué se lo preguntaba, porque a continuación, habló. Su voz era pastosa y grave, como si tuviera la garganta inflamada.

— Contusión leve en la cabeza... nada por lo que preocuparse. Las muñecas están heridas, pero no es serio. Hay restos de la droga en mi sistema... pero no hay pinchazo, así que ha debido de ser cloroformo... aunque aún no me explico cómo nos lo han hecho aspirar...

— ¿Y tu espalda? —pregunté, oyendo en mi cabeza los fuertes chasquidos del cuero de la fusta en su piel. Apreté la mandíbula.

— Bien. La he... Está bien.

No supe como tomarme eso. La frase a medio decir en la que se había corregido había sonado peligrosamente a "la he tenido peor", lo que no decía, en ningún modo, que estuviera en buen estado. Cerré las manos en puños, aspirando lentamente, y en lugar de exigir una explicación algo más extensa del asunto, me centré en preguntarle a cerca de nuestra huída. Resultó que mis esperanzas eran más vanas de lo que pensé en un primer momento. Al parecer, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes escapaba de la física.

— ¿Crees que saben que estamos aquí?

Sherlock me miró desde su posición, estudiándome. Parecía que todas sus facultades mentales habían regresado por completo. Sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente un tiempo después, quizá al contemplar mi estado por primera vez, y asegurarse de que no estaba tan mal como creía.

— Tal vez. Aunque que lo supieran o no, no tendría una relevancia significativa. No realmente ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que jugamos al ajedrez?

Asentí, comprendiendo. Aquella era la forma que tenía de decirme que a veces, había que sacrificar piezas para ganar. Un gambito, lo llamó él. Probablemente, no saldríamos de esa con vida. Aspiré, reconociendo la muerte próxima y en no muy buenas condiciones que nos llegaría a ambos inevitablemente en cualquier momento de esos cuatro días que quedaban hasta arribar a Lisboa. Me sorprendí de que no lamentaba nada, excepto la falta de tiempo. Eso sí que me dolía.

— En ese caso... y por si las cosas no salieran bien... ha sido un honor... y un privilegio, Sherlock —dije, necesitando soltar las palabras. Sabía que si algo pasaba y no las decía, me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho... aunque no creí que pudiera vivir lo suficiente como para lamentarlo.

Su boca se abrió y me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo, o no entendiera a santo de qué venía tanto dramatismo repentino. Su mirada vagó por el suelo, y le vi lamerse los labios, como si intentara sacar así algunas palabras o cualquier tipo de réplica. Finalmente, pareció encontrarlas, porque sus ojos se clavaron en mi y su cabeza se irguió en un gesto solemne.

— El honor ha sido mío, John. Siempre lo ha sido.

* * *

— Han pasado más de seis horas, y seguimos sin una respuesta.

Mycorft suspiró, escribiendo un nuevo mensaje y enviándolo al olvido en un receptor que no contestaba. Había efectuado dieciséis llamadas a su contacto a bordo, y ninguna había sido respondida. Al tal Kevin se le iba a caer el pelo cuando volviera a Londres... si no estaba muerto, como Mycroft sospechaba que estaba, en el peor de los escenarios. En cuyo caso tendría que redactar una carta de condolencias de forma personal a sus familiares. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Odiaba escribir cartas de condolencias, porque le hacían pensar que algún día, podría ser él quién redactara ese mismo mensaje a su madre, informándola de que era Sherlock, y no un desconocido, el que había fallecido. Y eso no le había pasado desde que su hermano y él trazaron el plan de la azotea de forma conjunta, en estrecha colaboración. Por precaución, habían dejado a sus progenitores fuera de todo conocimiento de la farsa, y aún era capaz de recordar con absurda y dolorosa claridad la expresión de su hogareña madre cuando recibió la noticia del suicidio. Lo que antes le habían parecido meras letras plagadas de falso sentimentalismo, ahora le parecían armas afiladas. No volvería a escribir una de esas. Ya se encargarían sus subordinados, que por algo cobraban.

— Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Gregory.

Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la incómoda silla de una de las salas de reuniones que las autoridades de Lisboa le habían proporcionado en una comisaría. Greg se removió, incómodo, mirando una vez más por la ventana, en dirección a la amplia extensión de océano azul que se veía en el puerto. Se sentía muy impotente, sin saber qué hacer. No podían hacer nada salvo esperar. Mycroft había enviado un helicóptero de reconocimiento camuflado para conocer su localización exacta y así poder aproximar de forma más precisa su llegada, pero además de eso, no había mucho más que un "simple funcionario" del Gobierno Británico pudiera hacer en territorio extranjero. Las autoridades de Lisboa habían dispuesto una patrullera de la Policía Marítima* equipada con sensores de calor que intentaría alcanzar el  _Costa Alegre_  y rodearlo de la forma más discreta posible, intentando encontrar a John y Sherlock en el barco, aunque ya les habían advertido que siendo una embarcación de esas dimensiones, sería difícil localizarles, o distinguirles siquiera de los demás pasajeros. Aún así, a Lestrade las medidas tomadas le sabían a poco. Si por él fuera, se enviaría al mismísimo ejército al maldito barco.

Menos mal, pensó, que la misión no dependía de las decisiones que él tomara. Porque sin duda aquello podía desembocar en una masacre como mínimo, y un caos diplomático a la alza.

Mycroft seguía sentado en la silla cuando se dio la vuelta, con las manos bajo la barbilla. Hubiera sido la viva imagen de su hermano... si éste tuviera el pelo corto y pelirrojo, y unos cuantos años más encima. Lestrade se concentró en intentar establecer semejanzas y diferencias entre ambos, aunque solo fuera por pasar el rato haciendo algo más que dar vueltas como un perro encerrado. Al contrario que Sherlock, Mycroft tenía el ceño fruncido, como si las ideas que cruzaban su mente no fueran en absoluto satisfactorias. Sus rasgos faciales eran de lejos mucho más suaves y redondeados que los de su hermano menor y sus manos era más... bueno, grandes. Más firmes. Mientras que las manos de Sherlock eran estrechas y largas, de dedos finos de músico, las de Mycroft eran algo más cortas y anchas, más pensadas para trabajos poco finos pero efectivos. Manos eficientes.

No obstante, al igual que Sherlock, su mente era la parte más importante de él, aunque no rechazaba de forma tan categórica el cuerpo como lo hacía su hermano. Mycroft era perceptivo, y capaz de comprender las emociones humanas y establecer algún tipo de empatía. Supuso que la edad también tenía influencia en ese aspecto, aunque era incapaz de ver a un Mycroft comportándose como Sherlock. Parecía una idea absurda donde las hubiera. El simple pensamiento le daba risa.

Se reprimió. No estaba bien reírse cuando tu mejor amigo y el hermano pequeño de tu pareja están desparecidos y probablemente siendo sometidos a tortura o cualquier tipo de violencia en algún lugar. Simplemente, no tenía tan mal gusto.

Mycroft, por otro lado, estaba en su Archivo. Mientras que su hermano menor se regocijaba en la suntuosidad y pomposidad de un Palacio Mental, Mycroft se contentaba con un Archivo donde poder guardar datos, uno tras otro, y de cualquier índole. También tenía lo que él llamaba su Sala de Guerra, que era donde se metía a pensar cuando había algún conflicto diplomático en ciernes, o cuando cualquier misión destinada al MI6 requería de su asesoramiento. También cuando Sherlock le sacaba de quicio, lo que convertía el lugar en una de sus salas mentales más frecuentadas. Allí, la paz de la abstracción mental le embargaba, y era libre de las molests emociones para pensar con claridad.

Se descubrió buscando datos de forma frenética, lanzando papeles e información inútil por los aires, necesitado de encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Necesitado de hacer algo. Él siempre había odiado el trabajo de campo por ser un terreno en el que la inteligencia estaba supeditada al instinto y al terreno físico, en el que su efectividad era indirectamente proporcional a sus habilidades mentales. Desde su posición política, su cabeza era la mejor herramienta posible. En ese momento, deseó abrir la puerta de la comisaría, subirse a un helicóptero, y bajar al barco a por su hermano por sí mismo, sin planes de contingencia, sin atender a las posibles bajas o daños colaterales en potencia. Simplemente, con su hermano y el doctor Watson en una camilla de hospital, en una ambulancia, de camino al centro médico más próximo. No quería volver a ver esa expresión de dolor en la cara de su madre nunca más. No si podía evitarlo. Si había enviado a su hermano pequeño a una muerte segura, no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

Sintió la mano de Greg posarse en su hombro, cálida y reconfortante, y tomó aire antes de abrir los ojos y escapar de su Archivo, donde su santuario sin emociones, su Sala de Guerra, había quedado completamente devastada por ese torbellino nefasto al que llaman ira, seguido de su hermana impotencia. Por primera vez en ese día, y durante un instante efímero donde los haya, la realidad le pareció un santuario mucho mejor que su cabeza.

* * *

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse fue quizá el sonido más suave y más agradable de las dos horas que había pasado allí. Y eso que era un sonido estridente, agudo y retumbante. No obstante, lo prefería a los gritos de dolor irreprimibles, al sonido de algo hendiendo el aire y colisionando contra la piel de un cuerpo vivo una y otra y otra vez.

Rogers había llegado acompañada por dos forzudos tatuados un tiempo después de que Sherlock despertó, aunque no hubiera sabido decir el tiempo exacto. La capitana llevaba en las manos la famosa fusta y un cuchillo de campaña con un puño americano en el mango. Ya no llevaba el traje de la tripulación puesto, sino que iba vestida con algo muy parecido al traje  _Splinter Cell_  que le había visto en la fiesta de disfraces: un cómodo y ajustado traje negro lleno de bolsillos y departamentos donde guardar cosas como dagas y cartuchos, además de pistolas. Había manchas de sangre seca en el extremo del filo del cuchillo que sostenía, justo donde la hoja enganchaba con el mango. Acercó el cuchillo con la punta hacia Sherlock, y le alzó la barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos. Contuve el aliento al ver como el acero inoxidable perforaba de forma superficial la piel pulsante y caliente del cuello, dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre.

— Vamos a charlar un rato tú y yo, Holmes —dijo, moviendo el cuchillo y acariciándole una mejilla con el filo, sin cortar. Sherlock no perdió el contacto visual, y yo ya estaba pensando en una forma de llamar su atención y evitar que se lo llevaran. Así que cuando dijo que no iba a estar mucho tiempo conmigo, lo decía en serio.

— No.

La palabra me dejó helado. Sabía que me lo había dicho a mí, que de alguna manera me estaba parando los pies antes incluso de que pudiera echar a andar. No obstante, los demás allí presentes no captaron que el mensaje no era para ellos, y Rogers le golpeó con el pomo del cuchillo en la cara. Casi pude escuchar el crujir del hueso de la mandíbula al resquebrajarse. Me tiré hacia el frente, olvidando las esposas que me retenían, y traté de llegar hasta él por instinto, las manos picándome por la necesidad de usarlas.

— ¡Sherlock!

Él se limitó a ladear la cabeza, con los labios apretados, y escupir sangre al suelo. La mirada que me dirigió... me heló la sangre, si es que eso era posible. Era la mirada de alguien que está memorizando algo que va a ver por última vez en su vida. Una mirada de disculpa. Una voz habló en la distancia dentro de mi cabeza, pero no entendí lo que decía. Fue un resonar en mi cabeza, mientras todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Sherlock se estaba rindiendo. Se rendía. Intenté darle fuerzas con mi mirada, suplicarle que lo intentara, ya que parecía que si hablaba solo empeoraba la situación. intenté acercarme de nuevo, y mis cadenas tintinearon. Al doblarme, la herida abierta de la pierna me ardió y un pinchazo agudo me subió por el muslo hasta la columna. Apreté los dientes.

— He dicho que me mires —repitió la voz de la capitana. Sherlock no se movió ni un centímetro, y otro golpe cayó sobre él. Intentó esquivarlo, pero falló por los limitados movimientos que le proporcionaban las esposas por encima de su cabeza. Esa vez, por lo menos, el golpe fue el de la bota de Rogers en su estómago. Zona blanda. Menos daño general. Un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula, y se la romperían. Sherlock se encogió, doblando las piernas y siseando antes de que un acceso de tos le subiera por el cuerpo y empezara a toser sangre, igual que antes. Cuando alzó la cabeza, mientras le descolgaban las esposas de la cañería superior para llevárselo, sonrió en dirección a la capitana. Sus dientes estaban manchados de rojo.

— Estoy ansioso por tener esa charla, Elisabeth.

Los forzudos cogieron a Sherlock, uno por las esposas, y el otro por el cuello para evitar que se revolviera, y la capitana le observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Se recogió el pelo en un moño prieto y ajustó su peto en los brazos.

— Espero que el doctor y tú hayáis hablado de lo mucho que os queréis mientras no estaba, porque es la última vez que le ves, Holmes. La última.

Después de eso, lo habían llevado a una sala junto a la mía, a juzgar por el ruido de los pasos y, a través del retumbar del pasillo. Volví a intentar hacer ceder la cañería a la que estaba sujeto, pero el maldito metal aguantaba. Gruñí, sintiendo una fuerte impotencia. Sherlock estaba a duras penas a unos pasos de mí, al otro lado de una pared que no podía ser más gruesa que mi brazo, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Al cabo, empecé a escuchar los golpes. Luego, algún grito esporádico. Me retorcí hasta poder pegar la cara a la pared, regulando mi respiración para escuchar y, con la praja completamente aplastada contra la plancha de metal, empecé a oír algo más claro. Había una conversación al otro lado, de dos partes —probablemente Sherlock y la capitana—, pero no parecía ser un diálogo muy diplomático. Podía escuchar algunos chasquidos sordos entre el murmullo incomprensible de la charla, y no me costó mucho imaginar la fusta cayendo sobre la piel una y otra vez.

La ira me iba bullendo a fuego lento dentro del cuerpo, pero entre el dolor de la pierna y por la incapacidad de hacer frente a la situación. Empecé a abrir y cerrar las manos en puños, por intentar canalizar mi ira de alguna manera.

Ahora que la puerta se había abierto, el ruido de golpes se había detenido y vi pasar a la capitana Rogers y su duo de forzudos. Al pasar por delante de mí, me miró, sonrió, y entró en el cuarto, encendiendo los flourescentes del techo, haciéndome parpadear por la repentina claridad. Vi como sacaba un trapo blanco de su bolsillo, y lo pasaba por la punta de la fusta, limpiándolo. La observé en silencio, con la boca cerrada en una fina línea y los puños apretados, reprimiendo las ganas de moverme para intentar llegar hasta ella, aunque sabía que no podía.

Cuando retiró el trapo, estaba cubierto de rojo.

— Su novio es muy resistente, doctor. Ahora entiendo por que al bastardo de mi padre le hacía tanta gracia. Es exactamente igual que él.

— Eso no es cierto.

Dejó la fusta colgando de la pared, y luego se acercó a mí, buscando en la pared algo que no era capaz de ver.

— Oh, es cierto eso que dicen que el amor es ciego. Y sordo, al parecer. Viví con ese monstruo toda mi vida. Sé perfectamente lo que es Holmes.

— También yo.

Sacó un tubo largo de color oscuro con un gancho en la punta, y yo me tensé. Si se acercaba un poco más, solo un poco más... podría estirarme lo suficiente como para hacerla tropezar con el pie, y entonces estaría a mi merced. probablemente ella tendría las llaves de las esposas, o algo con lo que poder forzar la cerradura.

Pero nunca llegó a acercarse, si no que tomó el tubo por el lado más alejado, opuesto al gancho, y alzó el palo hasta que quedó por encima de mi cabeza, muy por encima, casi tocando el techo. Seguí su dirección, y mis ojos se toparon con una compuerta metálica que, cuando encontró el garfio, se enganchó y se retiró, dejando ver unas rejas que daban a la habitación de al lado. Fruncí el ceño, sin entender por qué me estaba dando una forma de comunicarme con Sherlock.

— Curiosa lealtad, doctor Watson. Lástima que no vaya a durar mucho para cambiar de parecer.

Se retiró de nuevo hacia la entrada, dejó el tubo a buen recaudo, y apagó las luces antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— Buenas noches, Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portugal, a diferencia de otros países, no tiene guardia costera, sino que esta función la cubre una parte de la Marina del país: la Policía Marítima.


	11. Con las manos atadas

— ¿Sherlock?

Podía escuchar el sonido acelerado y medio difuso de una respiración acelerada en la distancia, reverberante contra el cristal.

— Sherlock, ¿estás ahí? — pregunté, inquieto. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le habían hecho. El haber visto la fusta manchada de sangre no me aportaba ningúna pista. Eso podía haber sido solo una pequeña parte de lo que había pasado -. Por favor, dí algo. Lo que sea.

No escuché nada. Tal vez una tos, pero con la distancia y el eco, no fuí capaz de distinguir entre uno y otro. Esperé, sin nada más que hacer, empezando a encontrar la oscuridad tediosa y estresante. Mis ojos habían intentado adaptarse, y sin lugar a dudas veía ciertas cosas, pero no podía apreciar los detalles de aquello que tenía delante. Miré el techo y las paredes, en busca de una ventana que no había. Estábamos en la parte del casco, entonces. En una de las salas del motor, probablemente. Suficientemente alejada y ruidosa como para esconder los posibles gritos al resto de los tripulantes.

Empezaba a preocuparme en serio cuando escuché algo más parecido a una frase. Estiré la cabeza hacia la abertura de la pared, como si así pudiera ver por ella. Al estirarme, me moví inconscientemente, y la herida abierta de la pierna me ardió. Gruñí, apretando los dientes, y volví lentamente a mi posición inicial.

— Nunca volveré... a subirme en un barco...

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, esperanzado. Necesitaba seguir escuchando su voz para saber que, como mínimo, seguía consciente.

— He estado mejor...

El sonido de sus cadenas retumbó en una agudo gemido cuando se movió en la sala de al lado, y escuché un gruñido en forma de queja. Parpadeé, molesto por la oscuridad penetrante en la que nos habían dejado a ambos. Por los menos, yo no veía ni un miserable atisbo de luz a través de la rendija de respiración que nos habían dejado. ¿Sería ese su plan? ¿Dejarnos sin luz hasta que decidieran matarnos? No parecía tan terrible.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí?

Sabía que las probabilidades de que pudiéramos escapar eran remotas, y mis propias posibilidades de supervivencia estaban muy por debajo de la media aceptable. Tanto porque no estaba en condiciones de correr, no digamos de un enfrentamiento directo, y porque la herida abierta se iba a infectar (si es que no lo estaba ya) porque no tenía acceso a los antibióticos del camarote que Mycroft nos había proporcionado. Si conseguíamos escapar, con toda seguridad, tendrían que amputarme la pierna. En el mejor de los casos, a la altura de la rodilla.

No obstante, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Y estaba dispuesto a sacar a Sherlock de allí, aunque yo no pudiera. Siendo tan racional como era, esperaba que comprendiera que mis opciones eran nulas y que me ayudara a ayudarle. Si estaba en mi mano sacarle de allí, lo haría, sin importar el esfuerzo.

— John...

Carraspeé.

— Sé que es improbable... pero Dios, hemos hecho cosas más locas. Y de verdad que creo que puedes salir si...

— No voy a dejarte.

La rotundidad que imprimió en la frase me hizo estremecer. Apreté las manos en puños, intentando mantener la calma. Necesitaba que entendiera que solo él tenía una oportunidad, y no iba a rendirme hasta que lo aceptara. No quería morir pensando que había sido el responsable de su muerte, solo porque no hubiera querido abandonarme.

— Piénsalo. Utiliza ese intelecto tuyo. Sabes que yo... no voy a poder salir de aquí. No a menos que se pongan las pilas ¿Cual es la opción más lógica, Sherlock?

— No.

— Escúchame...

— No, John.

Tomé aire despacio.

— Pero entiendes que si hay una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, te obligaré a aprovecharla, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y entiendes tú que desde esa habitación no puedes obligarme a nada, doctor Watson? No podemos salir de aquí. Ninguno de los dos. Las entradas están permanentemente vigiladas por los sicarios, las esposas no van a ceder, y aún no tengo información suficiente como para establecer un patrón de visitas en lo que respecta a la capitana. Podría presentarse dentro de dos horas o diez minutos.

El silencio reinó después de eso, y yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba, presa de la derrota. había estado satisfecho pensando que por lo menos él iba a salir de ese lugar horrible. Para mí era suficiente con eso. No era como si me estuviera volviendo conformista debido a la situación en la que me encontraba, pero tampoco era como si debido a unas argollas de metal en las muñecas y un balazo en la pierna, fuera a convertirme de golpe y porrazo en el más negativo de los hombres. Sherlock siempre había dicho que yo era el optimista de los dos. En esa situación, las perspectivas no eran nada halagüeñas, pero si no mantenía mi rol, ¿qué me quedaba? No podía simplemente hundirme porque la situación no jugaba a mi favor.

— De todas formas, si alguien puede salir de esto con vida eres tú. Así que júrame que al menos lo intentarás. Júrame que si ves una posibilidad la cogerás y te irás.

Un nuevo ruido de cadenas. Creí escuchar un suspiro.

— El mundo no me necesita, John. Por Dios, soy un Detective Consultor. Ese trabajo ni siquiera existe. Me lo inventé yo, ya lo sabes. Nadie lamentará mi pérdida, créeme.

— Yo sí. Y Lestrade, y la señora Hudson. Y tu madre. Y Mycroft, aunque nunca te lo diga. Tú no viste lo que yo cuando te tiraste de aquella azotea, pedazo de idiota. Hasta Anderson se sentía mal. Puede que el mundo necesite un Detective Consultor, pero que aún no lo sepa ¿Vas a dejar que vivan en la ignorancia? Eso es tan poco propio de ti...

Oí como se reía.

— Ya viven en la ignorancia de forma habitual. No será un gran cambio.

Gruñí, exasperado ¿Era tan difícil hacerle entender algo tan simple?

— Júramelo, Sherlock.

— Está bien, John.

* * *

Cuando el equipo de la Policía Marítima regresó a comisaría para informar, Mycroft Holmes ya estaba que se tiraba de los pelos... metafóricamente. Nunca haría algo tan cutre como tirarse del pelo solo por estar estresado. Prefería pagar su frustración consigo mismo de una forma mucho más discreta. Esperó a que la patrulla de la Marítima llegara con la información y se la expusiera, tan paciente como podía estar. Lestrade había dejado la comisaría para ir a por u café a uno de los bares que habían visto en el puerto, porque según él el que servían en las máquinas de la central era asqueroso. A Mycroft no le importaba el puñetero café, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que esa era la única manera que tenía Greg de no sentirse un completo inútil en aquel lugar. No le culpaba. Por lo menos él podía distraerse ligeramente con algo tan banal como ir a por un café.

El jefe de la patrulla que fue a inspeccionar el barco con los sensores térmicos dejó caer una carpeta llena de informes impresos sobre la sala de reuniones de la comisaría. Acababan de llegar, a juzgar por el intenso olor a mar que desprendían. A mar y a sudor. Echaba de menos Londres.

— Hemos pasado el sensor por todo el crucero —dijo, con un fuerte acento en su chapurreado inglés —, pero ha sido complicado. Había muchos puntos de calor... demasiados tripulantes a bordo, entre pasajeros y servicio. No obstante, hemos encontrado dos puntos calientes en la zona que se encuentra por debajo de la superficie —Mycroft alzó una ceja, esperanzado, cuando el jefe extendió un enrollado papel azul repleto de líneas blancas. Reconoció el plano del barco en él —. hemos solicitado los planos del modelo de crucero en el que van, y esto es lo que nos ha llegado. Si está estructurado según la legalidad y el sentido común, lo más probable es que se encuentren en la sala de máquinas, o en alguno de los módulos continuos. Sería un lugar muy fácil de vigilar, y también cómodo a la hora de... torturar. Los sonidos quedarían ahogados por las gruesas planchas que hay entre esa zona y la primera cubierta.

Mycroft tomó aire, aferrándose a su paraguas con fuerza.

— ¿Qué táctica sugiere? Es su terreno, al fin y al cabo.

El jefe de la Marítima cogió un rotulador negro, y marcó unos cuantos puntos. Mycroft se cernió sobre la mesa, observando los movimientos de la mano sobre el papel.

— Dependería de lo que sus hombres pudieran aguantar, claro. La mejor opción, la más segura, sería esperar a que atracaran o, como mínimo, hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para contar con apoyo de tierra y preparar una evacuación para los pasajeros en caso de que las cosas se torcieran. Una intervención inmediata sería realizable en cuarenta y ocho horas aproximadamente, aunque el riesgo aumenta. Por lo que nos ha proporcionado, necesitaran atención médica de forma inmediata, por lo que la planificación de dos días sería perfecta.

— ¿A partir de cuando empezaría el cómputo?

El jefe de la Marítima le miró.

— A partir de este preciso momento. Somos rápidos en estos casos. No es la primera vez que pasa algo así dentro de nuestras fronteras y, lamentablemente, no será la última. Nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato.

Greg entró con los cafés justo en ese momento. El jefe se giró para mirarle, y mientras, Mycroft observó los planos dibujados que había hecho el Policía. Si lo estaba entendiendo bien (y por supuesto que lo entendía perfectamente), la idea era enviar un equipo encubierto para asegurar la cubierta mientras otro, de número mucho más reducido, entraba apara sacara a Sherlock y a John. Lo que no estaba seguro de que estuvieran teniendo en cuanta era el método de retención, y contra quién estaban jugando. Había tenido la suerte o la desgracia de conocer bastante a James Moriarty, y no le apetecía comprobar lo bien que había adiestrado a su hija. Y, aunque deseaba encarcelarla o neutralizarla como el que más, sus prioridades en ese preciso momento estaban en que tanto su hermano como el Doctor Watson salieran de ese barco lo antes posible, rápido y limpio.

Carraspeó y, cuando Greg dejó los cafés sobre la mesa, apretándole la mano en un pequeño gesto de simpatía que no le pasó desapercibido al portugués, éste se giró hacia Mycroft, todo seriedad y concentración.

— ¿Me permite hacer unas sugerencias?

* * *

— John, deberías descansar ahora que puedes.

La voz de Sherlock me sacó del estupor en el que estaba sumido. De vez en cuando iba moviendo la pierna para mantenerme despierto con el dolor. Tenía el sueño bastante ligero, fruto de los años en Afganistán, pero con la herida infectada y las primeras señales de fiebre en el cuerpo, no creía que fuera lo más apropiado del mundo. Además, quería estar consciente si cualquiera de ellos se acercaba a nosotros.

— Nunca creí que justamente tú me dirías eso.

— Pues ya no necesitas creerlo. Estoy aquí y te lo estoy diciendo: descansa.

Negué con la cabeza antes de darme cuanta de que no podía verme.

— Quiero estar despierto. No quisiera pasar mis últimas horas durmiendo, si te soy sincero.

Soltó una risita entre dientes.

— Tan optimista como siempre, Watson —se burló, aunque había un deje de dolor en su voz. No un dolor emocional, sino uno físico. me pregunté por sus heridas, y por cómo estaría. Esta vez no se había ofrecido a adarme un diagnóstico —. John, nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿crees que hay algo... después? De morir, me refiero.

Apoyé la cabeza en la tubería tras de mí, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. Lo último que me apetecía era hablar de metafísica y religión co el ser más científico del mundo, pero era una buena forma de mantenerme despierto.

— Hubo un tiempo en que creía, sí. Pensé que había un Dios ahí fuera, en alguna parte, cuidando de nosotros. Que todo pasaba por un motivo que, aunque no viéramos... estaba ahí. Y que algún día, las cosas malas tendrían sentido. Pero he visto demasiadas cosas horribles en mi vida como para pensar eso. Aunque bueno, no puedo evitar pensar que la gente buena tiene una recompensa al final de todo... supongo que siempre habrá una parte de mí que cree en a justicia —contesté, empezando a sentir los brazos agarrotados de estar en esa posición —. Quizá solo es que tengo miedo de que todo se acabe, y que el sufrimiento y todo lo que he pasado no haya servido para nada en absoluto.

No sé por qué intentaba perder mi tiempo explicándole esas cosas a Sherlock. Él sería incapaz de comprender el simple hecho de que alguien necesitara creer que un orden superior controlaba su vida. O de algo tan simple como la existencia del cielo y el infierno. Eran conceptos demasiado abstractos para él, o al menos lo parecían.

— Yo nunca he creído en nada que no fuera científicamente comprobable. Nada que no pudiera experimentar. Intenté meterme en ese tren una vez, pero encontré que era un callejón sin salida, y que una vez entrabas, salir era complicado. Pero sinceramente espero que tengas razón, John, aunque sea solo esta vez. Ojalá haya algo más después, porque espero verte allí. No creo que vaya al lado de los buenos, de todas formas, pero...

— Encontraría una forma de colarte, sin duda.

— Seguro —dijo, medio divertido.

— No cuestiones mis métodos, Holmes.

Escuché como iba a añadir algo, cuando el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me alertó. Me puse todo lo en guardia que me permitía mi posición cuando vi sus figuras recortadas bajo el dintel de la puerta pasar de largo hacia la habitación de Sherlock.

— Oh, ¿de nuevo aquí? Me honras, Elisabeth —apreté los labios, pensando que, si sobrevivíamos, tendría que hablar con él seriamente a cerca de por qué es una buena idea no provocar a la persona que puede desmontarte en cachitos diminutos durante un cautiverio. Escuché en silencio —. Vendarme los ojos. Ya. Eso está tan visto...

— Traedle.

Me alarmé. Iban a venir, y yo sin poder moverme por la maldita pierna. Intenté colocarme en una posición en la que pudiera pelear cuando me soltaran. Si había entendido bien, iban a soltarme para llevarme a la habitación de Sherlock. De tener mi pierna en buenas condiciones, seguramente eso habría sido una gran noticia. Ahora... era simplemente una señal de "inténtalo".

Cuando entraron los sicarios en el cuarto, encendiendo la luz, me hice el desmayado. Era una técnica arriesgada, pero podía funcionar. Esperé hasta que se acercaron. Uno de ellos me sujetó los brazos mientras el otro me soltaba una de las esposas para poder trasladarme y que la cañería no estorbara. Esperé, aguantando la presión, intentando que mi respiración fuera lenta y acompasada, la propia de alguien inconsciente, y ralentizar mis latidos. Tenía solo una oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Si fallaba, a la siguiente tomarían muchas más precauciones.

Tan pronto como sentí el peso de la cadena que unía las esposas tocarme la piel de la muñeca, dejé caer el pie izquierdo al suelo, y me puse en pie de un bote. Con las esposas, golpeé a uno de ellos en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder, y aproveché para clavar el codo en su estómago. El primero se incorporó y me impulsé en mi pierna, a la pata coja, para darle un rodillazo con la derecha. Agarré uno de los palos alargados que había junto a la pared, y con un gruñido, aticé al primero en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que probablemente lo había matado. No me importó. Me giré para encarar al siguiente, pero agarró la barra al mismo tiempo que yo. Forcejeamos unos instantes, antes de que recordara que contaba con su peso a mi favor. Me desvié a un lado, dejándome caer sobre el costado izquierdo, y empezaba a saborear la libertad cuando noté el filo de un cuchillo en mi garganta. Me detuve en seco, sintiendo como la sangre me huía de la cara y de las extremidades. Unos dedos se hundieron en mi balazo. Grité.

— No se mueva, doctor. Eso ha estado muy feo. Venga conmigo o rajaré ese bonito cuello y se acabará la diversión.

Sentí el cuerpo de la capitana Rogers tras el mío, insultantemente alto, casi como el de Sherlock. Sus manos estaban ásperas al contacto donde la que sostenía el cuchillo rozaba la piel descubierta de mi clavícula. Sentí como me arrastraba, y tastabillé, sintiendo el cuchillo cortar la piel. Siseé.

— Con los dos pies, Johnny. No queremos accidentes.

Hice lo que me dijo, y sentí el músculo arder cuando hice presión sobre él. Iba a perder pie cuando apreté los dientes y me dejé arrastras hacia atrás. Entramos en un cuarto muy parecido al que yo había estado ocupando. Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla, sin camisa, con las manos atadas por delante a un pilar más alto que cualquiera de nosotros. No un pilar. Una columna de metal, grande como una viga. Tenía el torso descubierto, y su espalda, de lado, sangraba, con heridas cuadradas y rectangulares, algunas incluso triangulares, piezas de piel en carne viva. Apreté los puños, deseando revolverme y matar a la capitana, pero el cuchillo en mi cuello podía más. Me mataría antes de que pudiera hacer algo que mereciera la pena. Sherlock estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para tocarle si estiraba la mano.

Ya no me estaba manteniendo vivo por mí, sino por Sherlock. Me mantenía vivo para buscar darle una posibilidad.

— ¿Elisabeth? ¿Te cansas tan pronto? —preguntó Sherlock. Llevaba una venda gruesa en los ojos, improvisada con un paño manchado con aceite de motor, o algo que se le parecía mucho. Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero su todo de voz parecía estar calmado. Yo sabía que había auténtica preocupación.

— Te he traído compañía, Holmes. Tu doctor se ha portado muy mal. Ha matado a uno de mis hombres, y herido al otro —chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, y sentí sus manos en mis hombros, mientras el cuchillo no abandonaba mi cuello —. Toma asiento, Johnny. Te noto fatigado —gruñó, empujándome hacia abajo. Mi culo chocó con una silla de metal, dura y fría, y gruñí por lo bajo. Tiró de mis esposas y me ató a la silla. Intenté moverme, tirarla y rodar, pero estaba soldada al suelo o algo porque no se movió ni un centímetro. Forcejeé un rato más, hasta que me di cuenta de que era completamente inútil.

— ¿John?

Sherlock giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar mi posición.

— Estoy aquí. Delante de ti.

Un golpe de algo seco cayó sobre mi herida y contuve un grito, lo que hizo que Sherlock se tirara hacia adelante, por impulso, quedando colgado de las esposas.

— No, Johnny. Nada de pistas. Holmes está castigado. No puedes hablar con él.

Miré al frente, a donde estaba Sherlock. Cuando la capitana salió de detrás de mi, y vi la maldita fusta en su mano. Caminó hasta una especie de mesa, y dejó la fusta. Jugueteó con el cuchillo, y de su cinturón sacó una pistola. Me tensé cuando apuntó a Sherlock, retirando el seguro.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

Elisabeth sonrió, sin dejar de apuntar a Sherlock, que intentaba averiguar qué estaba pasando. Yo no podía dejar de mirar la pistola, apuntándole.

— ¿Querer? Yo no quiero nada, Johnny. Solo pasar el rato.

Se acercó a Sherlock, y apoyó el cañón de la pistola en su sien, tumbándole la cabeza ligeramente. Sherlock contuvo el aliento, y yo con él. Se me paró el corazón.

— No es por provocar, pero si lo que quieres es pasar el rato, dispararle en la cabeza no va a ser muy efectivo —intenté, necesitando que alejara el arma de él. Pareció pensárselo, porque al final guardó la pistola. Vi como Sherlock tomaba aire y volvía a buscarme con la mirada atrapada por la venda.

— Tienes razón, doc.

Suspiré cuando, increíblemente, se sacó un cigarrillo y un mechero de la chaqueta,  _y se puso a fumar_. Increíble pero cierto.

Luego, observando la llama prender el tabaco, y el humo elevándose, supe que no había nada bueno en que un interrogador o un torturador se pusiera a fumar. Cosas malas pasaban cuando había fuego de por medio.

— Me han dicho que te gusta fumar, Holmes. Fumar mata, ¿lo sabías?

Sonrió.

— Algo he oído, sí.

Algo estaba mal en la forma en la que Elisabeth sonreía. Algo que me recordaba muchísimo a su padre y que me hacía querer poner pies en polvorosa, alejarme lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible entre ella y yo. Cuanta más tierra de por medio, mejor.

Dio una calada, soltando el humo frente a Sherlock, que aspiró, probando.

— ¿Malboro? Me parecías más de Lucky Strike... —dijo Sherlock.

— Es una confusión comprensible.

La capitana bajó el cigarrillo, y lo presionó suavemente contra la piel del hombro de Sherlock. Él apretó los dientes, con el cuerpo en tensión, reprimiendo un grito cuando la punta encendida tocó la carne. Me removí con más fuerza, viendo como iba de camino a repetir el proceso.

— Moriarty no fumaba, pero encontraba el humo fascinante, ¿sabías? Y a veces, cuando estaba aburrido, jugaba conmigo y los cigarrillos. Toda mi espalda es un puto mapa por su culpa, Holmes. Y tu eres exactamente igual que él. Tratas a la gente como mierda, como algo que poder usar y luego romper. Crees que el mundo es tuyo por ser más listo que los demás, pero no es cierto. Eres un jodido psicópata —rugió, poniendo de nuevo la punta del cigarro sobre la piel de Sherlock de nuevo.

No entendía a qué venía todo aquello. Parecía que tenía un patrón de conducta, que aquello era simplemente por venganza por haber arruinado sus contratos, pero era tan voluble de carácter, que me hizo pensar si el único motivo por el que nos tenía vivos, era porque Sherlock, de alguna manera macabra y extraña, estaba asociado con su padre en su cabeza. Llegué a pensar que incluso estaba sustituyendo el lugar de Moriarty por el de Sherlock, descargando su ira sobre él con el pretexto del tráfico y el espionaje, pero no encajaba. Era como si ella misma no pudiera separar en cajas mentales el odio por su padre y el cabreo por que habíamos arruinado su negocio. Y su forma de llamarme me desconcertaba, también. A veces era Doctor Watson, y otras simplemente era Johnny.

Y luego estaba Sherlock, con esa extraña tendencia de llamarla por su nombre, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, con cualquier excusa. Su promesa de que no volveríamos a vernos, pero sin embargo aquí estábamos. Algo no estaba bien en todo eso. Algo más a parte de que nos estaba torturando. Empecé a repasar todo lo que sabía de medicina. No era un psicólogo, pero tenía algunas nociones de investigaciones que hice durante la carrera, y aquello parecía un problema mental.

La solución vino a mi en forma de libro de trastornos de la biblioteca de la universidad.

Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad.

La capitana Rogers tenía doble personalidad. Como mínimo.

— Elisabeth — dije, intentando sonar calmado. Tal vez lo que Sherlock había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo era apelar a una de las personalidades. La menos violenta, seguramente. Quizá entre dos lo consiguiéramos —. Elisabeth, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo? Si lo que quieres es pasar el rato, y aquí sí que te aconsejo, deberías darme antibióticos o algo, o no llegaré a mañana.

Eso pareció distraerla de su tarea de quemar a Sherlock con el cigarrillo. Sherlock tenía la cabeza colgando, jadeante y dolorido. Sus hombros y su pecho estaban cubiertos de quemaduras circulares, pequeñas y rojas. No me atreví a contar cuantas.

— No se meta en esto, doctor Watson. No va a conseguir que le suelte otra vez. Mientes.

Negué con la cabeza, y vi como Sherlock alaba la cabeza en mi dirección, como si así pudiera ver mi expresión.

— Toma mi temperatura. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que estoy cerca de los cuarenta. Y con la herida infectada como está por el alcohol de ayer, si estoy consciente tres horas más22, será una suerte. Voy a morirme, Elisabeth. Y no podrás seguir con tu juego.

Algo cambió en su cara por un momento, y pensé que lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando dio un grito, tirando el cigarrillo y pisoteándolo. Se acercó a mí, furiosa, con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡No vas a jugar conmigo, Johnny! ¡YO TENGO EL CONTROL AQUÍ! —bramó. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mi cuello, y sus pulgares me apretaron la tráquea. Luché por respirar, intentando mantener los músculos del cuello hinchados para contrarestar sus pulgares presionando, pero podía notar la presión creciente en mi cabeza — ¡YO TENGO EL CONTROL!

Intenté respirar, moverme, pero no fui capaz de deshacerme de su agarre, sus uñas clavándoseme en la piel. Empece a notar como la consciencia me abandonaba rápidamente, cuando sus manos dejaron mi cuello. Tosí, respirando a grandes bocanadas, reprendiéndome mentalmente por haber intentado semejante estupidez, y cuando mis ojos se adaptaron de nuevo, vi que estaba cortando la piel de Sherlock con el cuchillo en tajos uniformes y controlados, demasiado para el estado que reflejaba su cara.

— ¡Tú no tienes permiso para hablar! — gruñó, entre dientes. Sherlock tenía la mandíbula apretada y los músculos de los brazos tensos de sujetarse de las cadenas mientras el filo del cuchillo cortaba la carne de la espalda — Voy a hacerte sangrar, Holmes. Voy a ver como toda la sangre que tienes en el cuerpo sale de tus venas, gota a gota. Y será lo suficientemente lento como para que tengas tiempo de ver a tu doctor morir.

Su tono de voz me puso los pelos de punta, y estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar para llamar su atención y separarla de él, cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Capitana! ¡Hay problemas fuera!

El grito de frustración que dejó escapar Rogers me heló la sangre. Tiró el cuchillo con una escalofriante precisión, clavándolo al otro lado de la habitación, antes de salir hecha una furia de allí. Sherlock jadeaba, y con cada respiración, brotaba más sangre de su espalda. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros, y volví a forcejear. Con el primer golpe, una de mis manos se movió, rozando contra el acero de las esposas. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Teníamos una posibilidad.


	12. Lo último que ver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quereis morir de feels, recomiendo que os pongáis End, de Secondhand Serenade.

La esperanza que se había encendido en mi pecho cuando conseguí sacar la mano derecha a tirones de las esposas y liberarme, decayó peligrosamente cuando me di cuenta de que, a menos que me acabara de volver mago, no podría abrir las de Sherlock. Tropecé y caí de rodillas cuando la pierna herida no me sostuvo. Agité las manos por reflejo, buscando algo a lo que agarrarme para sostenerme, y di con una de sus piernas. En ese momento, su cabeza, que había estado caída con la barbilla tocando en pecho, se alzó para mirarme. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿John? ¿Cómo...?

Me arrastré hasta llegar a la columna, a la que me abracé para erguirme, dejando la pierna herida colgar muerta de mi, el dolor subiéndome desde debajo de la rodilla hasta la columna vertebral, disparando agujas por mi cuerpo. Vi chiribitas blancas, y gruñí cuando conseguí ponerme en pie.

— Shh. No hables. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo con lo que poder romper la cadena, algo con lo que hacer palanca o apretar hasta romper el acero... Encontré algo que parecía un pie de cabra, pero eso no me iba a servir de mucho. Opté por intentar descolgarle del pilar, pero era demasiado bajo para eso. Si conseguíamos huir de allí, podríamos encargarnos de las esposas una vez llegáramos a un lugar seguro. Porque íbamos a escapar. Teníamos que hacerlo. Busqué con la mirada algo más que pudiera servirme, cualquier cosa... A cada minuto que pasaba mis esperanzas decaían un poco más.

Sherlock seguía sangrando por la espalda y se retorcía contra sus esposas, esperando que en algún momento, supuse, el metal cediera. Intenté hacer que se detuviera en varias ocasiones, tratando de impedir que se hiciera más daño, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a obedecerme. Intenté tirar del metal, pero no parecía suficiente.

— John...

Seguí tirando de las cadenas, y cuando vi que eso no era efectivo, busqué de nuevo entre las herramientas del suelo. Encontré un pie de rey, una llave inglesa, un pie de cabra, una llave Allen, y varios destornilladores de punta de estrella. Nada que pudiera servirme. Agarré el pie de rey, y traté de dilatar una de las argollas para hacerla reventar con las puntas finas. Apreté los dientes y seguí haciendo fuerza, luchando contra la resistencia del acero.

— John, déjalo.

— Cállate, Sherlock. Solo... cállate.

Me mareé cuando hice un poco más de fuerza, notando de pronto lo mucho que me ardían los ojos. La fiebre estaba subiéndome a pasos agigantados, y lo que fuera que me estuviera manteniendo en pie (adrenalina o la misma tensión que me estaba imponiendo) no duraría mucho más. Noté que el sudor me cubría el cuerpo cuando las manos me resbalaron de la herramienta que sostenía y cayeron al suelo. Tosí.

_Oh, Dios. No necesito mucho. Unos minutos más. Solo deja que le saque..._

— John —sentí su cabeza presionar un momento mi hombro bueno, como llamando mi atención. Esperé a que los temblores me abandonaran para mirarle. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a la mierda y que por lo menos intentara colaborar con la causa, cuando sus ojos grises, cansados, me atravesaron. Los miré, y quise luchar, quise obligarlos a encenderse de nuevo y pelear, pero ni siquiera yo podía enfrentarme al destino —. Déjalo.

Dejé caer la frente en su hombro, y resbalé hasta el suelo, sabiendo que, perdida la batalla, las piernas ya no me sostendrían por mucho más tiempo. Caí entre las piernas de Sherlock, apoyándome en ellas, dejando descansar la cabeza en el hueco de su rodilla, cerrando los ojos. La cabeza me martillaba, y todo me daba vueltas. Respirar se hacía pesado.

— Perdóname.

Noté como se movía tras de mí, y me quejé por la incomodidad que me estaba produciendo al hacer eso. Aspiré, y bajo el olor de la humedad y la sangre, a tela de su pantalón aún olía como él: Al olor de su piel mezclado con el detergente. olía como a Sherlock, a casa y a Londres. Me pregunté que pasaría con Harry cuando no volviera a casa. o con la Señora Hudson. ¿Soportaría ella tener que vaciar el 221 B sola... de nuestras cosas? Ella me había ayudado a retirar en cajas las escasas pertenencias de Sherlock que yo me había atrevido a tocar cuando saltó de la azotea y le dimos por muerto, y no creía que fuera algo que la pobre mujer debiera soportar por segunda vez?

¿Y Mycroft? ¿Se preocuparía de nuestras muertes, o simplemente se limitaría a fruncir el ceño, chasquear la lengua, y organizar todo para hacer los trámites de la forma más eficiente posible? Tal vez la muerte de su hermano le afectara, pero no creía que la mía lo hiciera.

En Afganistán habían estado acertados al expulsarme tras la lesión. ¿De qué servía un soldado incapaz de prever el peligro, o de escapar cuando se le presenta una oportunidad, en el frente de batalla? Me había convertido en un inútil adicto al peligro. En un kamikaze. Y yo creía que Sherlock tenía tendencias suicidas... Lo peor, era que le había arrastrado a él conmigo.

— No te atrevas.

— ¿Eh?

Sabía que en mi situación actual, era posible que la fiebre me estuviera jugando malas pasadas, pero en serio que no creía haberme perdido media conversación, porque algo había pasado y yo no me había enterado.

— No te disculpes. No es culpa tuya.

Bufé y me rodeé el cuerpo con las manos, temblando de un frío que no había sentido hasta ese momento. Estaba seguro de que si me tocaba la frente estaría como una estufa.

— ¿John? —preguntó, al cabo de un rato. Esperé — ¿Te importa sacarme la venda? Quiero...  _necesito_  verte.

Asentí, sin saber por qué no se la había sacado en primer lugar. Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado intentando liberarle. Me estiré como pude, y con manos temblorosas, agarré la tela del trapo, y le di un tirón, dejando que colgara de su cuello como un collar. Parpadeó para adaptar su visión a la claridad de la bombilla que parpadeaba, tentando con apagarse. Encogí la pierna buena. Ya había dejado de notar que tenía otra. Dios.

— Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Sherlock... Vas a intentar escapar, y  _vas a salir de aquí,_  y cuando Mycroft venga a por ti, vas a soltarle el guantazo de tu vida de mi parte.

— John... mi hermano no va a venir.

Bufé de nuevo.

— Claro que... vendrá. Es el puto Gran Hermano... Vendrá. Y te irás con él.

— No vendrá  _a tiempo_. Y no te preocupes, podrás golpearle tú mismo.

El optimismo en él sonaba tan extraño, que no pude más que reírme. Las cosas debían estar verdaderamente mal si él era quien tomaba el relevo en el puesto del dúo que formábamos para mantener la moral alta. Me pegué más a sus piernas inconscientemente, buscando que me proporcionaran el calor que a mi me faltaba.

— Idiota... Es una orden, no una... sugerencia.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía y apoyaba la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, sin dejar de observarme.

Cerré los ojos, notando los párpados repentinamente pesados, y empecé a notar la misma sensación que cuando empiezas a caer en el sueño. Había escuchado hablar a algunos heridos, soldados que habían estado clínicamente muertos en el hospital de campaña y que habían descrito la sensación de morirse como la de quedarse dormido. De no haber sido por el frío que me mordía los huesos y que tenía metido hasta el tuétano, habría estado de acuerdo. Si eso era como tenía que acabar todo, no estaba nada mal. Mi consciencia iba y venía a ratos, de tal forma que no hubiera sabido decir si Sherlock había dicho algo, o cuánto tiempo había pasado entre pico y pico de claridad entre la oscuridad que, poco a poco, iba haciéndose más espesa y profunda. Una parte de mí sabía que, en una de esas veces en las que me hundiera, no podría volver a salir.

Estaba a punto de volver a caer, cuando la voz de Sherlock me trajo de vuelta. Sonaba alarmada, suplicante, incluso.

— John ¡John!

Quise luchar, mantenerme consciente hasta no poder más, pero mi cuerpo parecía haberse rendido antes que yo. Abrí los labios para hablar, pero pesaban demasiado. Abrí los ojos, no obstante, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

— John, yo te...

Sonreí. Solo había hecho falta estar muriéndome para escucharle decirlo. Pero no necesitaba oírlo para saber que era cierto. Sabía que lo hacía.

— Yo también, Sherlock.

* * *

Lestrade y Mycroft se estaban preparando en la lancha de la Marítima, con el agua golpeándoles en la cara, cuando divisaron el enorme crucero. Greg miraba al mayor de los Holmes como si nunca antes le hubiera visto. Si alguna vez había pensado que le vería con tejanos, una camiseta chándal, deportivas y un chaleco antibalas y una pistola, se habría considerado un borracho. Tenerlo ante él con esa indumentaria le hizo preocupare sin darse cuenta por él. Mycroft era un político, no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo de campo. Que hubiera insistido en acompañarles no significaba que hubieran debido dejare ir. Greg se había ofrecido voluntario en la patrulla para sumar uno más y ofrecer cierta ventaja frente a los traficantes, pero no esperaba que Mycroft se le uniera también.

No obstante, verle cargar la Glock 17 con tanta precisión y fluidez le hizo pensar que tal vez Mycroft se ensuciaba las manos más de lo que quería admitir. Cargar un arma y usarla era como andar en bicicleta: no se olvidaba, pero perdías facilidad con el tiempo. Las manos de Mycroft no temblaban mientras metía el cartucho del cargador y ajustaba la segunda de las pistolas y la enfundaba en su cinturón. Sonrió de medio lado, necesitando liberar un poco la tensión antes de entrar en el barco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en una operación así. Sus tareas en Scotland Yard nunca eran tan... ¿emocionantes? ¿Intensas? ¿Peligrosas?

— ¿Manejas dos?

Mycroft se asomó por la barandilla para poder mirar el mar y el barco.

— Por supuesto. Mucho más útil cuando tienes prisa, y vas un poco por tu cuenta.

Greg vio como las manos de Mycroft se aferraban a la barandilla de la barcaza policial mientras miraba al barco, los nudillos tornándose blancos. Ajustó el cargador de su arma con un chasquido, y se acercó a él.

— Les encontraremos...

— Señor Holmes, los equipos de intervención especial avisan de que los pasajeros ya están bajo cubierta. El escáner térmico muestra las mismas dos señales, pero una de ellas es débil —interrumpió el jefe de la patrulla. La barcaza viró ligeramente para quedar casco con casco con el crucero. Unos cables de ascenso se clavaron en lo alto de la cubierta del barco ajeno, y los hombros del político se tensaron.

— Procedamos.

Treparon por las cuerdas de ascenso, y Mycroft recordó por qué odiaba el trabajo de campo, y por qué su asignatura predilecta no había sido educación física. Mientras ascendía los metros pertinentes por el cable de fibra, tirando del peso de todo su cuerpo con las manos, no pudo dejar de pensar en su hermano y el doctor Watson. Sobre todo en este último. Si John moría, su hermano no se lo perdonaría jamás... y sería un fracaso que a Mycroft le pesaría, un fallo que le perseguiría durante el resto de su vida... Porque tenía claro que la señal atenuada en el escáner térmico era la de John Watson, no la de su hermano. Porque todas las evidencias apuntaban a eso. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Tal vez llegaban demasiado tarde, tal vez debió haberlo visto antes, tal vez debió dejar en paz a su hermano y su compañero, y no tratar de emparejarlos por medio de un caso sin haber cubierto previamente todos los flancos... madre le mataría cuando lo supiera, independientemente de que todo saliera bien o mal.

A penas se dio cuenta la primera vez que apretó el gatillo, de que un cuerpo caía en el suelo a su lado. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y en el curos de la misión.

Greg le pisaba los talones, cubriendo su espalda... aunque se empezaba a sentir como la damisela en apuros que necesita un escolta, porque Mycroft estaba siendo fríamente efectivo en todos y cada uno de los ángulos muertos que encontraban. Lestrade supuso que la habilidad de deducir con absurda precisión todos y cada uno de los posibles escenarios venía muy bien en esos casos. Con ambas manos ocupadas por sendas pistolas, Mycroft parecía Jack Ryan en una novela de Tom Clancy... de no ser por el atuendo, pero quién se fijaba en esas cosas. De llevar su habitual traje de tres piezas, podría haber sido un perfecto Bond (obviando el pelo pelirrojo o las múltiples pecas en sus mejillas, lo que era, seamos sinceros, su maldita perdición).

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero Mycroft parecía saberlo a la perfección, su mente trabajando a esa ridícula velocidad sobrehumana.

Greg pudo oír las aspas del helicóptero de emergencias girando a gran velocidad en la cubierta exterior, aterrizando, cuando bajaron por unas escaleras metálicas de color rojo, de uso exclusivo del servicio de la tripulación. El sonido de sus zapatos golpeando la superfície de hierro pintado era tétrica en sí misma, haciendo un eco fantasmal. greg leyó el cartel sobre la puerta que indicaba que entraban en la sala de máquinas antes de atravesar el umbral, seguido de un pequeño equipo de asistencia médica, armado con una camilla. Había varias puertas en la sala, todas cerradas. Entraron en la primera, y estaba vacía. El rugido de las máquinas de uno de los motores les ensordeció, y no dudaron en cerrarla sin molestarse en registrarla. Mirando al suelo, Greg vio un rastro de sangre atrapado en el relieve del suelo metálico. Cuando entraron en la sala, contuvo el aliento.

—Dios Santo —exclamó, sin poder contenerse, llevándose una mano a la nariz.

El olor de la carne humana putrefacta en los primeros espectros de la descomposición era realmente desagradable cuando estaba al aire libre, pero en un lugar cerrado, con la puerta a cal y canto, era insoportablemente vomitivo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que podía tratarse de John o de Sherlock. Parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas que el fuerte olor le estaba produciendo.

— No son ellos —dijo Mycorft, simplemente, bajando el arma. Luego murmuró algo que a Greg le sonó como "carta de condolencias", y eso fue todo antes de que el político se lanzara de golpe a la siguiente puerta. Al encontrarla cerrada, vio como se arremangaba, y arremetía con el hombro contra el metal. Al ver que no cedía, uno de los agentes armados se acercó y colocó una pequeña carga explosiva en la cerradura. Una vez programada, Greg se giró, sabiendo lo que venía después. El estallido le dejó los oídos sumidos en un pitido agudo y molesto, y la nube de humo se disipó deprisa. Avanzó rápidamente al interior del cuarto, y todo su cuerpo se desinfló.

Había dos sillas, una frente a la otra, ambas con las patas fundidas unidas al suelo. Una de ellas estaba vacía, y en la otra, esposado con los brazos sobre la cabeza, estaba Sherlock. Su cabeza estaba caída entre los brazos, con la barbilla tocando el pecho y los rizos sucios de algo que el policía prefería no identificar, le caían frente a la cara. Desde donde podía ver, a la luz tenue y casi fundida del cuarto, la sangre seca y ya formando costras rojizas cubría la espalda del detective, sus hombros cubiertos por montones de manchas oscuras y circulares. Manchas que Lestrade no recordaba haberle visto nunca a Holmes, a pesar de que no lo había visto nunca desnudo. Cuando se acercó, con pasos tambaleantes, se dio cuenta de que no eran manchas cutáneas o simples lunares. Eran quemaduras, de las que produce un cigarrillo encendido. Quiso vomitar. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, no siendo DI de Yard. Pero era la primera vez, sin embargo, que aquello le pasaba a alguien que él conocía y a quien podía considerar un amigo. Los brazos se le sintieron pesados cuando vio al segundo cuerpo de la habitación.

John estaba pálido, acurrucado y encogido entre las piernas de Sherlock, descansando la cabeza en su rodilla, mirando arriba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, como si se e hubieran congelado los músculos faciales desde la última vez que los utilizó. Su pierna derecha estaba estirada, con un boquete abierto por el disparo que recibió. Su aspecto distaba mucho del de la herida de un médico militar, alguien capaz de realizarse, por lo menos, una cura provisional. Los médicos corrieron a su encuentro mientras Mycroft cogía con delicadeza la barbilla de su hermano y le alzaba la cabeza para hacerle mirarle. Sus brazos habían sido descolgados y sus muñecas liberadas como por arte de magia. Greg había aprendido a no cuestionar los métodos de los Holmes. Era como preguntar a un mago por su truco. Uno nunca revela sus secretos.

La suavidad de la voz de Mycroft llamando a su hermano era algo que Greg nunca, en la vida, había escuchado. La ternura de sus manos poniéndole una manta amarillo pollo sobre los hombros, cubriendo sus heridas. Como se pasaba un brazo por encima del cuello y se lo cargaba al hombro, dispuesto a arrastrarlo. Como Sherlock parecía de pronto mucho más pequeño y frágil que su hermano. lestrade supo que si Donovan o Anderson hubieran estado ahí para ver el estado de Sherlock, ninguno de ellos habría sido capaz de decir nada en su contra. No al menos viendo como su cuerpo, aún con las limitaciones de las ataduras, había estado como cernido sobre el del doctor, como si pudiera protegerle con eso. Como si necesitara estar así de cerca.

— John...

El murmullo hizo rebotar el pecho de Greg se encogiera. Sherlock ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía ni tenerse en pie, y era lo primero que quería saber, lo primero que exigía.

Greg se giró hacia los médicos, que habían atado a John a la camilla, afirmándolo con las correas de sujeción, y sosteniendo una bolsa de suero sobre sus cabezas. Una mascarilla de oxígeno había sido puesta sobre la cara de John, y eso dio ciertas esperanzas a Lestrade. Por lo menos había una oportunidad, aunque solo fuera mínima. Con eso era suficiente para un milagro. Aunque, a pesar de todo, el movimiento ascendente y descendente de la respiración de John era tan pequeño que era prácticamente imperceptible. Al pasar a su lado, Lestrade le tomó el pulso. Casi inexistente.

Casi.

* * *

Era vagamente consciente del traqueteo y del movimiento. De la gente que hablaba a mi alrededor, y de estar suspendido en el aire. Del ruido ensordecedor de las aspas de un helicóptero girando... aunque eso era imposible, claro. Tal vez estaba de nuevo en Afganistán. Tal vez solo había soñado todo eso: Baker Street, Londres, Moriarty, Sherlock, el crucero... tal vez simplemente había sido todo un delirio especialmente vívido causado por la fiebre alta. Recordaba haber contraído una gripe estando en uno de los puestos fronterizos, y estar en el hospital de campaña siendo atendido por uno de mis compañeros. Oía disparos y gritos, gente que decía mi nombre, una mano sosteniendo la mía con fuerza. Y luego había olor a desinfectante, y unas manos frías y secas que me tocaban el brazo y la pierna. Oh, la pierna. Joder. Ardía.

Latex. Había olor a latex. Y a desinfectante. Tenía que estar en el hospital de campaña. Pero no había arena, ni olor a seco o a tierra. Solo el olor de los guantes y la lejía y el alcohol. Arrugué la nariz y traté de abrir los ojos. Una luz cegadora me lo impidió. Volvía intentarlo, poco a poco. Una cara blanca, de pelo oscuro, con una aureola blanca me miraba desde arriba. Era una mujer, por la forma de sus ojos, y sus dedos largos y finos sobre mí.

Me puso una mascarilla, y empezó a llegarme un olor dulzón a la nariz, por lo que no pude evitar arrugarla, molesto.

— Bien, John. Vamos a dormirle. Si está consciente, cuente mentalmente conmigo hacia atrás, ¿vale? Vamos allá: diez, nueve, ocho...

Lo hice. Me sonaba que era importante. Mi mente se sentía espesa y pesada.

... _siete, seis..._

Algo importante. Había algo importante que tenía entre manos. ¿Qué rayos...?

... _cinco, cuatro..._

Giré la cabeza en la camilla, y vi un cristal grande, con gente mirándome al otro lado. Oh, genial. Estaba de vuelta en casa, y me estaban extrayendo la bala frene a los curiosos. Mirad al inútil de Watson, herido en combate. Nunca volverá al frente.  _Suspendido y relevado del servicio_...

_... tres..._

Una cara me sonaba. No era posible que todo fuera un recuerdo. Podía sentir el dolor de la caída, el cosquilleo en los labios del beso compartido en la oscuridad, la diversión de las bromas en un sofá burdeos frente a la chimenea. Té verde por la mañana, y noches en vela corriendo por Londres buscando un criminal... Unos ojos grises pendientes de mí...

... _dos_...

Parpadeé y vi unas manos blancas pegadas al cristal. Manos blancas, de largos dedos de músico. Manos que yo había sentido antes. Un hombre moreno de pelo rizado me miraba con los ojos abiertos. Había un corte en su labio inferior, y su pómulo estaba seriamente amoratado. Su cabeza estaba vendada, y llevaba un colgador con suero a su lado. Iba vestido con la bata de los hospitales. Debería estar en un box. Había sangre manchando su bata. ¿Nadie lo veía? Idiotas. Por algún motivo, me gustaba verle allí. No sabia si iba a volver a dormirme, si volvería a abrir los los y estaría en Afganistán de nuevo, esquivando balas, o me quedaría atrapado en la oscuridad para siempre. De cualquier manera, parecía ser algo bueno que mirar. De algún modo sabía que, si tenía que ver algo antes de no volver a ver nada, si tenía que elegir algo que mirar por última vez, sería a él. Ese al otro lado del cristal que me miraba con los ojos grises muy abiertos y que me recordaba al hogar.

... _uno_...

Pude leer sus labios a través del cristal. Decía m nombre. Intenté sonreír y alzar una mano, decirle que todo iba bien, pero una nube borrosa me cubría por delante. La voz de la mujer que contaba hacia atrás desaparecía de mi vista. Algo me enderezó la cabeza de nuevo, y cerré los ojos al sentir la potente luz golpear mis pupilas. Tomé una larga inspiración, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y de mi cuerpo entero. Era un ente flotando en la nada.

...  _Sherlock._..

* * *

 


	13. Bienvenido de vuelta

Parpadeé, molesto, cuando la luz me atravesó los párpados y una ráfaga de aire frío entrando por una puerta cerrándose me golpeó. Me notaba pesado, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera pegado al colchón, o estuviera hecho de piedra. Me removí, incómodo, y parpadeé de nuevo, haciendo una mueca. Estuve tentado de darme la vuelta y agarrárme a las mantas, quejándome de que Sherlock había vuelto a dejar una de las ventanas del salón abiertas, pero algo me decía que no estaba en Baker Street.

Lo incómodo de mi postura durmiendo fue la primera señal. Sin duda me había levantado innumerables veces en posiciones extrañas, enredado entre las mantas, pero jamás así, tendido como si fuera un cadáver, boca arriba, con los brazos por fuera de las sábanas. Miré a mi alrededor cuando escuché un pitido agudo y más o menos constante, rítmico, sobre todo. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Las luces blancas semi fluorescentes y los techos recubiertos de color blanco nuclear eran más que familiares para mí. Bajé la mirada a mi brazo, sabiendo lo que encontraría allí: un catéter intravenoso sellado con un pedazo de gasa adhesiva en el que una vía de suero hallaba su fin.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar el por qué de mi estancia en un hospital como paciente. Los recuerdos en mi mente eran borrosos, y tratar de acceder a ellos era como intentar abrir un archivo defectuoso. Decidí dejarlo estar. Mis recuerdos volverían... a menos que hubiera sufrido una fuerte lesión cerebral por algún golpe, y no pudiera recuperarlos.

Deseché la idea. Recordaba cual era mi nombre y todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad. Recordaba todo hasta los sucesos ocurridos unas cuantas horas atrás...

— Sherlock.

Supe que algo en mi forma de hablar estaba alarmantemente mal. A pesar de todo, no me detuve. El sonido proveniente de la máquina que controlaba mis latidos aceleró el ritmo al no verle en la habitación. Una cortina corrida de un tono grisáceo opaco estaba a mi lado, partiendo la habitación de hospital en dos módulos. Intenté girarme para poder ver mejor quien era mi misterioso compañero de cuarto en la UCI, pero una voz me detuvo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor Watson?

A girarme al otro lado, tumbando solo la cabeza (aún sentía el cuerpo pesado, medio muerto), vi a Mycroft Holmes, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cogidas frente a la barbilla. Sus ojos de halcón, fríos y calculadores, me observaban.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigí, aunque con la voz tan horrible que tenía, salió como un ruego— Mycroft, dime que le sacaste a él también...

— Cálmese, John. Por supuesto que me aseguré de que mi hermano fuera liberado y puesto fuera de peligro, ¿por quién me toma?

Suspiré, algo más tranquilo. Aunque no estaría completamente relajado hasta que le viera en persona, a poder ser, cara a cara y con tiempo para realizar mi propio diagnóstico, pero eso ya era más de lo que podía obtener por mi cuenta en esas condiciones.

Los pitidos del Holter volvieron lentamente a su cadencia habitual de reposo, tan pronto como mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

— Mi hermano ha tenido que ser sedado. Estaba abriéndose las heridas intentando examinarse a sí mismo. No ha querido razonar, de modo que los médicos han decidido tomar medidas —explicó Mycroft, levantándose y descorriendo la cortina de mi lado. Un Sherlock dormido boca abajo era lo que menos esperaba encontrar. Tenía la sábana blanca estándar de las camas de hospital a la altura de la cintura, dejando ver los hoyuelos que se formaban al final de la columna. Toda su piel estaba envuelta en gasas recién puestas, y su respiración era regular y profunda. La parte de su pelo que no estaba atrapada por más vendajes sobresalía en bucles disparados. Podía ver el asomo de un cardenal en su mandíbula y sus muñecas cubiertas allí donde las esposas habían cortado la piel. Una vía intravenosa como la mía caía desde la bolsa de suero hasta la parte interior de su brazo. Cerré los ojos, murmurando palabras de agradecimiento para mí, notando como el alivio me recorría los músculos, relajándolos más si cabe.

Mycroft me observaba desde su lugar, a los pies de la cama de su hermano. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía disgustado al pensar en la idea de nosotros dos ingresados.

— Me encargaré personalmente de todos los trámites y las gestiones de... ambos.

— El dinero no es problema —corté. No quería deberle algo a Mycroft. Seguía cabreado por él por mentirme cuando Sherlock fingió su muerte y por varias cosas más que podían no tener la menor importancia, pero para mí eran bastante relevantes.

Mycroft bajó la cabeza un momento, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, preocupándome. Busqué el botón del mando para enderezar mi colchón, y cuando lo encontré, apreté hasta que estuve medio sentado.

— No me refería al dinero únicamente.

Se cuadró de hombros e hizo un tentativo movimiento de alargar la mano para sostener un paraguas que no tenía. Se encaminó a la puerta.

— Mejor le dejo. Una enfermera vendrá para revisarle en breve. Si necesita cualquier cosa, solo tiene que decirlo. Si sirve de algo, lamento profundamente todo esto.

Fruncí el ceño, y cuando le vi marcharse, tomé aire con fuerza, clavando los ojos en la pequeña muesca que había en la pared frente a mí, sin estar seguro de si debía mirarme o no. Sabía lo que iba a encontrarme cuando lo hiciera, y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello. Conté hasta tres mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas. Al terminar la cuenta regresiva, di un tirón a la sábana, con la movilidad de los brazos totalmente recuperada y me quedé sin aire. Apreté los labios, cerrando las manos con más fuerza sobre la tela.

Había un vacío de nada en el espacio que una vez ocupó mi pierna derecha. No había cuerpo de la rodilla abajo. Era como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, aunque yo podía sentirme los dedos de los pies, y notar el dolor de la herida de bala punzándome los nervios.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies de pensar que no podría volver a caminar. A menos que fuera con muletas o en silla de ruedas.

No podría volver a acompañar a Sherlock.

Me quedé mirando el espacio vacío, el hueco de mi cuerpo, como si mi cerebro se negara a procesar la información que decía que algo que estaba percibiendo en realidad no estaba allí. Como si no pudiera asumir la pérdida de una parte de mí. Encerrado en la sala de máquinas, había sabido que, si sobrevivía a aquello, esta situación tenía todas las papeletas, y me creí preparado. Estaba preparado, pero joder, dolía.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, cubriendo la causa de mi invalidez, como si fuera no más que un truco de magia, como si al levantar la ropa de cama de nuevo, mi pierna fuera a volver.

Sabía que no era así, y tendría que acostumbrarme.

Noté como se me humedecían los ojos.  _Da gracias a que estas vivo. Da gracias a que ambos lo estáis,_  me decía a mí mismo. Pero no podía controlar perfectamente todo lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si me preguntaban si estaba bien, les habría dicho que sí, y no estaría mintiendo. Una parte de mí estaba bien. Bien con haber cambiado una pierna en favor de una vida con Sherlock. Bien por el estar simplemente respirando. Pero también estaba destrozado sabiendo las limitaciones que esto pondría a mi vida. A  _nuestra_  vida. Y los días de enfados y cabreos, los días de creer que sería un inútil que vendrían. Porque yo no era un inválido fácil de tratar. No lo había sido durante la cojera psicosomática, y no lo iba a ser ahora, por mucho que yo quisiera cambiarlo.

Entendí por qué Mycroft se había ido de la habitación. Me estaba dando privacidad y espacio para que lo asumiera.

Agradecí que Sherlock estuviera sedado. No me hubiera gustado que me viera así. Solo me faltaba un Sherlock sintiéndose culpable.

Tuve poco tiempo para prepararme para cuando él despertara, pero por lo menos ya no estaba con un ataque de nervios, y podía pensar en algo más que en lo miserable que me sentía. Sabía que la fachada de que todo iba bien cuando en realidad no no iba a funcionar con él, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, de todos modos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, muy despacio, yo intentaba mantener mi respiración regular. Poco a poco, todos mis pensamientos fueron en su dirección, concentrándome en sus heridas y en sus reacciones, para poder valorar mejor su situación. Hubiera estado encantado de coger su historial y sus archivos de los pies de la cama, pero prefería no levantarme todavía.

Aún no estaba preparado para eso.

— John.

Sonreí.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo dormir. Empezaba a creer que eras alguna clase de criatura oscura y que la cama de tu habitación era solo para aparentar —bromeé. El humor era una buena forma de distraer mis pensamientos mientras, poco a poco, la morfina descendía y mi cerebro se adaptaba a la nueva situación, a estar despierto tras toda esa inactividad prolongada.

Intentó levantarse sobre los brazos, y falló estrepitosamente. Maldijo por lo bajini y se conformó con girar la cabeza en la almohada blanda de color blanco para poder mirarme con sus ojos grises. Ahora sí, aprecié en los cortes poco uniformes y en las zonas de su cabeza que habían quedado rapadas al dos o al tres. Podía notarse donde los enfermeros habían cortado a tijera por miedo de dañar una zona herida con la maquinilla, y donde habían decidido rapar por higiene. No me gustaba un Sherlock con el pelo corto. Tardaría en acostumbrarme.

Me observó un rato, seguramente deduciéndome, hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Poco. Aún estoy medio atontado. Estoy... estoy bien—carraspeé—. No me duele nada.

Sherlock apretó los labios.

— Lo siento, John.

Supe inmediatamente de qué estaba hablando.

 ** _—_**  No—le detuve. No quería hablar de ello, pero no iba a permitir que se echara la culpa de eso, como últimamente hacía con todo—. No empieces. Es solo que... bueno. Impacta. Sabía que... esto pasaría.

— Aún así.

Tomé una profunda respiración. Iba a perder la pelea. Ya estaba perdida de antemano, de modo que para qué perder un tiempo valiosísimo discutiendo un sinsentido.

— Voy a matar a Mycroft —gruñó, contra la almohada. Al parecer los calmantes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar que pudiera moverse con total libertad.

Sonreí.

— Te ayudaría, pero no serviría de mucho ¿Por qué en este caso, si puede saberse?

—Le dije que quería estar consciente cuando despertaras. Maldita babosa, bastarda, manipuladora, tragona, tramposa y traicionera.

Me reí como no me reía desde hacía un tiempo.

— ¡Fíjate! ¡Si rima y todo!

Me miró abriendo un ojo, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

— Será cosa de los medicamentos —bromeó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la bolsa de suero glucosado al 5% que colgaba sobre su cabeza —. La morfina es lo mejor.

— Dios, esto es perfecto para ti, ¿no? Fármacos en vena sin freno —suspiré, pasándome una mano por la cara.

Intenté recordar algo de las últimas horas pero no fui capaz. Una enfermera entró en el cuarto hablando en un inglés bastante pobre, y me costó dios y ayuda entenderla cuando hablaba. Junto a ella entró un auxiliar que se dirigió de cabeza a Sherlock, quien maldijo a su hermano, y se quejó al pobre hombre en algo que, asumí, sería portugués. De modo que seguíamos fuera del país. Qué alegría.

La enfermera revisó mi bolsa de suero, las constantes del Holter, y luego me sonrió.

— Bien,  _senhor_  Watson. Está bastante estable. La pierna evoluciona favorablemente. Pronto podrá volver a casa. Le traemos unos calmantes que debe tomarse cada ocho horas. Si nota dolor, simplemente aumente la dosis de morfina en el regulador que hay junto a su cama, aunque recomendaríamos que intentara minimizar el uso para evitar crear una dependencia

Asentí, obediente. Podía lidiar bien con el dolor. No era la primera vez que me inyectaba morfina.

— El  _senhor_  Holmes ha sido el Apoderado de usted en esta operación. Como usted llegó en estado crítico y es ciudadano extranjero, nos vemos en la obligación de asegurarnos de que eso es correcto.

Asentí, tan pronto como comprendí lo que me estaban diciendo. Probablemente Mycroft era el que se había encargado de todo el papeleo. Tendría que pedirle que anulara su poder sobre mis decisiones médicas en cuanto llegáramos a Londres. Y preguntarle cómo demonios lo había logrado, siendo algo tan vigilado y controlado. Aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

— Sí. Por supuesto. Supongo que les habrá mostrado los papeles.

La enfermera asintió.

— Tenemos su DPOAH-C registrado y confirmado —dijo, y apuntó un par de cosas del monitor en su tabla de papeles e informes. Me sonrió de nuevo, y dejó un frasquito blanco de plástico opaco. Me lo quedé mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él —. Nos vemos en la siguiente revisión.

La enfermera se fue, y después de que Sherlock forcejeara y se quejara del auxiliar que le estaba intentando cambiar las vendas, este también se marchó, un poco más molesto que la que me atendió a mí. Podía entenderle. Había tenido que cuidar de un Sherlock griposo una vez, y juro que casi lo estrangulo yo mismo. Era un enfermo terrible de tratar.

Mientras el auxiliar había levantado las vendas de la espada, pude ver los cortes irregulares y anchos que Rogers hizo con el cuchillo en la sala de máquinas, mientras le tenía atado a la silla, y las quemaduras circulares del cigarrillo en sus hombros y pecho. Me entraron ganas de vomitar. Quise tomar una ducha, pero sabía que aún no me iban a dejar. Y tenía las extremidades muy débiles como para poder ir yo solo. Vi como Sherlock encogía los hombros y los echaba atrás, estirando la piel y descongestionando los músculos de la espalda, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Gruñó. El auxiliar le había mantenido boca abajo. Supuse que esa era la única forma de evitar que mi compañero se deshiciera de las vendas y de toda la parafernalia para destrozarse la espalda.

— Me pica todo como si tuviera la varicela, pero los cortes se están cerrando poco a poco.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no era una reacción normal para unas horas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...?

— Tres días, seis horas y diez minutos. Estaba a muy poco de volverme loco. Cuando llegamos al hospital no me dejaron verte. Greg casi tuvo que noquearme.

Tres días. Sabía que había llegado crítico perdido porque la enfermera me lo acababa de mencionar, y porque yo mismo me había evaluado poco antes de perder la consciencia en aquel barco, pero hasta el punto de estar tres días ausente...

— ¿Qué pasó?

Sherlock suspiró, y se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada, dispuesto a contarme lo que sabía, y lo que, supe más tarde, Greg le había contado.

* * *

Una vez Lestrade y Mycroft tuvieron a John y a Sherlock asegurados, Greg salió primero, abriendo la comitiva por seguridad. Mycroft le seguía, llevando a su hermano colgado al hombro, y en la última parte, los paramédicos con John fijado a la camilla. Greg sabía que tenían que darse prisa. El helicóptero médico que les esperaba en la cubierta estaba allí para llevárselos a los dos al hospital más cercano, donde se estaba preparando un dispositivo de emergencia para llevarles directamente a urgencias. Sherlock forcejeaba débilmente con su hermano, intentando que le dejara caminar, alegando que estaba en perfectas condiciones para ello. Su voz débil y la inexistente fuerza en sus movimientos dijo todo lo contrario. Mycroft simplemente le ignoró, y se lo recargó con más fuerza sobre los hombros, con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura ceñido con más fuerza, acercándolo a él para poder arrastrarle más cómodamente.

Nada más salir, vieron como alguien dejaba fuera de combate a uno de los Marítimos que les escoltaban, y el cuerpo caía a plomo de las escaleras metálicas. La comitiva se detuvo abruptamente en mitad del corredor.

— ¡HOLMES!

El rugido hizo que Lestrade se tensara y alzara la pistola, apuntando a lo que fuera que apareciera por allí. Acarició el gatillo con el dedo, preparado para disparar.

Una mujer pelirroja, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una de las hachas anti incendios en la mano, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, alzando la pesada arma con un solo brazo. Su cara y su mano cubiertos de sangre fresca y caliente.

— ¡NO VAS A IRTE DE AQUÍ! ¡NINGUNO OS IRÉIS DE AQUÍ!

Greg esperó a tenerla apuntada, segundos antes de disparar. Oyó un segundo disparo, y después de parpadear, vio que Mycroft había alzado una de sus Glock y mantenía el brazo firme mientras seguía sin soltar a su hermano, que se había puesto en guardia al ver a la capitana. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó como un plomo al suelo, un peso muerto sobre el acero en relieve con dos boquetes en la cabeza. El hacha cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo, y Greg se apresuró a retirar el cuerpo y el arma para dejar que los paramédicos y Mycroft desalojaran a los dos heridos. La camilla con John pasó primero y luego Greg sostuvo el otro brazo de Sherlock, se lo pasó sobre los hombros, y entre el político y él, subieron las escaleras. Sherlock bateaba entra la consciencia y la inconsciencia. La manta amarilla que tenía sobre él empezaba a mancharse de rojo.

El helicóptero había empezado a prepararse para despegar cuando Sherlock se removió. las grandes aspas negras empezaron a girar cada vez más deprisa, levantando un fuerte viento.

— ¡John! Déjame... ¡suéltame! ¡John!

— Estáte quieto, Sherlock — ordenó Mycroft, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de su hermano, que intentaba golpearle con los codos para que le soltara.

— No. Suéltame, Mycroft.

— Basta.

El jefe de la Marítima se nos acercó por detrás, con un par de policías a su lado. cuando llamó a Mycroft por encima del ruido de las aspas, Sherlock vio su oportunidad. Golpeó con el codo a su hermano, que maldijo, en el estómago y corrió tambaleante hacia el helicóptero, con una mano en pecho, intentando mantener la respiración firme. La manta voló de sus hombros, y Greg vio las grandes cuchilladas gravadas para siempre en su espalda desnuda, los círculos rojizos de las quemaduras. Dos de los cortes seguían el valle de los omóplatos en una V invertida, y no pudo evitar pensar en un ángel al que le han arrancado las alas. Las heridas sangraban todavía, con las costras superficiales abriéndose por el esfuerzo y la piel tirante.

Greg corrió tras él pero Mycroft, que había recuperado ya el aliento, salió a la carrera tras su hermano, adelantando al Di, y le agarró con delicadeza pero firmemente, deteniéndole. Los oyó discutir sobre el viento del helicóptero, y vio como, al otro lado de la puerta abierta, los médicos aclimataban la cabina y empezaban a tratar a John, inyectándole fármacos en ellas venas con jeringuillas y conectándolo a unos aparatos con monitores. El doctor estaba blanco, y su pecho a duras penas daba signos de respiración.

Los hermanos Holmes se miraron duramente, y Greg se imaginó que tenían algún tipo de telepatía, algo así como lo que decían que tenían los gemelos, porque no había otra forma de expresar la idea de comunicación que daban estando así. Mycroft suspiró, ciñó su brazo alrededor de su hermano, y caminó a paso ágil hacia el helicóptero.

Greg les siguió y se montó en el asiento del copiloto, tal y como habían acordado. Gracias a Dios que el padre de Lestrade había sido piloto en sus años buenos y le había hecho sacarse el carné, porque les había ido de perlas. Se puso los cascos, ajustó el micrófono, y empezó a subir los comandos y los indicadores a la orden del piloto. Escuchó vagamente la conversación que se desarrollaba en la zona trasera. Avisó del despegue, y lentamente el helicóptero se fue alzando de la cubierta.

La puerta corredera de la cabina se cerró con un chasquido y Mycroft se puso los cascos antes de colocar los suyos a Sherlock, quien había sido cubierto por una nueva manta. Una vez estuvieron en el aire, dejó los mandos al piloto, y se giró para poder ver qué pasaba. John estaba tendido y atado mientras ambos paramédicos intentaban valorar el alcance de sus daños. Uno de ellos tomó una cinta elástica y la ató con fuerza por debajo de su rodilla, sobre la herida infectada de su balazo en la pierna. Tenía un aspecto terrible, la carne enrojecida y supurando, abierta, podía verse porque habían cortado la tela de su pantalón para poder limpiarla y tratarla.

— Habrá que hacer amputación o la infección puede extenderse. El miembro está demasiado dañado —dijo uno de ellos — ¿Sigue inconsciente?

— Afirmativo. No hay respuesta a los estímulos. Tiene fiebre alta. Señor Holmes, necesitamos saber quién es su apoderado —urgió el segundo.

Mycroft fue a abrir la boca cuando Sherlock saltó.

— Soy yo. Haced lo que sea necesario, pero que  _viva_.

Greg tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que oía a Sherlock tan desesperado, tan sufrido, tan... humano.

El otro se sacó un guante después de fruncir el ceño y, tras mirar un monitor portátil, dejó los dedos bajo la redondeada y quieta nariz de John. Bajo sus ojos se apreciaba unas profundas bolsas oscuras que parecían hundirse en las cuencas del cráneo. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban cortados y azules.

— No está respirando. No hay latido. Reanimación. Carga a doscientos.

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy deprisa. El segundo cogió unas placas de reanimación, y empezó a cargarlas mientras el otro le cortaba la camisa a John y la abría en dos. Una vez hecho esto, tomó una pequeña linterna, y le abrió un párpado, buscando respuesta en las pupilas. Nada. El paramédico extrajo un gel de un tubo, se lo aplicó en las manos y lo frotó con diligencia sobre el pecho de John, en la zona donde estaba el corazón.

— Adelante.

La descarga hizo que el pecho de John saltara y se agitara en la camilla a la que estaba atado, pero no hubo ningún otro cambio.

— 0,7 de adrenalina. Carga a doscientos —urgió el que estaba sujetando una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre el doctor. Las placas chispearon con la estática de la carga, y cuando una jeringuilla se clavó en el brazo de John, descendieron sobre su cuerpo. El cuerpo de John se sacudió de nuevo, igual que antes, y le volvieron a tomar el pulso —. Una más. Joder, carga a cuatrocientos. Le perdemos.

Mycroft, que contemplaba la escena desde primera plana, se encontró deseando que el doctor volviera a respirar, que abriera los ojos. Los dedos de Sherlock apretaron la piel de su brazo cuando se aferró a él, y aunque le hacía daño por la inusitada fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, le dejó hacer. Los ojos de su hermano no se apartaban de John. Tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban.

Cuando la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla, Mycroft empezó a pensar que tal vez había subestimado la relación existente entre el doctor y su hermano. Sherlock pareció no darse cuenta.

Greg rezó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Contuvieron el aliento, Mycroft sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Sherlock, permitiendo que éste descargara de forma discreta todo lo que sentía, hasta que el pecho de John se infló con una bocanada de aire, y los paramédicos dejaron las placas de reanimación y comprobado sus monitores de nuevo.

— Pulso estable —dijo el que había estado dando las órdenes de reanimación. Con la misma linterna que antes, pasó por encima de la mascarilla de John, y levantó uno de sus párpados, moviendo la linterna de un lado a otro. Luego hizo lo mismo con el ojo izquierdo —. Respuesta del reflejo pupilar normal.

Fue entonces cuando todos respiraron.

* * *

— Estuviste clínicamente muerto durante tres minutos. Después te llevaron a quirófano. Y volvieron a perderte. Tuvieron que reanimarte varias veces durante la operación. Cuando llegamos al hospital, no me dejaron verte. Greg casi tuvo que noquearme porque estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

Me dejé caer contra las almohadas cuando Sherlock terminó, dejando escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones. La Capitana Rogers estaba muerta. Las armas habían sido incautadas. Todo estaba bien. Estábamos vivos. Quería llorar de alivio.

— Hay algo que no entiendo —dije — ¿Qué haces tú en la UCI conmigo? No estás grave, ¿verdad?

Sherlock meneó la cabeza.

— Estoy igual que estaba. Podría decirse que a los médicos no les gusta que les digan qué hacer o les molesten mientras hacen un diagnóstico. Algunos me han dicho que soy como un tal Doctor House británico, aunque no me suena. No lo decían como algo positivo, de todas formas, de modo que voy a tomármelo como un cumplido.

Me reí.

— No sé por qué me sorprende que no sepas quién es House, pero no importa.

Sherlock, que había conseguido darse la vuelta, unió las manos bajo la barbilla en su pose de pensar.

— ¿Sociópata? —preguntó, de pronto.

Hice una mueca divertida, y meneé la cabeza, agradecido por la distracción.

— Probablemente.

— ¿Cabrón?

— Depende de a quién preguntes.

— ¿Es listo?

Ugh. Qué difícil valorar esa respuesta.

— Casi tanto como tú.

— Oh —finalizó, como si lo estuviera considerando. Pareció dudoso cuando añadió lo siguiente — ¿Personaje de ficción? ¿Serie de televisión?

— Correcto.

Chasqueo la lengua y me reí entre dientes.

— Qué decepción.

— Para tí.

Me giré para ver a Greg en la puerta, con una taza de café para llevar en las manos. Me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, y que cuando lo ha hecho, ha sido en el incómodo sillón de un hospital, si no en una silla. Viéndole allí, quise volver a Londres más pronto que tarde. Si tenía que pasar por aquello, prefería que fuera en casa, bajo mis condiciones, donde pudiera aclimatarme. No en un hospital, donde los médicos estaban monitorizándome y vigilando como me sentía a cada segundo, trayendo más y más pastillas. Sabía por qué estaba en la UCI y no en Planta. Porque creían que la amputación había sido traumática para mí, y que iba a necesitar ayuda psicológica y más atención.

— Greg.

Lestrade se acercó, dejó el café en mi mesilla, y me palmeó el hombro con cuidado.

— Mycroft me llamó y me dijo que estabas despierto. Bienvenido de vuelta, soldado.

* * *

Volver a Londres no fue tan bueno como esperaba. Mycroft había conseguido arreglar todo para que el hospital Portugués nos diera el alta a los dos (aunque el más complicado fui yo), y nos habíamos montado todos en un avión privado. Levantarme de la cama de hospital fue toda una hazaña.

Cuando dijeron que me permitían tomar una ducha y me trajeron las muletas, Sherlock estaba sentado en su cama, mirándose con curiosidad las quemaduras de los hombros que sí podía ver. La enfermera que me atendía se ofreció a ayudarme, pero lo rechacé. No era la primera vez que usaba muletas.

Cuando se fueron, alcancé la primera, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock, que no se había movido de su lugar. Al tomar la segunda y apoyarme, no calculé bien todo el peso que tenía que sostener, y me precipité al suelo.

Sherlock saltó de la cama y me atrapó justo a tiempo.

Maldiciendo mi torpeza, agarré las muletas y me puse en pie con su ayuda. Con sus manos bajo mis brazos, aún sosteniéndome, tomé aire y trate de dar un paso, antes de tropezar. Sherlock me hizo apoyarme en él, y cogió las muletas, apoyándolas junto a la cama. Me miró, se pasó uno de mis brazos por el cuello, antes de deslizar uno de los suyos en mi cintura, y entre los dos nos fuimos al baño. Me hizo sentarme y me ayudó a desvestirme, tirando de la bata de espalda abierta de hospital que llevaba encima. Me hizo sentarme, y trató de sacarme él la funda del muñón, pero al ver la mueca que hizo al doblar la espalda, le reñí por no tener cuidado, y me la saqué yo.

Intenté no mirar demasiado, lo juro. Pero no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

La piel estaba cosida y cortada en la zona del muñón, aunque no había rojez, y eso era bueno. Ver el bulto redondeado donde mi pierna terminaba era algo que no podía procesar. Seguía sintiendo mi pierna como un miembro fantasma, notando el dolor de impacto de bala. Había oído a soldados heridos contando eso, la sensación de tener una parte que habían perdido, de mirar una mano faltante pero seguir sintiendo como se doblan los dedos al cerrarla, y el calor en ellos cuando da el sol. Un recordatorio cruel de lo que fue y ya nunca más será.

Después de aquella ducha, me dije a mí mismo que aprendería a usar las muletas. Me negaba a ir en silla de ruedas. Y después de eso, cuando pasara el periodo de cicatrización, me pondría una prótesis.

Hablé de eso con Mycroft.

— Si lo que quiere es ponerse una prótesis... yo no le he dicho que el Gobierno Británico ha estado trabajando en un proyecto militar que busca crear nuevas sustituciones biónicas biocompatibles completamente operativas para los soldados que han sido heridos en el frente. Tampoco mencionaré en ningún momento que las pruebas en animales son más que satisfactorias, y que los primeros sujetos humanos voluntarios no han demostrado signo alguno de rechazo al miembro implantado.

Medio sonreí.

— Y por supuesto jamás insinuarías la implicación de cierta central de experimentación... pongamos, por ejemplo... Baskerville... en dicho proyecto, a un militar retirado dispuesto probar una de esas nuevas prótesis.

Mycroft pareció escandalizado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero de su avión.

— Por supuesto que no, doctor Watson. Si quisiera insinuarle algo así, no podría darse ni cuenta.

— Probablemente no, ¿verdad?

El viaje en avión fue tenso. Tres horas de viaje que se convirtieron en tres años para mí. Me senté junto a Greg en la cola, y hablamos sobre su cena con Mycroft y a dónde iba su relación. Fue lo único de lo que hablamos, y a mí me pareció perfecto. No me apetecía hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con la misión.

Al llegar a Baker Street, la Señora Hudson nos recibió. Intentó poner su mejor cara de tranquilidad, pero verme sin media pierna le afectó bastante. A penas nos saludó, volvió al interior del 221 A diciendo que iba a hacernos unas galletas y un poco de té. Sherlock descolgó su abrigo en silencio, y le dejó en el perchero de la entrada antes de hacer lo mismo con el mío. Miré las escaleras con cierto aire de resignación y noté el enfado creciendo en mí cuando supe que me iba a costar trabajo subirlas todos los días. Pensé en nuestra situación y en si las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante. No iba a obligar a Sherlock a cuidar de mí, y estaba claro que el 221 B no era sitio para alguien con una invalidez como la mía.

Era como si las  _escaleras_  se estuvieran riendo de mí. De mi impotencia, de mi falta de fuerza para afrontar la situación. De mi pierna ausente.

Me ayudó a subir a nuestro apartamento y me hizo sentarme en el sofá. No preguntó como me sentía, o si me dolía algo, pero podía percibir su inquietud por la cantidad de veces que su mirada se posaba en mí.

Yo no dije nada. Él tampoco.

Agradecí infinitamente que abriera el estuche de su violín y se pusiera a tocar. Me gustó la pieza, como siempre, pero era acelerada y oscura, como si fuera un intento frustrado de alegrar los ánimos, de volver a la normalidad. Cogí mi portátil, y me propuse empezar a escribir el nuevo caso, deseando que eso me entretuviera lo suficiente.

— ¿Vas a publicar este? —preguntó, sin dejar de tocar.

Abrí el escritorio del blog, y consulté los últimos comentarios antes de abrir el administrador de entradas.

— Tal vez. Depende de como quede una vez escrito.

Sonrió contra el violín.

— Lástima que tengas que censurar las mejores partes —dijo, y me guiñó un ojo.

Fue la primera vez que sonreí de verdad desde que llegué a Londres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... no es muy corto, pero tampoco especialmente largo.
> 
> Aún faltan... ¿un par de capítulos? ¿uno?, además del epílogo (sabéis que en las historias largas soy una enamorada de los epílogos, así que no podría dejar esta sin uno).
> 
> Perdón por el abrupto final de este capítulo, pero si lo seguía me metía demasiado en el siguiente, y no me interesa hacer eso.
> 
> Quedan cositas por resolver aún.
> 
> Que levante la mano todo aquel al que le ha gustado el final de Elisabeth. Yo lo hago, aunque hubiera deseado algo un poco más lento y doloroso... lamentablemente, había prisa.
> 
> Recuerdo que cuando se acabe esta historia, me pondré con los capítulos POV Sherlock, de modo que empezad a dejarme sugerencias con capítulos que os gustaría que aparecieran, porque hacerlos todos sería un suicidio para mí por el poco tiempo del que dispongo para FF últimamente :(
> 
> Gracias por seguir esta historia, y dejar review. Sé que es difícil cuando no tienes tiempo, por eso agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan kurdos en la plataforma AO3 y que dan like o leen esto. Gracias. Os daría a todos un abrazo, pero no me daría la vida ;)
> 
> Aprovecho para hacer un llamamiento a mi estimada hobbit VnikLord, para que se anime a continuar con Hero (fanfic que recomiendo encarecidamente desde aquí, por cierto), y para que se anime un poco. El epílogo será todo para ti, querida, porque sé que te gustará :3
> 
> Dicho lo dicho, nos vemos el lunes, criaturitas!
> 
> Excelsior!
> 
> MH


	14. Reformas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es lo primero, así que gracias a moamoa2 por su asesoramiento en cuanto a temas de prótesis. Le debo todos los datos que tengo aquí y tendré en futuros capítulos respecto al tema. Estoy en deuda eterna contigo por esto :3
> 
> Lo siguiente.
> 
> De nuevo, perdón por la brevedad. Esta semana tengo examen de matemáticas, y me interesa hacerlo bien, por lo que me estoy comiendo tiempo de escribir y otros trabajos. Es posible que hasta pasada la semana del 15 de diciembre (que es cuando estoy de exámenes) las actualizaciones sean un poco así. Si algún domingo no subo, que sepáis que es por eso. No creo que pase, pero prefiero avisar de antemano. Mil perdones.
> 
> Este capi va para VnikLord, que me pidió un beso, para moamoa2 por su ayuda, y para las nuevas incorporaciones en general. Bienvenidos seáis! :3

 

Cuando cayó la tarde en Baker Street, me dolían los dedos de tantas horas que llevaba escribiendo en el blog.

Estaba tardando más de lo habitual porque, por primera vez, no sabía como enfrentar el caso. No estaba seguro si quiera de que quisiera que se supiera que Sherlock y yo estábamos en una relación de forma oficial. Es decir, no me importaba la idea de la gente fuera consciente de que salíamos. Era simplemente que nos habíamos vuelto personajes mediáticos y no quería que convirtieran nuestra vida en un circo.

Aunque muchos ya daban por sentado nuestra "asociación" mucho antes de que esta se hiciera efectiva, de modo que daba un poco igual que lo desmintiéramos o confirmáramos. Seguiría siendo canon independientemente de lo que hiciéramos al respecto.

Por otro lado, si admitir que estábamos juntos iba a servir para alejar a gente como Irene Adler y disuadirles de acercarse a Sherlock, tendría que considerarlo.

Eso sonaba terriblemente posesivo por mi parte, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tendría que trabajar más ese aspecto en el futuro.

Me rasqué por encima de la venda de compresión, notando el picor de la piel, y acababa de cerrar la tapa del ordenador, cuando vi que Sherlock me miraba, con las manos unidas desde su sillón. Ya no llevaba vendas en la cabeza, y los médicos portugueses le habían cortado todo el pelo al tres, por lo que ahora no había rizos negros ni nada por el estilo. La visión se me hacía poco familiar, y me encontré deseando que volviera a crecer otra vez.

— ¿Qué?

Su mirada sobre mí era algo que me estaba poniendo nervioso. Normalmente no me importaría, pero es difícil esconderle algo a Sherlock. No era que tuviera miedo de que lo descubriera. Todo lo que podía conseguir de mí en ese momento era una ligera depresión que se iría con el tiempo, y tal vez algo de malestar. Yo ya me conocía lo suficiente a mí mismo. Sabía que mi humor y mi visión del mundo mejorarían tan pronto como consiguiera una prótesis como Dios manda, y pudiera desenvolverme sin ayuda. Y siempre que la vida volviera a la normalidad en el marco de lo posible. El dolor físico no era algo nuevo para mí, y era algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a lidiar el tiempo que hiciera falta. No obstante, si podía ahorrarme el mal trago de mi compañero, mejor que mejor. Y no lo decía solo por él, también lo hacía por causas completamente egoístas. Las pocas veces que Sherlock se había preocupado en exceso por mí, la cosa había sido alarmante. Recuerdo la primera vez que me puse enfermo en el apartamento, de una gripe, y tuve la fiebre más alta que he tenido nunca. Tal vez ese año estaba bajo de defensas o cualquier cosa, el caso era que casi no me podía mover. Iba de la cama al sofá, y del sofá a la cama. Sherlock estuvo un par de horas estudiando mis idas y venidas y cómo me temblaba la mano al servir el agua del té. Me obligó a sentarme en el sofá, y dijo que él se encargaría de todo. Recuerdo vagamente haber fruncido el ceño, imaginándome el piso arder, pero luego me dejé caer entre los mullidos cojines. No estaba mal eso de que cuidaran de ti un poco. Me dije que nada malo podía pasar.

Y finalmente nada malo pasó. No realmente. Sherlock cocinaba de forma espectacular. Preparó unos ñoquis de patata tan buenos que me hizo plantearme si había estudiado restauración. Y luego hizo té, y preparó unas infusiones caseras que hicieron que se me despejara la nariz. Hasta ahí, todo fue más o menos normal (o todo lo normal que podía ser que Sherlock cuidara de alguien), hasta que empezó a seguirme a todas partes. Al principio lo sobrellevé bien, pero entre la fiebre y la congestión, mi paciencia se agotó y acabé echándole de mi habitación y encerrándome allí hasta que la fiebre pasó y estuve más despejado.

No obstante, el té, las infusiones y un desayuno digno de un cinco estrellas o un premio Michelin siguieron llegando a mi puerta puntualmente a las diez de la mañana hasta que todo rastro del virus fue erradicado.

La siguiente vez, cuando llegó la gripe A y contraje otro resfriado, Sherlock revoloteó todos los días a mi lado hasta que me recuperé, preguntando cada dos minutos cómo me sentía, examinándome mientras dormía y tratando de hacerme un examen físico mientras me duchaba (razón por la cual hay un pestillo en la puerta del lavabo), y todo para ver si lo que tenía era el virus, o solo era un resfriado común. De todas formas, los desayunos siguieron llegando a la puerta de mi habitación, y los mensajes me llegaban de vez en cuando, mientras estaba encerrado, sin querer salir.

Y luego estaba cuando me dispararon en el crucero, y Sherlock creyó que había sido culpa suya. No me pareció que hubiera resultado muy difícil convencerle de lo contrario. O tal vez simplemente había dejado que creyera que había comprendido que no era así... sería tan típico de él... No obstante, fue él quién me cosió, quién me ayudó a caminar, quién me trajo comida y me consiguió pastillas. Técnicamente lo último lo hizo Mycroft, pero Sherlock me las había conseguido primero en el hospital de Tánger, de modo que Mycroft no contaba en ese asunto.

Por eso, era preferible que no supiera de mi estado emocional. Prefería que las cosas fueran normales para poder aclimatarme, a que cambiara su forma de actuar para "cuidar de mí". Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era sentirme débil.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Parpadeé, desconcertado.

— ¿Perdón?

Suspiró, exasperado.

— Has estado escribiendo toda la tarde. Supongo que o has decidido empezar tus memorias, lo que no me parecería nada mal ya que los seres humanos en general tienden a olvidar de media el ochenta y cinco por ciento de los detalles de su día a día para dejar sitio a nueva información, o bien estás escribiendo la misión para colgarla en el blog. Como no se te veía muy concentrado, asumo que era la segunda opción. De nuevo, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No lo sé. Ni siquiera lo he terminado.

Arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

— ¿Puedo leerlo?

— Vas a hacerlo de todas formas en cuanto lo publique. Sé que lees mi blog.

Sonrió ligeramente. Yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara mi blog y lo leyera. Sabía que le gustaban las publicaciones, por mucho que dijera criticarlas. Como siempre, ser el centro de atención era algo que le encantaba. Cuanto más, mejor.

Meneó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia, y se acercó a mí. Subió por el sofá, y se sentó sobre el respaldo, tras de mí mientras abría el ordenador y lo sacaba de la hibernación para él. Dejé caer la cabeza para descubrir que la tenía entre sus piernas. Él parecía concentrado en lo que veía en la pantalla. Algo parecía haber captado su total y completa atención.

— ¿Sherlock?

Él frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente a los lados, siguiendo las líneas de texto de un lado al otro de la pantalla.

— ¿Soy blanco para ti, John?

— ¿Qué?

— "Me pregunté internamente si creía que él era el blanco, rechazándolo todo, quedándose vacío, y pensaba que el gris era un color intermedio. Si era lo que quería pero no podía alcanzar. Una armonía entre el todo que tenía la gente, el negro repleto de todas las cosas, y la ausencia que él tenía " — dijo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del portátil, y supe que estaba leyendo unas líneas de lo que yo había escrito. Abrí la boca y le miré, entendiendo qué era lo que me estaba diciendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus manos estaban muertas sobre sus rodillas, a cada lado de mi cara. Cuando habló de nuevo, intentó que su voz sonara neutra sin un éxito total — ¿Soy blanco?

Tuve que repasar las líneas en mi cabeza varias veces antes de averiguar qué era lo que hacía que se viera obligado a preguntar. Maldije mi estupidez.

Le tomé una mano y tiré de ella para que me mirara, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás.

— Sabes que no quería decir eso. No quiero decir que seas una máquina.

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera meditando la cuestión, y yo bajé la cabeza de nuevo, apoyándola en uno de sus brazos, mirando la pantalla del ordenador ir perdiendo su brillo hasta que sentí como sus brazos descendían por mi pecho hasta acomodarse en mi estómago y su barbilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza. Me recosté contra él, sintiendo cansancio por primera vez desde que pisamos Baker Street, y decidí que era un buen momento para cerrar el ordenador y dejar lo demás para el día siguiente.

Pensé en todo un poco. Lo que ahora más deseaba era irme a la cama y dormir, a pesar de que sabía que en los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa a parte de eso. No obstante, marcharme a la cama implicaba separarme de Sherlock, y subir otro trecho de escaleras. Y lo último que quería era subir más escaleras con las muletas solo para tener que bajarlas al día siguiente. Me pregunté si Sherlock planeaba quedarse despierto esa noche, y en ese caso, si me dejaría el sofá para poder dormir. No parecía un mal lugar para descansar unas horas.

— Estás cansado— observó, abriendo los ojos. Me encogí de hombros, agachándome para dejar el portátil en el suelo frente al sofá.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás un momento antes de encorvarme. Estiré la espalda agarrotada, y me pasé las manos por la cara, cansado. Ese era otro tema que teníamos que tratar más pronto que tarde. No quería que Sherlock tuviera que cuidar de mí, y el piso no era lugar para mí. Al menos no por ahora. Tal vez podía pedirle a Harry que me hiciera un hueco en una de sus habitaciones de invitados, o podía marcharme a nuestra vieja casa en Hampshire hasta que me adaptara a la prótesis. La planta baja parecía una buena opción. Tendría que llamar a Sarah para coger la baja temporal.

Y nuestra relación podía haberse cortado, también. Sherlock empezó conmigo completamente operativo, y aunque sabía que una vez tuviera la pierna artificial, prácticamente sería como si nunca la hubiera perdido, tenía que darle esa opción. Tenía que darle la posibilidad de elegir ahora que algo había salid mal. Ahora que las reglas del juego habían cambiado.

— Sherlock, tenemos que hablar.

Noté como se tensaba detrás de mí, y no pude imaginar por qué. Apretó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de nuevo, y casi pude escuchar su suspiro.

— No es necesario. Haré las maletas por la mañana, a menos que quieras que me marche ahora mismo, en cuyo caso dame un par de horas. Mycroft enviará a alguien a recoger lo que no quieras conservar...

De nuevo, tardé unos segundos largos en comprender de qué estaba hablando. ¿Cómo? No, no, no. Lo había entendido mal.

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, ¿de qué hablas?

Frunció el ceño, confuso, y yo me giré para mirarle. Su expresión hubiera resultado cómica en cualquier otra situación. Parecía autentica y verdaderamente desconcertado.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya?

— ¿Irte? ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

Apretó los labios.

— Hay montones de razones. La mayor de ellas está ahora mismo ausente.

Parpadeé. Lo sabía. No lo había aceptado. Me giré un poco para poder encararle sin tener que mirarle del revés, y e miró con sus enormes ojos grises, brillantes a la luz del crepúsculo entrando por las ventanas, atravesando las cortinas.

— Sherlock, no es culpa tuya. Nada de  _esto_  lo es —dije, señalando con un amplio movimiento de la mano mi pierna faltante. Era curioso notar su presencia fantasma, por ahora, sin un dolor aparente.

— Incorrecto. Si no te hubiera convencido de venir conmigo a esa estúpida misión, seguirías conservando tu pierna. Y no te habrían disparado.

Gruñí.

— Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú no me convences de nada. Yo elijo lo que dejo o no dejo de hacer. Y puesto que tú no apretaste el gatillo u ordenaste el disparo, la culpa no es tuya. Y si no me disparaban hace unos días, lo hubieran hecho dentro de unos meses o unos años. Son gajes del oficio. Siempre estuve dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Sherlock aspiró con fuerza, y yo me acomodé para descansar la pierna del muñón sobre el cojín de la Union Jack.

— ¿Y en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando dije que teníamos que hablar? ¿Pensaste que te estaba echando? ¿Tan baja opinión tienes de mí?

— Normalmente cuando alguien te dice "tenemos que hablar", lo que suele continuar es "se acabó". Supongo que di por sentado que ese era el caso.

— Cuando dije que teníamos que hablar, me refería exactamente a eso: a hablar. Sé que ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, y sé que todo será diferente ahora, así que...

Sherlock abrió la boca, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero seguir adelante con esto?

— Básicamente. Me parece una pregunta razonable —murmuré, azorado al ver su mirada de "eres idiota".

Meneó la cabeza, me echó la cabeza hacia atrás con manos delicadas, y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos al sentir el suave tacto de su boca rozando la mía, y el toque húmedo de su legua intentando entrar, pidiendo permiso. El beso era urgente y me recordó a la noche tras el disparo, mi primera vez con él. Al principio todo había sido rápido y ansioso, y había habido miedo de por medio. Aquí había algo parecido, como si toda su preocupación por mi estuviera saliendo ahora.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un beso del revés, y me estaba costando aclimatarme a la posición, pero tampoco tenía intenciones conscientes de moverme o parar. Subí las manos para enterrarlas en su peo ausente, una reciente costumbre, y le acaricié la coronilla con cuidado, palpando y notando las irregularidades de las costras que se habían formado por los cortes ya cerrados. Jadeé en su boca y nuestros dientes chocaron cuando sus manos, que aún seguían en mi estómago, se cerraron con más fuerza a mi alrededor y me apretaron contra él. Tan y como estaba, pude sentir el comienzo de una erección en sus pantalones, pero él no pareció darse cuenta de ese dato. Yo estaba muy ocupado besándole como para pensar en otra cosa, además.

Cuando se separó de mí para permitirme respirar apropiadamente, me encontré jadeando y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Al abrir los ojos, me costó un triunfo enfocar la vista, peor lo hice. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho y me dejé caer hacia atrás, recuperando el aire que había perdido en todo ese tiempo.

— Una respuesta terriblemente convincente.

Se rió entre dientes, y agachó la cabeza para poder apoyar su frente en la mía antes de separarse y saltar del sofá para ponerse en pie.

— Vamos a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

Cogí las muletas, y cuando trató de ayudarme para evitar que las cogiera, rechacé su ayuda con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de la mano. No quería su ayuda, pero la agradecía. Quería que supiera que nada estaba mal, pero que podía desplazarme por mí mismo. Se limitó a ir por delate de mí y separar todo aquello que estuviera en el suelo y que pudiera ser un obstáculo para mí. Cuando llegué a la entrada del pasillo y le vi abrir la puerta de su habitación y aguantarla, esperando que entrara para cerrarla, parpadeé, asombrado. Un asomo de esperanza creciendo dentro de mí.

— ¿Tú habitación?

Le vi inclinar una de las comisuras de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

—  _Nuestra_  habitación.

* * *

Por la mañana, desperté con una sensación de paz, y en una oscuridad total. Sherlock se había metido en la cama conmigo, y se había acomodado contra mí. Yo me saqué la venda de compresión y la dejé en mi mesilla. Mientras los dos estábamos acomodándonos, empecé a preocuparme porque dormir conmigo notando el muñón le molestaría o le haría sentir incómodo, pero ni sus acciones y sus palabras me hicieron pensar eso. Simplemente se acostó de lado detrás de mí, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y enredó sus piernas con las mías. Pude notar todo su cuerpo contra el mío, amoldándose a la curva de mi columna, y me quedé dormido.

Cuando abrí los ojos, no supe exactamente la hora que era. Solo supe que me desperté, y todo estaba oscuro. La persiana estaba bajada, y la puerta de la habitación entreabierta, una fina línea de luz del día entrando a través de ella. Me retorcí en la cama, despertándome y quitándome la modorra de encima, y me di cuenta de que estaba solo. Y hacía un buen rato que lo estaba porque las sábanas estaban frías, y el colchón también. Me retorcí un poco más, oyendo el crujir de los huesos, y pensé en lo cómoda y espaciosa que era la cama de Sherlock.

 _Nuestra cama_ , pensé, con una sonrisa boba de enamorado recién levantado.

Cuando terminé, me llevé las manos a la cara, me saqué las legañas, y me estiré para coger la venda compresora y las muletas. Cuando me desplacé hacia el baño y lavé el vendaje con agua y jabón, me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Era como jugar a "¿Qué está mal en esta imagen?". Parpadeé, y cuando me fijé mejor, me encontré poniendo cara de atontado. En el lavabo había una manija enganchada en la pared. Era blanca y azul, con unas ventosas que la mantenían fijada, y de plástico. No pensé mucho en su razón de ser cuando la utilicé. Después, me fijé en que había una especie de banco en la bañera.

cogí unos de los calmantes que me habían dado en el hospital cuando empecé a notar dolor después de ponerme la venda otra vez, y salí de allí a paso ágil, con las muletas chasqueando cada vez que me apoyaba en ellas para avanzar.

Cuando llegué al salón, pensé que me daría un infarto.

El piso estaba  _ordenado_. No había papeles ni nada peligroso por el suelo, la alfombra había sido retirada y enroscada en la esquina más alejada del cuarto, y la mesa de centro estaba a la distancia perfecta del sofá, con mi portátil encima. Los cojines estaban colocados en su sitio, y los muebles habían sido enderezados y separados sistemáticamente para crear un espacio de fácil movilidad. El ruido de cacharros en la cocina me desconcertó.

— ¿Sherlock?

— ¡Cocina!

Fruncí el ceño, y me desplacé hasta donde me indicó tan rápido como las muletas me lo permitían. Cuando llegué allí, me quedé a cuadros. De nuevo.

Las sillas ahora estaban acompañadas por unos bancos altos, como los de los bares y los pubs pero algo más bajos. Estaba seguro de que si me acercaba a uno de ellos, podría sentarme sin ningún problema, sin tener que hacer esfuerzos para alzarme y sentarme. El pie no me quedaría colgando en el aire, sino cómodamente apoyado. Me acerqué a uno, y así lo hice. Tal y como había augurado, la altura perfecta.

Apoyé las muletas en la mesa, y miré el copioso desayuno sobre ella. Había té en grandes cantidades, huevos revueltos, bacon y café. Además, unas pocas tortitas descansaban en un plato, en la encimera junto a la cocina, donde Sherlock estaba en bata, de espaldas a mí. Observé los botes de sirope de chocolate negro, nata y caramelo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Buenos días. He decidido que me apetecía hacer el desayuno.

Cuando se giró, dejó el plato de tortitas rebosante delante de mí, y se acercó para darme un beso. Demasiado sorprendido por los acontecimientos como para razonar, me dejé hacer, derritiéndome a su contacto. Más tarde pensaría en lo horrible que debía ser mi aliento mañanero para esas situaciones (tomaría nota mental de lavarme los dientes antes y después de desayunar, a partir de ahora), pero en ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era en el sabor azucarado de los labios de Sherlock sobre los míos.

— Sigo sin saber de qué va todo esto —murmuré, cuando se separó de mí, sonriendo. Tomó asiento frente a mí, y se sirvió un poco de café en una taza. Fruncí el ceño. Si había café, había un caso.

—He estado investigando. Y tenía ganas de limpiar. Ya no podía encontrar ni la mitad de los archivos que tengo.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho un "te lo dije", y me habría quedado tan ancho, pero si algo era Sherlock, era endemoniadamente desordenado. y curiosamente dentro de ese caos había un orden aparente. Siempre había sabido donde encontrarlo todo, a pesar de que aquello parecía una leonera. La razón de su "ataque de limpieza" no había sido por no recordar donde había puesto tal archivo.

— Si estás haciendo esto por mi...

— No lo hago por tu pierna. ¿Te quedas más contento si te lo digo?

Me pasé las manos por la cara de nuevo.  _Oh, Dios, ya empezamos otra vez..._

— Sherlock...

Dio un sorbo a su café.

— Mira, sé que no quieres que cuiden de ti, pero no es como si te estuviera dando a elegir. Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que ya no lo necesites. Y prometo no atosigarte, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas. No voy a contratar a una asistenta, ni voy a llamar a los servicios sociales para que aclimaten el piso porque todo eso puedo hacerlo yo, y la mitad de las cosas no las necesitas ni las quieres. Además, no es como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loco y obseso con esto. Lo único que he hecho ha sido limpiar el piso.

Gruñí.

— Y el lavabo. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho al lavabo?

Sherlock retiró su taza de café, la miró con rencor, y estiró la mano para coger el azúcar y echarse un par de cucharadas antes de observar el contenido y decidir que era mejor volcar lo que quedaba (que no era poco), antes de revolver el contenido con la cucharilla y volver a beber. Esta vez puso cara de satisfacción. Empecé a temer por las reservas de azúcar que nos quedaban en el piso.

— No le he hecho absolutamente nada. La manija es de quita y pon, y estoy pensando en poner una ducha cuando la Señora Hudson se despierte y podamos hablar de la reforma. A menos, claro, que desees mudarte. En todo caso, la elección es tuya.

Conté hasta diez mentalmente para serenarme cuando Sherlock dijo eso.

— No quiero mudarme. No tomará mucho tiempo la rehabilitación y que me acostumbre a la prótesis... no voy a cambiarme de casa solo por esto. Es absurdo.

Sonrió.

— Bien. Pues la Señora Hudson estará al llegar. Por mucho que me gusta verte así, será mejor que te pongas algo. No queremos que muera de un infarto.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que seguía en ropa interior. Sí. Iba a ser mejor que me pusiera algo.

Desayunamos en silencio un rato más, hasta que el dolor de la pierna volvió a punzarme. Apreté los dientes y bajé la mano para frotarme el muñón, intentando que el dolor se fuera, o distraerme de él, al menos. Ya había tomado los calmantes, de modo que no podía tomarme otra pastilla. Y el dolor era completamente psicológico, porque era el dolor del disparo, de la herida de bala que ya no estaba ahí. Maldita sea.

— Toma.

Sherlock me pasó por encima de la mesa un aparato blanco, parecido a un mando de televisión. Había cuatro cables saliendo de él, que terminaba en parches redondos y blancos. Me lo quedé mirando, y lo giré por todos lados.

— ¿Un TENS? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Desenrollé los cables de los electrodos, y me los coloqué en la pierna del muñón. Encendí el aparato, y fui regulando las intensidades hasta que encontré una con la que me sentí más o menos cómodo. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en la piel, como un hormigueo, y poco a poco el dolor fue diluyéndose. Seguía habiendo molestia, pero no había color.

— Lo pedí por internet. He de confesar que esperaba que tardara más.

Asentí.

— ¿Has dormido algo esta noche, por casualidad? —inquirí.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a sorber su café.

— ¡Hola! ¡Chicos, ¿estáis presentables?! —llamó nuestra casera desde las escaleras. Casi me atraganto con mi té.

— ¡Un minuto, Señora Hudson!

Casi me caigo con las prisas de ir a cambiarme, y Sherlock tuvo que ayudarme a llegar hasta la habitación donde me puse el pijama que no me había puesto la noche anterior. Mientras me sentaba para colocarme los pantalones, miré a Sherlock.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué va el caso?

Frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué caso?

Suspiré.

— No empieces. Sé que tienes un caso. Solo tomas café cuando tienes uno. Y crees que no me he fijado, pero llevas un par de parches de nicotina en el brazo, debajo de la manga de la bata. Te los he visto mientras cocinabas.

Me miró, y pareció impresionado por mis dotes de observación, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la buena mujer de nuevo.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Tengo los papeles que me pediste!

Me puse la camiseta del pijama y agarré las muletas antes de salir al pasillo con Sherlock tras de mí.

— No hay ningún caso.

Resoplé.

— ¡Claro que lo hay! Estarías disparando a la pared, de otro modo. Y no es el caso.

— Te digo que no hay nada... interesante.

— No me vas a hacer creer que estoy equivocado.

Avancé hasta el sofá, y cogí mi portátil de la mesa, encendiéndolo.

— Buenos días, Señora Hudson —saludé, bostezando.

Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buenos días, John. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó, mirando el TENS que tenía metido en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Las pequeñas descargas habían hecho que ya no notara la presencia fantasma de la pierna, y el dolor se había ido con ella.

— Bastante bien. ¿Qué tal su cadera?

— Oh, sigue dando bastante guerra -replicó, poniéndose una mano allí y palmeando con suavidad — Los calmantes ayudan mucho. Podría subirte unos pocos...

Hice un movimiento con la mano para rechazar amablemente su propuesta. Sabía que clase de "calmantes" tenía, y prefería no tener nada que ver con eso.

— No se preocupe. por ahora voy bien.

Encendí el ordenador mientras Sherlock y ella hablaban sobre no sé que asunto de la reforma de la bañera, y discutieron una serie de pormenores mientras revisaba las visitas al blog. No habían cambiado mucho respecto al día anterior. Abrí el editor de entradas, y leí lo que había escrito hacía unas horas, revisando el contenido, dispuesto a terminarlo ese día.

En algún momento, oí como Sherlock subía escaleras arriba, hacia mi cuarto, y yo y la Señora Hudson nos miramos en silencio.

— Os quedan bien, ¿sabes? —opinó, mirándome la mano.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, sin saber de qué hablaba, y me encontré jugueteando distraídamente con la alianza del Señor Hudson en mi dedo corazón. Abrí y cerré la boca, pensando en lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a la joya. Aprecié los primeros cayos en la palma, alrededor del anillo, y pensé en lo que Sherlock me dijo la primera vez. Sonreí sin pensarlo, y luego sacudí la cabeza e hice ademán de quitármelo, pero ella me detuvo.

— Quédatelo. De verdad que os sientan bien, y de todas formas yo ya no los necesito. Estaba pensando en venderlos a un Compro Oro de Picadilly, así que son vuestros.

Me quedé mirando el anillo, y sonreí.

— Gracias, Señora Hudson.

Ella se limitó a guiñarme un ojo, e instantes después, Sherlock bajó a toda prisa con algunos papeles.

— Las fotocopias del original, los permisos y el pago por este mes —dijo, entregándole un sobre de papeles y otro blanco más pequeño.

— Gracias, Sherlock. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, chicos!

Seguía sonriendo cual idiota cuando cogí el portátil y lo puse frente a mí. Sherlock se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre él, a todo lo largo, hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en mis piernas. Abrió un ojo con discreción y las comisuras de su boca se alzaron ligeramente cuando me encontró mirándole. Giró un poco la cabeza y estiró el cuello para poder besar mi pierna derecha, y yo me estremecí, sintiendo el beso por todo mi cuerpo. Puse una mano en su cabeza, y peiné el poco pelo que tenía, deseando de nuevo que volviera a crecerle rápido. Poco le faltó para ponerse a ronronear.

Miré su mano, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y su alianza en el dedo. Él tampoco se la había quitado. Bueno, no iba a ser yo quien se lo recordara. Al fin y al cabo, el despistado de los dos era yo.

Y la Señora Hudson tenía razón. Nos quedaban bien.

 


	15. gotas de agua

Cuando bajamos del taxi frente a la central de New Scotland Yard, sentí las miradas de todo e mundo sobre mí. Intenté ignorarlas lo mejor que supe, y pareció dar resultado. Desgraciadamente, eso sucedió en el sesenta y cinco por ciento de los casos. Lo que no abarcaba una cantidad considerable o apropiada de gente que me ignoraba. Al menos no para mi gusto.

Después de pasar media tarde tirados en el sofá, conmigo dormitando y mi compañero en su palacio mental "haciendo limpieza", decidí que era hora de moverse. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba acción, antes de que la monotonía empezara a hacer mella en mí. Llevaba la calma mucho mejor que Sherlock, por supuesto. Eso no iba a cambiar. Pero seguía necesitando algo que ocupara mi mente. No darme tiempo para deprimirme era lo único sobre lo que tenía el control en ese momento. Estaba necesitado de mantener esa falsa ilusión de autosuficiencia el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta la prótesis.

Por supuesto que había sabido que tenía un caso. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como él (eso estaba a meses vista hasta para el más ignorante de los hombres), pero sí que era inteligente y en cierto modo observador. No había ido al ejército por nada, tampoco. Conocía las rutinas de Sherlock, sabía cómo de insoportable se ponía cuando estaba aburrido, y lo muy tranquilo que parecía cuando su cabeza estaba ocupada a pleno rendimiento dándole vueltas a un enigma. Y también conocía sus manías cuando estaba interesado en algo y trataba de ocultarlo. Sherlock tenía un caso pero no quería ir. Y yo sabía por qué.

Sentí el peso de la tela del pantalón colgando vacía por la parte inferior de mi pierna derecha. Sherlock había intentado convencerme de que recogerla y doblarla era lo mejor, porque de otro modo la tela podía desestabilizarme o engancharse con las muletas y hacerme tropezar, pero yo había insistido en dejarla tal y como estaba. De ese modo, a primera vista, daba la sensación de que nada estaba mal. Se veía que iba en muletas, sí, pero no la razón principal de ello. No a menos que se pusieran mirar muy de cerca. No era que me molestara que supiera que estaba cojo. Lo que me incomodaba era la reacción de la gente al saberlo, la inevitable respuesta de una persona normal a ello: lástima. No quería que me tuvieran pena. No quería ser tratado diferente. Solo lo justo, no más.

— No teníamos por qué haber venido — dijo en el ascensor, cuando la puerta metálica se cerró, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Su mirada no se apartó de mí en ningún momento. La mía estaba clavada en los números del monitor que iban cambiando a medida que subíamos una y otra planta. Me giré para observarle.

— Estoy cojo, no impedido. Y tú tienes un caso. Por supuesto que teníamos que venir.

Frunció el ceño mirándome, y sus ojos vagaron por mi cara. Buscó y buscó en silencio, y algo debió de encontrar, porque su expresión se relajó, como cuando acaba de encontrar la respuesta a un complicado problema. La intensidad de su mirada sobre la mía me aceleró el corazón, y no pude evitar pensar en cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de cuales eran mis sentimientos. Harry siempre me había dicho que era duro de mollera, cabezón en el estado más puro de la palabra, pero hasta ese momento pensé que lo decía por rencor fraternal. Ahora podía ver que no era por eso en absoluto. Nunca lo diría de nuevo, pero Harry tenía razón. Había estado tan ciego...

Repentinamente me encontré entre sus brazos, sujeto y apoyado contra él, recostado en una de las paredes del ascensor. Su boca estaba sobre la mía besándome con fuerza y entusiasmo. Mi corazón se aceleró todavía más y me dejé caer contra él sin soltar las muletas por miedo a que cayeran al suelo, de donde me sería difícil recuperarlas. Sus manos apretaron mi cuerpo contra él, y cuando nos separamos para respirar, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado curioso y… en fin, adorable. Sentí su aliento en los labios, que me hormigueaban, y apoyó su frente en la mía, nuestras narices tocándose.

— Gracias –susurró —. Pero la próxima vez cuénteme sus planes antes de arrastrarme a ellos, Capitán Watson. Este era menos de un seis.

Me reí. Me encantaba cuando Sherlock me llamaba capitán. Era oscuro, y terriblemente provocativo. Me pregunté si tenía algún tipo de kink militar y si yo estaba empezando a desarrollar uno, también.

— Idiota…

Le golpeé con la muleta en la pierna con suavidad, antes de girarme y apoyarme en el ascensor a su lado. Los números del de plantas seguían subiendo. Ya quedaban solo unas pocas para la de Greg..

Al salir del ascensor, Sally Donovan nos esperaba en el pasillo. Bueno, decir que nos esperaba hubiera sido egocéntrico y pretencioso. Lo único que hacía, seguramente, era intentar desplazarse a otra planta. Que nosotros apareciéramos en el ascensor después de medio mes de inactividad en Londres era motivo suficiente como para justificar una reacción de sorpresa repentina. Buena o mala, eso ya era al gusto.

Lo que no era para nada justificable, era la reacción que había tenido al vernos. Es decir, al  _verme_.

— ¡Le dije que se alejara de él!

Sentí como Sherlock se tensaba a mi lado. El no escuchar la réplica mordaz que solía dedicarle hizo que yo reaccionara automáticamente. Y, al no encontrarme de un humor especialmente bueno, mi contestación pudo no ser la mejor. Aunque no por ello me arrepiento.

— Y yo creo que Sherlock te ha dicho bastantes veces que tu relación con cierto miembro de la científica no es para nada saludable, y no obstante sigues viéndole. Creo que no deberías hablar sobre lo que los demás debemos o no hacer cuando tú te follas a un hombre casado mientras su mujer no está —solté, bastante cansado de su actitud y con poco humor para soportar su comportamiento —. Como puedes ver, aquí cada uno hace lo que le sale de dentro.

Su cara en ese momento resulta difícil de describir incluso ahora. Parecía sorprendida y enfadada, tal vez hasta indignada. Seguramente no esperaba una reacción así viniendo de mí.

En otro tiempo me habría sentido fatal por esa réplica, me habría serenado, y posteriormente disculpado. O habría pedido perdón por eso, porque habría venido de Sherlock. Pero no estaba seguro de seguir queriendo que Donovan se portara de esa manera con él. Le hacía daño, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Le faltaba al respeto. Y sí, Sherlock era un tocapelotas la mayor parte del tiempo y también era un desgraciado que iba insultando a todo Cristo, pero que fuera un grano en el culo no justificaba que se portaran así con él. No delante de mí al menos. Sherlock era  _mi tocapelotas_. Y él no insultaba como una humillación o una falta de respeto (no siempre, por lo menos), sino como un mera observación más. Los demás éramos idiotas comparados con él. Lo único que Sherlock necesitaba, era un filtro mental.

Donovan, por el contrario, disfrutaba diabólicamente metiéndose con él.

Abrió y cerró la boca, como si no pudiera creer que yo hubiera dicho eso, y yo apreté la boca y me coloqué bien las muletas antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el despacho de Greg.

— Vamos, Sherlock.

Él me siguió, con una cara de sorpresa que también me sorprendió, y se aprovechó de sus largas piernas para llegar antes que yo al despacho de Lestrade y abrirme la puerta tal y como había hecho con todas y cada una de las puertas que nos habíamos encontrado. Al llegar, suspiré, le sonreí en agradecimiento y entré. Me sentí mucho más cómodo una vez la puerta se cerró y las cortinas moduladas nos hicieron desaparecer dentro de la habitación. Había podido sentir las miradas de los policías de la planta en sus mesas, observándonos en un silencio sepulcral. Sentí la mirada de mi compañero a mi lado, estudiándome, y cuando le miré vi por su expresión que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. O que lo entendía y estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

— Oh, cállate. Sally es una pesada. Algún día esto tenía que pasar —dije, y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenía que pasar? —preguntó la voz de Greg desde su mesa. Se reclinó en su silla y frunció el ceño, mirándonos — John, no deberías estar aquí. Tienes que descansar…

Gruñí.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, Greg. Tú también no.

— "Oh, por el amor de Dios" sí, John Watson. Si ninguno de los dos tiene la capacidad suficiente como para poner algo de sentido común en vuestras vidas, me tocará a mí ejercer ese papel. Volved a casa. Tomaos un respiro. Coged vacaciones. Inglaterra no desaparecerá solo porque vosotros no estéis resolviendo casos.

Bajé la cabeza, intentando serenarme. ¿Greg no podía ver lo necesitado que estaba de hacer cualquier cosa menos relajarme? ¿De verdad era tan raro que alguien quisiera mantener la cabeza ocupada para, simplemente,  _no pensar_? Esto era como un nuevo relevo del servicio: como ya no nos vales, no te necesitamos aquí.  _Considéralo unas vacaciones_ , decían. Me sentía como cuando me echaron del ejército: inútil.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y luego le miré fijamente.

— Greg. Por favor.

Lestrade me miró durante u rato, y al final suspiró y dejando el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio, indicó que no sentáramos con un gesto de la mano, como siempre hacía. Me dirigí a ella, y me senté, viendo como Sherlock hacía lo mismo a mi lado. Greg se incorporó, y dejó un carpeta naranja sobre el escritorio.

— Ésta es Ella Glasgow. Tiene doce años. Desapareció hace un día y medio en St. James Park.

— ¿Glasgow? ¿De los Glasgow de UK TEC? —pregunté, alzando las cejas, muy sorprendido. Los Glasgow eran una familia adinerada. Su empresa de tecnología generaba millones de libras solo cada mes, y su centro de I+D estaba poniéndose a la cabeza en el mercado tecnológico. Ahora mismo, los únicos que se encontraban por encima de ellos eran  _Windows_  y  _Apple_. Albert Glasgow había salido en el TIMES como portada el mes pasado tras las entrevistas con la BBC y la CNN como el gran empresario británico por sus orígenes humildes en una casa de campo en West Sussex.

— Los mismos —corroboró Greg, que se mordió los labios —. Lo cierto es que iba a derivar el caso a Carter cuando habéis aparecido por esa puerta.

Sherlock ya había tomado la carpeta naranja, y estaba ojeando las páginas de las declaraciones de la madre. Miré por encima y alcé una ceja.

— ¿Dicen que ha sido secuestrada?

— Eso es lo que dice la madre, pero quizá solo se trate de una suposición. Por ahora no ha recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo una recompensa por la niña, que es lo que suele pasar en estos casos. Las familias adineradas suelen temer que cuando uno de sus miembros desaparece se trata de un secuestro.

— Te equivocas.

Ambos miramos a Sherlock, que estaba ojeando la fotografía de Ella adjunta con un clip al informe. Era una foto familiar, tomada en unas vacaciones, seguramente. Ella era una niña rubia, de ojos azules y con la cara redonda y hoyuelos en las mejillas.

— La madre tiene razón al pensar que se trata de un secuestro. Albert ha amasado una "modesta" fortuna con sus investigaciones en el campo de la micro-tecnología, y hay gente que se aprovecha de ello. ¿La manera más obvia? Un secuestro. Podrían haberle robado, pero sería complicado y casi imposible. Lo simple sería ir a por algún miembro débil de su familia. En este caso, la hija. Como desapareció en el parque, asumo que estaba de paseo. Es fácil perder de vista a un niño en un parque, especialmente cuando se trata de dos. Albert trabaja casi todo el día, por lo que difícilmente estaría con ella cuando desapareció, por lo que nos deja con la madre y el hermano, que por cierto, no ha declarado. ¿Por qué?

Lestrade parpadeó.

— ¡Es un menor! Si sus padres no dan el consentimiento, no podemos obligarle.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No dejaron que su otro hijo declarara? —pregunté, confuso.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

— No. La señora Glasgow estaba demasiado afectada. Dijo que el hermano de Ella permanecería en casa, bajo la vigilancia de Albert y de su seguridad privada... temen que le cojan a él también.

Sherlock asintió y unió las manos bajo la barbilla, dejando la carpeta de documentos en su regazo. Sin sus rizos, su cara parecía más larga, sus ojos más pequeños. Parecía más mayor, también. Le observamos en silencio, sabiendo que no era momento de molestar, y entonces se giró hacia el DI, serio.

— Tengo que ver la casa. Llama a Danielle Glasgow y que concierte una cita para que pueda examinar el lugar. Quiero una lista de los que trabajan para ella como miembros de la seguridad privada. Son cinco, así que no debería ser complicado.

Lestrade asintió y tomó nota de todo lo que Sherlock necesitaba a medida que lo iba diciendo. Después, tomó de uno de sus cajones de escritorio una pequeña lista a ordenador, y una serie de currículums grapados. Se los tendió a Sherlock.

— Esto es lo que ella trajo cuando vino a poner la denuncia y habló conmigo. Hay varias patrullas vigilando por los alrededores del parque, buscando al secuestrador. Ella no era tonta. Su coeficiente intelectual es de 200. Le hicieron el test hará un par de años, pero como no podían ser resultados definitivos, a principios de enero, después de que cumpliera los doce, lo repitieron. Esa cría es brillante, Sherlock.

De pronto me sentí abrumado. Joder. En Londres había desaparecido una niña bastante más lista que yo. Probablemente más lista que toda la gente que existía en el planeta, con algunas excepciones. Sherlock pareció impresionado por ese dato nuevo, pero no dijo nada más. Lestrade cogió el teléfono, y empezó a marcar en él los números de una tarjeta blanca. Sherlock se estiró y la cogió rápidamente cuando Lestrade no miraba. Luego cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó el número que había en la esquina de un papel sobre la mesa, antes de guardares la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Cuando Greg se giró para mirarnos, Sherlock ya se había levantado, y yo con él. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, y mientras mi compañero me aguantaba la puerta (de nuevo), Greg apoyó el micrófono y se lo puso contra el hombro.

— ¿Te apetece quedar? Hace mil años que no hablamos, y de verdad que lo necesito.

Asentí. Cuanta más normalidad, mejor.

— Cuando quieras, Greg.

* * *

Resultó ser que, al llegar a Baker Street, Sherlock estaba animado y enfrascado en el caso. Justo al entrar, un mensaje de Greg le dijo que podía pasarse por la casa de la señora Glasgow al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana. Suspiré. Sabía la charla que vendría a continuación. Iba a dejarme tirado en casa, seguramente con la excusa de que necesitaba a alguien atento por si llamaba el secuestrador, o alguien que buscara información para él en internet. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de discutir.

Sherlock me cogió el abrigo, encendió la calefacción prácticamente al tope, y yo me senté en el sofá de nuevo, dispuesto a terminar de escribir lo que quedaba de nuestra misión. Al poco tiempo, apareció en el salón, con su bata azul puesta, y se estiró en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo, como la otra noche. Cerró los ojos, y unió las manos bajo la barbilla, encerrado en su palacio mental. Yo empecé a escribir en silencio, retomando la entrada donde la dejé y no fue hasta que la terminé, que Sherlock abrió los ojos, sus pupilas contrayéndose para adaptarse a la luz. Era mediodía, y a mí me empezaban a rugir las tripas, pero no había querido moverme porque quería terminar la entrada, y también evitar molestarle dentro de lo posible. Me miró.

— ¿John?

Le miré y sonreí.

— ¿Qué, has encontrado algo en tu palacio?

— Nada relevante, por desgracia. Pero esa niña es lista, lista de verdad. Seguramente habrá dejado pistas o algo para nosotros. Sabe que la estamos buscando, estoy seguro.

— Darás con ello —le animé —. Sé que es un poco pronto, pero, ¿no tienes hambre?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del sofá.

Mientras se iba a la cocina, me agaché para coger el TENS, y me lo coloqué. Hacía media hora que notaba los pinchazos de la pierna de nuevo, y prefería eso a tomarme una pastilla. Cuando Sherlock volvió, lo hizo con un plato de pasta calentada en el microondas, y un par de tazas de té. Ya me imaginaba que no iba a comer nada.

Me tendió los ñoquis sobrantes, y empezó a comer mientras él revisaba su teléfono, bebiendo de su té. Nada nuevo. Abrió la carpeta naranja, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de centro, completamente vacía, y empezó a leer de nuevo todo el texto. No sabía que era lo que realmente buscaba. Tenía una memoria eidética. Podía recordarlo todo.

— ¿Qué IQ tienes? Es algo que me he preguntado siempre.

Sherlock alzó la mirada de los papeles y parpadeó.

— ¿Importa?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No realmente. Es mera curiosidad.

Sherlock pareció pensárselo mientras me veía comer. Sus ojos siguieron el rumbo de un ñoqui que viajó hasta mi boca, luego subieron a mis ojos cuando desapareció tras mis labios.

— Vas a sentirte intimidado. Todo el mundo lo hace —advirtió, reticente a decirlo.

— Creí que ya habíamos establecido que yo no soy "todo el mundo". A menos que tengas un 400, en cuyo caso saldré corriendo de esta casa para volver con un montón de prensa —bromeé.

De nuevo, puso los ojos en blanco.

— 240.

Mastiqué e hice una mueca apreciativa. Sabía que tendría un IQ elevado, así que realmente no era una sorpresa saber que era incluso más inteligente que Stephen Hawking o que el mismo Albert Einstein.

— De todas formas, son solo cifras —añadió, dejando la carpeta a un lado —. Sacar un número alto en el test no significa que seas un genio.

— Claro, claro. Tampoco estás tan lejos de mí. Soy un 115. Es bastante normal.

Sonrió ligeramente.

— Es alto, de todas formas.

Terminé de comer y dejé el plato en el suelo. El alivio de las descargas del TENS empezó a relajarme los músculos, y casi al instante, noté el agarrotamiento de los brazos y la espalda. El problema de ir tanto tiempo en muletas era que los músculos superiores se cansaban por el esfuerzo de soportar el cuerpo. Tendría que empezar a hacer estiramientos.

Sherlock se puso en pie, y me tendió la mano.

— Ven, vamos. Te daré un masaje.

Arqueé una ceja, pero tomé su mano y me puse en pie yo también. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me hizo sujetarme a sus hombros, como en el hospital, dejando las muletas en el salón, junto al sofá. No protesté. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la oferta. Su mano se apoyó en mi cadera, y juntos caminamos hasta la habitación.

— ¿Crees que llamarán para pedir un rescate? Por la niña, me refiero.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

— Es lo más probable. Después, Yard hará que pidan una prueba de vida, y trataran de encontrar una forma de efectuar la liberación sin llevar a cabo la trasferencia.

— Eso si encuentran a Ella. Y te necesitan para eso.

Entramos en la habitación, y me dejó en la cama. Le miré sacarse los zapatos con los pies, para ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando se quedó medio sentado sobre sus talones, esperando a que me tumbara. Me llevé las manos al borde del jersey y de la camiseta, y me lo quité todo a una por la cabeza. Sentí el frío en la piel desnuda, pero la calefacción estaba funcionando, de modo que en algún momento dejaría de estar congelado. Amontoné unas cuantas almohadas y cojines, y luego me retorcí, avanzando con los codos tal que si estuviera en una zanja de entrenamiento militar hasta quedar recostado sobre el pecho. Apoyé la cabeza en los brazos, dispuesto a ser un chico obediente por un rato.

Sentí moverse el colchón, y como sus rodillas rozaban mis costillas cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Tomé aire lentamente, intentando controlarme. La sola idea de ese contacto estaba empezando a encender mi mente, y hacer que trabajara en la creación de todo tipo de fantasías.

— Al final era algo más de un seis, ¿no? —bromeé, necesitado de distraerme un poco. Sus manos se posaron en la zona lumbar y fueron ascendiendo lentamente, ejerciendo cierta presión sobre los músculos. Gruñí de placer cuando llegó a los hombros y clavó los pulgares en el trapecio, obligando al tejido contracturado a moverse y estirarse. Encogí los hombros inconscientemente antes de relajarlos —. Dios, ¿desde cuando sabes dar masajes? —pregunté contra la almohada.

No le vi la cara, pero estoy seguro de que que se encogió de hombros.

— He estado investigando.

— Seguro que sí.

Olí un suave aroma a jazmín, y luego escuché como frotaba sus manos detrás de mí. quise girarme para ver qué hacía, pero me contuve e hice un esfuerzo consciente por relajarme. De otro modo, sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada. Cuando volvió a poner sus manos sobre mi espalda, noté que se deslizaban más fácilmente, dejando un rastro de algo húmedo y cálido. Estúpidamente, mi primer pensamiento era que estaba gastando lubricante, pero luego relacioné la sensación con el olor de antes y lo que estaba haciendo, y comprendí. Era aceite de masaje. Cuándo y dónde lo había comprado, era un misterio.

Gemí de placer cuando sus manos milagrosas empezaron a bajar por mi columna y se centraron en los dorsales, amasándome con cuidado, moldeándome, dándome forma y relajando mi cuerpo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, todo empezó a darme vueltas y me di cuenta de que entre la digestión y el masaje estaba empezando a quedarme dormido. Arqueé la espalda involuntariamente cuando los pulgares de Sherlock se hundieron para presionar la Fascia Toracolumbar, sintiendo el pinchazo que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando tocó en el punto dolorido. Él, al estar sentado sobre mí, se alzó con mis caderas para luego volver a bajar. Aflojó la presión haciendo círculos con el dedo, y luego pasó a los hombros. Volvió a centrarse en los trapecios, y cuando dio por terminada la zona, pasó a los brazos. Me hizo estirar primero el derecho, pasando desde el deltoides hasta la palma de la mano, y vuelta.

Para cuando llegó a la palma de la mano izquierda, yo estaba hecho gelatina. Si me hubieran preguntado qué hora era, no habría sabido responder. Tampoco a la pregunta de cuál era mi nombre. A penas sí recordaba que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía, y que el peso reconfortante que tenía sobre los glúteos era el de otra persona, concretamente un detective consultor dios de los masajes.

Me di la vuelta y quedó sentado sobre mis caderas, mirándome. Se limpió las manos del aceite en las sábanas y volvieron a mi piel, esta vez a mi estómago, para recorrer el relieve de los músculos abdominales e ir subiendo. Luego se agachó, encorvando la espalda, y rozó con su boca la piel, siguiendo el camino ascendente de sus dedos por mi pecho. A veces podía notar su lengua, saboreándome, probándome, hasta que llegó a mi pectoral izquierdo, donde se detuvo, primero con los labios y luego apoyando la oreja con cuidado, escuchando las palpitaciones alga agitadas de mi corazón acelerado. Pude sentir sus dedos en mis hombros golpetear rítmicamente siguiendo el compás de mis latidos, marcando cada sístole y diástole con rigor y precisión clínica. Al cabo de un rato, cuando mi ritmo cardíaco se serenó, se movió un poco a la derecha y hacia abajo, y vi su cabeza subir y bajar al compás de mi respiración. Observé como cerraba los ojos y acompasaba su respiración a la mía, su pecho hinchándose al mismo tiempo que el mío lo hacía.

Moví mis brazos, pesados por el masaje y el estado de casi duermevela en el que me había dejado tras todo eso, y le pasé los dedos por la cabeza y el cuello, peinando con suaves tirones el poco pelo relativamente largo que había quedado en su nuca. Sabía que eso le gustaba.

Al cabo, cuando yo ya estaba más que dispuesto a echarme una buena siesta con él como manta humana, se irguió y se estiró a todo lo largo, con los codos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y le miré. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío, ambos moviéndose al unísono, viviendo al mismo tiempo.

— No entiendo el amor —susurró —, es algo desinteresado y extraño. Y todos, incluso yo, han dicho siempre que no tengo esa capacidad. Que carezco de corazón. Pero si alguna vez he querido a alguien, es a ti. Si en algún momento mi corazón ha latido por alguien, ha sido por ti. Y cuando se pare, se parará por ti. Puede que Moriarty estuviera loco, pero tenía razón en una cosa —dijo, y esperé a que continuara, temiendo cual podría ser lo que siguiera a esa frase. Nada que viniera de James Moriarty podía ser bueno —. Sí que tengo un corazón, porque lo estoy mirando.

Quién hubiera dicho que Sherlock Holmes, el frío y sociópata detective consultor, no podía ser romántico hasta el algodón de azúcar, ya podía ir corrigiéndose, porque aquello era un golpe de cursilería que podía acabar con la vida de un diabético.

No obstante, soy un hombre clásico y me va el algodón de azúcar de vez en cuando. Así que en cuanto terminó, le cogí por la nuca y me lancé a besarle. Su boca se estrelló contra la mía y saboreé sus labios sin prisa, disfrutando del matiz del café de esa mañana. Decidí poner toda la carne en el asador, y una de mis manos se deslizó por su espalda hasta acomodarse en su trasero y acercarle a mí, presionando nuestras caderas juntas. La fricción repentina me hizo gemir contra su boca, y la deslicé fuera de la suya, jadeante, emocionado por sus palabras. Mis labios pasaron por su mejilla, la comisura de sus ojos, la frente, la barbilla y el hueco bajo la oreja.

— Yo también te quiero, Sherlock.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su camisa, y empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la prenda. Justo antes de llegar al último, Sherlock se encogió y me detuve.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?

Tomó una profunda inspiración y apoyó la frente en el hueco de mi cuello. Noté su respiración, su aliento cálido rozando la piel de mi hombro, y tras un par de minutos, se irguió y desabrochó por sí mismo el último botón, encogiendo los hombros y dejando caer la camisa.

Las marcas oscuras y redondeadas de las quemaduras del cigarillo de Rogers resaltaban en su piel clara. Había dos en la clavícula y el hombro derechos, y una en el izquierdo, sobre el corazón. El borde de un corte cicatrizando asomaba por la curva donde su cuello se unía al hombro, y titubeé, inseguro de si debía o no tocar. Tal vez se sintiera incómodo. Tal vez...

— Adelante.

Con mucho cuidado, procurando fijarme en sus expresiones faciales tanto como en las heridas de su cuerpo solo para saber cuándo debía detenerme, estudié sus heridas con cuidado. Rocé las marcas redondas y oscuras, notando la rugosidad y dureza de la piel allí donde el tabaco ardiendo había marchado la epidermis. Apreté los dientes, y cuando mis dedos palparon la continuación del corte, le dejé libre.

— Date la vuelta —pedí. Sherlock obedeció, y con un ágil movimiento, cambió de posición sobre mí, dándome la espalda. Contuve el aliento.

Su torso era un mapa de líneas rectas de color oscuro que cruzaban el pálido alabastro de su piel en todas direcciones. Las que más destacaban eran dos parejas, que reseguían el hueco en V invertida de sus omóplatos, y que eran como un ángel al que se le han arranchado las alas. También había quemaduras redondas en la parte trasera de sus hombros. Había una cruzando la zona donde estarían sus costillas, y una que formaba una medialuna desde la mitad de uno de sus hombros hasta la siguiente. Había una diagonal enrome que partía de su cadera izquierda hasta el dorsal ancho derecho. Reseguí los cortes con los dedos con mucho cuidado, notando las irregularidades de la piel donde ya había cicatrización y solo había una estela rosada, y los lugares donde aún había costra. Noté como se estremecía, y apoyé la frente en su espalda, rodeándole con mis brazos con fuera desde atrás. Aprecié las marcas de cardenales no sanados de formas cuadradas donde supuse que la fusta le habría golpeado, y los pequeños cortes superficiales que el cuero había dejado.

Cuando se giró, trepó por mi cuerpo y fue directo a mis labios, besándome con dedicación de nuevo. Su boca liberó la mía, y bajó por mi hombro, mi clavícula y mi pecho, arañando con los dientes mis pezones y jugando con ellos con la lengua antes de bajar dejando un rastro húmedo por mi pecho. Me estremecí al sentir sus dedos abriendo mis pantalones y tirando de ellos, deslizando la tela vaquera por mis piernas abajo. Una vez me los sacó, los lanzó hacia atrás sin mirar, y besó mi pierna herida como el día anterior en el sofá. Luego subió por mis muslos, rozando la cara interna con al punta de la nariz, aspirando. Me estremecí cuando sus dientes engancharon el elástico de mi ropa interior y tiraron hacia abajo, deslizando la prenda y liberando mi miembro. Jadeé al sentir su boca cerrándose sobre él, la lengua trazando círculos alrededor del glande.

— Sherlock...

Mis manos fueron a su cabeza, pero no marcharon un ritmo. Simplemente las dejé allí, descansando, mientras me esforzaba por mantener las caderas fijas en la cama, permitiendo que él estableciera el ritmo. Ena de sus manos fue a mis testículos, y la otra se estiró para atrapar entre dos dedos uno de mis pezones para retorcerlo, enviando corrientes eléctricas a través de mis nervios hasta mi ingle. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, apretando el tronco con los labios cubriendo los dientes, intercalando ritmos rápidos y lentos de vez en cuando, dedicándose a la punta pero tomándome entero de vez en cuando, momento en el que se me escapaba un gemido. La sensación de calidez y humedad era sorprendente, sobre todo el calor a mi alrededor, y la lengua de Sherlock haciendo milagros.

Tuve que obligarle a apartarse porque de verdad que me estaba encantando, pero no quería que terminara tan rápido.

— Sherlock... para. No sigas. Para.

Se separó de mí con un sonido de succión que me hizo estremecer y me puso la piel de gallina. Hubiera deseado darme la vuelta y aprisionarle contra la cama, pero mi centro de gravedad no se había adaptado aún, preferí no arriesgar. Le atraje en un beso, probándome a mí mismo en su lengua, y mientras le mantenía ocupado, dirigí mis manos a sus pantalones. Los desabroché con prisas, agitando sus caderas con cada tirón del cinturón, y los empujé hacia abajo, primero con las manos y luego con un pie.

No sé por qué me sorprendí. Volvía a ir son ropa interior.

— John.

Su erección rozó la mía y gimió en mi boca cuando mi mano libre tomó su miembro y empezó a masajearlo con cuidado. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros y dejó caer la cabeza contra mi hombro mientras jadeaba.

— Lubricante... —pedí, mientras dirigía mis dedos libres hacia abajo por su espalda. Él asintió, mordiéndose los labios, y estiró una mano hacia atrás para alcanzar la botella naranja del cajón de la mesilla. Oí el click de la tapa justo antes de notar la substancia fría y resbaladiza sobre mis dedos. Segundos después, deslizaba un dedo dentro de él, acariciando la piel con cuidado, intentando no ser tan brusco como temía que sería, de tan necesitado como estaba. Arqueó la espalda cuando añadí un segundo dedo y alcancé su próstata, golpeando ese punto rítmicamente.

— Espera, espera, espera...

Me detuve, liberándole, y mientras se estremecía con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar un mínimo de control sobre su cuerpo, di con el preservativo que estaba buscando. Le tomé por las caderas, acariciando el hueso sobresaliente con los pulgares. Su cara estaba roja y brillaba ligeramente a la luz del mediodía.

— ¿Preparado?

No contestó. Simplemente llevó una mano hasta mí, me sostuvo, y empezó a dejarse caer. Gemí cuando sentí su cuerpo apretarme conforme iba bajando y notaba los primeros espasmos musculares de su excitación. A penas se dio tiempo a acostumbrarse, porque tan pronto como se sintió medianamente cómodo, apoyó una mano en mi pecho y empezó a moverse, agitando las caderas en un vaivén rítmico y lento.

Se sintió como en casa.

En algún momento se agachó y me besó, y no sabría decir si hicimos o no mucho ruido. La verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba que la Señora Hudosn vivía tan solo un piso más abajo de nosotros, y que las paredes de la casa eran antiguas y bastante finas, por lo que se oía absolutamente todo, cosa que en otro momento me habría cohibido bastante. No pensé en el escándalo que podríamos o no estar montando. No me importaba que nos oyeran en Tumbuctú. Todo lo que importaba era que Sherlock me quería, que estábamos vivos, y que estábamos  _juntos_. Todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Pagaría gustoso una multa por escándalo publico o conducta inapropiada si eso significaba que podría llevar a Sherlock al éxtasis, que podía perderme en su piel y en la expresión desnuda de su rostro cuando el orgasmo le alcanzara. Que podría saber que, de la misma forma que yo era su corazón, él era el mío.

Entrelazó su manos con la mía, y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza sobre mí con un grito ahogado tras sus labios cuando se deshizo sobre mí, dejándose caer, arrastrándome con él hacia la liberación. Dejé que mis mano libre acariciara su espalda con la suavidad del tacto de una mariposa, temiendo hacerle daño, y que se desplegara sobre ella, como si quisiera cubrir el daño y sanarlo. Le miré y le estreché contra mí, sintiéndome amodorrado y muy relajado. La sensación de seguridad y de estar en el hogar descendió sobre mí como una manta cálida, y parpadeé una y dos veces, sintiendo como los párpados me pesaban más cada vez. Sentí como una manta era arrojada sobre nosotros, y como Sherlock se acomodaba a mi lado, con un brazo posesivo rodeándome.

Quise girar la cabeza para mirarle, pero veía su rostro borroso a través de la bruma del sueño. El cansancio por la actividad física de arrastrarme por New Scotland Yard en muletas, y la actividad física recién compartida habían acabado con mis energías, y poco a poco iba cayendo en el sueño.

Recuerdo haber estirando el cuello para besar la sien de Sherlock, haber murmurado algo, y notar como sonreía, ciñendo su brazo a mi alrededor.

Después, el dormirme pensando que podía quedarme así para toda la vida.

* * *

Mycroft seguía revisando datos de la misión "Enterprise", que era el nombre que le habían dado al caso de su hermano, sin entender todavía muchos de los informes que su equipo le había mandado. Había pasado horas contrastando la información de sus primeros agentes con la de Sherlock, y la concerniente a la capitana Rogers era escueta y confusa. Adjunta a la información que su hermano le había enviado, había una crítica a su pobre sistema de ejecución y a la decadente calidad de trabajo de sus subordinados, si eran incapaces de distinguir a un hombre de una mujer, o eran tan idiotas como para no especificar el género de un sujeto en un informe preliminar. Mycroft no entendía eso. Su equipo no era infalible (gente corriente, bastante idiotas, pero qué se le va a hacer. Eran los menos idiotas, por eso estaban en el MI6), pero sabía que estaba bien entrenado, y si bien el género no era especialmente relevante a la hora de condenar a alguien, sí lo era durante una misión encubierta. Él había revisado los informes, y juraría que ponía claramente el genero.

Buscó entre sus carpetas hasta dar con el fichero de Rogers. Estaba simplemente así: "Rogers". Lo leyó atentamente de nuevo. No había imagen adjunta, pero estaba bastante detallado. No supo por qué motivo, pero no supo dar con el error. Por la noche, Sherlock le envió un mensaje al móvil.

(12:05)  _Gotas de agua_  —SH

Mycroft se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos, sin entender del todo cual era la idea del contenido, hasta que en su cabeza se encendió un interruptor. La calma de la claridad y el entendimiento descendió sobre él, y se encontró respondiendo al mensaje con dedos rápidos y seguros mientras se levantaba de su silla, al encuentro de sus siempre fiel asistenta. Anthea le miró cuando salió del despacho, con la mirada fija e el teléfono. Frunció el ceño. Su jefe no solía escribir los SMS. Ella lo hacía por él. Debía ser importante.

— ¿Señor?

Mycroft abrió su chaqueta y metió el móvil en su bolsillo interior, abrochándose de nuevo la americana negra de su tres piezas favorito, un  _Gieves and Hawkes_  a medida. Aquel con el que se encontró con el Doctor Watson por primera vez. Aquel con el que fue a cenar con Gregory hacía unos días al restaurante de Fleet porque el negro "estilizaba su figura".  _Adoraba_  ese traje.

— Manda un mensaje a las autoridades portuguesas con las que colaboramos en Lisboa, y que estén preparados para recibir una unidad británica en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Anthea asintió, caminando tras se jefe mientras este se dirigía a su coche.

(12:06)  _Activa el camuflaje. La evaporación está preparada —_ MH.


	16. I O U

Cuando desperté, entrada la madrugada, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me incorporé, frunciendo el ceño cuando me sentí solo en la cama. Tanteé el colchón a mi lado, y no hallé nada más que ropa fría. Me estremecí al sentir el fresco aire nocturno en la piel desnuda del cuerpo cuando me destapé, dispuesto a levantarme e ir a ver. Luego recordé que no podía caminar, y que mis muletas estaban en el salón, por lo que me escurrí sobre la cama para alcanzar la luz y encenderla. Mis dedos tocaron el interruptor, pero cuando éste hizo click, no hubo respuesta. Las luces no se encendieron. La persiana estaba medio bajada, y suspiré, pensando que ahora, para colmo de males, el diferencial había saltado.

Me pase una mano por el estómago, notándolo pegajoso y sucio de semen. Dios, tenía que haberme ido a la ducha después de aquello. Ugh.

— ¿Sherlock?

Me pregunté si mi compañero estaría en el sofá, tumbado y perdido en su Palacio Mental, o tocaría el violín como de costumbre. Al no oír nada, supuse que se trataba de lo primero.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cama y arrastrarme como fuera hasta el salón, cuando oí el crujir de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse. Me tensé, quedándome quieto al intuir una figura completamente vestida que pisaba con suavidad, evitando hacer ruido. Estiré el brazo para coger mi Sig, pero luego recordé que no estaba en mi cuarto, de modo que no me moví. Durante un apagón era común que entraran ladrones en las casas, de modo que pensé que se trataba de eso. Me pareció la opción más lógica. Permanecí estático hasta que sentí el colchón ceder por el lado de abajo, a la altura de los pies, y alguien quitándose los zapatos.

— Veo que estás despierto. Relájate, no soy un atracador.

La observación hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, y me senté sobre la cama, más cómodo. Por supuesto que sabía lo que había estado pensando. Él lo sabía todo, maldita sea.

— ¿A dónde has ido? —pregunté.

— Lestrade envió un mensaje mientras dormías —explicó Sherlock, descolgándose el abrigo del cuerpo y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Oí el susurro de sus ropas siendo deslizadas por su cuerpo a medida que sacaba capa tras capa, y el tintineo familiar del cinturón al ser retirados los pantalones —. El secuestrador llamó a los Glasgow poco después de que te durmieras, y les dio doce horas para efectuar una transferencia de diecisiete millones de libras a una cuenta fantasma a cambio de la niña o la mataría. Como la llamada no duró lo suficiente como para poder triangular su posición, Danielle Glasgow solicitó mis servicios, de modo que me puse a trabajar. No quise despertarte. Y fue bastante fácil encontrarla. Ella es endemoniadamente lista. Quería que encontraramos a Summers, así que dejó pistas. Solo era cuestión de observar. Lo demás, como siempre, fue coser y cantar. No te has perdido nada interesante.

Le miré y suspiré. Sabía que no había querido perturbar mi sueño y que no me había despertado no porque no me necesitara, sino porque sabía que necesitaba descansar, y lo había respetado. Casi me molestó que me hubiera dejado atrás. Casi. Pero después se deslizó bajo las mantas conmigo de nuevo y me abrazó por la espalda, enredando sus brazos sobre mi torso, pegándose a mí como si quisiera recuperar algo de calor corporal después de estar a la intemperie de un febrero londinense, y se me olvidó por completo el enfadarme. Gruñí un poco cuando sus labios helados besaron mi nuca, y sonrió contra mi piel.

No obstante, y aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que no era una sonrisa de verdad. Había problemas.

— Se ha ido la luz.

Permaneció en silencio. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba que resaltara las obviedades, por ello esa era mi forma de preguntar el motivo del apagón de una manera de la que estaba casi seguro que obtendría una respuesta. Que se quedara callado solo me decía que ya lo sabía y que probablemente había sido cosa suya. Suspiré.

— Sherlock ¿por qué has desconectado la luz?

— Habrá saltado el diferencial. Ya lo mirarás por la mañana. Duerme.

Definitivamente, algo no iba bien.

Me removí en la cama, y me encaré a él, girándome entre sus brazos. Podía ver el tenue brillo de la luz de la calle reflejada en sus ojos. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía a los gatos. De pequeño había tenido un gato una vez, y que se escapó un año antes de que entrara en el ejército:  _Wiskers_. Soy tremendamente original para los nombres, lo sé. El caso era que el gato había dormido conmigo varias veces en la cama, enroscado en una bola en la almohada junto a mi cabeza, y más de una vez me había despertado siendo observado por sus grandes ojos verdes. Esos ojos que siempre habían brillado en la oscuridad, como si tuvieran su propia llama de luz detrás. Era hermoso e inquietante a la vez. No sabría como explicar lo que me producía. Además, la sensación era de estar tramando algo. No sabía por qué, pero Sherlock me recordaba a  _Wiskers_. A decir verdad, me recordaba a toda la raza felina en general, con esa altanería, superioridad y esa elegancia innata en casi todo lo que hacía.

No obstante, igual que con mi gato, descifrar cuando Sherlock elucubraba se había vuelto relativamente sencillo con el paso del tiempo, y saber cuando me ocultaba cosas aún más simple.

Y ahora se estaba callando algo. Probablemente no fuera nada, pero prefería saberlo.

— No voy a hacerlo hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando.

No se movió, y su respiración suave me habría hecho creer que estaba dormido en cualquier otro momento, pero no en ese. No cuando podía sentir su corazón latiendo ligeramente acelerado dentro de su pecho, y su cuerpo desnudo y congelado contra cada centímetro del mío.

— No hay nada que contar.

Suspiré.

— La última vez que no me contaste algo, te vi saltar desde una azotea hasta el pavimento y creí durante tres años que estabas muerto ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te perdoné?

— Que no querías más secretos —respondió, y sus ojos brillantes desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

— Y tú me prometiste que no los habría. No soy idiota. Sé que pasa algo. Puedo sumar dos y dos.

— ¿Si fuera importante no crees que te lo diría? —susurró, y pareció ofendido. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar como estrellas en la noche.

Me encogí de hombros y apoyé la frente en se hombro, suspirando. Noté el frío de su piel, y el olor a noche y a invierno que desprendía igual que un manto de seda sobre su aroma natural y la fragancia sutil de su after-shave y el champú, y lo aspiré. Suspiré. Si no quería contármelo, no habría nada que pudiera hacer al respecto salvo esperar. La decepción subió por mi cuerpo como una sensación molesta de picor en la piel. Había esperado, quizá estúpidamente, que tras todo lo que había pasado, la confianza empezara a ser algo más habitual. No pretendía que no tuviera secretos. Todos tenemos algo que no queremos decir, algo que ocultar, pero sí quería que compartiera conmigo las cosas importantes. Y me daba la sensación de que eso lo era. Decidí no insistir.  _Poco a poco. Pasos de bebé, John. Pasos de bebé._

Sherlock tomó una profunda aspiración y apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza de forma despreocupada. Sus brazos se ciñeron entorno a mí.

— No puedes publicar la misión.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Creí que...

— Aún no se ha terminado.

La primera idea que cruzó por mi mente, fue que me había mentido. Que Rogers seguía viva y buscándonos, desquiciada. Luego vino la creencia de que eso no podía ser cierto. No podía haberme engañado, no en eso. Un destello de dolor cruzó mi pierna derecha, recordando el dolor del alcohol en la herida, y me estremecí sin quererlo solo de imaginar a Sherlock esposado y con los ojos vendados en una silla mientras le apaleaban.

— No mataron a Rogers, ¿cierto? Va a venir a Baker.

— Eso es en parte incorrecto.

— ¿ _En parte_?

No había manera de que eso tuviera sentido para mí.

— Los informes de los hombres de mi hermano no estaban tan equivocados como pensamos en un primer momento. Elisabeth Rogers está muerta por las balas de Mycroft y Lestrade. Pero su hermano no.

— ¡¿Hermano?! —grazné, y me separé para mirarle. Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Cuántos más retoños de Moriarty íbamos a encontrarnos por ahí?

— Caí en la cuenta de que ésa era una explicación plausible para los hechos recientes cuando buscaba a Ella. Resulta que su hermano, el que no quería declarar, es idéntico a ella. Gemelos dicigóticos. Cambian el sexo, pero son clavados, como mirarse en un espejo. Entonces pensé que tal vez los agentes del MI6 no serían tan incompetentes después de todo, y simplemente no habrían sido claros al respecto en el informe. Mycroft parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, por lo que hemos activado un protocolo de seguridad. Creemos que el gemelo vendrá a por nosotros una vez hayan desembarcado, tal vez antes.

Mellizos. Joder. Qué alegría, en serio. Ahora teníamos a un mellizo perturbado tras nuestros pasos.

— Alentador. Un gemelo diabólico —resoplé. Estaba contento de que me lo hubiera dicho, pero la sola idea de que otro pirado con predilección con la tortura nos estuviera buscando en ese mismo instante bastaba para disuadir a cualquiera. En otras circunstancias, me habría armado con la Sig y me hubiera sentado en el sofá frente a la puerta, esperando para disparar. Pero con la pierna tal y como estaba, no había mucho que pudiera hacer — ¿A qué viene el apagón, de todas formas? ¿Forma parte de un plan maestro de tu hermano para atrapar a Rogers?

Hizo una mueca.

— En primer lugar, el "plan maestro para atrapar a Rogers" es mío, no de Mycroft. En segundo lugar, sí. Forma parte de un plan. Vamos a fingir que no estamos en el piso el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que los hombres del "Gobierno Británico" le encuentren.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Vas a dejar que sea tu hermano quien lo atrape? Vaya. Quién lo diría. Tal vez dentro de poco empecéis a quedar para tomar el té y jugar a cartas.

Bufó.

— John, creo que necesitas dormir. Empiezas a decir más incoherencias de las que son habituales. Y nunca jugaríamos a cartas por el simple hecho de que te apuntarías y empezaríamos con las apuestas. Sabes que eso no te conviene.

Sonreí. No sabía como Sherlock había descubierto mi adicción al juego, ya que hacía bastante que no había apostado nada cuando le conocí, y solo había jugado una vez al póker en un casino de Londres durante una cita estando instalado en Baker Street. Supuse que lo supo como todo: observación y deducción.

— Estaría bien que me trajeras la pistola.

Se echó hacia atrás y me miró en la oscuridad. Busqué su cara con los dedos, intentando descifrar su expresión en la penumbra. Sentí su aliento cálido en las yemas de los dedos cuando los pasé sobre sus labios, y luego los acomodé en su mejilla, haciendo una caricia de paso. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca extraña, pero no pude leer nada más, porque giró la cara y rozó con los dientes mi dedo, rascando la piel con los incisivos.

— No será necesario.

— Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo teniendo un arma aquí, ahora que sé lo que se nos viene encima —su mano pasó a la curva casi inexistente de mi cintura, y su pulgar dibujó círculos sobre el trozo sobresaliente del hueso de la cadera.

— El edificio está vigilado. Además, yo voy a estar echando una ojeada.

— Aún así.

Suspiró, se levantó, y le oí trotar hasta el salón, antes de que el sonido apagado de sus pies en los escalones que subían a mi cuarto se desvanecieran en la noche. Me cubrí con las sábanas, notando el frío del exterior. Sin su cuerpo compartiendo calor, noté que Sherlock había apagado también la calefacción. Perfecto. Si no nos mataba el gemelo diabólico, lo haría la temperatura invernal. Qué cabrón.

Cuando Sherlock regresó con el arma y se metió en la cama, me apresuré a pegarme a él, buscando alejar el frío. Su mano encontró la mía y el familiar peso de la pistola en mi mano me hizo sentirme un poco más seguro. Metí el brazo con el arma bajo la almohada, como solía hacer cuando estaba de campaña esperando una emboscada, y empecé a notar como una suave bruma descendía sobre mí de nuevo, solo que mucho más ligera que la anterior. El simple factor del peligro inminente y del arma en mi poder despertó el modo sueño de guerra, en el que básicamente descansaba en una especia de trance, en un sueño ligero del que hasta un suspiro al otro lado de la casa podía despertarme.

— Tenías que apagar la calefacción también, tú, bastardo —dije, con los dientes castañeando. Ni por un atacante ni por la Virgen Santísima se apagaba una calefacción en invierno cuando no se dispone de un buen número de gruesas mantas. Se rió entre dientes y le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro.

Las piernas de Sherlock se entrelazaron con las mías y yo me acurruqué, notando los primeros golpes del sueño como oleadas de la marea. Al cabo de un rato, volví a notar el calor generado por ambos cuerpos y parpadeé, notando cómo se me cerraban los ojos.

* * *

Por la mañana, me desperté con la luz entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Sherlock, dándome de lleno en la cara. Él seguía en la cama a mi lado, pero esta vez no estaba despierto, sino que dormía plácidamente dándome la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta de la estancia. No parecía una postura cómoda, de modo que supuse que en algún momento se había quedado dormido, quizá esperando que Rogers dos entrara por la puerta de la habitación.

Me estiré, pensando que si nada me había despertado durante la noche, era porque no había nadie en la casa que no debiera estar. Gruñí un poco al notar el crujido de las cervicales y de la espalda en general. Fue momentos después que escuché el lamento de la tabla de parquet algo dilatada frente a la puerta de Sherlock, y el listón de madera abrirse. Me tensé, y en el más absoluto silencio, me incorporé, tomando la pistola de debajo de la almohada. Tomé largas aspiraciones mientras veía la puerta abrirse lentamente, con el corazón encogido por la anticipación. Una parte de mí tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería el hijo de Moriarty? ¿Sería también un desequilibrado como su hermana, o simplemente sería así porque les venía de serie? ¿Qué aspecto tendría?

No pude evitar preguntarme cómo habría sido Elisabeth Rogers de no haber sido hija de quién era, de no haber sido criada por quién lo fue. ¿Habría sido una niña risueña y amable, simpática y alegre como todas las niñas? ¿Habría mantenido ese deje de inocencia y bien que se aprecia en todo el mundo, eso que no podemos evitar amar, y que reside en todos nosotros desde nuestra infancia? ¿Esa luz que nunca muere? Tal vez si Moriarty no hubiera sido su padre, si el criminal consultor nunca hubiera sido tal, Elisabeth Rogers habría tenido una oportunidad. Una baza para ser feliz, y no el ser desquiciado y trastornado en que se había convertido. Los hados, me dije, eran crueles a veces.

No quería hacerme muchas preguntas, de todas formas. Prefería no saber mucho de la gente que tenía que matar. Recordé la frase de Orson Scott Card en  _El Juego de Ender_ : " _Cuando comprendo a mi enemigo tan bien como para vencerlo, entonces también lo amo_ ". ¡Qué reales eran aquellas palabras, qué crueles para los que estábamos en el frente! Comprender los motivos de alguien era casi tan malo como dispararse a uno mismo. Lo mejor era no ponerle ni cara ni nombre, no darle un contexto a una víctima. Ya bastante duro era tener que matar cuando tan solo se trataba de números.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura recortada a contra luz, cargué la Sig y apunté, con el dedo en el gatillo.

El grito femenino que dejó escapar nuestra casera, en el umbral de la puerta, fue lo único que me detuvo en ese momento.

— ¡Señora Hudson! —exclamé, bajando el arma, preocupado por que casi mataba a la buena mujer.

Ella se limitó a llevarse una mano al pecho, sorprendida por mi reacción.

Sherlock roncó y se removió en su posición, encogiendo la cabeza para ocultarla dentro de los hombros. Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en que él aún seguía dormido, y con un par de gestos me hizo entender que se iba.

— Si alguien pregunta —le dije, en un susurro —, no estamos aquí. Diga que aún no hemos vuelto.

La buena mujer puso su cara de indignación-no-real conmigo, y se fue, meneando la cabeza con una expresión incrédula. Casi pude oír su "no vuestra criada", mientras abandonaba el B.

Me dejé caer contra las almohadas con un suspiro aliviado, rascándome la frente con el mango de la pistola. Esto tenía que acabar. No podía estar tentando con meterle una bala en la cabeza a cualquiera que entrara en el piso. Dios sabía que eso pasaba demasiado a menudo.

Sherlock se removió, y giró entero sobre si mismo, hasta que quedó frente a frente conmigo. Tuve que contener las ganas de reírme que me sobrevinieron, y desechar el impulso de alargar la mano para coger el teléfono ya que aún no lo había repuesto. Ansiaba con tantas ganas sacarle una foto... Su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la dura y fría almohada, encogiendo su ojo y chafando sus finos labios, abriéndole la boca tal que si fuera un besugo en busca de algo que comer. Su pierna se enredó en mi cintura y se acercó, anclándose a mí. Sonreí al comprobar que sus labios se movían, y de vez en cuando surgían palabras de ellos, aunque no por ello comprensibles. Me tentaba sobre manera la idea de apoyar la oreja contra su frente, pensando que tal vez así podría escuchar como ronroneaba su cerebro mientras trabajaba, igual que el disco duro de un ordenador, con el ventilador dándolo todo para evitar que el sistema se sobrecalentara.

Tenía perfectamente claro qué era el ventilador particular de Sherlock.

No por ello, la estampa dejaba de hacerme gracia.

Tenía un aspecto extrañamente apacible mientras dormía, como si no pudiera estar aburrido. Ciertamente, en los sueños uno nunca se aburre. Siempre hay algo nuevo e inesperado en el mundo de nuestra mente, y una vez nos abandonamos a él, solo hay que esperar. Y no creía que Sherlock, por muy detective consultor maestro de la deducción que fuera, pudiera predecir sus sueños y evitarlos. Incluso conducirlos.

Eso era sencillamente imposible.

En algún momento indeterminado, el ceño de mi compañero de cama se frunció, y sus párpados se abrieron aleteando, confusos. Los ojos grises rebotaron de un lado al otro de su campo de visión, como si buscara algo. Finalmente, se posaron en los míos.

— John...

Sonreí.

— Buenos días, Sherlock.

Al parecer algo de lo que dije le indignó, porque su ceño se frunció y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre su codo.

— ¿Buenos? ¡Me he dormido! —gruñó, cabreado. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras le veía sentarse en la cama y pasarse las manos por el pelo, como hacía cuando algo le frustraba. Jesús. Y solo llevaba segundos despierto.

— Reacción de lo más natural que apoyo completamente, por cierto. De todas formas, no hay por qué alarmarse. Yo estaba vigilando.

Hizo un ruidito de disconformidad, y luego bufó, indignado consigo mismo. Chasqueé la lengua, y me incorporé para quedar junto a él.

— Escucha, estás cansado. Es perfectamente normal. Estás herido, tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse. Y para eso, tiene que estar al cien por cien. El transporte puede no ser relevante para ti, pero reconoce que a veces es importante pasar la ITV y hacer un par de reparaciones en el taller. Aunque solo sea por seguridad.

— Esa es una de las peores analogías que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —replicó, aunque no parecía tan contrariado como antes.

— Además —continué, como si no le hubiera oído. Besé su hombro y me incliné hasta poder llegar a la zona de su nuca donde el pelo comenzaba a crecer, esa zona que le hacía temblar de arriba abajo con un mero roce. —, admite conmigo que el transporte es importante para según qué cosas. Y que en el fondo te gusta no ser solo un cerebro de forma perpetua.

Se estremeció, la piel de sus brazos poniéndose de gallina cuando mordí su oreja al pasar de vuelta, y sonrió de medio lado.

— Eres un peligro, John "Tres Continentes" Watson.

No me sorprendí de que a esas alturas conociera mi reputación. Estaba seguro de que si no lo supo en cuanto nos vimos esa primera vez en el laboratorio de Bart's (como todo lo demás), lo habría hecho poco tiempo después. Holmes era un hombre inquieto y curioso, por no decir meticuloso. La simple idea de que hubiera algo que no supiera ya de mí, parecía sencillamente ridícula.

Seguramente me conocía más de lo que yo llegaría a conocerme a mí mismo.

— Mira quién fue a hablar.

* * *

Lestrade recibió una llamada a la hora del descanso para comer, y su ceño se frunció. Mycroft no solía llamarle en horario laboral. Entre otras cosas porque, si el horario del DI ya era bastante inflexible, el de Holmes era sencillamente abusivo. Sin demasiados miramientos, decidió responder. Su dedo se deslizó hacia el símbolo verde en la pantalla táctil, y se llevó el micrófono a la oreja, preocupado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó inmediatamente, obviando las formalidades.

— Gregory, tu línea no es segura —dijo la voz de Mycroft al otro lado de la llamada. Greg frunció el ceño aún más, y no pudo evitar girarse, como esperando ver a un tipo con una gorra calada y pintas sospechosas esperándole en una esquina, escuchando y observando sus movimientos —. He enviado a mi asistenta a buscarte. Debería estar allí en un par de minutos.

Se tragó las ganas de preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, porque intuía que tenía que ser grave para que Mycroft no se atreviera a hablarlo por teléfono. Al poco tiempo (menos de un minuto, en realidad) llegó el coche negro del gobierno, solo que este era distinto. Más... deportivo.

— ¿Y el Aston Martin de dónde ha salido? Esto es como una película de Bond —preguntó por el móvil, mientras Anthea le abría la puerta del copiloto. Subió rápidamente, y luego el automóvil se puso en marcha, acelerando por las calles — ¿A dónde me llevas?

Pudo oír a Mycroft sonreír al otro lado de la línea.

— Le toca ronda de vigilancia, Inspector. Nos veremos pronto.

Dicho esto, el móvil perdió su señal, y la llamada se cortó. Lestrade se quedó solo en el silencioso y lujoso coche, con la aún más silenciosa Anthea. Greg sabía que ella no estaba apartando la mirada de la carretera, pero tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado. El Aston olía a deportivo nuevo, aunque el cuentakilómetros decía que llevaba un tiempo de trote. Eso, o el sitio al que Mycroft le llevaba estaba más lejos de lo que había pensado.

— Tiene que ser alguien especial para haber descongelado al Hombre de Hielo, Inspector —dijo la mujer de repente, pisando el acelerador cuando llegaron a la calle frente a Buckingham Palace. Greg arqueó una ceja. No creía haber escuchado la voz de la asistenta de Mycroft jamás —. Oh, no me mire de ese modo. No soy yo quien le ha puesto ese apodo —replicó. Greg, ahora sí, la miró de frente, girándose en su asiento. Las manos de Anthea se aferraban al volante con fuerza, como si estuviera tentada de dar un giro brusco y cambiar de ruta. Sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando al espejo retrovisor. Greg miró por los espejos, y vio a un Suburban negro de cristales tintados.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Anthea apretó los labios.

— A ver a unos amigos. Perdón por la presentación tan tosca, pero hay que ser sutiles, ¿no crees? Con esta gente nunca se sabe — respondió, y cuando se movió para acomodarse en el asiento del conductor, Greg vio el cable rojo y el filo de un paquete de explosivos que le recordó tanto al caso de aquel asesino múltiple, que supo en seguida que se trataba de Semtex. Anthea llevaba, bajo la americana negra, una cadena de explosivos rodeándole el cuerpo. Por primera vez, reparó en el auricular de plástico opaco que llevaba en la oreja. Aquella no era la asistente de Mycroft hablando. Otro hablaba por ella —. Dudo mucho que él sepa que estamos aquí. Seguramente cree que sigue en la central, acabando la pausa para comer, porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de atraparme. Y no se preocupe por la conductora, es simplemente un seguro. No tengo intención de explotar el automóvil, me gusta demasiado. Pero no me temblará el pulso a la hora de apretar el detonador si veo que hace alguna estupidez.

Greg se giró en el asiento para mirar el coche que les seguía a través de la luna trasera, pero los cristales tintados no dejaban ver nada de lo que había al otro lado. El coche viró, y se volvió a sentar en su lugar de forma apropiada. Su cabeza estaba funcionando a pleno rendimiento, intentando entender la situación. ¿Mycroft se había metido en un lío? ¿Algún terrorista internacional le buscaba? Pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué ir a Baker? ¿Qué tenían en común la asistenta de Mycroft, él mismo, y Sherlock y John? No podía entenderlo. Y al mismo tiempo que buscaba respuestas, estaba pensando en alguna forma de no saltar por los aires en el centro super poblado de Londres. Ahora que sabía lo que buscaba, Lestrade podía ver los bultos de Semtex pegados al cuerpo de Anthea, y eran los suficientes como para dañar un par de manzanas. Aquello no podía explotar.

— Ugh. Está pensando en escapar. Yo no lo haría, Lestrade. Mala idea.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Anthea hizo una mueca, y luego miró por el retrovisor, lanzando una mirada envenenada a su retaguardia.

— ¿Querer? Eso es algo tan vulgar... Tendré una venganza, Detective Inspector. Yo no iba molestando a Sherlock Holmes y a su mascota, pero ellos vinieron a molestar primero. Y además se llevaron sangre con ellos. La quiero recuperar. Con... intereses, claro está. Respecto a quién soy... podría decírselo, pero eso le quitaría emoción al juego, ¿no cree?

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, y Anthea estiró las manos despacio hasta alcanzar su BlackBerry, tras el volante. Así que todo esto tenía que ver con Sherlock. Pero, ¿qué?

— Estás loco si piensas que esto es un juego. Tengo una mujer a mi lado cubierta en explosivos. No veo la gracia de todo esto. Estás enfermo, seas quien seas.

Anthea le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, y él la miró de forma discreta. En la bandeja de salida de los SMS, sin enviar, ponía:

" _No le provoques. Civiles"._

Lestrade tomó aire y entendió. No podían provocar a quién fuera que estuviera al otro lado de las bombas, simplemente porque había más vidas en juego. Si por ella dependiera, se dio cuenta de pronto, esas bombas habrían estallado en algún momento en un descampado, lejos de gente inocente. Tendría que dejar su actitud para más tarde, si lo que quería era evitar que esas bombas hicieran tanto daño como prometían.

— Yo solía decir eso mismo de alguien a quién una vez quise. Tardé diez segundos en darme cuenta de que no podía quererle. Lo mismo que tardó en ponerme un cigarrillo encendido en la piel solo para ver cómo se quemaba, y todo porque se aburría. Una y otra vez. Pero no voy a aburrirle con mis viejas batallitas, Lestrade. No cuando la verdadera guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Greg miró a su alrededor, fuera de las ventanas, cuando el Aston se detuvo definitivamente, apagando el motor. El Suburban se detuvo tras ellos, en el arcén de la calle, y dejó escapar el aire que estaban conteniendo en una mueca de desesperación al ver que su deducción era correcta. Unas manos le sacaron del coche y le inmovilizaron desde atrás, sujetándole los brazos por la espalda. Al poco tiempo, sintió la presión circular de la boquilla de una pistola en su columna, y vio a Anthea bajar del coche con cuidado, intentando que su chaqueta no revelara lo que había debajo. Lo último que necesitaban era alarmar a la población.

— Quiero que camine delante de mí, Inspector. Y si se le ocurre hacer algo raro, cualquier cosa, le pegaré un tiro y luego haré que su amiga vuele por los aires. Ella y las tres manzanas colindantes —dijo un hombre a su espalda.

Tenía un curioso acento, irlandés, diría él, aunque siempre confundía el irlandés con el escocés, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Greg miró al frente, y vio una de las cámaras de la CCTV enfocarse en ellos, girando lentamente. Quiso hacer alguna señal, pero no quería arriesgarse. Supuso que Mycroft estaba ahora sobre aviso. Esperó que eso bastara.

— Bien. Camine, Lestrade. Soy un hombre impaciente.

* * *

— ¿Acaban de llamar al timbre?

Alcé la cabeza para mirar en dirección al pasillo, aferrando con fuerza la Sig. Sherlock cogió su teléfono, la pantalla encendida avisando de una llamada entrante. Me incorporé en la cama, ya vestido, necesitado de ponerme en guardia. Habíamos pasado gran parte de la mañana, por no decir toda, en la habitación de Sherlock (nuestra habitación, nuestra habitación), porque según él, el salón era un lugar donde nos exponíamos fácilmente a ser tiroteados o atacados sin darnos cuenta. Además, como su ventana daba al callejón de atrás, tenerla abierta minimizaba el riesgo de que alguien pensara que realmente habíamos regresado, lo que era justo aquello que estábamos buscando conseguir. Nunca hacerse pasar por inexistente había sido tan aburrido. por no decir gélido.

Después de que casi matara a la Señora Hudson, habíamos decidido que tenía que irse, para evitar daños mayores. De modo que la buena mujer fue a pasar unos días en casa de unas primas en Bristol. Así que, como ella no estaba, y nosotros no habíamos hecho público nuestro regreso, era poco probable que se tratara de un cliente, o de una visita a la anciana. Solo que daba nuestro gemelo diabólico, a las puertas.

Fantástico. Y justo a tiempo para el té de después de comer. ¿Serían todos los psicópatas igual de puntuales? Tendría que preguntar.

Revisé el cargador mientras Sherlock contestaba a la llamada. Era Mycroft.

— Mycroft, dije que nada de comunicaciones hasta que... —empezó, molesto. De pronto su diatriba se cortó, y sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión, mientras alzaba la cabeza poco a poco, mirando en la misma dirección que yo —. Pues claro... ¡Era tan obvio! —exclamó para sí. Le vi tensarse al teléfono — ¿Qué es lo que has dicho...? Le sacaré de esta, Mycroft. Como siempre. Asegúrate de que el equipo llegue en cinco minutos, con todo lo necesario... y que vengan ambulancias.

Sherlock colgó y dejó el teléfono en su mesilla antes de dirigirse a mí.

— Está aquí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Vaya, menuda sorpresa. No me había percatado.

Su expresión no cambió.

— Tiene a Lestrade y a Anthea como rehenes. Y ella lleva Semtex encima.

Eso me dejó paralizado. Vale. Nuestro plan genial —nuestro único plan, en realidad—, acababa de irse a la mierda de la forma más espectacular posible. Una parte de mí me reprendió duramente por no haber tenido un plan de contingencia. Siempre se necesitaba un plan de contingencia. No era que no confiara en Sherlock a la hora de planear, porque Dios sabía que era jodidamente bueno haciendo planes, pero no era, pues eso, Dios. No podía controlarlo todo, muy a su pesar. Y siempre hay que tener un plan por si las cosas se tuercen. Nosotros teníamos un plan A, y dando gracias.

Así que probablemente, íbamos a morir ese día. Lo cual, si soy completamente sincero, no me sorprendió en absoluto. De hecho, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de derrumbarme como había hecho en el barco. Era simplemente tan inminente, que no había un margen para reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera buscando una forma de sobrevivir.

Solo deseé que la mente de Sherlock tuviera a bien pensar en alguna variante del plan. Sabía que cuando fallaba en una deducción, le costaba volver a arrancar, y no teníamos tiempo para eso ahora.

Al parecer, gracias al cielo, estaba inspirado ese día.

— John, tengo un plan alternativo, pero no te va a hacer mucha gracia.

Bufé.

— Como si algo de esto me la hiciera. Cuéntame.

Hizo una mueca.

— No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar. No he visto a Rogers. No puedo predecir correctamente qué va a hacer. Así que probablemente esto salga mal y...

Me puse en pie, equilibrándome sobre la pierna buena, y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, le besé para callarle. Creo que fue el beso más desesperado que he dado en toda mi vida, con la urgencia de ir a morir en breve, y la perspectiva de un asesino enloquecido con varios kilos de explosivos acompañándole, preparado para subir los quince escalones que nos separaban del departamento A. Sherlock me respondió igual de feroz, mordiéndome los labios, chocando sus dientes con los míos. Su piel estaba tan fría por la falta de calefacción como la mía ¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Iba a estar nuestra vida llena de besos desesperados porque podían ser los últimos? ¿Ibamos a tener siempre que decir adiós? Normalmente siempre iba después un "hola" al acabarse la locura del caso, pero... ¿y el día que no lo hubiera? ¿La vez en la que definitivamente hubiera algo para lo que un brazo fuerte no fuera suficiente, el día en que una mente aguda no pudiera detener la inexorable muerte? Porque ni la más despierta de las cabezas podía parar una bala, o contener una explosión.

Yo ya sabía cómo se sentía perderle una vez. No quería perderle de nuevo, porque seguramente eso me destruiría.

Cuando nos separamos, al sentir nuestros nombres gritados por Greg desde la planta baja, le miré, expectante. Sherlock tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas pintadas de un pálido rosa. Sentí sus brazos sujetándome, enredados en mi cintura. Dejé que me sostuviera.

— Bueno, ¿cuál es ese brillante plan?

* * *

Estábamos en el salón, yo apoyado en la chimenea, y Sherlock a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, ambos mirando a la puerta. Cuando la cabeza plateada de Greg apareció en primera línea, su mano se deslizó por detrás de su espalda y su meñique se entrelazó con el mío. Yo lo apreté con fuerza, regulando mi respiración. No estaba seguro de poder hacer lo que me había pedido. A ver, por supuesto que sabía disparar, y desde las posibles distancias de aquel apartamento (ridículamente cortas), acertaría en el blanco hasta con los ojos cerrados. Lo que me preocupaba eran otras cosas. Como los tiempos de coordinación, por ejemplo. La fugaz llamada a Mycroft fue simplemente para corroborar que lo había entendido, pues nos habíamos asegurado de hacer todos los planes justo frente a la cámara que sabíamos, tenía escondida sobre el Larousse del salón, en la estantería junto a la chimenea. Puse una nota mental de que, si sobrevivíamos, tendría que hacer una exhaustiva limpieza del piso en busca de cámaras ocultas. Había cosas que era mejor que Mycroft no supiera... o viera. O escuchara. Simplemente no podía espiarnos, a partir de ese momento. Sería embarazoso.

Sherlock estaba completamente erguido, mirando a la puerta. Su respiración era lenta y no había signos de tensión en él más que aquel pequeño gesto. Me miré la mano derecha, curioso por conocer mi propio estado. No se movía. Estaba lo más tranquilo que podía haber estado nunca.

Greg apareció en el piso, seguido de Anthea, con la americana negra cerrada entorno a su cuerpo. Los explosivos se apreciaban demasiado, aún así. Debía llevar por lo menos dos kilos encima, a juzgar por las formas. Finalmente, tras ellos, apareció u hombre que ya esperaba ver. Era alto, de espaldas anchas de culturista y pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules nos buscaron y saltaron de Sherlock a mí y viceversa. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a mi pierna amputada, y sonrió. Le apunté con la pistola.

— Le veo bien, doctor Watson.

Apreté la mandíbula. Me moría por dispararle, en serio que lo hacía. Pero teníamos un plan, y había que seguirlo.

El dedo de Sherlock se cerró sobre el mío cuando tomó aire para hablar. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón como la segundera de un reloj, marcando una cuenta atrás. La pistola en la mano me quemaba. Deseaba apretar el gatillo más de lo que había deseado algo ese día.  _Sigue el plan, sigue el plan..._

Greg me miraba, como disculpándose por haberse dejado atrapar. Anthea estaba pasando los ojos por el apartamento, como si allí hubiera algo que pudiera usar para escapar o para terminar con todo. Difícilmente.

— Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia, Rogers. Nos has hecho esperar.

Rogers sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo. Pude ver como su pulgar acariciaba el botón de detonación en círculos, como si estuviera meditando si presionarlo sería buena o mala idea.

— No sabía que estabas tan impaciente por morir, Holmes —dijo, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el piso. No pareció encontrar nada agradable, porque hizo una mueca de decepción, y se giró para mirarnos. El jersey que le había prestado a Sherlock, de color gris apagado y lanoso era horrible, pero no le quedaba nada mal. Ojalá me pidiera prestada ropa más regularmente. No era que no me gustara verle con sus camisas, pero Dios, estaba tan fantástico con mi jersey... —. De todas formas, resulta que vengo a matarte, así que bien podría decirse que vengo a cumplir tus deseos —finalizó, poniéndose en pie.

Así que había tenido razón. Iba a matarle.

— Doctor, contra usted no tengo nada... porque ya cobré mi recompensa. Ese disparo fue fabuloso, sin duda.

Me tensé. Recordé el momento del disparo en Tánger, como había visto un destello rojizo del pelo de uno de los que nos perseguían, el que tenía la MK, probablemente. Sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas se alzaron en una sonrisa petulante.

— Tú...

— Entiendo por qué le mantienes a tu lado, Holmes. Tiene que ser entretenido ver su cara cuando se enfada. Parece un cachorro enojado.

Apreté la mano entorno al arma, y el meñique de Sherlock se deslizó fuera del mío mientras se alejaba de mí. Sujeté el arma con ambas manos, apuntando a Rogers.

— Yo que usted apartaría la pistola, doctor. No querrá que volemos por los aires —dijo, alzando la mano en la que sostenía el detonador. Apreté los labios y bajé el arma sin soltarla —. Buen chico. Pero no la baje aún. Verá, quiero que haga una cosa por mí. Yo tengo las manos ocupadas ahora.

— Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer algo por ti.

— ¡Vaya! ¡El perrito tiene dientes! Que divertido. De todas formas, no es como si le estuviera dando a elegir. Va a coger esa pistola suya, y va a disparar a Holmes.

Greg me miró, con la boca abierta. Primero a mi, y luego a Sherlock. Anthea hizo lo mismo. Mis manos se acomodaron en el arma.

— ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? —inquirí, solo por saber qué podía suceder. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si no lo hacía, pero no por ello la idea me gustaba menos—. No pienso dispararle. No. No voy a hacerte el trabajo.

El pulgar de Rogers bagó sobre el detonador, tentando con presionar.

— Si no lo haces, la carga de Semtex de Anthea explotará —dijo Sherlock, y todas las miradas se concentraron en él. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con aire distraído, como si hubiera esperado el inevitable desenlace y no pudiera mirarme —, y no solo destruirá el 221. Las calles colindantes quedarán afectadas por la detonación, y mucha gente inocente morirá. Rogers habrá muerto, sí. Pero el precio a pagar no vale la pena —se giró para mirarme, y vi que sus ojos estaban brillantes. Sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones —. John...

— No. No, Sherlock... tiene que haber otra manera...

Sonrió. El labio le temblaba ligeramente.

— Nadie es tan listo. Ni siquiera yo.

Greg miró a Sherlock de nuevo, parpadeando, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Se cara se transformó en un rictus de pena.

— Sherlock...

El aludido bajó la mirada al suelo un momento, girándose para quedar cara a cara conmigo, justo al otro lado del salón. La distancia era suficiente. Suficiente como para que la bala no le atravesara. Iba a quedarse allí, alojada para siempre... hasta que Molly la retirara. Porque sería Molly, y nadie más, quién retiraría aquel casquillo. Porque iba a disparar, y ambos lo sabíamos. No podía permitir que gente inocente muriera, y eso era lo que pasaría si no hacía lo que Rogers quería. Disparar. Solo eso.

— Me aburro, doctor. El Gobierno Británico no tardará en averiguar que le ha pasado a su querido Inspector, y las migas de pan le traerán aquí más pronto que tarde, me temo. Así que, para agilizar la situación, le doy cuarenta segundos para disparar.

Trague saliva, y apunté el arma. Mis manos no temblaban, por suerte. Si fallaba el tiro, sería el colmo de lo absurdo. Sherlock alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

— Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, John. Siento... todo esto. Perdóname. Me hubiera gustado que no acabara así.

— Dios... Cállate, Sherlock...

Se rió.

— Dentro de un momento. Solo...

— Veinte segundos, doctor. El tiempo corre.

Tomé aire, apoyándome mejor en la chimenea y las muletas. No quería hacerlo, no quería. Pero debía. Y eso me estaba matando por dentro. Sherlock confiaba en mí para esto. Sentí la mirada fija de tres rostros sobre mí.

— Solo hazlo, John —murmuró mi compañero, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cerré los ojos un momento, notando las lágrimas empañar mi visión. Apreté la mandíbula, y puse el dedo en el gatillo. Sherlock sonrió —. Apunta bien, ¿vale?

— Diez segundos.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock. Sería solo un momento. Apretar el gatillo y luego...

Mi dedo reaccionó antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo. La pistola retrocedió en mis manos, y la bala hendió el aire y murió en el pecho de Sherlock, atravesando el jersey gris sobre su corazón. La sangre empezó a manar instantes antes de que el cuerpo de mi compañero cayera al suelo de madera, atraído por la gravedad. Se me cayó la Sig de las manos, y fui hasta donde estaba Sherlock, en el suelo, tan rápido como las muletas me lo permitieron. Al llegar, las tiré y me dejé caer de rodillas, siseando al notar el golpe en el muñón pero ignorándolo. Había quedado apoyado en la pared, medio sentado. Su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, y la sangre seguía manando, más lentamente cuando la tela ajada del suéter empezó a absorverla y a teñirse de rojo.

— Te lo debía, Holmes.

Escuché el golpe del detonador al caer al suelo, sobre la alfombra del salón, y las pisadas de Rogers abandonando el piso. Anthea se apresuró a tomar el detonador y sacar su móvil, llamando a Mycroft, seguramente, para informarle de que había matado a su hermano. Lestrade cayó de rodillas a mi lado, mirando al Sherlock muerto entre mis brazos.

Miré detrás de mi, lo justo para ver como Rogers había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Suspiré, dejando a Sherlock apoyado en la pared, y llevando las manos a la parte baja del suéter. Greg me miró, confuso, y yo le ignoré, carraspeando.

— Ayúdame a quitarle esto.

Mis manos aferraron la tela, y empecé a subirla para sacársela por la cabeza, pero el idiota no colaboraba.

— John, déjalo.

— No. Ayúdame, vamos. Ve a por unas tijeras a la cocina —urgí.

— John...

Greg me hablaba con suavidad, como si temiera que hubiera perdido la cabeza, y tuviera que hablarme con suavidad para no alterarme más.

Me encaré a él.

— Ve. A. Por. Tijeras.

Greg se levantó, y yo me estiré, mirando a través del visillo de la ventana que teníamos justo encima. Mycroft, junto con un par de agentes de la Secreta, llevaban a un Rogers esposado y aparentemente satisfecho a un furgón blindado. Mycroft había recibido a Anthea, que se encontraba con los artificieros, y miraba hacia nosotros, con el ceño fruncido. Esperando.

Escuché una tos, y me volví a agachar, al tiempo que Greg aparecía con unas tijeras enormes de la cocina. Las tomé y empecé a cortar el jersey para ver el estado de Sherlock. Su mano se apoyó en mi hombro y lo apretó mientras no dejaba de toser.

— Esto no es... —murmuró Greg.

Sherlock abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, frotándose la zona donde tenía el corazón. Manó más sangre del orificio de la bala. Si hubiera visto la cara de Lestrade, habría estado lívido, seguro.

— No te toques, lo estas poniendo todo perdido —le regañé, apartando la mano.

— Joder, John. Escuece —se quejó, apoyándose en el suelo para sentarse de forma apropiada. Pude oír las sirenas de las ambulancias viniendo calle arriba.

— Claro que escuece, idiota. Te dije que era demasiado fino.

Una vez terminé de cortar, separé el suéter para quitárselo, y con los restos, sujeté el corazón perforado que tenía atado al pecho con uno de mis cinturones de cuero, justo por encima de una tabla de madera con el casquillo de bala incrustado.

— A mí no me lo parecía.

— Pues la próxima vez dejas lo que te parece a ti, y me haces caso a mí —gruñí, retirando el cinturón.

El corazón atravesado había quedado sin sangre, pero estaba manchado, así que lo envolví en los restos sanguinolentos del suéter, y se los di a Greg sin demasiada delicadeza. Luego retiré la tabla, mirando la bala, y me fijé en la piel blanca que había estado cubriendo. Había un cardenal oscuro del tamaño de la bala que estaba empezando a tomar forma. Chasqueé la lengua. Como predije, demasiado fina.

— ¿De dónde...? —preguntó Lestrade, sosteniendo el corazón lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo.

— Es de un cerdo que tenía en la nevera para un experimento. Lo adquirí el mes pasado, y pensé que podía... ser útil —explicó Sherlock, con su soltura habitual, mientras se ponía en pie. Tenía el pecho manchado de sangre, y churretones secos de lágrimas por la cara. Se los limpió con la mano, sin prestarles demasiada atención —. Has estado fantástico, John.

Sonreí. Por lo general, no era un actor muy bueno, pero no había sido difícil. De verdad que había estado asustado hasta el infierno por no fallar el tiro, y por que el plan saliera bien. Que Rogers hubiera hecho lo que nosotros queríamos era sencillamente pura suerte. Además, estar afectado no fue especialmente complicado. Solo tuve que recordar cómo me sentí aquella vez en Bart's. Lo demás vino rodado... y Sherlock me ayudó.

— Quizá un poco demasiado melodramático para mi gusto, pero no ha estado mal.

Meneé la cabeza.

— Déjalo, Sherlock. Antes estaba bien. Ahora la estás cagando.

* * *

Después de haber presenciado como Sherlock era disparado frente a sus ojos, y posteriormente verle levantarse como si nada, con un corazón de cerdo atado al pecho, decidió que era el momento de deshacerse de dicho corazón, de modo que se escabulló a la cocina y dejó caer el bulto sangriento en el fregadero. Buscó un trapo con el que limpiarse las manos, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Freddy Krueger.

Había estado impactado cuando vio a John disparar a Sherlock, y no podía dejar de pensar que no era justo que, después de dos años "muerto", Sherlock tuviera que dejar a John otra vez. No creía que esa vez, John lo soportara. Le veía muy capaz de coger la pistola y pegarse un tiro en mitad de la noche, esa vez. Ya lo había temido en algún momento durante los primeros meses después de la caída de Sherlock. Él y la Señora Hudson, que tuvieron un acuerdo de vigilar a John por si pasaba algo. Alguna vez Lestrade había sorprendido a John con un cuchillo en la cocina, preparando una cena junto a la buena mujer, y verle quedarse mirando el cuchillo con interés, casi con curiosidad, como si estuviera pensando el tiempo que tardaría en cortar la carne si decidía cortarse con él.

Pasados los primeros meses, ya no habían tenido tanto miedo de que John cometiera una estupidez, porque parecía que el doctor había aceptado los acontecimientos de una vez, y empezaba a pasar página. Aún así, siempre le vieron tocarse el brazo de vez en cuando, cuando la fecha del aniversario se acercaba, o cuando algo le recordaba terriblemente a él. Y eso fue siempre el miedo que tuvieron.

Tal vez fue por eso que, después de verle vivo, además de darle un abrazo, Lestrade le partió la cara a Sherlock.

— La próxima vez que vayáis a fingir una...

Se cortó a medio camino de terminar la frase porque cuando llegó al salón, frotándose las manos con un paño húmedo, vio a Sherlock inclinado sobre John, sosteniéndole por la cintura. Una de las muletas estaba tirada en el suelo, y la otra sostenía el peso de Watson, colgado del cuello de Holmes como si no hubiera un mañana, besándole con desesperación. Las manos blancas de Sherlock tenían la cara del doctor entre ellas, cogiéndola con suavidad, inclinándola hacia arriba para poder acceder mejor a sus labios.

Lestrade se giró automáticamente, dándoles privacidad. Supuso que lo necesitaban.

Instantes después, cuando las escaleras crugieron con la subida de un nuevo personaje, escuchó a Sherlock gritar por la ventana. Luego, los berridos desquiciados de Rogers al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, y que su plan había fracasado por completo.

— ¡HOLMES!

Mycroft apareció en la cocina, apoyado en su paraguas. Vestía el mismo traje que el primer día que John apareció, el mismo traje con el que fueron a la cena en Trípoli. Observó a Greg con ojos ávidos, buscando daños o lo que fuera, y se acercó a él, tomándole la barbilla y alzándola para poder ver su rostro desde varios ángulos.

— Estoy bien.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.

— Ya veo.

La mirada del Gobierno Británico se dirigió hacia el salón, donde John había hecho sentar a Sherlock para revisarle el morado con el botiquín, aplicándole una pomada anti inflamatoria para evitar que le doliera el impacto de la bala, amortiguado por el trozo de madera, casi tanto como lo hubiera hecho si éste no hubiera estado allí. Podía escuchar las quejas del Detective Consultor, como si fuera un niño, y los reclamos de Watson, intentando que dejara de decir estupideces. Lestrade vio el destello de las alianzas que llevaban aún puestas, y se preguntó por qué no se las habrían sacado ya.

Vaya tontería. Probablemente en la cabeza de Sherlock, eran un matrimonio desde el momento en el que empezaron con la relación. Sherlock Holmes estaba casado con su trabajo, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Y también todo el mundo sabía que John Watson era parte de su trabajo. De modo que no había asociación más simple.

Asociación que incluso los idiotas del mundo podían comprender.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem, sí. Estoy fuera del plazo que os di para el final. Perdón por eso.
> 
> Arggg, soy terrible haciendo finales. Lo sé. El epílogo lo arreglará, supongo. Espero. Confío. XD
> 
> Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí, a los que habéis esperado este final sin desfallecer o dejar a medias la historia. Muchas gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo con lectura y con review, y con likes, con kudos, y con todo. 
> 
> No voy a alargarme. Los sentimentalismos irán en el epílogo ;)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto para ponerle fin a esta historia!
> 
> Excelsior!
> 
> MH


	17. Epílogo: Defecto Químico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os pido perdón por el retraso. No quiero acabar esta historia porque le he cogido mucho cariño, y supongo que intentaba alargar lo inevitable... T.T. He estado un poco (bastante. Mira, sé sincera) ausente durante las fiestas, pero de verdad que necesitaba desconectar de todo un poco. De veras que sí. Las vacaciones han sido super necesarias y muy bien recibidas a la hora de recargar las pilas.
> 
> No obstante, tengo mil ideas en la cabeza para futuros proyectos, así que no sufráis. Volveré.
> 
> Además, os pido perdón porque tal vez los personajes me han quedado un poco OoC... a veces se me va la mano con el azúcar. Parece que después de ver TBOTFA mi nivel de fluff en sangre ha ascendido para equilibrar el dolor que Peter Jackson me ha causado. Ese mal bicho...Bagginshield RULES!
> 
> *tose sonoramente* Ok, perdón por ese momento fuera de fandom. Ya me centro.
> 
> Como ya dije en su momento, esto va para VnikLord, que me pide azúcar y algodón, y que últimamente parece que no anda muy bien. Espero que esto te ayude a levantar el ánimo, querida. Te lo dedico con todo mi cariño ;)

— ¡Atrápalo, John!

Gruñí, molesto por la obviedad y concentrado en no perder al tipo al que llevábamos varias manzanas persiguiendo sin ningún tipo de tregua. Mis pantalones del traje se habían manchado de barro unas manzanas atrás, al saltar sobre los parterres del salón de fiestas, donde los invitados se habían quedado, estupefactos por nuestra abrupta salida. Los altos arboles del paseo de tierra que atravesaba el campo de los terrenos de la Goldney Hall Orangery, el lugar que habíamos elegido (es decir, que Sherlock había elegido) para montar el convite y la recepción, en Bristol. Olía a barro, césped recién cortado y a bosque.

Podía oír a Sherlock tras de mí, jadeando por la carrera, como un borrón de blanco y plata.

Vi mi oportunidad cuando me fijé en la pequeña grúa vieja de carga y descarga que había junto al paseo. Estaba algo separada de la barandilla, pero con un pequeño salto podría conseguirlo. Todo era cuestión de coordinar bien los pies...

Me di impulso con las piernas y salté la barandilla, agarrándome a la cuerda de la grúa y dejándome caer como un peso muerto, agarrado a ella. Al ver pasar un borrón negro por debajo de mí, me solté y salté sobre él, con los pies por delante. El chapoteo que escuché me hizo suspirar. Definitivamente, ese traje ya no tenía arreglo. Con los tobillos metidos en las aguas turbias y la tierra fangosa del Támesis, sostuve al supuesto fotógrafo lo suficiente como para mantenerlo dentro del agua pero sin que se ahogara. Al poco tiempo, después de escuchar el rápido taconeo de unos zapatos bajando unas escaleras de madera, me giré.

— No salgas del muelle, que te vas a poner perdido.

Arrastré al tipo hasta dejarle la cabeza apoyada en el barro, fuera del agua. Se estaba revolviendo demasiado. Tenía que buscar otra forma de contenerle. Podría noquearle, pero eso era poco elegante.

— Bueno, no es como si algo ahora pudiera cambiar. La fiesta sigue adelante y es sin nosotros, por si no te has dado cuenta.

— Aún así — añadí, poniendo el pie derecho sobre el cuello del fotógrafo para evitar que se moviera. Podía oír como el equipo que Greg había hecho llamar después de que nosotros saliéramos cagando leches hacia la carretera aparcaba los coches y bajaba hacia el río donde estábamos. Alcé una mano para evitar que se moviera de su sitio en la madera mojada y mohosa del viejo muelle —. Me gusta ese traje y quisiera conservarlo un poco más. Además, aún me debes un baile, Sherlock Holmes.

Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, pero esperó en la madera. Podía ver la tentación de bajar junto a mí en su mirada mientras luchaba contra el impulso. Sonreí. Menuda tarde de locos.

— ¿Sabes? Todo esto podía haberse evitado si no hubieras invitado a ese coronel tuyo...

Bufé.

— ¿Ya estás otra vez? ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de Sholto? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

Empezaba a estar un poco cansado de su pose, porque era eso, una pose. Yo ni siquiera había sido gay hasta que le conocí. Por Dios, él era la única maldita pareja masculina que había tenido en toda mi vida. Y Sholto era (o había sido) mi superior. No era esa clase de persona, realmente. Cierto era que había estado tremendamente emocionado solo de pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que asistiera a la ceremonia, o como mínimo al convite de después, pero algo era mejor que nada. Solo habíamos sido buenos amigos. Solo eso.

Supongo que tenerme dando votes nerviosos durante la recepción, asomando la cabeza sobre la marea de estrambóticos peinados en busca del coronel, había ayudado a incrementar esa sensación en Sherlock, pero seguía sin poder creer que pudiera llegar a sentirse celoso de alguien que no tenía la menor oportunidad ni la quería.

— Pero cuando quisieron matarle bien que corriste a salvarle.

— Pues claro, idiota. Como haría con cualquiera, y lo sabes. Ah no, tú no te muevas, sabandija. Quieto ahí si no quieres acabar con el Támesis en los pulmones.

Apreté el pie sobre su cuello y me agarró el tobillo, intentando apartarme el pie. Fue inútil, claro. Además, disfruté viendo su confusión al aferrar el duro acero inoxidable de la prótesis bajo el pantalón. Sonreí.

— ¿Discutiendo ya? Lo vuestro no es normal. Se supone que deberíais estar más positivos —saludó Greg, bajando las mohosas escaleras tras de Sherlock.

Llevaba unas botas de plástico hasta las rodillas, seguramente prestadas de la comisaría. El pantalón negro de su esmoquin estaba sometido por dentro, y se había quitado la americana por precaución. Los brillantes gemelos que Mycroft le había regalado, con incrustaciones de nácar y oro blanco destellaban con los tímidos rayos de sol que se habían atrevido a salir ese día.

— Que Dios nos asista como se trate del mismo tipo de suposiciones que hacían a John heterosexual hace dos años —dijo Sherlock, exasperado porque no le permitía bajar de la tarima de madera a investigar.

Greg se acercó al intento de asesino meneando la cabeza y tratando de contener una sonrisa al ver a Sherlock dando vueltas por los límites del viejo muelle como una fiera enjaulada.

— Así que este es el tipo. Suéltale, John. Nos lo llevaremos a comisaría y le interrogaremos.

Un par de policías armados bajaron junto a nosotros dos, y recogieron al fotógrafo del suelo antes de esposarlo. Greg les dio las órdenes pertinentes e iba a marcharse a interrogarle cuando le detuve, con una mano en el hombro.

— ¿No irás a marcharte ahora, no? Aún hay noche por delante.

Greg hizo una mueca.

— Lo sé. Será solo hacer el papeleo y volver.

Suspiré. Pobre Lestrade. Al final no tenía ni una noche tranquila cuando Sherlock andaba cerca. Ni siquiera hoy.

— Lestrade, ¿vas a dejar plantado a mi hermano?

El parpadeo de Greg fue tan revelador como divertido. Sherlock tenía su cara de cachorrito puesta, y miraba al DI como si a base de fuerza de voluntad pudiera hacerle regresar al convite. Carraspeé y avancé hasta a tarima, donde Sherlock revisó de un rápido vistazo mi estado antes de volver a mirarle.

— Ehhh... —balbuceó, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba y seguí su mirada.

La sargento Donovan estaba allí con el uniforme, mirándonos como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ella no había sido invitada, por razones obvias, de modo que tenía día laboral como todos los demás. Fruncí el ceño cuando bajó la vista y sus ojos dieron con los míos. Sherlock levantó la cabeza también y apretó los labios, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar a su presencia. Desde nuestro último encuentro en el caso de la niña Glasgow, Sally y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Nos veíamos esporádicamente en los casos de Sherlock que no coincidían con mis sesiones de rehabilitación en el centro de veteranos de guerra en el que Mycroft había conseguido meterme para que me adaptara al proceso de recuperación y preparar el cuerpo y el muñón para la inminente prótesis. Encontrar a otros soldados en la misma situación que yo o similares fue reconfortante. Saber que no era el único en ese estado. Y aunque yo no había perdido la pierna estando de servicio, ninguno de mis compañeros de gimnasio consideró que hubiera sido una lesión civil. Allí no me trataban como un inútil solo por mi pierna y me metían caña, que era lo que yo quería tan desesperadamente. Además, lo mejor eran los increíbles masajes que Sherlock me daba cuando llegaba a casa con los músculos hechos una pena. Parecía haberse vuelto un perfecto ritual de algunas de nuestras tardes libres.

De vuelta al tema principal, Donovan se había portado como una gilipollas con Sherlock siempre, y más después de nuestra llegada y mi lesión, algo que yo no consentía ni perdonaba, a estas alturas. Sabían todos más que de sobra lo mucho que eso me molestaba y las consecuencias que acarreaba expresar según que comentarios en mi presencia. Después de que una tarde después de un caso particularmente complicado en el que Sherlock estuvo más borde de lo habitual (no es que le excuse, pero tenía tres frentes abiertos al mismo tiempo, y una víctima amenazada de muerte si cometía un solo error dentro del tiempo límite, así que la presión era tremenda y era normal que estuviera estresado), Sally me enfrentara, decidí que era el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

_— Sabía que un día matarías a John, friki. No te bastó con que perdiera su pierna, ahora también tienes que hacerle volar por los aires. Seguro que hasta lo estás disfrutando._

_El comentario afilado y fuera de lugar llegó mientras Sherlock intentaba desactivar la bomba que habían puesto a la salida de la casa de la víctima con sus recientes conocimientos del tema, y vi sus manos cerrarse en puños, suspendidas sobre el artefacto. Le escuché tomar aire. Yo estaba tenso, apoyado en la pared para aflojar la presión del muñón musculado sobre la prótesis. Hacía relativamente poco que me la habían puesto, y aún notaba molestia en la articulación después de muchas horas de pie con ella puesta. Pero era lo único que me permitía seguir los casos de Sherlock con cierta normalidad, de modo que la llevaba tan a menudo como fuera posible. Mi compañero había bajado su ritmo hasta unos estándares que yo pudiera manejar sin necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo tremendo, pero algunas veces simplemente no podía controlar cada situación en la que nos veíamos envueltos. Esta era una de ellas._

_Sherlock todavía seguía "afectado" por mi lesión. Seguía pensando que era culpa suya, se sentía directamente responsable de mi estado, y eso era algo que Donovan usaba en su contra. Se aprovechaba de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, lo que me parecía el tipo más bajo de ataque, si se me pide la opinión._

_Sally sujetaba a la mujer inconsciente contra su cuerpo. Habíamos llamado a los artificieros, pero no estábamos seguros de que fueran a llegar a tiempo. Había que desactivar la bomba sí o sí. Uno de los especialistas mantenía un contacto telefónico con Sherlock, intentando desactivar la bomba usando las manos y las descripciones de Holmes. Lo complicado era que era una bomba improvisada, y el equipo parecía no reconocerla a pesar de que se les enviaron fotos, lo que hacía el proceso lento y delicado. Un solo error y habría una bonita explosión._

_Me giré para encararla, con una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Sherlock, dándole un suave apretón. Sally me miró como si sintiera lástima de mí. Como si creyera que yo me había vuelto irremediablemente loco solo por estar con él. Al mirar a mi mano posada sobre Sherlock, alzó las cejas y abrió la boca. Esa fue la primera vez en casi un año que reparaba en las alianzas de oro que la Señora Hudson nos había dado y que ninguno veía la necesidad de retirar._

_— Mira, Sally. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una maldita vez. Te partiría la cara ahora mismo, si no fuera por que estás sosteniendo a una mujer inconsciente y te necesitamos para eso, aunque puede que lo haga más tarde. Me he cansado de tu actitud —gruñí. Ella no esperó que le contestara de esa manera. Normalmente yo era el humano, el correcto y educado doctor. Había permitido ya suficientes ataques para toda una vida —. Así que te sugiero que lo dejes ya. Lo que sientes hacia Sherlock son celos, puros y simples. Porque él es brillante y disfruta con lo que hace. Le gusta, le apasiona, y lo da todo por eso. Tal vez sea distinto a nosotros, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarle y a menospreciarle. Y que creas que no le afecta no es motivo para seguir haciéndolo. Al contrario. Te hace aún más despreciable, porque piensas que no puede defenderse de la manera en la que lo haría alguien... "normal"... y te aprovechas de eso. Siempre me has dicho que me aleje de él. Desde el momento en el que atravesé la línea policial de nuestro primer caso juntos. Y, ¿sabes? No te pedí consejo. Soy mayor que tú, he estado en una guerra. Sé manejarme solo. Y Sherlock siempre me ha protegido, nunca me ha puesto en un peligro real de forma intencionada, y desde luego nunca ha deseado mi sufrimiento. La culpa de que perdiera mi pierna no es suya, por mucho que él opine lo contrario. Y usarme a mí como baza para herirle es el colmo de lo inaceptable._

_Donovan balbuceó en un intento por hablar para defenderse, pero era como si no encontrara las palabras. Era la primera vez que la veía genuinamente sorprendida._

_— No te molestes. No quiero oírlo. De hecho, no quiero oír ese tipo de comentarios de nuevo, porque Sargento, Sherlock no es el único capaz de convertir su vida en un infierno. Todos podemos ser originales, y me temo que la próxima vez que escuche algo de ese estilo de nuevo saliendo de su boca, mi creatividad aumentará exponencialmente._

Después de eso, la actitud de la mujer cambió gradualmente. Cada vez que nos veía aparecer por Scotland Yard, me encargaba de saludarla de forma cortante, y ella devolvía el saludo. Sus comentarios desaparecieron por completo y las pocas veces que hablaba, lo hacía mirándome de reojo, como si estuviera midiendo el efecto de sus palabras a través de mis reacciones. Cuando Sherlock consiguió inutilizar la bomba, casi en los últimos segundos, suspiré, aliviado. Su mano apretó la mía, aún sobre su hombro, y cuando salimos de la casa y dejamos entrar al equipo de artificieros, alejándonos de lugar hasta estar a una distancia prudencial, le abracé con fuerza. Realmente hubo un momento en el que pensé que íbamos a morir y que no podría volver a hacerlo. Claro que él no se conformó solo con eso.

_Sherlock me cogió la cara entre las manos y me la movió en varias direcciones, inclinándola con suavidad, estudiando mis reacciones. Buscaba signos de daños o dolor de cuando el musculitos de la entrada de la casa me golpeó con el codo. No había nada relevante, un golpe en una ceja que se convertiría muy pronto en un morado y después en una vieja herida. Por ahora, solo dolía al tacto._

_— Estoy bien, estoy bien... —le aseguré. Yo ya sabía que él estaba perfectamente. Me había ocupado de examinarle mientras intentaba desactivar la bomba._

_Me miró fijamente. Podía ver su pulso aún acelerado por la tensión en la vena palpitante de su sien izquierda, su respiración agitada por el movimiento frenético de su pecho y sus labios temblorosos, entreabiertos. Sus ojos, color espuma de mar, se centraron en los míos, brillantes y agitados._

_— Lo que has... Lo que tú... Eso... que has dicho, ha sido..._

_— No ha sido nada..._

_Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos tan pronto como terminé de hablar. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi nuca, alzándome la cabeza con el pulgar, y la otra permaneció en su lugar, acariciando mi sien con cuidado. Enterré mis manos en su pelo, disfrutando de su reciente longitud. Le había vuelto a crecer con una inusitada rapidez. Aún no tenía el largo de antaño, pero se acercaba bastante. Sus rizos eran suaves, y disfruté enredando mis dedos y tirando de él. Secretamente, eso era algo que añoraba. Me encantaba tirarle del pelo de vez en cuando, y a él parecía no molestarle. Todo lo contrario. Sobre todo cuando sostenía cierta parte de la nuca... eso siempre le hacía gemir, por algún motivo que desconocía._

_Su boca abrió la mía y el beso se volvió ansioso y sucio. Hubo dientes chocando entre sí, y lenguas luchando por el dominio y la subyugación. Me arqueé contra él mientras le mordía el labio hasta saborear el óxido ferroso de su sangre en el paladar, empujándole para que se agachara y tener mejor acceso. Gruñó, pero su mano libre, la que no sostenía mi cabeza, bajó por mi espalda curvada, siguiendo la onda de mi columna vertebral hasta posarse en la parte baja y apretarme contra él. Noté el principio de su excitación, creciendo junto a la mía. Lo que era perfectamente normal. En situaciones de mucha tensión a menudo los hombres sufríamos erecciones, no solo estando excitados sexualmente. En la guerra pasaba mucho. Sobre todo a los nuevos reclutas, poco acostumbrados. El nivel de testosterona y adrenalina se disparaba, y el cuerpo reaccionaba de formas extrañas. Eso confundía a algunos soldados, que por ejemplo ante un ataque especialmente cruel acababan empalmados. Luego se sentía culpables por creer que eso les ponía. Que eran despreciables. Nos tocaba a nosotros, los médicos, explicar que era algo perfectamente normal y que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo._

_Así que podíamos decir que aquella bomba y el caso habían sido la "guerra" de Sherlock. Y entre eso y el beso que estábamos compartiendo, la reacción de su cuerpo era lógica. La cuestión era si habría o no tiempo de llegar a Baker Street._

De vuelta al presente, carraspeé por lo inapropiado de mis pensamientos en ese momento. Por eso, y porque empezaba a notar como se me encendía la cara ante el recuerdo, y se me hacía un nudo en la parte baja del estómago. Sherlock, a mi lado, sonrió con picardía. Claro que él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía en mente, faltaría más.

Donovan nos miró a los dos y juraría que incluso sonrió un poco.

— Me puedo encargar yo de todo eso, jefe —gritó. Greg se rascó la cabeza, indeciso. Que Sally se ofreciera a hacer horas extra era algo raro de verdad. Supuse que era su forma de disculparse con nosotros. Sherlock torció la cabeza mientras la miraba, como si no entendiera su reacción. Al ver la reticencia de Lestrade, la sargento alzó una mano señalando en dirección al edificio en mitad del campo—. Váyase antes de que cambie de opinión.

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de fiestas y con unos nuevos pantalones negros de traje y puestos que Mycroft se había preocupado de proporcionarme, observé el anillo de oro blanco en mi dedo. Me lo saqué y lo estudié a la luz pálida del baño tras el comedor. Era un anillo sobrio, fino y sin detalles. Por dentro se veía una inscripción en francés, en cursiva clásica, estirada y trabajada con destreza. Me pregunté cuánto habrían costado, ya que había sido Mycroft quien los había adquirido. Cómo supo la talla que necesitaba para encajar el mío, era un misterio.

_Mon coeur et ma lumière, WSSH, 31/01/16._

La fecha era ligeramente más pequeña que el resto del texto, pero era perfectamente legible. Resultó algo divertido que la cita que nos dieron en el registro civil para poder formalizar nuestra "asociación" coincidiera con nuestro primer caso juntos. La ceremonia, como no podía ser de otro modo, se celebró el mismo día. Sería difícil olvidar el día. Pasé la yema del dedo por encima del grabado, sonriendo como un idiota. Yo también había mandado grabar el suyo, más pequeño, aunque no le había dicho que lo hice. Esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta del detalle, le hiciera gracia. Era una de esas cosas que eran más especiales si uno las descubría por sí mismo.

O, por lo menos, esa era la idea que yo había tenido en mente al hacerlo.

Deslicé la alianza de nuevo en mi dedo corazón y abrí la puerta del baño una vez me hube refrescado un poco. Me dirigí al salón cubierto que habíamos reservado para esa noche, donde los invitados estaban congregados en pequeños grupos, cada uno con su conversación. No había mucha gente, conocidos cercanos, más míos que de Sherlock, pero su familia estaba allí. Mi hermana Harry estaba allí, sobria y firme. Verla aparecer fue toda una sorpresa. Supongo que es otro motivo de que se sirviera solo una copa de champán francés durante el brindis y después se cambiara elegantemente por vino sin alcohol, lo que me pareció perfecto. No había por qué ponerle las cosas más difíciles. Sospechaba que Sherlock tenía algo que ver en la asistencia de mi hermana, ya que él había llevado casi todos los preparativos. Planificar todo aquello le había encantado. Había estado casi tan concentrado como con un triple homicidio, lo que ya era decir mucho.

Sholto se había marchado con una disculpa instantes después de que regresáramos. Le di las gracias y le despedí. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para él acudir por las amenazas constantes que recibía, y por eso lo agradecía tanto. La Señora Hudson charlaba alegre y emocionada con la madre de Sherlock. Al pasar junto a ella me detuvo, con los ojos brillantes. Agarró mis mejillas y me hizo bajar la cabeza para poder besármelas.

— Oh, mis muchachos ¡Por fin!

Cubrí sus manos con las mías y se las bajé con cariño.

— Gracias, Señora H.

La madre de Sherlock me palmeó el hombro.

— Bienvenido a la familia, John. Es un pacer tenerte por aquí. Mi niño parece feliz. Le haces feliz —señaló, dirigiendo su mirada a Sherlock, que estaba hablando con Molly Hooper. Sonreía. Se llegó a reír, incluso. Y no parecía fingido. Mientras hablaba, su mirada se alzó y se encontró con la mía. Incluso desde aquella distancia, pude ver sus ojos brillando. Le guiñé un ojo y él apretó los labios en una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándome de esa manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba pensando algo inapropiado. Ahogué una risa. Era insaciable —. Gracias por existir, John Watson.

Me quedé boquiabierto por la declaración. ¿Qué se contestaba a algo como eso? Sonreí, notando como se me calentaba la cara. Tartamudeé, intentando encontrar una respuesta apropiada, pero me salvé cuando la voz de Harry llamándome me distrajo. Cuando volví a girar la cabeza, la señora Holmes ya no estaba. Parpadeé, sorprendido, pero me dirigí a donde mi hermana estaba.

Después de una agradable charla, donde Harry me confesó que llevaba un seis meses sobria y que tenía grandes expectativas respecto a su recuperación, me crucé de brazos, indignado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Es una excelente noticia! —me quejé, enfadado.

— Pues porque no quería gafarlo, Johnny. Y porque Sherlock me envió un mensaje cuando estaba a punto de contártelo. Ese detective tuyo da un poco de miedo cuando quiere, pero en el fondo es un buen tío, ¿sabes? —después de decir eso, se rió. Oh, Dios. Como había añorado su risa —. Cuando supo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin beber (no me preguntes cómo lo hizo. Ya te lo he dicho: da repelús), me mandó un email diciendo que estaba invitada si era capaz de mantenerme sobria de verdad. Se ofreció a ocuparse de las bebidas de la fiesta si prometía venir, y me dijo que no te lo dijera, que era una sorpresa. Así que aquí me tienes, hermanito.

Sonreí, atontado. Vi en el reflejo de una ventana cerrada como Sherlock hablaba con Mycroft, sosteniendo una copa en la mano. Mycroft alzó las cejas cuando Sherlock le entregó unos papeles. Fruncí el ceño, sin entender de qué iba el asunto, pero no me preocupé al ver la cara de Greg husmeando, con una sonrisa divertida y asombrada a partes iguales. No era nada importante, pues. Siendo ellos, cualquier cosa. Volví a mirar a Harry, impactado por lo guapa que estaba. El vestido largo de color verde le quedaba fantástico. El pelo rojizo que yo no había heredado, como el de la abuela Watson, le caía en curvas onduladas, bien peinado y brillante. No había ojeras bajo los ojos ni dientes mellados. Tampoco una mirada irritada o tics nerviosos por el ansia de beber. De vez en cuando se lamía los labios, pero solo llevaba seis meses. Y realmente había mejorado. Muchísimo. Tal vez esa sería la buena. Incluso se había maquillado.

Estaba tan estupenda como la recordaba antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

— ¿En serio?

— No, en arameo...—bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Claro que es en serio, enano. No podía perderme esto.

— Harry, ya no tengo ocho años.

— Sigues siendo igual de bajito, es difícil apreciar diferencias.

Nos reímos juntos hasta las lágrimas, y luego le di un abrazo.

— Gracias. Muchas gracias, Harry. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome antes de que me apartara, pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos. Reconocí el perfume de flor de Azahar que mamá solía usar cuando yo era pequeño. Recordaba la sensación de que me cogiera en brazos y enterrar la nariz en su melena para poder oler su colonia. Recuerdos de una época más feliz.

— Dios, John. Vas a hacerme llorar, idiota.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Oí un carraspeo a mis espaldas y me giré. Sherlock estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La corbata plateada se ajustaba a su cuello, gemela de la mía, y el pelo estaba peinado en perfectos rizos. Sonreí cuando extendió una de sus manos hacia mí.

— Lo siento, Harry. Mi intención no era robarte a John, pero aún le debo un baile, si no me equivoco —se dirigió a mí y sonrió de medio lado —. ¿Quiere mi marido bailar conmigo?

Algo templado me subió desde el estómago hasta el pecho y se repartió por todo mi cuerpo.  _Marido_. La palabra sonaba tan familiar, tan... cálida. Si las palabras tuvieran sabor, esa sabría a hogar: al café y al té de las mañanas, y al frío aire nocturno de Londres. Al deje salado y caliente de su piel en mi lengua.

— Tu marido quiere.

Tomé su mano y me giré hacia Harry, que sonreía con una mano en la boca, como si estuviera pensando en todo lo que Sherlock y yo hacíamos en privado... y no tan en privado, a veces. Mi hermana tenía una mente bastante calenturienta. No me sorprendería nada que fuera una de aquellas autoras anónimas que se dedicaba a escribir y colgar en la red historias sobre nosotros dos teniendo sexo o algo por el estilo. Oh, sí. Había descubierto eso. Y al parecer Sherlock también, a juzgar por su carpeta en el portátil llena de PDFs descargados con notas y subrallados. Una carpeta con bastantes archivos. Meneó la cabeza mientras Sherlock dio un tirón de mí para acercarme a él y pegarme a su costado, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

Harry meneó la cabeza y me instó a marcharme con un gesto de la mano.

— ¡Sacaré las fotos!

Sonreí de vuelta cuando me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la entrada del edificio, donde la réflex el fotógrafo descansaba, todavía sin confiscar. Harry podía encargarse de eso y darle un buen uso al curso de fotografía que hizo antes de que me marchara al ejército durante el corto periodo de tiempo que estuvo completamente sobria.

Sherlock me llevó a una zona despejada del salón y tomó mi mano, colocándome en posición frente a él. El traje nacarado le quedaba de maravilla, en serio. Qué lástima que solo se lo pudiera poner una vez... Bah. Encontraríamos otro momento para que se lo pusiera. Seguro.

— Tengo algo para ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Acordamos que nada de regalos.

— Lo sé. Pero dado que sé que tú me has hecho uno, el trato pierde validez. No tienes derecho a quejarte, capitán —señaló, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Yo estaba muy tranquilo. Después de que la prótesis se acomodara por completo a mi pierna, le había pedido que me diera clases de baile. Por fin, después de un par de semanas en las que le pisé un par de veces, conseguí moverme al compás de la música sin mirarme los pies o vacilar antes de dar el siguiente paso. Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi suspiro —. Tranquilo, no me he gastado nada de dinero.

Hizo una mueca. Después de pagar al registro y organizar el convite, nos habíamos quedado con poco dinero, de ahí el acuerdo de los regalos. Yo hacía tiempo que se lo había comprado, de modo que no entraba dentro del pacto, pero bueno. Sherlock había mirado su cuenta, y asegurado que empezaría a cobrar por los casos hasta que nuestra economía volviera a flote, ya que yo estaba de baja y no podía trabajar en la clínica. No había peligro de que nos desahuciaran porque siempre podía pedirle dinero a Mycroft a escondidas de Sherlock, pero él prefería pasar noches a la intemperie en alguno de sus escondites antes que aceptar nada de su hermano.

— Eso me tranquiliza.

Se inclinó hacia mí hasta que su nariz rozó mi pómulo. Sus labios besaron la tierna carne bajo mi oreja.

— No te preocupes. Con un par de casos estará solucionado. El dinero no es problema.

Me reí.

— Eso díselo a Hacienda. Seguro que les hará mucha gracia.

Giré la cabeza cuando vi como Mycroft se sentaba en el banco del piano que había en el salón. Un piano de cola negro y precioso. Alcé las cejas.

— No sabía que tu hermano era pianista.

Sherlock sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello.

— Te dije que nuestra madre estaba interesada en que tuviéramos educación musical. Mycroft es un desastre con el violín, pero el piano siempre se le ha dado bien. A madre le encantaban los duetos que hacíamos de pequeños.

Imaginé la escena, un Sherlock y un Mycroft más jóvenes, el mayor con la cara llena del acné típico de la adolescencia mientras que Sherlock era más pequeño, con brazos y piernas cortas, y unas mejillas regordetas y coloradas como las que había visto en las fotos que la Señora Holmes me había enseñado una vez cuando fuimos a su casa en Sussex por navidad. Ambos en el salón, junto a la chimenea, mientras se coordinaban con destreza para interpretar una melodía. Supuse que eso ocurrió durante la etapa en la que Sherlock aún no era completamente hostil hacia su hermano.

— ¿Supongo que pedir uno en la actualidad sería demasiado peligroso?

Sherlock se separó de mí cuando oyó el sonido de los papeles de la partitura que Mycroft tenía, siendo colocados frente a él en su soporte.

— Una misión de alto riesgo, capitán.

Me reí.

— Menos mal que me gusta el peligro.

Sonrió, y dimos el primer paso cuando las notas empezaron a fluir de los dedos de Mycroft sobre las teclas marfileñas del piano. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en los de Sherlock, estudiándole. Era hiper consciente de todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, nuestros pasos sincronizados sin demasiado esfuerzo ya que me había adaptado a su forma de bailar. Era asombroso como todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se relajaba mientras bailaba. Al principio me había parecido que eran imaginaciones mías, pero después empecé a prestar más atención y me di cuenta de que el efecto que tenía en él era impresionante. Ignoraba si mentalmente su cerebro seguía trabajando a toda máquina, pero por lo menos físicamente estaba tranquilo. Sus músculos no estaban en tensión, y sus hombros estaban significativamente más relajados.

Noté los flashes de la cámara del fotógrafo que mi hermana utilizaba mientras sacaba las fotos, y en uno de los giros vi a Greg, sosteniendo su copa. Miraba a Mycroft tocar el piano embelesado, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Supuse que era la misma cara que ponía yo cuando escuchaba a Sherlock tocar el violín en el salón del 221 B. Estaba contento de que Lestrade estuviera feliz. Tal y como estaban las cosas, necesitaba toda la alegría que pudiera tener, toda la que se merecía y le habían quitado.

— Me encanta mi regalo, John. Es magnífico —dijo entonces, en uno de los giros —. Gracias.

Sonreí. Me costó un mes encontrar el regalo perfecto. Quería que fuera algo que pudiera usar, algo a lo que le encontrara el sentido, y no algo inútil que fuera a morirse de risa en un rincón de la casa, de modo que un día, pasando frente a una tienda de música, caí en la cuenta. Estuve mirando varios violines. Según tenía entendido, el de Sherlock ya tenía unos años y era un buen plan cambiarlo pronto. Me sobraba un dinero ahorrado de unas guardias en la clínica, pero no tanto. Me desanimé al ver el desorbitado precio del Stradivarius que tenían en el local. No obstante, cuando creía que no encontraría nada, vi los arcos. Como no tenía ni idea de música, hablé con Mycroft, que parecía mejor opción que el dependiente. El mayor de los Holmes me asesoró rápida y eficientemente, y me recomendó un arco de pernambruco. Ignoraba si eso era algún tipo de madera o qué. Cuando vi los modelos expuestos, me quedé con uno que tenía detalles en plata y nácar. Al final salió caro, pero no tanto como el violín.

Solo ver la reverencia con la que Sherlock lo había tomado cuando se lo había dado esa mañana había sido suficiente como para saber que le había gustado. Sus dedos habían acariciado la madera, y luego habían frotado con suavidad la resina contra las cerdas de pelo de caballo, preparándolo para tocar. Luego, había interpretado una de mis piezas favoritas, un Dvořák.

Las notas dulces de la melodía que Mycroft tocaba para nosotros despertaron en mí recuerdos del hogar, de noches en vela resolviendo un caso, de momentos de la noche sentados en el sofá verde, viendo una película en silencio. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados bajo las sábanas de la cama, como si fuera un secreto para las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación. Tal vez me estaba perdiendo detalles de la música que cualquier entendido sería capaz de captar, pero aún sin saber un ápice del tema, sabía que aquello era algo tan excepcional como especial.

— No tan magnífico como el mío, te lo aseguro.

— Digamos que uno fue el detonante del otro, y en paz —bromeó.

Sentí como la melodía empezaba a llegar a su fin, y la frente de Sherlock tocó la mía. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por él y la música, sin importarme que estuviéramos bailando frente a un montón de gente, sin importarme nada más. Estábamos solos en nuestro pequeño núcleo, nuestro propio universo.

—Tú y yo contra el resto del mundo —murmuró, y no acabé de entender a qué se refería exactamente. Supuse que era otra de sus infinitas líneas de pensamiento, por lo que difícilmente podía esperar darle un sentido —.  _Je t'aime_ ,  _mon coeur._

Me sonrojé. Después de descubrir en el barco que la familia de Sherlock por parte de madre, los Vernet, eran franceses, descubrí que Sherlock hablaba un francés impecable, pero que a menudo lo destrozaba solo para fingir que no lo sabía. También que era dado a decir cosas "románticas" en esa lengua sin ningún motivo aparente. Llegué a pensar que era porque le daba vergüenza decirlas y creía que si las decía en francés yo no podría entender ni la mitad de las palabras, pero me había esforzado bastante en aprender, sobre todo porque la mitad de las cosas que decía mientras estábamos en la cama en los últimos tiempos, eran en ese idioma. Cuando un día le sorprendí respondiendo en un gabacho chapurreado, se puso violeta y escondió la cara en mi hombro. Después de comprobar que lo había dicho bien y que no había soltado ninguna animalada, me di cuenta de que era porque no esperaba una respuesta.

— _Je t'aime plus —_ repliqué, solo por el placer de verle sonrojar. Me hubiera gustado responder con algo más elaborado, pero temía mi burdo acento y mi vasto conocimiento del idioma. Pareció ser suficiente, porque sus mejillas se encendieron. No obstante, sonrió y me besó.

— Seguro.

* * *

 

Después de la fiesta, acabada a altas horas de la mañana, Mycroft entregó a Sherlock un sobre blanco. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y lo tomó.

— Considéralo mi regalo de bodas. Sé que vuestra renta anda algo... escasa. Así que me he tomado la libertad de mandar preparar el piso de madre en la capital. Espero que vuestras... vacaciones... os sean de provecho.

Sherlock sonrió, guardando el sobre en el interior de su americana plateada.

— Oh, puedes contar con ello, hermano. ¿Crees que podrás mantener el país a flote hasta que vuelva?

Mycroft sonrió a su hermano menor en una mueca.

— Idos antes de que cambie de parecer. El vuelo sale en una hora. Vuestras maletas están hechas y cargadas en el taxi que os está esperando fuera.

Sherlock ya se había marchado antes de que el político terminara de hablar, y había ido a buscar a un muy cansado John, que estaba despidiendo a los últimos invitados en la puerta del local. Entrelazó los dedos con los de su marido, y tiró de él hacia el automóvil. Sabía que coger el vuelo en ese momento sería perfecto, dado que John estaría tan cansado que dormiría nada más ponerse el cinturón, lo que le ahorraría el viaje de dos horas hasta París. Con suerte, estaría inconsciente hasta que tocaran tierra, de modo que se perdería el despegue y el aterrizaje.

Le costó poco convencerle de marcharse al aeropuerto y de coger el vuelo vestidos aún de traje, señal inequívoca de que estaba exhausto. Si Sherlock se sorprendió de sus asientos en primera clase, no lo demostró.

Una vez acomodados en sus plazas, recostó a John contra su pecho y le observó dormir, simplemente perdiéndose en las deducciones, en el color de su pelo, en la caída de sus músculos faciales mientras dormía, en la serenidad de su rostro y la felicidad que irradiaba. En la forma en la que sus dedos permanecían entrelazados con los suyos por debajo de la manta azul que repartieron las azafatas y que había extendido sobre los dos cuidadosamente. Su índice siempre sobre la zona de la muñeca de John donde se podía notar el pulso. Desde que John sufrió aquellas paradas cardíacas mientras era trasladado y operado en el hospital portugués después de su rescate, Sherlock se había vuelto inconscientemente paranoico respecto al pulso de John, y no era capaz de descansar tranquilo si no lo percibía, de ahí que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando dormía, o le sujetara la muñeca con cuidado cuando se echaba una siesta en el sofá.

Sherlock dio vueltas a su alianza en su dedo, y cuando notó las irregularidades en la cara interior, se lo sacó solo para poder comprobar si era lo que estaba pensando.

Efectivamente, en la cara interior de la alianza, había un grabado similar al que él mandó hacer en la de John, solo que este no estaba en francés. Sonrió cuando lo leyó:

_Mi defecto químico, JHW, 31/01/16._

Besó la frente de John y éste se removió en sueños, acercándose al calor que desprendía su cuerpo, acomodándose.

— Pero no en el lado perdedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon coeur et ma lumière: Mi corazón y mi luz.
> 
> Je t'aime, mon coeur: Te amo, (mi) corazón.
> 
> No sé por qué, pero imagino a Sherlock teniendo a veces momentos de muerte-de-diabético-extrema-por-exceso-de-azúcar-en-sangre cuando está con John, ¡pero en francés! XD Si es que la serotonina es mu mala...
> 
> A estas alturas, no sé qué decir. Solo se me ocurre decir gracias, por haber leído y arriesgado a leer esta historia, a gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo con el John y el Sherlock que han vivido en mi cabeza estos cuatro meses y medio. Gracias por haber aguantado hasta el final. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Gracias por comentar y darle a like. Gracias por los kudos, gracias por la ayuda.
> 
> Como siempre, sois los mejores.
> 
> Nos veremos pronto!
> 
> MH
> 
> PD: Podéis encontrar ya disponible el primer capítulo Sherlock POV de este long-fic en mi otra historia THE HOLE IN MY HEAD. Pronto subiré el siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
